Kya: The Avatar's double
by Kya-Waterbender-Avatar
Summary: Kya just wants a normal life with her life-long friends Sokka and Katara. But when you're a water, air, and somewhat earthbender, it tends to not be so easy. Throw in the long lost, thought dead, avatar and a banished prince intent on getting his honor back, you get an adventure."This would only happen to me. Not that I mind much." Rough beginning but gets better further in. Rate M
1. Chapter 1

Copyright

All characters except Kya belong to Nickelodeon

The plot also belongs to Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon owns the episodes

* * *

Book One: Water

Episode 1: A Legend

There is a legend but only few k1now about this. My grandmother's mother told her the legend and now it is passed to me. It is said after exactly 1,000,000 avatars have been born some sort of special event occurs. No one bothered because to them it was a silly myth. It was silly till I was born.

I was born when the avatar was dead. My mother died giving birth and my father died before I was born. I never learned how he died everyone kept me away from that. I was all alone except for my grandmother which was like being practically alone. I was named Kya after my great-great grandmother. I turned three when I found out I could waterbend. I was four when I found out I could airbend and earthbend. I kept this to myself though. Not even my grandmother knew I had these powers. I found out the last avatar was the millionth born. I guess I am the new avatar.

Today I turn 14 and grandma thinks it's a good idea to get me betrothed to Sokka, the only "man" in our village. I have known him since we were born and have never seen him a man. I wish I could go back to the times where it wasn't wrong for us to bathe together. Or where Katara was still learning waterbending and accidentally whipped Sokka in the butt. The two were my lifelong friends. I wish it would stay that way but instead I and he are the only teens in the village. It was time the village cheered up, apparently that meant a marriage celebration. It has been gloomy since the men left for war.

Everyone went around trying to figure out what to do and I went to an abandoned piece of ice and started all my bending training. For most of the day I was always away by myself training long and hard. The only element which was hard for me to grasp was fire. By nature I could be calm and go with the flow or like earth stubborn and unmoving. But I couldn't get enough anger for fire. Every time I tried there was a "spurt" and tiny wisp of smoke popped out.

Sokka escaped to go fishing with Katara and I didn't expect them back anytime soon. I got back to the village and preformed my daily duties at out of nowhere large beam of light spits into the sky. I thought nothing of it.

I was outside our wall when out of nowhere a boy sliding on a penguin crashes into the wall. The boy jumps up and introduces himself. "Hi I'm Aang and I'm an airbender."

I felt myself fall into the snow. The airbenders were all killed when the fire nations ravaged their temples. How could this boy avoided the fire nation? Aang looked about 12 years old, bald with tattoos on his arms and head. Behind him came a huge furry creature that resembled a bison. "What is that?" I asked pointing to the massive creature. "O, This is my flying bison, Appa"' Aang said throwing his arms up in introduction. I backed away slowly s the bison lumbered closer. I have never seen anything as big as him. The only big thing I have seen was a seal turtle. Aang saw that I was backing up and said, "Appa won't hurt you." I stood still then, trusting his word, and let Appa come closer. Without hesitation Appa licked me one time. One time was all it took to cover me in bison saliva.

It was hard for me to not laugh at this. My hair stuck straight up and made me look like I got shocked by lightning. I looked at Aang only to see the boy rolling on the snow laughing. His face and bald head were bright red.

I looked to the bison and from behind him came Sokka and Katara. Sokka saw me and ran grabbing my arm, pulling me inside the village. "Kya, Stay away from this kid,'' Sokka whispered checking for what I think is to see if Aang was near. "Sokka, Good afternoon to you too," I said full of sarcasm. He tugged me closer and stared me in the eye. "I'm serious Kya, Stay away from him.'' I looked to where Aang was and saw him playing in the snow like a little kid. I jerked Sokka around till he was facing the scene. "He looks o so dangerous."

He gave me the eye and went to warn the village. It was too late everyone had already come to greet and meet him. It was late and everyone was tired, partly because of preparations and the other from the new person.

In the morning Aang was gone and Katara I guess with him. I looked for Sokka and found him trying to train the little ones. They all just stared trying to comprehend what he was saying. The kids were only three or four. Too young to understand the war.

As I approached the kids ran to somewhere. Sokka saw me and a smile crept on him. He ran at me and what I thought was trying to scare me. I stayed in my spot and he saw it wasn't going to work. "You were always so easy to scare when your were younger." I looked at him and saw a young boy not ready for commitment but would do anything for the village and his sister. "Sokka, Tell me the truth, and remember I know when you are lying." He nodded and waited for my question. "Sokka, Do you really love me?'' As soon as I finished he looked away. He looked he had a tear coming.

Suddenly out of the blue a flare shot up into the sky leaving a thin smoke trail.


	2. Episode 2: Fire and Ice

Copyright

All characters except Kya belong to Nickelodeon

The plot also belongs to Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon owns the episodes

This story is of my thinking with the plot line from the animated series and some of my own creations

You will follow the plot better if you saw the series.

* * *

Book 1

Episode 2: Fire and Ice

Moments went by before I saw Aang and Katara in the distance. Sokka ran and got to them.

"Where were you guys," he questioned sternly.

"A-at the a-abandoned fire nation ship," Katara said blushing in embarrassment.

Suddenly there was blackness. Soot was raining from the sky, dirtying the snow. Everyone was frightened. This is what happened before the fire nation raids came.

Sokka's face went bright red in anger and looked about to pointed at Aang with his anger out of control.

"It's your fault. The fire nation saw the flare and is coming here. You are a danger and menace. I vote that you are not allowed in this village anymore." The village murmured in agreement and glared at Aang.

Only Katara and I were against him leaving.

"Sokka, He is only a child. He doesn't know any better" Sokka's glare softened as I tried to persuade him. But he made no attempt to stop him.

Soon everybody was scrambling to get ready for a fight. Only Katara and I were left staring at the place where Aang left. Soon I left and tried to get over the fact that we just banished the last airbender in the world.

Katara was still there in the same spot as before.

"You know he's one hundred years old,'' Katara said softly.

"How do you know?"

"I figured it out because he didn't even know about the war."

"Where did you find him, Katara?"

"I found him in an iceberg. I broke it open with waterbending. He came out of it with Appa."

I just stared at her stunned. She was going to be a very powerful waterbender.

After talking I grabbed her and we ran to the village ready for a fight.

If it came to it I would use my power in front of everyone. I would show my true potential.

The ship crashed into the ice and opened. Sokka was in the front ready for the attack.

Once the person came out I already knew who it was. Zuko the banished prince of the fire nation. Tall, maybe 16, shaved head except a ponytail in the center of his head, and his signature scar over his left eye.

Sokka ran at him with his weapon at ready, but Zuko just gave him a push. Sokka took a head crash into snow.

"Give me the avatar and no one is going to be hurt," Zuko demanded with force.

He grabbed an old lady. "He should be about this old and very wise."

We all looked questionably at him. No one was at this village like that.

"He had better come out before I burn this place to the ground," he said as his palms went ablaze.

Sokka tried another sneak attack and yet again Zuko deflected him and hit him in the head twice with his own weapon. "I will say it again", his hands shot flames unto the village, "Where is the avatar?"

"Right here."

We all turned in unison to see Aang back from his banishment.

Zuko shot at him and, as an airbender should, Aang dodged the attacks easily and fluidly as air.

The fire shot hit a home. Aang saw this and stopped fighting. "If you stop burning this village then I will come with you." Zuko now stopped shooting. "Guards seize the avatar." We watch helplessly as the guards bound Aang's hands together.

I listened and heard him say to the fat man next to him. "I am finally going home.'' We watched Aang as he turned and we took one last look at his face as he descended to the ship.

I saw Katara start to tear but she stopped.

When they left everyone went to fix the damage that was done. I watched Katara run away and Sokka complain as he saw the tower he built was gone.

All the hope that the war would end was ripped from me when Aang left. There was no more enthusiasm in the wedding work just did this to pass the time. But I don't think it helped them forget it. Later in the day I saw Sokka and Katara mounting the bison.

"What are you guys doing?''

Katara stared at me and looked towards Sokka. They nodded in unison and Sokka got off the bison. He wrapped his arms around me and threw me on Appa.

"Hey what gives with the treatment?"

They both looked with joker like smiles on their face. Now this was one of the few times I was scared. Finally their silence broke when Katara started to talk. "We are going to save Aang. We need all the man power to get on the ship."

I stared at her like she was crazy. "How would I be good man power? I can't fight hand to hand," I exclaimed. "No but you can fight with your waterbending," she replied. Then she had Appa try to catch up with the fire nation boat.

My and Sokka's mouth fell open in sync. "How did you know I can waterbend?" I felt the heat of blush run to my face. Soon my face would be covered in red.

"I saw you on a piece of ice one day and saw you practicing. How come you never told us you could bend the water?" "Hey, Have you guys forgotten about me," Sokka said as we did forget about him. "Kya, why didn't you even tell me you were a bender?" I looked for a reason to not talk about this and found one.

"Guys we need to get to Aang and think about a game plan."

This seemed to distract them long enough to stop talking about the subject.

"First we need to get to the ship," Sokka said. "What was it that Aang said to Appa to try to get him to fly? Yum yum," Katara said. "Wasn't it Yip-yip," Sokka asked. With those words Appa rose into the air. "Sokka, You did it,'' I said as I hugged Sokka. I looked up and Sokka was blushing and Katara was snickering in front.

Soon we were approaching the ship. As we approached my mind went blank and whirred into different situations that could happen. Suddenly we went back up. Katara was taking us up instead of down.

"What gives?''

But Katara hushed me and motioned down. I looked to see Aang had broken out and fighting the soldiers.

Katara then dives straight into the ship. Sokka and I are the first to jump off. Katara takes our lead and jumps.

Immediately I freeze two guards where they stand. Katara froze a man who was about to fry me on the spot. Sokka threw his boomerang and hit o soldier. I suddenly felt a searing pain on my arm; I turned to see the banished prince 4 feet from me. I grab my arm in pain and he prepares to attack me again. Suddenly I do something that surprises all of them. I turn and airbend Zuko against the metal wall. This doesn't knock him out but makes him dazed.

Everyone stared at me dumbfounded even Aang stared at me. "There are two avatars,'' the fat guy said."Um hi," I said.

This seemed to knock everyone out of their dreams. Now I had three on me including Zuko who was on both me and Aang.

Not wanting anymore pain I made an ice wall between me and the guards. Then all of a sudden I watched as Aang fell into the water. I got ready to dive in after him when he came out in a spiral of water. He was in the avatar state, which made him invincible. He created a huge wave which swept everyone except Sokka, Katara on board. I swept away with the rest of them.

The water was a cooling relief to my arm. I looked in time to see my arm shine in a bright light and then disappear as quick as it came. In its place was nothing , nothing no scar no burn. I didn't even feel anything on my arm anymore.

I found the anchor chain and climbed that to the deck. I was too late though, I watched as Sokka, Katara, and Aang flew off on Appa. I heard Sokka shout, "Wheres Kya?"

They all looked down and were going to get me. But I saw Zuko getting on the deck and yelled to them, "Leave me and save Aang. Save the true avatar."

When Zuko and the fat man were on board they together shot a fireball into the sky. I got worried and yelled for them. But Aang was ahead of me. He took a leap and ,using his very powerful airbending, deflected the the flaming ball into the side of the canyon we were in. This caused an avalanche and covered more than half the ship.

I watched as they flew off. I let one tear escape me and when this dried I turned to Zuko.

Zuko was filled with complete anger and then saw me which angered him more. "You run and I will go back to your village and make sure to burn it to the ground people and all." His eyes told me he wasn't kidding. I had no choice but to surrender to him.

I looked up at what ,I was thinking, was going to be my last glimpse of sunlight before I am turned in.


	3. Episode 3: On board

Copyright-All character except Kya, and Soldier Yu Ming

This episode belongs to me and has come from my own imagination.

* * *

Thank you all those who started following to follow my story. I am going to try and publish a chapter a day. I am sorry if I can't keep up with this quota.

* * *

Book 1

Episode 3: On board

Zuko led me into the dark, dank innards of the ship. He threw me into a large metal cell with my hands and feet bound together. He posted two guards on either side of my cell.

While I was worked on loosening the ropes the fat guy came to my cell. He waved his hand the guards went away, when they were gone, and then he came into my cell.

"Hello, I am Iroh, Zuko's uncle and firebending mentor, and brother of the Firelord," the fat guy explained.

Hello, I am Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, I am the avatar's double. Able to bend earth, air, and water,'' I said very surprised that I could talk to him so easily. He seems like a jolly old, fat man, not an evil brother of the Firelord.

"So you are the avatar's double,'' Iroh asks me.

"I guess. I mean the legend said something would happen," I replied.

"What legend would you be talking about exactly," Iroh questions me.

I spent sometime explaining the story and he nodded to every word I said.

After about an hour Iroh left me in my cell alone. As he was leaving he promised to come back tomorrow with tea and food. Only he didn't know that tomorrow I wasn't going to be there.

I looked up and saw that the guards were gone. Hopefully they were pretty far from the cell, because I needed them away for my next move. With my extensive self training in earthbending I could feel the earth in the metal of the cell. I have managed to loosen the ropes enough to slip one hand out. When one hand slips the other is right with it.

I spat in both my palms in hope the spit would better my grip on the bars. I closed my eyes, and then I grabbed the metal bars and used all my earth strength to force open the cage. I kept my eyes close afraid that if I opened them that I would see the bars, cold, metallic being, unmoved and, seemingly untouched.

I opened my eyes to see a hole in the bars. The cold sweat I, surprisingly, worked up was replaced with a warm feeling of relief. I looked down the hall and saw only darkness. I looked the other way and found this dungeon was in a dead end. There was only one way in and out of the hell hole.

I started walking down the hall wary, knowing at any moment the soldiers could come around the corner. I checked around the corners hoping not to see anyone walking down here. The cold sweat was back. My palms were slick with my sweat. I tried to wipe them on my shirt but the sweat always came back and made them even more slick then last time. My breath was ragged like I walked a million miles. Only it was my panic causing the slickness and raggedness, it was also the worry.

I rounded the next corner and this hallway was the longest of them all. I had enough of my panic subside to run through this one. I almost knew that I had one more turn after this. I sprinted around the corner and hit what felt like a wall. This was one wall I didn't want to hit. I was staring into the chest plate of Fire Nation armor.

I looked up slowly hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I was staring into the eye holes of the guards meant to watch me in my cell. I used my airbending and flew over them. They stood stunned for a minute. I guess they forgot I was also the avatar. After a minute they were running after me.

Suddenly I smelled sea water. I was almost out and into the water I would go. I could see it now. I was now running, my adrenaline had kicked in because I was way ahead of the soldiers. I rounded the last corner and saw it. The exit, known to me as my freedom, only feet away. I could feel the tears coming to me. But they would not come until I was out. I couldn't have my vision go blurry.

Then as quickly as it came it went. I found myself falling face first onto the ground with a loud "thud". I got up and found myself on the ground again. This time I was on my back. I found myself looking into the eyes of my captor.

Zuko was on top of me, his face scrunched up in anger. I could barely see the pupil of his scarred eye.

"Who let the prisoner almost escape,'' he yelled. His hands were pinning my arms to my sides. I then felt a searing pain as his hands were glowing like red hot burning coals. He lowered his hands to reveal to burn marks on my forearms.

"This time chain in her cell," Zuko commanded ferociously. Zuko personally walked me to another cell. This time the cell was closer to his quarters where I would have to sneak past his room to get out. In the cell were two cuffs and chains on the wall. Each hand was placed two feet from each other. A chain was placed across my abdomen as an extra security.

"This time you won't get out," growled Yu Ming, a soldier who was in charge of my imprisonment and was the one taking the brunt of Zuko's anger. He was what I defined not a soldier. Loud, unruly, horny described him perfectly. I was afraid what he would do if there wasn't another guard there.

I dropped my head down, but not in defeat. That one taste of freedom made me crave more and made me want to escape more.

I woke to the clang of my chains against the wall. I looked up to find myself face to face with Zuko. My next move in this part was not a smart one. My anger boiled over and I spit in his face.

He didn't look angry with this; instead he calmly wiped off the spit and grabbed my face. "Best not do that again," he warned.

''If I do, bastard," I retorted smartly.

"Then I can't control how my fire burns you." "Unlike last time," he said nodding toward my forearms. The pain had dulled little since yesterday.

"Unless you want me to mark you up," he kept going.

"Fuck you, ass whole."

After I said this his palm lit up with the orange, red hell. I didn't wince because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

With this he left me.

-(-O-O-) Nerdy Line-

*Afternoon*

I had drifted back to sleep because there was nothing to do. I woke to the smell of Jasmine and soup. My mouth started to water for I had have not eaten or drunk anything since two days ago. I saw Iroh sitting on the bench of my cell calmly sipping tea out of a porcelain cup and with some type of Fire Nation broth.

"So you almost skipped out on our meeting,'' he said when he saw I was awake.

"Well it is lovely taking to you but I still don't feel welcome here," I said coolly. He got up from the bench and poured some tea. He took the cup and put it to my mouth. Any liquid was welcome right now. It felt good and my dry throat was healing a little.

"Thank You."

"My pleasure to help," he said.

I found myself looking into the hall. I watched as someone quickly walked by. Then the person turned around and came to my prison. The person was Yu Ming. "General Iroh, Zuko is looking for you on deck. I will guard her for you," he reported.

"Well it seems I have been cut short. It was nice talking to you Kya. Good afternoon." With that Iroh left quickly.

"It looks like we are alone and you owe me for getting me yelled at," Yu Ming said slyly.

He took my head and tugged it forward so I was kissing him. As soon as we touched I bit until I could feel blood. He winced in pain and slapped me.

"Aww sweetie, you should not have done that," he said darkly. After saying that he took his arm wrap off and then covered my mouth in it. I could not scream for the next part.

He was trying to take off my shirt. I squirmed trying to stop him but he was over powering me easily. My shirt was coming off revealing my d cup and I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to cry but I was so close too. He was groping them and my ass. He started to lick them and bite me. I finally got my legs from under me and kicked him off. He hit the wall but it didn't faze him at all. He came back but this time looking down.

I knew where was going to try to get to you. I was ready to attack and kicked him multiple times. It was not working but I was not going to give in. After some time had passed I was tiring and he was still at it. No sweat had broken from him. He finally got close enough and ripped my underwear off.

I felt hot tears coming to me.

Then I felt nothing. I looked up to see Yu against the wall and Zuko choking him there.

After sometime Zuko let him go and Yu Ming ran as fast as he could.

Zuko then turned to me and knelt down. He replaced my underwear and closed my top. He blushed when he saw my chest but said nothing. I blushed as well when I figured out why he was. He took off the covering.

"Thank you, Zuko," I said letting one tear escape hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Well I am not going to have anyone raped on my ship," he said sternly.

He coughed and called for someone.

"Get her into my room and chain her there," he commanded. They quickly bound my arms fully to the shoulders and led me to the next room.

The room was decorated with symbols of the Fire Nation and glowed with candle and had tiny shaft that let little light in. They left me and Zuko in the room and he came to me and chained me in the same manner.

He knelt one more time and kissed me on the lips.


	4. Episode 4: Kyoshi Island

Copyright all characters except Kya and those made up in my mind.

Also plot of story belong to Nick

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 4: Kyoshi Island_**

The kiss was an accident, supposedly he tripped as he knelt down to tighten the the chain around my abdomen. He got up after adjusting it and cleared his throat.

He left the room and left the door open.

-Nerdy line(-O-O-)-

_**An hour later**_

I think it has been hour since he has been gone. I heard footsteps only to find out they were guards. They stopped right in front of the door. It was like they were mocking me. They could stand and walk around while I sat here chained like an animal. Hungry and thirsty, I was waiting for the sweetness of drink and food.

"Now I know why Zuko was so angry even before Yu Ming almost raped that girl," one guard said.

"Hey, I don't know tell me," the other complained.

"Well turns out that when we docked in that town Commander Zhao was there. He was curious why the ship was damaged. So Zuko lied and told him nothing. Later while in his tent Zhao sent people here and interrogated one of us. He found out everything and told Zuko that he would take over this mission. He called him only a kid and it was a man's job. That pissed off Zuko and then he challenged Zuko to Agni Kai."

"What you are pulling my leg. I would not be stupid enough to challenge Zuko," replied the other guard cutting off his colleague.

"Well he did and he lost. The Great Zhao falling to the likes of the "banished prince". Shows how powerful he is," he said.

"Well where are we going now," the other asked clueless to their destination.

"Zuko caught wind that the avatar is on Kyoshi Island and we are now headed there. Speaking of this we have to get ready we are almost there."

The other nodded and off they went to get ready. I stared in dismay wishing I was still in ropes. It was so much easier when it was ropes. I wish I learned to bend with all my body. I felt us suddenly stop and knew we had anchored near the island.

I heard someone coming back and I was sure they were headed to this room.

Zuko came through the door and paced up and down for a second. His face contorted to that of a philosopher or thinker. He was deep in thought about something. I would love to see how his mind works. Maybe then I would understand why he is so intent on capturing the other avatar.

"AHHHH," he screamed causing fire to spurt from his mouth and hands. I watched as the flames came out. Orange, yellow, and red spewing forth in crazed pattern. His anger fueled his firebending so much.

"What is up your butt," I said like a dumb ass. He turned only to have his mouth drop open a little. He had completely forgotten that he had me put in here.

"You know it is not smart to talk like that to someone with a lot of power," he said. Then he took all the light from the room. The tiny shaft didn't provide enough to see really anything. Suddenly there he set his palm on fire and held it near his face giving him an eerie glow. Only his scarred half of the face showed which gave him an air of creepiness.

I rolled my eyes like I did when Sokka was in hysteria or as I put it his "Drama Queen State.'' Katara would always giggle and then he would give me and her "skunk bear stare", which only made me and her giggle harder. I smiled remembering the blissful memory. It had me forget for a second that I wasn't in hell right now.

"What the fuck you smiling at bitch," Zuko said snapping me out of my moment of bliss.

"Don't worry you will smile when you have a friend here. In fact how about I bring you so you can watch your friends get captured," Zuko said mockingly.

He called his guards and tied my legs all the way to the mid thigh and tied my arms in front of me all the way to the shoulders. He draped me across his kimono rhino so that my face was facing the ground. It took strength I didn't have to crane my neck and look up at what was happening. I looked up in time to see a familiar blue coat, Katara.

Tears came to my eyes but I kept silent because I also saw Aang with her. There was no use in killing what little hope I had to be saved. Soon we came to a village where everyone had gone inside.

I didn't blame them; I would also hide if I saw Zuko's face.

"Spread out and check everywhere for him. I want the avatar alive," Zuko commanded. I heard a familiar voice grumble and looked up to see Yu Ming with a black eye. I smirked at this and he saw. When he saw he checked around then grabbed my butt. He thought he was fast but he wasn't. I managed to bite him as he tried to draw his hand away. He raised his hand to slap me but instead he jerked forward.

I looked up and realized Zuko slapped him in the back of the head. Being my smart ass self I smirked and stuck my tongue out. He could not do anything because Zuko was looking.

Then hell came out. Zuko and his soldiers started setting fire to all the buildings. Being made of dense dry wood helped the fire spread. It was perfect kindling.

From nowhere people in dresses attacked the soldiers. Nimble, swift, and deadly described them. Armed with only fans the warriors were swiftly taking out the soldiers. Zuko jumped off and fought the warriors leaving me for a run attempt. I inched myself off the rhino and then felt myself being dragged. I looked up and saw a familiar face in a dress. I know, I know this person but from where. Then I saw the wolf knot and recognized the stranger. "Sokka,'' I cried out. I was stupid beyond compare. Zuko turned and shot fire at us.

"Run leave me. I can endure this. It will break me if you are captured too."

"But I can't leave you like the South Pole," he said tears in his eyes.

"You will get me one day but for now go. For Aang's sake, GO" I yelled.

Zuko was already closing distance fast and would soon be here. Sokka let one tear drop and let me go. Before he left he tucked something into my waist and ran.

Zuko was too late and this angered him to the point of no return.

"BURN THIS VILLAGE TO THE GROUND," he yelled.

Soon the whole village was on fire.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Appa rise and fly away.

Zuko also saw this. "Back to the ship,'' he commanded and left the village to burn. I was quickly thrown on the nearest kimono rhino and we were off.

I watched the bison and then suddenly I watched as Aang jumped off the bison. He dived straight into the water as if he had a purpose for this crazy stunt.

He broke the surface of the water riding a huge serpent-like creature. He had its nose tendrils in his hands and pulled on them. The monster spewed water from it insides and put out the once crazed fire.

I heaved a big sigh of relief. Suddenly I felt wetness as the water lightly poured over us. I let out a laugh as I saw Zuko's eye start to twitch.

He glared at me out of the corner of his burned eye. I quickly quieted. The burns on my arms had only just started to heal.

_Nerdy (-O-O-)_

**_Minutes Later_**

I was chained in my usual spot, Zuko's bedroom.

Checking for anyone I managed to take the parchment out of my waist and stuff it in my collar. Using my mouth I took it out and read the written word.

_Dear Kya,_

_We miss you Kya. _

_We went to the __Northern__Air__Temple__ and Aang discovered his mentor dead._

_Be glad you weren't there for that fit._

_Anyway hold out for now._

_I promise to get you as soon I we can._

_Your question back in the village is going to be answered now..._

I looked away not wanting to see that now but I succumbed to the curiosity and turned back to it.

_Your question, "Do you really love?" Hit me hard but the truth is I know you don't see me as a man._

_As I also don't see you as a woman but as my childhood friend._

_The love I have for you is brotherly and I know your love for me is sisterly._

_We plan to do to near by earth kingdoms._

_Just wanted to tell you._

_Love,_

_Sokka, Katara, and Aang (Your double)_

_P.S. Eat this._

I ate the note not only because it said too, but also because I was hungry. Zuko was starving hungry and I haven't seen Iroh. I guess he does not go out for the hunt.

I hope to see Sokka, Katara, and Aang (my half brother) later.

I finally let tears fall. My relief didn't let them stop.

* * *

_**PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS**_

_**I would like to improve in anyway possible.  
**_

_**I try to write more and more with each episode.  
**_

_**Should I do this or just keep to 1,000  
**_


	5. Book 1 Episode 5: Zuko's View

Copyright All character except Kya and Yu Ming

In this episode since in the original you don't see Zuko. This is one of the many episodes that is of my own creation. Now unlike in the other episode in this one we take a look at this adventure so far through Zuko's eyes. Hope you enjoy. Arigoto (Japanese for thank you) for reading this

* * *

_(^_^) Meatbun_

Book 1 Episode 5: Zuko's View

_**Zuko's Point of View **_

I paced back and forth in my quarters. The last time we saw the avatar and his friends was in Kyoshi Island. Why had they gone there. There is no strategy in the places they go. I turned and sat in my bed in frustration.

"Thunk". I turned to the she avatar and she had rifted into a deep sleep.

"How can she sleep so deeply when there is a man in the room," I thought aloud.

"How do you know if I am asleep," I heard her utter. I looked back and saw her head come back into view.

"Just shut up and sleep,'' I responded.

"But there is a man in the room," she replied, sarcasm oozing from her every pore.

I didn't bother anymore and just plopped back on my bed. I hadn't slept in days and my bed right now felt as soft as a cloud. It was ironic seeing as it was only a chunk of metal risen from the floor.

I founded my eyes flutter and then saw darkness.

_***Flashback***_

My honor and respect as the Fire Nation Prince, stripped from me exactly three years ago. The only thing driving to find this old avatar is regaining my honor and respect. This is what I deserve.

"Zuko, Are you ok? The sea finally getting to you," Uncle Iroh asked. He was my father's brother and was nicknamed "Dragon of the West" because he could shoot flames from his nose and mouth. He was a respected army general. Led the 60 day fight at Ba Sing Sei. But left after he learned that his son, Lutan, my cousin, died in the war.

"Uncle, I miss home," I replied abruptly. I turned to him and saw pity in his eyes.

"I don't need your pity Uncle."

I turned to see him shaking his head.

"Time for your lesson Zuko," he said after he was done shaking his head.

I rushed to get ready. The time of I look forward to is when Uncle teaches in firebendng. The feeling of power rushed to me as I was bending my element. The pure rage I had to fuel my fire.

My fingertips glow like embers in a fire just starting. I hold my palm facing up and watch as it sparks into a little flame. Only enough to light a candle. Then it turns to the size of my full palm. The letting go I have the flame engulf my whole hand.

I let the heat hit my face. I let it hit my scar.

My scar. The permanent mark that reminded me why I was here. On a ship in the middle of nowhere. With only icebergs in the way of my goal.  
To look for the avatar in this isolated, desolate place.

"Ready Zuko," Uncle said snapping me out of my trance. I turned and bowed to him.

"Yes sir, Please teach me your way in firebending," I said being respectful for he was my mentor and elder. He always wanted me to always start with the basics. This annoyed me but I let him keep going. Maybe I would get something out of this.

After hours of the extensive training he finally took me off the basics.

"Zuko, time for lunch," Uncle announced as they served on the deck.

"Uncle, I need to learn more. Stop eating and teach me," I complained tired the man wouldn't stop eating.

"Zuko, Even the the Panda Lily, who only lives to sit and look pretty, needs to rest," he said spouting his mumbo jumbo as usual. I didn't understand what he meant by that.

Instead of arguing though I walked over and sat down with a low "thud". It was quiet and serene without the "ting" of the plastic chopsticks. I heard the waves as they hit the steel hull of my ship. The scraping as the iceberg lightly touched the steel hull, as if a parent gently caressed their child's cheek.

After lunch we started back up and this time we use the soldiers as sparring partners The three soldiers surrounded me in a triangle.

"Three against one. This is so fair," I said confidently. My confidence was often confused with haughtiness or arrogance. I admit to little arrogance on my part.

The three converged on me like a hungry fire hawk on field mice. I was ready for them though.

I turned and shot the person in front of me three times. The uniform slowed him down for the Fire Nation armor was not built for agility but endurance. Agility was for airbenders and waterbenders.

With one soldier out the other two were easy and soon all were either on their back or stomach.

"Zuko, You are growing. I am proud to call you my nephew," Uncle said obviousl

y impressed with my performance.

"Thank you, Uncle" I said as I bowed respectfully. I could only wish to be as great a firebender as he is.

We finished for the day. I was tired but didn't plan on sleeping tonight.

It was late afternoon, early evening.

I looked to the sky and saw a huge beam of pure white light shot into the sky. This sign had avatar written all over it.

"Captain," I yelled. He ran through the door quickly.

"Yes my lord," he replied with respect.

"Follow that light,'' I commanded full with power. He nodded and went off.

Soon we were on the path toward the light.

I will be coming home soon father.

* * *

**_Hey guys sorry the chapter is short. Trying to get into his character and he can be very complex-ed.  
_**

**_Please pm or comment. I have anomynous comments on and I always look in my pm box.  
_**

**_Thank you for reading  
_**


	6. Book 1 Episode 6: The Avatars

Copyright characters except Kya and Yu Ming

This will be an episode where my technique changes a little. I hope you like it. This will be the last episode where I will be in Zuko's viewpoint.

* * *

Book 1 Episode 6: The Avatar(s)

I watched as the captain walked off. That beam of pure white light is my ticket back to the palace.

I felt warmth in my body as we set course for the light.

What is this feeling now? Excitement, happiness, or joy. I haven't ever felt this way since my mother was with me.

Hot tears threatened to show themselves as I think about her.

It takes effort but I force them back. I look to my Uncle.

His face weary from the years being at sea, yet he still retains a certain youth-like glow. As if a child with a new toy.

He sat with his tea in hand staring to the ocean.

How could he be so peaceful with everything that has happened to him.

His one and only son dies, my father, his brother, steals the throne from him, and his 60 day siege on Ba Sing Sei was dubbed a tragedy.

I wouldn't be able to stand myself.

I turned just as he turned to look at me.

"Zuko, get some rest now. We will reach soon and you have been up for some days now," Uncle commanded.

"Yes Uncle," I said bowing and then left for my quarters.

I lay awake in my bed wondering about him. Him being the avatar.

Would he be an old, wise man? Will he be an easy catch?

"Of course he would not be an easy catch you idiot," I answered myself out loud.

I got up and paced back and forth for what seemed like hours. I couldn't sleep at all.

"Why me," I cried.

Why was I picked for this? My hands curled to fists and I could feel the fire inside me grow. I got on my knees and threw my head to the ceiling, as if it were the sky.

"Why was I picked for this," I cried to the metal ceiling. Three years of my life down the drain to catch this elusive avatar.

"Zuko," I heard a voice behind me. I quickly got up and cleared my head.

I turned and saw Uncle, his face scrunched in worry and panic.

"Whats wro-.."

"Why are you here," I said cutting him off.

"We are almost there," Uncle said.

"Ok, I will be out."

Uncle turned his heels and headed out.

I got my armor on and went outside.

The sun was up and glowing as if it had been up all day instead of just a few hours.

I suddenly heard a "boom" and look in the direction of the noise. There was a bright light, a signal flare.

I looked up at the steer room and the man looked down at me.

He was already ahead of me and had turned to the direction of the flare.

As we neared the sight I saw a ship frozen in ice. I took out my telescope and aimed at the ship.

I peered through the glasses and saw two people, one girl and one boy. The boy was holding the girl in his arms.

The boy was light on his feet and hopped down the ship and landed softly onto the ground.

From a height that big it is hard to land as softly as the boy did.

"Captain, Bring me a map," I commanded.

Within minutes he produced a detailed map of the south pole.

I looked and found what I was looking for.

"Here is where we want to go," I said pointing to the picture of a village.

"The Southern Water Tribe is a good place to check for him,'' I said.

"It will take a few minutes to get there," the captain responded.

"Then get to it, dismissed."

The men walked away hastily and soon we were almost to the village.

I got my troops ready and at my side.

The ship opened and there was the village right there

* * *

**Later  
**

I had the avatar.

Finally after 3 years of salt water and ports I had him.

"I coming home, Uncle."

"You are Zuko, my boy,'' he replied.

My core radiated heat enough to melt the snow that clung to my boots.

"Captain, Set a course to home," I said proudly.

"He smiled and nodded to me.

We pulled out of the village and were on course to the Fire Nation capital.

My guards escorted the avatar to his holding pen. I planned to stay on deck the rest of the journey back home.

Then it all faded fast when he popped onto the deck.

"WHO IS LETTING THE AVATAR OUT," I yelled as loud as I could.

My guards went after him. Then from nowhere came two water tribe girls and a water tribe boy jump from a flying bison.

I was seething with fire. I shot at everyone of them. I ended up hitting a water tribe girl burning her arm. I was about to hit her again when I found myself hitting again the steel of a wall.

"There are two avatars," I heard Uncle say.

I attacked both avatars and knock the boy into the water.

I turned to deal with the other when the boy rose out in a column of water. He shaped a huge wave and heaved on to the ship. The wave hit me and the crew washing us over board. I opened my eyes underwater in time to see the girl that could airbend next to me. I watched as the arm I burned healed without even so much as a scar.

I got on board to see the water tribe girl still on the ship with no one. They left her in my clutches.

This is one thing they would regret doing.

I had her brought to the dungeon and left to my room.

I tried to sleep but failed and stayed awake for hours.

I got up to roam the halls and heard yelling. I stepped into the shadows and waited.

I saw the girl avatar running this way. I put my foot out and she dropped.

As she got up I jumped on her and pinned her arms to her sides.

My heat intensified and reached my hands which started to glow hot red.

She didn't cry out but did tear up.

* * *

_**Couple Days**_ _**Later**_

This girl is a very annoying. She is a walking black haired, tan skinned monster. She drives me crazy. But she is the avatar and it is better than no avatar.

It also doesn't help that I am walking back from an Agni Kai with Commander Zhao. Now he knows the avatar is alive and I have competition.

I will be on top and show Zhao I am not a child.

I walked in on one of my soldiers, Yu Ming, nearly raping my prisoner.

I swear I wish that he wasn't my soldier.

I grabbed Yu Ming by the neck and started to choke him.

Finally when I calmed a little I let go of him.

I watched him run away and went to Kya, I think her name is.

I replaced her clothing and she thanked me.

I was surprised she didn't say anything than to thank me. She didn't seem scared at all.

She is a weird girl.

I saw her soft side and I think she might not be so bad.

_***End Of Flashback***_

* * *

_**Present Time**_

I heard that something strange happened at one of our prisons in the ocean.

We reached in time to see the head man getting himself out of the water.

"Have a nice swim," I say.

He turned quickly and bowed to me. He must of not heard how I was disowned.

"My lord, A-a w-water bender set the earth prisoners against me," he managed to stammer out.

I walked the floor and found something familiar to me. A water tribe necklace.

I am back for real this time.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked Zuko's point of view cause I am not doing his view again. Glad you guys read this and hope you stay with me.**_

_**Thank You, Kya  
**_


	7. Book 1 Episode 7: Confused Feelings

Copyright to all characters except Kya and Yu Ming

Now back to the present. Hope you guys find this interesting. I encourage pming me and reviews. I always encourage reviews on my writing please.

_**O yes to those that are following this story...**_

_**I will be starting to take 1 or 2 rest days because school work is piling and finals are getting started. I might not upload as much right now. I will do my very best to try and upload as many as I can and as fast as I can.  
**_

* * *

_**Book 1 Episode 7: Confusing feelings  
**_

I sat in his room cuffs glued to the wall with my hands stuck inside. When I slept the cuffs rubbed my wrists raw till they bled. Fresh blood dripped down my arm.

I am surprised that I can still bleed. No food or water for days. I looked up at my cuffs and saw them caked with blood.

The cuffs were too tight for me to slip out. I could feel myself drain of strength and power.

I heard footsteps and craned my head to see Zuko. He walked in grabbed something and walked out.

When I see him a warm feeling converges on me.

I guess the feeling is partially curiosity because I want to know why Zuko wants his avatar.

Or it could be also because I have grown to like him.

He made me realize I can heal myself, saved me from Yu Ming and has been keeping him in line and away from me. I also feel safe when I am with him.

The warmth filled me till I felt it everywhere.

Why did I like him? It was his fault I was here and yet a liking has blossomed from it all.

"NO YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM," I cried knowing I was going crazy.

I felt hot tears coming on to me. This confusion was breaking me down.

I hope no one heard me cry. The last thing I need was someone knowing I am going crazy.

I don't want to leave this ship and at the same time I do want to leave.

I want yet don't want.

My head whirred until I could think no more.

I rubbed my wrists inside the cuffs until they bled. The pain reminded me that I was still awake. Not in some hellish dream.

My blood covered over the old blood and caked on my arms.

I watched it slowly go from my forearm to my shoulder.

I looked back at my forearms and saw my burns I got from Zuko.

Why did I like him? The person who gave me burns, he who put me in this hell hole, he who-who.

My mind went blank as Iroh walked in, head down.

I could see he didn't want to talk so I kept quiet.

He seemed completely out of it. I watched as he paced back and forth.

Then as if forced too, he plopped down into Zuko's bed.

He finally looked up at me with swollen, blood shot eyes.

"Iroh, what happened?"

He didn't say anything and nodded off to another world.

His eyes as red as could be, and huge bags under his eyes, probably from his lack of sleep.

Every now and then his hand clutched into a fist, but then he released it. As if he wished to crush someone or something.

He displayed many wrinkles and displayed more frowning.

Tears created a thin layer of water that made his eyes shine.

I watched the water carve a thin stream through the wrinkles and down the face.

The tears made tiny "plink" sounds as they hit the floor.

"Zuko is going mad. His mind is, is," Iroh managed to sob out.

He didn't finish because he left as Zuko walked in.

Zuko turned and locked the door behind him.

He then strolled over to me.

"If you try anything I swear I won't hesitate to burn you more," he threatened.

I nodded silently.

He took a key out of his chest plate.

He unlocked the chain and pulled me up.

My legs would not cooperate and collapsed beneath me.

The lack of food and water contributed to this. I had no energy to even try and lift my arms.

Zuko saw this and put his arm around my waist.

I was reluctant and didn't give him any help.

This resulted in Zuko toppling onto me, which caused me to hit my head and caused darkness for sometime.

I awoke to hands back in the cuffs, but this time my wrists were bandaged and blood washed from my arms.

I look up to see Zuko on his bed asleep, for once.

The 4 months I have been on the ship I have only seen Zuko sleep a few times.

He is up most of the time on the deck in search of Aang.

I know why Iroh worries so much about him.

He worries too much over the avatar.

"Father, FATHER," he yelled then awoke with a jolt.

His face and chest were covered in sweat.

His sweat went through the cracks that were made by the many muscles that made up his upper body.

He lit some candles with fire bending. Zuko then got up and started to pace, like he always does.

He looked my way and saw I was awake.

"You just woke up," he asked.

"No I have been awake."

"So you heard me..."

I nodded slowly and he dropped down crossing his legs.

"Forget this even happened," he said as he took out some water and bread.

I felt my mouth water at the sight of it.

I nodded and he gave some water first.

After days without water my mouth felt cool, sweet relief.

The bread though bland was the best I have had.

He just sat in front of me and stared at the ground.

"At least you know your father," I said.

He looked up from the ground and stared at me.

For once we looked each other in the eyes.

In his deep golden eyes and I saw a troubled man who needed support.

I was more than willing to give it.

We leaned into each other and let our lips meet.

This time we meant too.

* * *

_**Hey guys Hoped you liked this Episode.**_

_**Try to get another one later.  
**_


	8. Book 1 Episode 8:EarthIroh

_**Copyright except Kya and Yu Minge  
**_

_**Hey guys, Thank You for reading this far. I appreciate all those who started to follow this story. Even though it has only been a week. Thank you to the following who just started following my story; the-cap-locks-are-attacking, Lorna Roxen, and last but not least 22wolfgirl. Thank you guys for following and thank you all for following and supporting my story.  
**_

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 8: Earthbending Territory and Iroh Taken  
_**

The kiss left lingering warmth on my lips. Zuko drew away slowly looking deeply into my eyes.

I could not help but look into his eyes. Dark, golden, amber orbs shined to perfection.

For some reason I thought I saw a flame flicker faintly in his eyes.

I leaned closer to look deeper into his eyes.

He did as I did and leaned closer.

I felt heat rush to my face and watched as his cheeks reddened.

Our lips met again and was more fierce but passionate.

I didn't notice we both were opened mouthed when suddenly I felt the caress of his tongue which startled me.

Being startled I pulled back early from the kiss.

"What is wrong," he asks his face scrunched up.

"Nothing it is just that you are the captor and I the captive," I said making it the excuse.

I found myself looking at his chest. I never had really seen it this close up. I found myself wanting to run my hand on his pecs, touch his bumps that made up his abs, press up against him. Feeling how hard his body was with my own body. I stopped my fantasy when I realized how I was thinking.

He turned away from me and stood up quickly.

As soon as he did a soldier came in.

"Sir we have landed in earthbender territory," the soldier said.

Zuko coughed knowing his face was a deep rosy red and the soldier could see. You could not see the soldier's expression though because he had his helmet on.

"Fine, dismissed," Zuko said. The soldier turned heel and went away.

Zuko turned grabbed a shirt and quickly put it on.

"Zuko," I said breaking the silence.

He didn't turn around but I knew he heard me.

He got his armor on fast and managed not to look at me the whole time.

As he walked out he turned as if to want to say something. But he left without saying anything.

I felt hot and dizzy from the kiss. If I was not chained I would have probably felt his chest and arms, then wrap my arms around him.

How would it feel to be up against him? Feel him with no barriers.

I shook my head trying to get the fantasies out of my head.

I lightly hit my head against the wall trying to knock out the fantasy but I could not help but want to think lustfully.

Is his head whirling like mine is now? Or was he like this with other girls back when he was not banished?

These questions and more whirled around my head causing a huge headache.

* * *

**_*Few Hours Later*_**

I found myself unchained and on deck. I turned and saw Iroh with Zuko.

I looked down and saw myself wearing a fire nation garments. A blood red top that cut off just below my boobs and darker red pants that was covered by a lighter colored long skirt.

Suddenly Zuko came to my side and turned me to face him.

I close my eyes for a second and find myself in Zuko's bedroom. His shirt was off; his rippling muscles were out and bulging.

I saw a calm air surrounding him. He took me in his arms, then placed me softly on the bed, and got on top of me.

- (^_^) Meat bun-

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked to the light shaft and could tell I only slept a little while because the light was barely showing through.

At high noon the light was the brightest and night I saw the moon light show.

I heard footsteps and knew who it was before he came.

Zuko walked in with a scrunched face and paced back and forth.

"Zuko," I said breaking silence.

He turned, looked at me a second, and turned back.

I could see his face turning pink, and then gradually changing to his rosy red.

"Zuko," I said more forcefully.

After some time he finally turned around.

"What do _**you **_want?"

"What I want is for you to tell me what is wrong."

He looked at me and opened his mouth and closed it multiple times, like a fish. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Nothing," he finally said.

"You are just a _prisoner_. You wouldn't know how hard my life has been. I live to regain my honor, and..."

"Annnnnndddddd," I elongated the word to turn it into a question.

"Look we are leaving this place and I have to go get my uncle," he said avoiding my question.

With that he walked out.

* * *

**_*Late Afternoon*_**

I watched as Zuko ran into his room.

He hastily took out the key and then tied me up in rope. He tied the rope so hard that every movement made my bandages rub against my already sore skin. There was a line of twine that hung off the front of me. He proceeded to take that part of twine and tie it around his waist.

"Where are you taking me," I asked as he dragged me down the hall.

He said nothing and we walked onto the deck.

It had been weeks since I had sun on me. I shaded my eyes and felt the warmth. I felt the energy travel through me.

I broke my trance to see we were walking down the gangplank onto the dock.

We finally came to a dirt road and started to walk it.

"Why are we doing I said," breaking the awful silence.

"My uncle was taken. We are going to save him and I _can _**_not_** leave you in the hands of Yu Ming," he said without turning to look at me. He dragged me behind him like a puppy.

We walked for what seemed like a long time.

I looked at the ground the whole time and saw something on the ground. I stopped which caused Zuko to jerk back and fall on his butt.

"Why did you..."

He almost said as I picked up a sandal.

He took it and I smelled what I thought was death. He took a whiff and he made a deep frown and his nose scrunched when the stench hit him.

"That is uncles," he managed to say before he went in to a fit of coughs.

I got a little happier.

Other than Zuko, Iroh was the man I respected and liked.

His calm demeanor, love for tea, and the peace that radiated from him helped the long nights in the ship.

We kept walking for a little while until we heard voices.

Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bush. I looked through the leaves and saw a crater.

Inside the crater were Iroh, chained and wearing only underwear, and two earthbenders.

I stared in awe as he bended a huge bolder. It was my first time seeing another earthbender.

**_*Tiny Flashback*_**

The only time I earthbended is when I was in my home, for the ground wasn't iced. Or I bended when I saw a patch of thinned ice. I feel for when it was thinned.

**_*End of Tiny Flashback*_**

Iroh's hands were on a piece of raised rock. It took a moment but I realized they were going to crush his hands.

Suddenly Zuko jumped forward and shot at the earthbender, who by now dropped his rock.

There was a small group of the earthbenders, when Iroh was released, who were easily overpowered.

Soon we were back on the dirt road, this time with Iroh.

"Thank you," Iroh said," Both of you," he motioned to me quickly after.

We both nodded in unison and looked to each other.

This time we didn't blush.

I smiled at Zuko and he scowled at me.

Zuko, why are you so reserved?

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Just a little warning in the coming weeks and chapters. Now those who are in high school now, know that we are nearing our end. As a freshman I have some pretty big exams coming my way. Next week I have Algebra end of course exam (ECO) so Monday 5-7-12 through Wednesday 5-9-12 I know for sure I will not be posting chapters. I need all the support on my exam. Most of you will understand, I hope.  
Thanks for the support in the story  
**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**_

_**Thanks Yours Truly,  
**_

_**Kya~Avatar  
**_


	9. Book 1 Episode 9: Temple and Avatar Roku

_**Hey guys welcome to the new people: Captain**_ Flame,_** Xxxkimmie, Leyshla Gisel(Thanks for the comment), and last but least mewmewlighting(Thank you too for the comment).**_  
**_ Thanks for joining my growing fan base and thank you so much for supporting guys. (-0_0-) nerdy and (^_^) meat bun!  
This is Zuko and OC. The plot belongs to nick and some characters._**

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 9: The Temple and Avatar Roku  
_**

I awoke to the pounding of boots against the the metal ground.

I looked up to see all the soldiers running down the hall.

"Hey head to the upper deck," one soldier said.

"I have to guard her," he said sticking his thumb in my direction.

"Zuko wants all hands on deck," he repeated this time like an order.

The soldier then looked at me and made a grimace face.

"Just bring her then," he suggested. After saying this the soldier ran to catch up with the rest.

The soldier grumbled but took a key and unlocked one hand grabbed before I could do anything and then tied it to the one still in the cuff. Then before even unlocking the other hand he tied my legs from the ankles to the knees. After all this he finally unlocked my other hand.

I actually had not even thought of escaping since me and Zuko kissed.

But ever since rescuing Iroh he hasn't even bothered to come to this room. He has started to treat me better, by better I mean giving me food and water.

I broke my trance when the soldier threw me over his shoulder and hauled me up to the deck.

As soon as we made it to the deck he threw against the wall and headed off to help.

I saw them shooting missiles at a dark spot against the light blue sky.

Suddenly I recognized the markings of Appa and realized it was Katara, Sokka, and Aang. It has been so long since I last saw them.

The last time I saw them it was on Kyoshi Island, which was 2 months ago.

I then looked to the distance and saw a dark shapes against the horizon line.

It was a blockade made by the Fire Nation.

I looked to Zuko and he turned and saw me.

He looked back to the blockade and back at me.

"Someone put a cloth or something over her," he dictated to the soldiers, while he pointed at me.

A soldier threw a cloth over me and left.

Luckily for me I could see through it.

I looked and watched as a big light came towards the ship. I felt a shake as it banged against the ship. I fell to my side and could not position myself back to sitting up position.

I looked and saw smoke through my cloth screen. I looked back to the blockade and saw what looked like us about to ram in to a ship about to pass in front. At last minute the ship stopped and let us go.

I looked on deck to see a man mid or late thirties with large side burns, a knot on the top of his head and same ivory skin and amber eyes as Zuko.

He and Zuko looked into each others eyes with a burning hate.

When we past the ship blockade, Zuko walked over to me, then lifted the cloth.

"Uncle, I think I know why Zhao let us pass. Let the smoke cover me while I take a boat and follow the avatar's trail."

Iroh nodded and then looked at me.

"What are you going to do with her," he said gesturing his head at me.

"Well you will be busy... So I guess she comes with me unless.."

"No you are right I will be too busy to watch. Take her so Yu Ming doesn't have a chance," Iroh said cutting off Zuko.

Zuko nodded and proceeded to throw me over his shoulder.

"Who was that man on that ship?''

He then placed me in the boat and put a gag in my mouth.

"That man is General Zhao, my sworn enemy," Zuko answered softly.

I just stared into his eyes, but he didn't take the hint.

He went to the wheel and started after Appa.

I looked and saw the dark underbelly of the flying bison.

A little up ahead I saw a rocky island with a tall temple on it.

We landed on the shore of the island with a sudden jolt.

"I should leave you in here," he said looking at me.

I nodded as if to say "Yes please."

"But when do I listen to you, hon," he said with an evil grin.

I can't believe I kissed this boy.

He threw me back over his shoulder.

I should just get used to looking at the ground.

-(-0_0-) Nerdy-

Soon we were in the temple. The inside was lit by dim torches but there was just enough light to see the maroon colored walls and fire nation symbols everywhere.

As he walked down the hall, I suddenly felt a pain and everything went black.

I awoke to see Zuko with Aang in his hands. The door was open but then suddenly started to close slowly.

I watched as Aang took one more attempt and successfully shot through the door.

Suddenly my vision went blurry.

I looked up to see an old man with long flowing white hair and a traditional fire nation top knot. He wore a red robe and next to him was Aang.

Aang looked behind and saw me.

"Kya?''

''Aang?''

I walked forward to stand next to him.

I cried tears of joy as we embraced.

"Who is this," I asked as we finished the hug.

"I think I can answer that. I am Aang and your past life,'' he said knowing I would get it.

"Y-y-you are A-avatar R-roku, I stuttered amazed I saw him.

He simply nodded and turned to face both of us.

"This is one of the many connection you two share. As you can see when Aang goes into the Avatar state, you too Kya go into the state. But there is a catch, Kya you yourself can not go into the state by yourself. Not until you become a fully realized Avatar," Roku explained.

"But what about when I was in it when I went to save Sokka or on the ship," Aang proclaimed.

"That is when your whole being was in it Aang. She couldn't go in when your whole is in and when you were on the ship I do not know. I suppose it only goes in specific times," Roku said.

Roku then turned to face Aang.

"Now for the reason I brought you here, Roku said as he waved his hand bringing a scene containing a huge ball of fire .

"This is a comet but not just any comet. This comet brings forth great power. This power was what caused the Fire Nation to start this atrocious and ghastly war. This comet comes at the end of the summer and this is when the Firelord is going to use the comet to end the war. Or this is when the avatar, who has mastered the other 3 elements, will defeat him," Roku explained and then paused to let it sink in.

Then Roku turned to me.

"The legend was true when they said after the millionth was born there would be another. Your destiny, Kya is different from Aang's but I can not tell you, for you must find this out yourself,'' Avatar Roku said.

I didn't ask anymore for I knew time was running short.

Behind us Aang was freaking out but Roku ignored this.

"Aang behind these doors lies a great danger but I will help. Kya may we see each other again I don't know. But maybe you find your reason for life and live well,'' Roku said.

I blinked and opened my eyes to see I was gagged in a shadowed corner. I looked up to see Katara and Sokka chained to a column and Zuko chained to another. I looked to the door to see a row of soldiers in front of it.

The door opened and the soldiers shot fire with all their might.

I tried to cry out unsuccessfully but instead only heard the cries of Sokka and Katara.

I looked to the door and saw it form a hollow ball, then watched it part down the middle revealing Avatar Roku. He took the fire and shot it back towards the soldiers causing them to fall back onto their butts. I looked and saw the fire causing the chains to melt. I watched as Zuko broke free and ran to me, tossing me over his shoulder.

He ran until we got to the boat and then tossed me in.

I looked back to the temple and watched as it collapse inward. The temple that honored Avatar Roku turn to rumble because of Roku himself.

I then watched as Appa took off.

The hot tears threatened me more violently then before but I looked to Zuko and felt as the feeling slowly went away.

Zuko looked down at me and our eyes met. He ripped the gag off me.

I looked back to the island and sent a silent good bye to Roku.

"May we see each other again," I said softly.

"What the fuck did you say," Zuko exclaimed.

"Nothing."

He looked at me.

"Zuko, I love you."

* * *

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**Even though they were simple they touched my heart and I had to hold back some tears. You guys are the reason I write. **_

_**I love you guys so much  
**_


	10. Book 1 Episode 10: The Pirates

_**Hey guys so glad to welcome Trunksymia(thanks for the comment), dark chocolate thunda(lol), Dark Angel 792 and animafreak14. Thanks for following. I don't know if you guys actually read this but I hope to hint that I am about to disappoint you a little. I will not be writing on Monday through Wednesday because of exams. Hope you guys can hold on.**_

* * *

_**Book 1 Episode 10: The Pirates  
**_

"Zuko I love you."

This is what I thought about saying and it was killing me. (And here is the disappointment)

His ivory skin had no imperfections. His scar, the mark signaled his banishment and was his famed trademark. The one time in his life he despised, other than this huge chase.

Last but not the least was his eyes. The soft color of amber that I swear I could see the faintest flicker of a tiny flame.

Maybe it was just me but I could maybe say the faintest glint of sadness or longing in his eyes. His dead pan expressions tried to hide his real emotions. You can fool your soldiers but not me and Iroh.

I twitched a bit remembering Iroh, sweet, calm, peaceful Iroh, crying for his nephew. It like yesterday I could hear the "plink" as his tears hit the ground.

I felt my own eyes, blue as the ocean as I was told, tearing up at remembering that moment of weakness shown by Iroh.

We got to the ship within an hour.

When we got in the ship Zuko took me into his room.

He had two bronze swords on the wall.

He took one from the wall and came over too me.

He used it to cut my ropes and then put it back.

He went out and got two soldiers.

"Take her to take a bath, she is starting to smell up my quarters," he said smirking.

"Don't let Yu Ming near her,'' he said quickly before leaving.

The guards took me to a room a little ways down the hall.

Inside were multiple metal bathes filled with steaming water.

Luckily there was no one in them.

As soon as I was in the room they closed the door and announced they would wait outside.

I took off my clothes and gingerly got into the tub.

It was different from being in the South Pole. The water was always freezing and it took only two minutes to finish. But here the water was hot and felt nice. I could stay here forever. The water seemed to melt my worries and made me forget the place that had taken me for a moment. I got to dunk my head and then make a little air bubble under the surface for me to breathe.

When I resurface from the water I heard a couple knocks signaling either to hurry or someone is waiting. I took one more dive and then got out feeling as clean as a whistle. I took a towel, and then was drying myself. I was looking for my clothing when I found a short top and long skirt with a slit up the side. The blood red top showed my stomach and the maroon skirt's slit cut off below my lower thigh.

"Hey where are my other clothes," I said complaining to the guards.

"Prince Zuko gave you these, so shut the fuck up you little stupid bitch," one guard said.

"Go fuck yourself, asswhole," I said, yelling back at him.

"My you are a feisty one," the other said.

Then I was taken to the steer room.

There sat a Pai Sho table and around it were Iroh and two other men.

Iroh's head went up as soon as I came in.

I calmly went and sat at the table.

I could feel the other two men staring at me. Iroh on the other hand went back to his game and was completely in to the Pai Sho game.

He made one move and took all the pieces. One man mouth made an "O''.

The other man was freaking out.

I let a giggle escape my lips and heard a snicker escape from Iroh.

He looked at the pieces and made a face.

"What happened to my White Lotus piece?"

I shrugged as did the two men.

He got up and went to talk to the man steering.

Suddenly I felt the ship take a sharp turn and saw everyone stumble except Iroh.

I heard the door slam against the wall as Zuko came stomping, in fire seething between his fingers.

"Why did we change our course,'' he was yell

"Zuko it is of the up most importance we go to the market. It seems I have lost my White Lotus tile, Iroh said calmly.

"You are making us go off course to get a fucking Lotus tile," he said yelling as the fire on his hands was still burning.

"Just ten minutes nephew."

Zuko looked to the ceiling and breathed fire from his mouth causing smoke to blanket itself through the room. Iroh was still calm.

"I have such an understanding nephew; he said with such pleasantness that I thought he meant it.

But he I saw him glance my way at me, causing me to snicker.

Zuko gave me a glare and started stalking out of the room.

As soon as he left everyone had a good laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing," Iroh asked questioningly.

This only made us laugh harder.

* * *

**_*Later in the Afternoon*_**

Soon we stood on the dock.

Zuko, for some reason, let me leave the ship free of rope.

Instead of the ropes he was always a step behind me.

"Don't give me another reason to burn you," he said.

I looked at my forearms, like I have done times before. There were scars where he burned me before.

"Then should I just say what happened when we..."

He put his hand over my mouth and took a glance over his shoulder. Luckily the soldiers were with his Uncle and were not paying attention to what I said.

"Do not dare you little bitch. I knew I should not have kissed you."

"Then why do it?'' I smirked at him.

His hand clasped around my arm and then led to me to the guards.

Soon I thought we were done but Iroh was still looking for something.

We took a look at the dock and saw a huge ship.

As soon as Iroh's finger raised in its direction.

"Let's go in there."

- (^_^) Meat Bun-

It was creepy, almost as if it were pirate ship. Which, unfortunately, was exactly was it was.

We took some time walking up the plank. I could feel the stares I was getting from the pirates. I went closer to Iroh who was already inside.

He was looking at a stone monkey embedded with red rubies.

I over heard two pirates talking to each other about something but could not make out their words. Obviously Zuko heard, for he was closer. I saw as he suddenly went their way.

"This monk, did he have tattoos?"

"Yes why do you ask," the pirate said.

"What did they take?"

"A very valuable waterbending scroll why?"

"He is trying to learn waterbending," I heard Zuko whisper as I went closer.

Now they were talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Did you see where they went.''

The two shook their heads in unison and then each of their brows rose.

"Tell me where they went."

"What do we get out of it?"

Then both took a glance at me and Zuko spun around to look at me.

"You get the waterbending scroll."

I let out the breath I had been holding in and breathed deeply.

"You seem to want to know badly where that monk is," one pirate said slyly.

"No you are not to have the girl, now deal or no deal." His hand was rising to signify the accepting of the agreement.

The pirates let out sighs but shook his raised hand.

Iroh bought the monkey and we left.

"Thank you for not selling me," I said so only Zuko could hear me.

"I do not sell the Avatar," he told me.

* * *

**_*An Hour after Dusk*_**

I was in front of Zuko when all the soldiers went on to the boat. The pirate captain was on the boat with us and started eying me creepily.

I was going to move when Zuko's hand was on my shoulder. I looked back and he nodded.

We went to the upper deck, leaving the soldiers in the lower deck.

I saw us floating lazily down a river next to the pirate ship holding the pirates. It was dark and the stars showed clearly in the night sky.

Suddenly I heard a crash of water and some cursing.

Zuko heard it too and took the ship in the direction.

A pirate took a leap from the ship onto the shore.

He went in to the brush. I heard a scream and everyone on the deck took a jump off. The pirate threw me onto the beach.

"Asswhole," I muttered.

But then I felt a hand pick me up and help brush me off.

I looked in amazement to see Zuko.

"Thanks again," I said feeling my face get hot.

He just did a short nod and went after the others while grasping my arm.

I felt the paper inside my pocket rustle.

**_*Flashback*_**

We got back to our ship. As soon as we got on the ship I was sent to Zuko's room.

I went in and the door was closed behind me. I looked on Zuko's desk and saw a stack of clean white paper and an inkwell with a pen.

Knowing time would run out till I had to leave with Zuko, I went to the desk. I quickly started writing my note I had since in my heart since I read Sokka's.

_Dear Sokka, Katara, and Aang(My Double),_

_I miss you guys very much. Zuko is treating me kind of good._

_I hope I can give you this note._

_Zuko and I shared an intimate moment. I think I know what my destiny might be._

_Aang I know you will fulfill yours as I will._

_Thank you for the last note_

_Love Yours Truly,_

_Kya (Aang's Double)_

I heard the door open and rolled the note. In walked Zuko grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

**_*Flashback*_**

The note was safe in my pocket as Zuko kept dragging me.

Soon we came to a tree with someone tied to it. As I got closer I saw Katara was the person tied to the tree.

I saw Zuko reach into his pocket and pull out Katara's necklace. This was my first time seeing it.

Katara then caught sight of it as he put it in front of her neck.

"MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE," she said, yelling loudly.

"You want it back. Tell me where the avatar is," Zuko declared.

She shook her head closing her mouth.

"Well we will find them soon. Search the woods," Zuko said, in a commanding voice.

Zuko grabbed my arms and knew what I was going to do.

He took some ropes and tied me to a tree that was centimeters from Katara.

"Katara," I said looking her way.

Her head turned to face me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Kya," she said sobbing.

"Katara, sweetie don't cry. You will be fine and I positive Aang will be fine."

I grasped the note in my pocket and tucked it into her belt, since it was the closest thing to me.

Soon the sun peeked out from the horizon.

Zuko and his men were next to us the whole time.

I then saw in the distance the pirates with Aang and Sokka.

Zuko had the waterbending scroll in his hand.

The pirates had Aang and Sokka tied up in front of them.

"Here is your scroll. Now bring the avatar to me."

"Hey, why would you guys trade the avatar for some stupid scroll," Sokka said.

"If I were you I would not trade for it. The avatar is worth much than a waterbending scroll."

I saw the pirates thinking over what he was saying.

"Don't listen to him. He is not even involved in the deal. You wanted the scroll," Zuko said.

"I am just saying I would think the Firelord would pay handsomely for the avatar," Sokka said continuing.

The pirates looked at each other agreeing.

"Well if you gave us her," the pirate pointed at me, "We could work something out."

I saw Sokka just realize I was there. I saw as his mouth fell open, creating an "O''.

I gulped afraid that Zuko was going to do it. I looked at him, he looked at me. He seemed to be considering it.

"No she is not for sale. I need both of them."

I heaved a huge sigh and took a glance at Katara. She seemed relieved a little.

"Fine we will be taking the avatar." The pirates started walking away.

"No one double crosses me," Zuko started to yell.

He signaled for his troops to attack.

The pirates seemed to anticipate this because they turned and threw down smoke bombs. The smoke made the soldiers stop immediately in front of it.

The pirates seemed to anticipate this so they took the soldiers by the armor and pulled them in. I watched as weapons flied and smoke diffused through the air.

Then I watched as some type of flying monkey came to Katara and bit through her ropes.

Soon she was free and came over to me.

"What is that thing?''

"This is Momo," she said as she untied the ropes.

I rubbed my wrists and looked to Katara.

"Come with me so we can get out of here," Katara said holding out her hand.

"Katara read my note," I simply said and waited for her to look at it.

She kept a straight face through out the whole note.

"O Kya, I hope you are right about your destiny," she said.

"Bye Katara. I know I will see you again."

She spun around to face the smoke.

As I turned to wait for the fight to stop, I felt arms wrap around me.

I glanced over my shoulder and turned to face her.

I hugged her back; I felt her tears run down my bare skin of my stomach.

I released her and looked at my friend.

I took my thumb and swiped it across her face rubbing away her tear.

"Go; run away with Sokka and Aang. Give them the note and a hug from me."

Her head went up and dShe spun around and ran into the smoke.

I let my tears go as she ran from my view.

I saw all of them appear from the smoke and head to the boats.

They took the pirate's boat and were sailing away.

The fighting was still going on but this time the smoke had thinned enough to see everything that was happening.

The pirates noticed before any of the soldiers and ended up stealing the Fire Nation boat.

Zuko hit his forehead with the heel of his hand as the pirates shook their hands at them from the boat.

I was looking to at the river when I noticed a ways away was a waterfall.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were heading toward it.

I think they saw it in time because I saw the ship suddenly go to the side and stop itself.

But the pirates didn't see the drop. They hit the boat and causing both ships to go down. I held my breath for what seemed like seconds and saw a big furry thing fly away. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, as I saw Appa fly away.

"Hey you guys are going to get a kick from this," Iroh was saying.

"The White Lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time," he grinned in triumph.

I didn't bother to look at Zuko because I already knew what he was going to do.

He snatched the piece from his Uncle and threw it as hard as he could over the waterfall.

He turned and started walking back to the ship.

Iroh just shrugged and looked at me.

When Zuko was a ways up, he started talking to me.

"Kya, my girl, why did you stay with us?"

I looked to him and looked at Zuko.

I think I am meant to be here.

He nodded at me and we caught up to Zuko.

* * *

_**Hey guys made this chapter nice and long to make up for not being able to write on Monday and Tuesday. **_

_**The test is tomorrow. Wish me luck.**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**_

_**Your Truly,  
**_

_**Kya  
**_


	11. Book 1 Episode 11: Love? Or?

_**READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!  
**_

_**Hey guys back from my test. I think I did good. Pray I did cause if I didn't I might not be writing for a week or so.  
**_

_**Well welcome to the newbies RachelDare, Raine44354, and SpazAlot. Thanks for joining. Anyway school countdown starts next week for me and then I know I will be updating perhaps 2 chapters a day during next to last announcement, I have started tennis and being a little out of shape, I am tired after. So don't be upset if I don't post on Tuesdays or Thursdays. As I am writing now my legs are sticking to the couch fabric.  
**_

_**Now for the last announcement. I know I said I would not be doing Zuko's POV but I couldn't resist. I would like to know if you guys know how Zuko feels before you read this chapter. Pm or review and try and guess how he feels. Or tell me if I should do his POV anymore.  
**_

_**Anyway now on to the story. Copyright plot, yada yada bleh meh. LOL Seriously here's the story. ^_^.  
**_

* * *

_**Book 1 Episode 11: Love? Or? (Zuko's POV)**__**  
**_

_***Flashback***_

The sun was unbearable on the upper deck. It was a cloudless sky and the sun was bearing its unending heat unto us. Unable to stand a second more I had to go to my quarters.

I was just about to enter when I heard Uncle talking to I guess that girl, Kya?

"His mind is, is," I heard him mutter.

Just as I entered he ran out in a hurry.

I had a strong feeling to want to ask what he was saying to her. But I did not bother to pay attention to it.

I turned to her.

She is the other half to the whole I needed.

This 5'10, tan skinned, blue eyed, black haired, water tribe peasant that was part of my key to return to honor and my father.

I saw she had rubbed her wrists raw in the cuffs and the blood was trickling down her arms. That blood was covering over more blood that had made its way down her arm.

I could not stand the sight of it and went to her.

"If you try anything, I won't hesitate to burn you." It was an empty threat for I knew she was very weak.

She had no strength to even stand. This does not help seeing as I have little strength due to barely getting to sleep.

She is heavier then she looks and she won't even try to use her legs. It only took moments before she fell to the ground. I put my arm around her waist and saw she was knocked out.

It made easier to get her to the bathroom. I grasped the knob of the sink and twisted it till the water came out to a little more than a trickle.

I propped her against the wall and examined her wrists. Her tan skin was disrupted by the paleness/redness of the rubbed away skin. Blood still came out of her wrists as I examined them.

I turned to grab a cloth and saw there was none. Instead I put my arms around her again and stood her in front of the water. I looked over her surprised she was pretty tall for a girl.

Her head ended at my nose. I got closer to her to see what I was doing.

Then suddenly a smell hit me that made me want to take a deep whiff of her. It was a relief from smelling Uncle's sweaty sandals. A shiver ran down my spine even imagining that.

It was a distinct sweetness of something I never smelled before. The feeling of wanting to bury my face in her hair grew as I stood behind her washing away the blood.

Her hands were soft and delicate, as were her arms. The feeling of wanting her to touch me with these hands was overwhelming. I started to shake my head of the thought and got back to washing the blood.

The red water swirled down the drain as I bandaged her wrists.

I finished and put her back in her cuffs.

I realized how thin and pale Kya, I think, was. How many days have gone by since she was fed or given water?

I took a stroll to the kitchen, taking water and some bread back with me.

I then went back to my room half expecting her to be awake and groggy.

I was filled with disappointment when she was still out when I got back.

I put the bread and water down and then it hit me.

I realized how tired I really am. I felt my eyes closing as I stood next to my bed.

I gazed up at the ceiling and felt myself almost fall.

I caught myself just as I almost hit the floor.

I had no choice but to take off my armor and get to bed.

I left on only my pants and went under the covers.

As soon as I hit the pillow my eyes started the blackness.

I open my eyes to and reach up to my face.

I did not feel anything on my face.

I saw a mirror in a corner and saw myself in it.

I saw no scar which scared me a bit. Then in the mirror I saw my father behind me.

I turn quickly and call out his name.

"FATHER, FATHER."

I jolted awake and found myself back in my quarters, on my ship, back to reality. I felt the sweat pour down my face and chest.

I, using my firebending, set some candle aflame.

I got up and started my usual pacing back and forth.

I look to Kya's direction and saw she was awake.

"You just woke up," I said hoping she did not see what just happened.

"No I have been awake."

"So you heard." She nodded and heart sunk to my stomach.

I had a bribe though.

"Forget this happened."

I took out the bread and water and saw her eyes light up.

She nodded and I fed her.

Next thing I know we were kissing.

It was not like the time I "accidentally" kissed her. This one was meant to happen.

My lips tingle as I drew away. I looked deeply into her eyes.

Her eyes are as blue and as vast as the ocean. Her hair fell neatly on her shoulders as she starts to lean more closely. I did as she was doing.

Our lips met more passionately this time. I tried something more this time around.

I slowly let my tongue lick the bottom of her lip. I was surprised when her mouth responded by opening. I let tongue snake into her mouth.

She suddenly then pulled back with her blues eyes wide.

"What is wrong?"

She gave me an excuse that was a little annoying.

I heard soft footsteps and got up in time to see a soldier come through the door.

* * *

**_*Later*_**

I go to the upper deck and found the sun shining as brightly as yesterday. I felt the heat from the kiss gradually go away.

"Sir," a soldier came up from behind me.

"Yes, get on with it."

"Your uncle, General Iroh, has gone upon the island already. I think he went to the natural spring," he told me.

"Fine I will go get him. I want to leave this place."

I went to the gangplank and went after my Uncle.

I had to dodge some trees but saw Uncle's clothing on a stump. I went forward more to see him in a bubbling spring.

"Ahh, nephew, come I heated the water myself. It is relaxing from traveling so much," Uncle said as he steam spit out his nose, warming the water more.

My hand hit away the steam from my face.

"Uncle we have to fucking go," I said, screaming at him.

"Fine," he said and stood up revealing he was fully naked.

I felt my hand rising to cover his area and felt my head, automatically, look away.

"Fine, but be back at the ship in an hour. I am leaving with or without you."

He knew it was an empty threat, but his head went up and down all the same.

I left him to his priorities and let my legs trek back to my ship.

* * *

**_*An Hour Later*_**

I was on deck waiting for Uncle to come back from his "water time._"_

Something did not feel right about this.

I found myself running to the spring and found earthbending in the pool.

I knew I should have made him come back with me.

I let my legs fly back to the ship and went to my room. I quickly took my key out and unlocked Kya. I tied her to me. I did not need anyone going after her when I am gone.

I saw the dirt road and saw ostrich horse, the favored pack animal of the earth kingdom, tracks on the ground. It was fresh so I knew it had to be the ones who took Uncle.

We had been waking for a long time and then all of sudden I felt the impact of my butt against ground.

"Why did you..." I saw her holding a sandal.

After taking it from her I took one whiff of death, I knew it was Uncle.

"That's Uncle," I managed before I went into a fit of coughs.

I was renewed knowing Uncle was leaving a trail for me.

I kept on walking with renewed vigor. Soon I heard voices and went into the bushes near a crater.

I saw as Uncles' hands were going to be crushed by a rock.

* * *

_***A Little While After***_

Uncle, Kya and I were walking back to the ship on the dirt road. I felt someone was staring at me and took a look at Kya. She was looking at me intently. I scowled remembering what she did that morning.

Soon we were back at the ship. I got Kya back to the room and put her back in the cuffs. I could feel the urge of sleep engulf me. I stripped till I was in only my pants.

As soon as I hit the pillow I felt the darkness hit.

**_*Next Day*_**

It felt like it had been only minutes but I awoke to the knock of Uncle waking me.

I took a glance at Kya and saw she was still asleep. I got my armor on and stood in the doorway of my room. I saw a soldier coming my way.

"Soldier, come here."

He took his time to walk to me.

"Guard her," I said thrusting my thumb in Kya's direction.

His head bobbed up and down and he stood next to the door.

I went down the hall and was soon on the upper deck.

I found myself looking to the sky. It was boring as ever, not knowing where the damn avatar was.

Suddenly in the distance I spot a dark dot in the distance.

I took out my telescope to see the flying bison carrying the avatar and the water tribe peasants.

I fire my missiles at them hoping to finally hit the target.

* * *

**_*Later*_**

(Sorry this just review to you guys)

I had the avatar with me and then he broke away successfully. I watch as my prize went through the door and saw the door close behind him.

I shot fire in with the other sages but it resulted in nothing happening.

"Well, well Zuko. Lost the avatar, why am I not surprised?"

I do not need to turn to know who it is."

Zhao's soldier took my hands and with a twist had them behind my back.

"Nice try in trying to fool me with your smoke screen," he was sneering at me.

I do not want to say anything to make him further think I am a child.

I was chained to a column, as was the avatar's friends.

Zhao made a line of soldiers in front of the thick steel and iron door.

I took a glance over my shoulder to look at Kya who I put in a dark corner. I was lucky he had not seen her.

Her eyes were closed and I swear I could see a faint glow in them.

I stood against the column and found myself glance at her every now and then.

I finally saw her eyes flutter open.

I suddenly felt the ground shake and my eyes went to the door.

I saw it open fully and saw the firebenders shoot their flames at full power.

It was fruitless as the flame gathered and created a hollow ball.

I saw as the ball suddenly was parting in the middle, to reveal Avatar Roku.

He had caught all of the soldiers' flames and shot them back ten fold.

As the soldiers fell on their butts, the chains were binding me, melted like butter.

I took off and went straight to Kya. I took her and put her over my shoulder.

I kept running till I was at the boat.

I got on the ocean and took a look back to see the temple crumble inward.

Then I found myself looking at Kya.

She is sitting, her hair surprisingly wavy, pooling on the floor around her. Her oceans for eyes were looking down as if to examine the ground.

She lifted her head up as I lifted my head to the ocean.

We got back to the ship exhausted. I went straight back to my quarters and had to wait to lock Kya back up to go to sleep.

I saw her sleeping form and felt myself go into a peaceful slumber.

I do not know this feeling converging on me all of a sudden, but the warmth brought a much needed smile to my face as I fell asleep.

* * *

_**I hope this explains Zuko's feeling clearly. Thanks to you guys who joined. **_

_**I always encourage you guys to give me pm or review.  
**_

_**I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS!.!.!  
**_

_**Love, Yours Truly,  
**_

_**Kya  
**_


	12. Book 1 Episode 12:The Pirates Zuko's POV

_**Hey guys welcome the new people CharlieAnne313, faildown, animefreak16091,** **and BlackRavenGirl**.** Thanks for the comments and joining. Thanks guys for the reviews. If you guys think I need to improve upon something do not hesitate to pm me on it. Other than this I get tears hearing you guys want more. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Without you guys I would not write. Arigoto.  
**_

* * *

_**Book 1 Episode 12: The Pirates (Zuko POV)  
**_

Heat and flame. Orange, red, yellow colors fly in a crazy pattern. Fire dances between us. The fire eagerly leaves my hands in short bursts.

This is the captain and I's weekly fight. Being on this ship, we have to find some kind of entertainment. For now it is the fights between the captain and me. Next week it could be Pai Sho or Music Night.

Neither interest me, only everyone else on the ship.

As my mind is wandering I feel some heat rush past me. I am lucky it passes me up and hits the metal behind me.

I am now out of my trance and put my head back into the duel.

I look for his weak points as he lands on his feet. It looks like his he favors his right side over his left. I throw some fire above his head and he ducks from the way. In that second I plan to fire at his right side but something is wrong.

I tumble into the rail of the ship as I see it take a very tight turn.

My legs act before I could think about anything. I slam the door into the wall as I storm into the steer room.

"WHY ARE WE CHANGING COURSE."

My anger was rising and I could feel the flame inside me becoming an inferno.

"Zuko, is is of up most import.."

Uncle was giving me some bullshit excuse about a White Lotus tile.

Wait?

Pai?

Sho?

tile?

"WAIT WE ARE GOING OFF COURSE FOR A FUCKING LOTUS TILE."

Now the inferno is breaking loose.

"Just ten minutes nephew."

I stare at the ceiling knowing I can not say no to him. I let my anger out through my mouth, in the form of flame and smoke.

"I have such an understanding nephew," said Uncle, with an his usual pleasant attitude.

I do not know if he meant to be sarcastic.

But then I hear a snicker escape Kya's lips. I did not even know she was here.

I turn to her direction and give her a glare as I stalk out the room.

I could hear their laughter as soon as I left.

* * *

_***Later in the Day***_

I felt the jolt as we hit the dock of the earth kingdom trading port.

I do not know why but I feel if Kya stays close to me I can give her a little freedom.

I let my intuition take control as I take a broad(actually called broad swords and not bronze or dual dao swords) sword from its holder on the wall. I turn to Kya whose arms and legs cover in ropes.

I take the sword and cut the ropes binding her limbs. She rubs her wrists as we both walk down the gangplank.

I make sure I am one step behind her. I felt she might try to run. She looks back with her deep blue eyes.

I do not know what to say but threaten her.

"Do not give me a reason to burn you." I say this because I know she will not bother to run.

A feeling of some unknown emotion comes to me. Making me feel bad for her. It might be regret, I have never felt this for anything or one.

I look to her as she stares at her forearms, at the burns I gave her. I shake away the feeling of regret when she opens her mouth.

"Maybe I should just say when we..."

She tries to say as I place my hand over her mouth.

"Do not dare you little bitch. I knew I should have not kissed you."

I actually do not regret kissing her.

"Then why do it?"

I grab her arm and tow her to Uncle and walk away for sometime.

I take the time to think over her question.

Why did I kiss her?

Do I like her?

My head was whirling with these and more questions.

I can not think why I kissed her, so I put it off my mind and got to following Uncle.

Within the hour Uncle had gotten everything except his damn White Lotus tile.

I found myself follow Uncle to the docks to look at the merchant ships.

Uncle finger was rising in the direction of a big ship.

I was following a step or two behind him and Kya was right in front of me.

I walk up the gangplank and watch as the crew eye her. I think she notices because she hurries to Uncle's side.

I walk into the shop and stand on the other side of Uncle as he looks at a stone monkey embedded with rubies.

"I am sorry captain but that bald monk and those water tribe got away with the scroll."

I as soon as I hear this I look in the direction of the talking. It is two older men, presumably pirates.

"This monk did he have tattoos."

* * *

_***Later at Night***_

I am on a boat heading in the direction the avatar was headed in. I make sure Kya is in front of me.

I look to the direction of the pirate captain, who is eying her creepily. I look back to her and see her shifting to the side.

I place my hand on her shoulder and she seems to tense up but calm down a little. She turns and looks to me, worry in her eyes.

I nod reassuringly to her. Her worry in her eyes die down as she turns back to face forward.

The lower deck was claustrophobic with all the men down here. I found my legs walk up the the upper deck, with Kya to my side.

We were on a clear blue river letting the tide carry us on. Next to us is the pirate ship housing my crew and their own.

I listen to the night sounds of crickets and the occasional splash of water against the hull.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I hear a splash of water and a girl curse out loud.

A big pirate jumps down into the water and swims to the shore.

I watch as he dashes into the underbrush. We head the ships in the direction the pirate jump had jumped in.

I listen for some noise of struggle or something as a signal maybe.

Then all of sudden I hear a girls' high pitched scream pierce the air.

As if this was the signal, everyone takes a leap onto the shore.

I look to Kya who was hesitating at the jump.

Then, as if from thin air, the pirate captain grabs her and heaves her onto shore.

I hear a loud thud as she makes contact with the beach.

I immediately jump from the ship to help her.

I pick her up and brush the sand from her clothing.

She looks up to face me and her mouth creates an "O".

She quickly closes her mouth.

"Thank You."

I nod to her and grab her arm so she will not go anywhere else.

I look ahead to see the water tribe girl is tied to a tree.

Her mouth was closed and not talking except the occasional curse at us.

I reach into my pocket because I might have something that will make her talk.

I place the object around her neck and her pale blue eyes widen.

"MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE," she cries out.

"You want it back. Tell** ME ** where the avatar is."

Her mouth closes quickly and she shakes her head.

"Well we will find them soon. Search the woods.

I turn and see Kya, then realize what she could be thinking of doing.

I grab some rope and tie her up to a tree centimeters from the other girl.

I take the scroll from the stump it is on and place it in back of my waistband.

The pirates left to get the avatar.

So now I have to wait for them.

* * *

**_*Morning*_**

Where the fucking hell are these pirates.

I look to the horizon and finally see the damn pirates with my avatar and that water tribe boy.

I am going to wait until I have the avatar, then they get the scroll.

I took the scroll in my hand and let them see it.

"Here is the scroll. Now bring me the avatar."

"Hey, why would you guys trade the avatar for some stupid scroll," the water tribe boy starts saying.

He then starts slowly turning the pirates against me.

I hate that boy.

* * *

**_*Later*_**

Uncle took the White Lotus piece from his sleeve and was smiling.

Instinct took over before I could think.

I take his Pai Sho piece and throw it as hard as I can over the waterfall.

I turn and start my walk back to my ship.

* * *

**_Hey peeps, I am so so sorry for uploading late._**

**_ I hate being to tired to up load._**

**_I thank those who just joined.  
_**

**_Now my next chapter might contain some lemon. ^_~  
_**

**_Thanks so much for being patient.  
_**

**_Your Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~ The Avatar's Double  
_**


	13. Book 1 Episode 13: How He Got His Scar

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF LEMONY._**

Lemony ha ha.

**_Yea so barely anything has happened yet except kisses maybe I could turn it up a little. You have reasons to be excited guys. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER._**

**_Lemony comes towards the end.  
_**

**_O and one more thing I might need an editor for future things because my grammar as I look back its becoming kind of a horror. So any volunteers? If interested please pm me instead of review.  
_**

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 13: How He Got His Scar (Zuko And Kya POV)_**

The boat that just took a dive from the waterfall was the only way back to the docks. So I, Zuko, Iroh and all the soldiers have to walk back to the ship.

My legs are already so tired from standing all night. I bet my eyes are blood shot and have dark circles.

I look to my right and there is Zuko.

He must be used to this because he has not broken his stride. He does not even look tired.

I look to my left and there is Iroh, who, like Zuko, is not in the least tired.

It takes a while but we finally make it to the ship.

I go to Zuko's room and sit on his bed.

It is surprisingly softer than the floor, seeing as the bed is metal.

I smile as I sit in his bed surrounded by the scent of smoke and fire lilies.

I listen as Zuko's boots hit the floor.

I look to the door as he opens it.

I could see an air of fire around him.

"What the fuck are **_you _**doing on my bed?"

"I am sorry it's just..."

I feel a sharp pain as his hand connects with my right cheek.

My hand instantly went to cup my face.

I felt my right eye tear up.

I got up from his bed and went running from his room.

Any room is better than his.

I look and see another hall and run down that hall.

I run into the first door I see.

I recognize it as the mess hall.

Right now it is empty, so my sobs echo from the walls.

"Kya, what happened, panda lily?"

Iroh seems to have come out of thin air.

I was in the corner sobbing like a crazy person.

I do not know why I am sobbing so much from this hit.

It may be the fact that he actually hit me or just because I am just so stunned that he did this.

Iroh comes to me and puts an arm around me, but even he can not comfort me.

I just find myself cry into his chest.

I finish and Iroh helps me up.

"Let's go get some fresh air."

Iroh is always so pleasant.

I nod and go out to the deck.

* * *

_**Zuko's POV**_

It is fucking tiring walking all these miles just to get to my damn ship.

Those god damn asswholes stole my fucking boat. Plus the fucking avatar escapes. These days are just not going my way.

I see my ship at least but this walking has done nothing to cool off my fucking anger.

I take my time getting to my room.

I stand in the door way and see **her** on my bed smiling.

I can not stand her smiling while I am here in pain and agony.

She has no idea of pain; she has had it easy her whole life.

I can not take her being happy.

Before I can think I feel the sting as my hand contacts with her cheek.

She is tearing in her right eye and cups her cheek.

I can see it already reddening.

She runs from my room as she starts to cry.

I am completely stunned by what I have just done.

I knew it would be bad if I just sit here but I do not know what exactly to do.

I slam onto my bed, in frustration at my idiocy.

I place my elbows on my bent knees and place my forehead on the heels of my hands.

"Why the fuck did you just hit her, you fucking retard?"

Am I insane for talking to myself?

First I say I like her and then I do this.

Why am I like this?

Has the salty sea and air finally gotten to me?

I can not just sit here.

I get up and go to the deck.

I see the Lieutenant Jee, Uncle with Kya, and a few soldiers on deck.

Uncle turns to see me, I guess he heard my boot steps.

I stand next to him and ignore Kya, but the regret for not saying anything is biting at me.

"There is a storm coming soon, Zuko," Uncle says.

"The crew needs to be safe on deck."

"I do not care for the crew's safety," I sneer at Uncle.

"You know what Zuko. You know no respect to your uncle or your crew, who busts their asses for you," Lieutenant Jee yells.

"You are spoiled and selfish," he continues.

My anger boils over and I am too furious for words.

I go to my room so I can vent alone.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I watch as Zuko stomps off.

Then the Lieutenant stalks off.

Iroh and I follow the Lieutenant to the crew's headquarters.

"That boy is so spoiled and usele..."

Lieutenant Jee stands up as me and Iroh walk in.

"General Iroh, excuse me I was..."

"No, it is fine my nephew can be out of turn, but he has reasons."

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"Here is what happened..."

**_*FLASHBACK (Zuko's POV)*_**

I walk up to the curtain that hides the war room. The guards use their staffs to block my way, which angers me so much.

I turn and see Uncle walking up from behind, ready to enter the room.

"Uncle I really want to come with you. Can I go? PLEASE," I beg as if my life depends on it.

"Ah, Zuko, it's just some dumb, boring war meeting. It would not be of any interest to you," he says.

"But if I am going to rule this country I think I need to learn about the war I might inherit." I try to plead with reason.

He seems to not find anything else to argue with and nods in defeat.

He waves his hand and the soldiers pull back and clear the way.

It is a long hall that opens into a huge room with a large flat map. There are markers on the map that indicate where our soldiers and the earthbenders are.

I sit cross legged next to Uncle.

"The earth kingdom troops are going through this village. I think we should sacrifice the Fire Hawk squadron to them and use the others we establi..." the elderly general stops as I speak up.

"We should not have to sacrifice that squadron. These firebenders are dedicated to the Fire Nation and are willing to put their necks on the line for our country. You can not just go and use them as bait," I yell out.

I immediately suck my breath back in. I am not supposed to speak out of turn in a war room, as a child.

"Zuko, if you can speak out line in my war room, then you are man enough to fight an Agni Kai," my father says.

_***FLASHBACK END (FOR NOW)***_

_***Kya's POV (Temporarily)***_

"Now Zuko thought he was going to fight the general he spoke out against but he was far from right."

Iroh looks away stopping at a most crucial part.

**_*FLASHBACK CONTINUES*_**

I am on the elongated hall-like fighting arena. I am on my knees waiting for the signal to fight the general.

I see the signal and turn ready to fight this general.

Instead of the general I see father on the other end.

"Father, I will not fight you."

"Zuko, You spoke out in my war room. Be prepared to face the consequence," he says to me.

I kneel onto the ground and cover my face so no one can see the tears.

"I will not fight you, Father," I repeat.

"GET UP AND FIGHT. IF YOU ARE A MAN," he yells.

I look up to him.

"No. I can not fight you."

"Then face the consequence."

I feel the searing hot fire, coming from his hands, as it envelopes my left eye.

My cries do nothing to stop my father.

The pain of fire is going to be a searing memory.

_***FLASHBACK END***_

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I sit there with sadness bubbling in me.

I could feel the pity tears coming to my eyes, but with effort I push them back.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that happened," Lieutenant Jee apologizes.

"It is fine. You did not know. Zuko cares but does not show it very well," Iroh says and then stares at me for a moment.

I nod as if it was directed to me.

He nods and we head back to the deck to discover Iroh was right about the storm.

The crew is in a panic, while the waves are washing over the ship.

I part the waves and direct water back into the ocean.

Then all of sudden lighting strikes the bird's nest.

I look up to see a man hanging off a piece of metal.

The man yells for help and looks like he is slipping.

Out of nowhere Zuko dashes up the ladder with Lieutenant Jee right behind him.

The ladder is almost 100 feet or more up and slick with rain.

As lightning is about to strike them, I watch as Iroh redirects it into the ocean.

My mind was just blown, but I look back to Zuko.

The man on the metal slips just as Zuko gets there.

He reaches and manages to grab the man's hand.

He hands the man to Lieutenant Jee and descends down.

The storm has gotten worse and the waves are getting out of my control.

I look at Zuko and see he is looking up.

I look and see Appa heading up.

"Sir, what should we do?''

Zuko looks around the deck and sees the struggling crew.

"Head to the docks and wait out the storm."

The man runs off to the steer room.

I watch him look back to the sky.

He really does care.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I look to the sky and watch as we head in a different direction from the avatar.

The crew is relieved as soon as we tie up at the docks.

Now that I have the crew back

Lets see if I can make up with Kya.

I watch as she walks away from Uncle and down the hall.

I wait for a second and then go to my room.

I find her on the floor.

"I am sorry your majesty for taking your royal bed," she says with her usual sarcasm.

I love her sarcasm.

"Kya, I-I am s-s-sorry for hitting you.'' My hand starts to rub the back of my head.

"If you want you can slap me."

I lean to her and close my eyes waiting for the sting.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV (Temp)*_**

I am a little surprised by this.

The proud prince of the Fire Nation, saying I can get retribution for the slap he gave me.

My hand rises and I go in to slap him.

But I stop a few centimeters from his face.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

Instead of a slap I feel her hand lightly touch my skin.

I feel her finger trace the outside of my scar.

No one has ever touched my scar.

But she is the exception, for now.

Her touch was so soft and warm.

I open my eyes and see her deep blue eyes so close to mine.

Then she pulls me into her.

It was not a soft kiss but a hard and hot one.

She pulls away first and stares at me.

This time I pull her in to the kiss.

I feel her hand twirl my ponytail and go to the back of my neck. She pulls me in more.

My hand slides down her back and goes to her waist, then pull her in squashing her to me.

She wraps her other arm around me as I place my other hand on her waist.

Suddenly we trip onto my bed.

I am on top of her.

She blushes but does not make any move to get out of this position.

I do not want to leave it either.

I kick off my boots and throw them in the corner.

I strip till I am in my undershirt and pants.

She is still on my bed.

She gets up and takes off my shirt for me.

Her hand runs over my arms, chest and stomach.

Touching my every muscle, exploring my whole upper half.

She wraps her arms around my neck and we fall into the bed while kissing.

I let instincts take over and my tongue snakes out and licks her bottom lip.

She responds by opening her mouth and soon our tongues are wrestling for domination.

Her hand starts sliding down to my lower back.

My mouth slides down to her neck, sucking lightly.

A moan escapes from her lips.

I stop. Thinking I did something wrong.

"What?''

She looks into my eyes.

I hear footsteps all of a sudden.

She gets up and goes to the corner and I lay in my bed pretending to sleep.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

Iroh peeks his head inside the room.

"You guys make up," he asks.

I nod silently, place my fingers over my lips and point to Zuko.

He nods and mouths "Good Night".

I get up and see Zuko is actually asleep.

I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Good Night."

He pulls me into a deep kiss.

"Good Night."

* * *

**_Hey fans, _**

**_Hope you like my little lemon.  
_**

**_I could not have them having sex now since they only just started knowing they like each other.  
_**

**_But heavy making out is ok.  
_**

**_Anyway thanks so much for the following.  
_**

**_LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH  
_**

**_Yours Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~Avatar  
_**


	14. Book 1 Episode 14:ConfusionLust or Love

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. **_

_**Thank to you people who just joined Abbie9413, kage kitsune 14, animefreak653(thanks for the comment) and ForeverLivebyMusic(Love the name).  
**_

_**REALLY NEED AN EDITOR PLEASE PM!  
**_

_**O 12 days till SUMMER BITCHES. MUWAHAHAHA! LOL I might make a twisted ending my evil little mind lol.  
**_

_**I might start on a Korra story. So much on my mind ughh. LOL I am being wierd.  
**_

* * *

_**Book 1 Episode** **14: Confusion. Lust Or Love?**_

Zuko, Wake up baby."

I wake up before Zuko so I think it is fair to wake him up first.

I lean in and give him a light kiss.

He grabs me by my waist and plants a bigger and deeper kiss on me.

It feels good even if it is early in the morning.

I smile as he deepens the kiss.

He feels it and smiles with me.

He finally releases me and gets dressed.

I frown as he covers his upper half.

He catches my frown and laughs at me.

* * *

_***REALITY (Kya's POV)***_

I wake from my sweet dream hoping that I could do exactly what happened in it.

I get up from the floor and go over to Zuko.

He is facing away from me so I put my arm around him.

He suddenly turns quickly and I find his hand right in front of my face.

"Stay away from me," he growls.

"You act like this when we kissed so much yesterday."

"I was tired and I have pent up desires," he says.

Tears threaten to jump from my eyes.

"So all we did yesterday was from pent up desires?"

He looks away and then turns back with a grin on his face.

"So you thought that was real? Did you actually think I would do anything with you? A peasant and the Fire Nation prince? _Do not_ make me laugh," he scoffs.

"But you..." I could not talk with out stuttering.

He grabs the back of my head and pushes me into his face.

It was a rough, loveless kiss.

I push him away and look in his eyes.

He does not mean any of this.

"What is with you? Why did you even do what you did yesterday?"

"Like I said pent up desires."

I know he is lying but do not say anything.

Instead I just get out of the room so he can think.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

"Zuko you need to think with your head not your dick," I say to myself.

I could not stop wanting her touch or kiss her.

Our bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces.

When she moaned was when I broke my trance and remembered Mai_**.**_

I know I had just done something wrong.

My face goes into my hands in frustration.

WHY DID I NOT THINK OF HER BEFORE?

My mind is screaming for something, but I don't know for what.

My head is whirling around.

I can not think straight anymore.

It was wrong but I want more of it.

Was it really lust and pent up desires? Or was it...love?

These questions won't stop going around in my head and are causing a headache.

Suddenly I remember what today is.

I get up and get dress for my day.

Apparently Zhao is meeting with Colonel Shinu for a request.

I have to plan how I am going to do this.

I need to get the avatar before him.

It does not help that I am busy making out with Kya.

Plus she is the avatar's double.

It would be ironic dating the person you are supposed to turn in to the Fire Nation.

I care more for my honor than love.

* * *

I go up to the deck for a few minutes of fresh air.

I had the captain dock us near Pohuai Stronghold, a fortress of the Fire Nation in the western Earth Kingdom.

I go back to my room to get my costume on.

I wear all black and bring out the mask I found in the earth kingdom trading market. I got it while Uncle was looking for his Pai Sho piece.

It is blue and looks like an evil spirit.

I do not put it on yet and instead quickly run off the ship, but not without my twin Dao swords.

Not many people know I am trained in twin Dao swords.

**_*Flashback*_**

I try so hard in firebending class but can not seem to get most of the techniques down.

I hate how _she _always seems to get them.

Father always boasts about _her_ and does not like to mention me.

Me, his eldest son, successor to his throne.

I look around the room I am in and see two swords.

The swords are twins and both amazingly alike.

An older man approaches me.

"Prince Zuko, do you know what those are?"

I shake my head.

"Of course he does not. He is stupid," _she _says.

I turn and stick my tongue at _her._

"No one is stupid. Would you like to learn how to use these?"  
I nod eagerly and he nods to me.

_***Flashback End***_

I smile at the memory and look at my swords.

These are the same swords I trained with when I was younger,

I sit in the forest and wait for nightfall.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I look for Iroh down the halls but find no one.

I walk down the hundredth hallway and finally pass someone.

"Yu Ming," I say curtly.

"Bitch," he says.

I wave my hand and the air quickly slams him into a wall.

I look back to see his glare, but he can not do anything.

Finally I find my way to the upper deck and watch as Zuko goes down the gangplank.

Curiosity takes over and I follow behind him.

I can not help it but I am just so lonely, even with Iroh.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I hear footsteps.

I take out my swords and turn quickly having the swords poise at the stalkers neck.

I look to see the face and find myself looking at Kya.

"Are you crazy? Don't fucking sneak up on me, dumb ass."

"I was just wondering where you were going," she says.

"Fuck, I need you to go I need to be alone."

"I think I need to go where you are so you won't get hurt. Plus it is lonely without you," she says.

I feel the heat rush to my face.

"You are so blunt about it." I hang my head in defeat. "Fine just be quiet and let me concentrate on this."

I unsheathe my swords and try to remember the different fighting techniques shown to me by Master Piandao.

He is a great fighter and is an amazing swords man. It is said he took down a hundred man army.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and practice.

I look to Kya who is quietly watching my little show from her seat and a decomposing log.

Pretending I am alone I look to my swords.

The swords reflect sunlight as I swing them back and forth. Light and quick on my feet, I manage to cut exactly one leaf from a tree. Then I end up cutting the limb off the tree.

She just sits there watching intently.

* * *

_***Hours Later***_

It is finally night time and Kya has fallen asleep on the ground. I cover her in leaves for camouflage and for some comfort.

I get to the fortress and scale the wall, avoiding guards.

Then I get to a tower roof and see Zhao with Shinu and a couple guards.

"Colonel I need your archers to find the avatar. It is a waste having them as security," I hear Zhao plea.

"No and that is my final answer Zhao," Shinu replies.

Suddenly a messenger hawk lands on the edge of the wall.

Shinu unties and read the message, then his face scrunches and he turns pale.

"Give me that," say Zhao and he snatches he paper.

He smiles deviously at the Colonel.

"Well it looks like my request turns into an order,'' he sneers at Shinu.

"Yes Admiral Zhao."

The colonel walks off as Zhao stands there.

Then all of what I learned as a child comes to me.

Pohuai Stronghold houses the best of best archers. They could pin a fly to a tree from 200 yards away.

I quickly get down from the tower roof and flee back to the forest.

I get to the spot by dawn and find myself exhausted.

I feel the darkness over take me as I lie down on some soft green moss.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I wake and brush off the leaves that are covering me.

Did a tree shed upon me?

I look and see Zuko on a pile of moss.

Not wanting to wake him I tiptoe from the place.

I go back to the ship and take some food.

A hand comes from no where and grabs me.

"Going to leave us are you?"

I look back to see Yu Ming.

I stomp his foot, causing him to release me to cradle his now sprained appendage.

"Let me go. I need these to give to Zuko."

"O, now I see... You like him, don't you blue bitch?"

Yu Ming got into the nasty habit of calling me blue bitch.

"No ,asswipe, I just have to bring them, no emotion dipshit."

I glance to my left and see someone set out a bowl of water.

I make a small motion with my hands, it is barely noticeable.

The water whips around me to my hand.

It covers my hand making a water glove.

Yu Ming looks at my hand.

"Hey what is th..."

I smack him with my now ice glove.

I take off running with my load.

The guards are too slow when I use my airbending to go over them.

There is a crowd in the dock, so I take off into it and lose them.

Tired of walking I motion the earth into a wide narrow strip.

I step on and place the supplies on it.

I swing my arms and it moves like a vehicle.

I quickly get back to the forest.

I get back to our spot and see Zuko still on the moss.

The black suit clung to his every curve of muscle.

I feel very warm looking at him.

I try to think of something else but I find my mind go back to our heated moment.

I thought I felt a bump yesterday when he was on me.

I can not but smile thinking about yesterday.

I look back at him and see sweat covering his face.

The least I should do is take it off so in uncovers his upper body.

I go to Zuko and see buttons down his back.

I gently pop each button till I am down his lower back.

I try to gently pull off the black exposing his creamy ivory shoulders.

Suddenly he turns and pushes me away.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing, bitch?"

The words were on the tip of my tongue but I bite my tongue.

"Explain yourself bitch."

"Look ass you are sweating and losing lots of water. So I want to help you out of your suit.''

I say this and he wipes the sweat from his brow.

"What ever."

He says this but takes off the upper half of his clothing, revealing the muscles I had caressed last night.

I look away in case he wants to be a jackass again.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

It feels weird when Kya worries about me.

I can not help but think of her as part mother.

The wind blows causing the sweat on my body to chill.

The touch of wind is slightly appealing.

The darkness slowly converges onto me again.

I look into the darkness and see a familiar face.

"Mom?"

I say as I see the familiar brown hair, and ivory skinned woman.

I run to her and she runs from me.

I catch up to her as she falls into some invisible hole.

"Zuko wake up," she whispers.

My eyes flutter opens after she says this.

I rise and feel the sweat pouring down profusely.

I lay back down and turn on to my side.

"AHHH," I scream realizing that there is another face centimeters from me.

I quickly stand up and back away from Kya.

My foot grazes something on the ground and causes me to look down.

I see a cup of cold tea and bread on a leaf.

I eat quickly and realize how cold it is out here.

I can see why she huddled next to me.

I then look to the sky and see the blackness with dots of brightness.

Tonight I go back to Pohuai Stronghold.

I run through the forest as fast as my legs will carry me.

I hear a rattling and stop just as I see a clearing.

A cart is traveling on the rock and dirt road. It is traveling in the direction of the big fort.

I time it and roll under it as it comes close.

It jolts to a stop then I hear the voices of soldiers, and then see the soft orange glow of their lanterns.

As the light rounds the cart I hop into the back.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I awake to see Zuko is gone and the food I laid out for him eaten.

I feel the coolness creep onto my skin and shiver.

I hear voices all of a sudden; being near a fire nation stronghold didn't help me think these were good people.

I spread the fire ashes everywhere, and then hid the tea and bread quickly.

I then find a tree with low lying branches and I climb up the tree till the boughs cover me.

I was not a second late when I saw two soldiers walking into our campsite.

One was very short, fat man, and the other was exact opposite thin, lean and tall.

Both were pale, had dark hair and wore the headbands that marked all fire nation guards.

"You know _Admiral _Zhao can kiss my fucking fat ass. This woods patrols are fucking pointless. Like I see anything except the occasional jackrabbit," the small, fat soldier starts to complain.

"Shut up, you don't know who or what is out here," the thin soldier says.

The soldiers stop right under the tree I am in.

WHY ME?

"You know, you gotta stop being a pussy."

"I am sorry that we all can't be like, your mother fucking self."

The two keep arguing back and forth.

I feel sleep trying to overcome me.

Being in a tree though did not encourage sleep.

* * *

_***Morning***_

My eyes were drooping and threaten to make me fall out of the tree.

The soldiers are still down there and still talking.

Finally they get up and walk away.

I jump from my branch and use my airbending to land softly on the ground.

I collapse onto the ground in a heap.

I went over to a patch of sunlight and went to sleep.

* * *

_***Few Hours Later***_

I awake to someone grabbing my arm.

I jerk my arm out of the person's grasp, thinking it is one of the guards I saw.

The person takes both my arms and pin them to my sides.

I open my eyes to see Aang.

"AANG!"

"KYA!"

"Wow it is you."

Aang laughs at me and it seems we always see each other before I see Katara and Sokka.

"Hey, I have to go but here," Aang says as he hands me a note and goes into the trees.

"O, Zuko is a few yards from you," he yells as he hops through the tree tops.

I walk into the next open space in the woods and see Zuko lying in a hole with tree roots surrounding him.

"Zuko."

His eyes are open but he is still lying down.

"Zuko, here."

I give him an arm and help him up.

He limps so I wrap an arm around him and he allows it.

"Zuko, you ok?"

He nods and stays quiet.

I feel something in my hair and look up to see his face close to mine.

"I do not like you," he says.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Zuko."

We walk back to the ship in silence.

* * *

**_I hope you guys aren't confused with this. _**

**_But if you remember in the series he was confused on what he wanted to do._**

**_Ok so I want some feedback.  
_**

**_Sorry I have been late I had a huge test this week and my grandfather has come to visit.  
_**

**_So I have no time to really write.  
_**

**_So I am now publishing this at 3:00 am.  
_**

**_Now I am going to sleep.  
_**

**_Yours Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~Avatar  
_**


	15. Book 1 Episode 15: The Bounty Hunter

**_Thanks guys for staying with me through all the chapters, shitty grammar, late postings, and bad parts. LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_K here is the new people itswafflesbeach(nice _****_name), The New Aged Hippie and xiannu007._**

**_NEED EDITOR GUYS PLZ. THIS GIVES YOU SNEAK PEEKS AT THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! Just pm me.  
_**

**_Final exams _****_this_****_ week. Then two chapters a day and more lemons._**

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 15: The Bounty Hunter And Shirshu  
_**

The walk to the boat was, luckily, uneventful.

Iroh is waiting for us on the takes Zuko from me and helps him to his bed.

I got on deck in time to see the soldiers surround me. I neatly hop, with the help of airbending, out of the circle and go to the room.

I arrive in time to see Iroh place Zuko on his bed.

"He isn't injured, just very tired," Iroh explains.

I nod to him and he leads me out of the room and onto the deck.

"I need to talk to the wheel man. I'll be back in a while."

I nod and turn to face the open ocean. I rest my elbows on the railing, then place my hands on top of each other and rest my head on them as I gaze to the ocean.

"Hey, Blue Bitch."

I hear the name from a familiar horny, no good bastard's voice. That name has to go **_right _****_now_**. I whip around, bend some water near me and I stomp to Yu Ming, who has his attention to another soldier. The "bang" as my boots hit the floor, does not attract his attention. So instead I water whip him in the head to get his attention. He whips around and walks until me and him are face to face.

He had a couple inches on me, which made me have to look up to him.

"You wanna go Blue Bitch? You and me," he points to both himself and me," Agni Kai. I promise only a very painful reminder, not kill you," he says.

"What if I win?" I hear a few snickers around the deck.

"I doubt that, Blue."

He gets into a fire stance and waits for me to get ready. I guess I will use my natural element against him.

Fire engulfs his hands and I see his amber eyes get darker.

He starts with what looks like a thick line of fire. He whirls it around his head like a whip. He strikes down but I dodge easily and bend a surge of water which he dodges. His whip disintegrates and his hands start to shoot flames at me. I dodge one and as I dodge a second, I feel a burning sensation on my left cheek.

Adrenaline kicks in and I feel my bending grow stronger.

I bend a huge wave and crash it upon the deck. The wave crash causes the boat to careen to one side and causes Yu Ming to hit the side rail. I however I freeze my feet to the deck and watch everyone hit the rails.

Yu Ming regains his footing once the boat centers itself.

I give him time to regain his senses. While I freeze some water and look at my cheek. There is a burn just below my eye that is slightly pink and bubbling a little. I bend some water and have it envelope my cheek. But before I can do anything, I catch out of the corner of my eye; an orange blur is coming toward me. The water drops from my face as I bend a wall of water in front of me.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

I drop the water I was bending to look and see Zuko standing in the doorway.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I awoke hearing a "bang" as my skin connects with the cold, hard metal of the floor. There is a dull pain but nothing too serious. I stand and gather myself before going to the upper deck.

I see a mixture of green sea water and orangish red flame spray everywhere as I open the door leading to the deck. I already know who it is before I even have to look.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON," I yell at Yu Ming and Kya. Kya drops the water she has and Yu Ming bows to me.

"Umm nothing,''' Kya says.

''How can it be nothing when my fucking crew is soaking wet and I awake to the ship tilting,'' I manage to say with out yelling.

I look to Yu Ming and he is still looking to the floor.

''What did you do?"

I know Yu Ming started this one, he looks guilty.

''I ummm...''

"Fuck this, spit it the fuck out." I am severely pissed off.

''I challenged to her to an Agni Kai," he says very hastily.

"But I wasn't going to..."

"YOU FUCKING CHALLENGED TO HER YO AN AGNI KAI." My inner flame is turning to an inferno. In fact the excess was coming to my hands. It does not take long for it to engulf my hand.

"But I was..."

"I can not stand excuses from my crew. Give me one more reason, Yu Ming. One more time and your fucking ass is going to be dropped at the nearest dock."

I grab Kya's arm and march her off the deck.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

"LET ME GO," I yell before his hand clamps over my mouth.

"Shut up before that burn gets any worse," he says reminding me the burn.

My hand goes up to my face and lightly touches the burn.

The light touch causes an unbearable pain on my face, as if it is near an open flame. My eyes get a light water film over them. It threatens to release a couple of tears if I blink.

"You dumb ass, don't touch the burn," he tells me, "I should know how it feels,'' he continues. His hand goes to his eye and rubs it a little.

I look to him, more specifically his scar. Surrounded by light pink skin was a darker pink skin and then the slit where his golden, amber pupil saw out. It looks rough but is actually somewhat smooth, I should know.

A grin breaks out on my face, but quickly disappears when I discover the burn hurts with the slightest shift of my mouth.

Zuko takes me to his room and gets me in the bathroom.

"Here heal yourself," he says, "I do not want you to get a scar like those," he continues and gestures to my forearms.

"How do you kn..."

"Look I saw you do it. Now go on. I haven't got all day," he says very impatiently.

I turn on the facet and make some water float unto my skin. As it envelopes my cheek a certain coolness radiates through my body. I look to the mirror, watch as the water glows then drops from my face and reveals no burn. There isn't anymore pain or marks. I touch my cheek as if to not believe I can heal with the water. I twist the knob until the water stops flowing and turn to Zuko.

"Thank you," I say softly. He nods curtly and walks off.

I go up to the deck with him and see we have gotten to a dock.

Suddenly from nowhere a beast jumps on to the deck. I look and see a woman riding it; she was pale with dark lips, bangs that cover half her face, dark makeup, and a tattoo on each shoulder. The beast was furry but not as kind looking as Appa, it was tan with a dark streak down its back; it looks to have no eyes but an extra sensitive nose.

It whips its ugly head around and then rips straight through the thick, steel hull of the ship. Its tongue suddenly comes from its mouth and hit something, or should I say someone. I watch as a man falls from behind a crate. He doesn't try to run when she tosses him over her shoulder.

"He's paralyzed," I hear Zuko say from behind me.

"Yea, Nyla here is a shirshu, their tongue is coated in neurotoxins. So one hit and your out for the count, but damn thing wears off," she replies nonchalantly as she tosses the prisoner on the animal, as well as also straddling across.

"How are you going to pay for my ship," Zuko says realizing what she just did.

"Hey, I am just the bounty hunter, I'm just here for the stowaway,'' she says and rides the animal off to who knows.

I look to see Iroh staring after her. I cough and he turns realizing I saw him eying the woman and then starts to blush while rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

_***Night Time***_

We get off the boat and look around town.

I walk with Zuko as he goes up to an earthbender.

"Can you tell me where to find the girl bounty hunter?''

"June? She's over at the bar there," he says and points.  
His dirt encrusted finger points to a well lit pub nestled in the corner of the dock. Trees surround it and a forest is in the back. As we get near I hear the whoops and hoots of men coming from the inside.

"I'm going to stay out here."

Iroh and Zuko nod and walk in the pub. I find a log and sit on it, waiting for a few minutes.

Then all of a sudden something in the corner of my eyes moves and I realize I am sitting near the shirshu. It gets up and I freeze to the seat. I glance around my shoulder and find myself face to face with it.

Instead of screaming I suck in my breath. The shirshu sniffs me and then rubs its face on mine.

"Never seen Nyla do that before," I hear a woman's voice.

I turn to see June, hand on her hip, bangs covering her eye and hip jutting out to one side. Nyla is still rubbing against me while she walks over to me. Nyla seems to sense her and reluctantly leaves me. June throws some pink looking food she had to Nyla, then turns to us whiles Nyla eats her raw meat.

"Give me something that has the person's scent," June says and puts out her hand.

Zuko reaches into his pocket and takes out Katara's necklace.

"Missing your girlfriend," June says and then looks to me, "Or your sister."

"I am not looking for the owner of that necklace, just the monk traveling with her," Zuko's face scrunches with anger.

"Fine no need to get your fire balls in a knot," she says nonchalantly.

June takes the blue gemstone and put in under the shrishu's nose. Nyla takes a deep breath and lifts her head.

Zuko and Iroh straddle across Nyla with June in the front. Zuko offers me his hand and swings me across its back.

Nyla takes off in a sprint into the woods. As she runs the gentle rocking as her feet hit the dirt cause me my eyes lids to sag.

__(^_^) Meat Bun Missed You__

_***Zuko's POV***_

Kya's head is lying on my back and I hear/feel her warm breath. I don't blame her for sleeping for she had to help me to the ship and then fought an Agni Kai with one of my best fighters.

Even though Yu Ming has disgraceful behavior the boy can put up a mean fight.

Trying to steal Avatar Aang is also not helping keep me awake. I only had a small nap before I awoke to "rolling" out of bed. Then I need to repair my ship after this fucking bitch and her dumb fuck animal tear it. But her animal is making up for it by gently rocking me, as it runs through the forest, to sleep.

My eyelids try to stay open till the last possible moment but the rocking and the strong need to sleep are overpowering me. Soon I have no choice but to give in to temptation, let my lids close and let the darkness consume my mind.

__(-0_0-) Nerds Bring Sexy Back__

_***Dawn (Zuko's POV)***_

I awake to find myself lying on Uncle's back and Uncle lying on June, who seems a little pissed by this. I place a hand on his shoulder and shake him awake.

Once he is awakes, June sits up straight and cracks her back.

"Thanks," June says without looking at me.

"Has your "pet" been running all night?"

"Yea, I have been up with her while you guys were sleeping. I think we might be close because she's acting up."

"Then I am ready."

* * *

_**OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!**_

_** I am so sorry for not posting in a while. The school work is piling and getting harder since exams are coming this week.**_

_**I needed this three day weekend. **_

_**O I also went to my first Anime Convention. I cosplayed a girl Sebastian (from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler) my best friend was Lady Robin (Ciel in the pink dress).  
**_

_**NEED AN EDITOR PLEASE PM ME. **_

_**Anyway I will make up for the missing deadlines with LEMONS.  
**_

_**Again I am so sorry for not posting earlier and thanks for staying with me.  
**_

_**Your Truly,  
**_

_**Kya~Avatar  
**_


	16. Book 1 Episode 16: Old Faces, New Powers

**_Hey guys so I am going to try and change my way of writing._**

**_Welcome the newbies: mr. cookiemonster , Ninja. Bunny. Master, Hershey Girl, Vanillisa(Thanks for the review), Reeses and Gaara_****_ ,and finally AkatsukiMember Jinx_****_.  
_**

**_Hope it doesn't confuse you. O I don't know about the Lemons I meant those for the next episode. SORRY  
_**

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 16: Old faces and New Powers  
_**

June stops near a small stream giving a break to Nyla, also for us, my vagina is very numb. I don't know how she rides the bumpy roads with such ease. The water of the river is clear and contains tiny fish, which reflect the sun's glow. They dart away as Nyla and me splash into the cool, clear water. I feel free and my mind calms as I am in my original element.

Her (Nyla) tan fur grows darker as the water seeps into it. The dark streak on her can not get any darker than it already is.

On one side of the stream is a lush green forest, which seems to teem with all sorts of animals. On the other side though is a very large and open meadow. The meadow is filled to the brim with fire lilies; the smell is so sweet and lingers in the air.

I look to Nyla and as if she reads my mind we run to the meadow to roll in the fire lilies.

* * *

"You have a way with her. She never takes to anyone except me," June says as I come back to sit under the shade of a big tree the group is occupying.

"Well I do not know why but she just likes me. I feel like she can get into my mind or I can send her signals."

"Hmmm... Try calling her now but just think it."

I nod and think, "Hey! Nyla come here and lie down under the tree." I watch as Nyla picks up her head from the fire lilies she is sniffing and walks over to us. Once under the tree she stretches and then curls between me and June.

I feel the hairs on my neck stand up. I can talk to animals?

"Wow. Usually she doesn't lie down until she is tired and she doesn't look tired."

Nyla nuzzles my face as June gets up and wields a whip I never seen before. She cracks the air and Nyla jumps up.

"Break time over."

"Finally," complains a very grumpy Zuko.

"Zuko don't complain the fire lilies are supposed to calm and soothe. Be less complaining and more appreciative of this scenery change from the salty sea air," Iroh shoots back at Zuko.

Zuko rolls his eyes and jumps on the shirshu behind June. I bend a little air and land lightly on Nyla. I look to Iroh who is frowning now that he sees that there is two people between him and the woman.  
All the same he gets on, but is still sporting a very big frown. I suppress a giggle and look to Zuko who is battling to suppress his own. He sees I am watching him battle and frowns the same as Iroh. Now I can not suppress this laugh.

As soon as June makes sure we have all gotten on she cracks the whip again and off goes Nyla.

(^_^) (0_0-) Whaooo!

I look on the road and see some people on it.

Suddenly Nyla stops and whips her tongue unto the people.

I look to see three familiar faces causing dirt to fly up as they hit the ground.

I jump from Nyla and go over to Sokka, Katara, and Bato.  
I turn them over to face the sky instead of the ground and put my face above each of theirs.

"Well, don't we always seem to find trouble right with you Kya," Sokka jokes.

"Umm should we really joke at a time like this," Katara says her deep blue eyes widen as they see me.

"Kya?''

I look to the third face and recognize it instantly.

"Bato?"

"Ahh Kya it's you. I almost didn't recognize you. You have grown in to a fine young woman," says the most trusted adult I have ever known.  
He was the one man that I would like to call my father. He has been with me when my mother died after my birth and knew my father. I was always with him except practicing my elements. He and I were inseparable, like father and daughter. But the war came and called for all the men of our village.

_***Flashback***_

I turn the flap of the entrance to my home in time to see Bato and Hakoda heading to the ships. I hear yelling and see Sokka, whose face has the paint of the warrior, running to his father with his hands full of supplies.

I can not stand it anymore, and find my legs run through the knee deep, white snow to an unsuspecting Bato. He jerks forward a little as I hit against his long legs.

"Bato, I don't want you to go. Can you ask to stay back and guard us? I want you to stay here and become my actual father."

I look up to see tears in Bato's eyes, but they disappear as he kneels down to my height.

"Kya, little penguin, I will never be your actual father, for he was an amazing and amicable man. But you know what, you can call me father. Then you can forever know that I will always think of you as my daughter," Bato promises me as he puts his forehead on mine. I watch his breath come out in heated wisps against the cold, frozen tundra air. His cool grey eyes are so close I think I can see some flecks of blue.

He pulls away from me and I feel my heart sink lower as he grows farther. I look to my left and see Sokka watch as Hakoda heads to the ship. I walk over to Sokka and see the warrior paint is running down with his tears. I pull him into a tight hug and he and I cry on each other until our tears come no more.

I look to the ships with Sokka and feel his hand wrap around mine as the ships go out to the vast ocean.  
We stand here well after the ships have left. The adults coax us back with promises of warm food and already lit fires.

Sokka never lets go of my hand as we walk back to the village.

_***End Of Flashback***_

I let a few tears drop as I see the face of my "father". I look into the blued flecked grey eyes, the eyes that left me with no father figure for years. My arms lift his back off the ground and wrap around him.

"If I could lift my arms I would hug you too,'' he whispers in my ear. I release him and carefully put him on the ground with a light "thud."

"I missed you a lot "dad", I say loud enough for only him to hear.

"What a touching sight," Zuko says overly sarcastic.  
I forget that there is other people here and turn to see Zuko face to face with me.

"Now that you are done with your 50th reunion. I need what we came here for."

Zuko kicks up dirt as he strolls over to Katara and Sokka.

"Where is the avatar?"

His face scrunches up like it always does and his golden pupil eyes the mocha skinned, brown haired, and blue eyed brother-sister duo.  
Katara scrunches her lips as Sokka opens his.

"We left him behind for something else. He must be miles from here, asswhole," Sokka yells.

"Sokka,'' both Bato and Katara yell

"What he is one."

I silently laugh on the inside as Sokka gets red faced from cussing for the first time. Zuko is getting the same way only from anger.

He stands on top of Sokka and fires a shot inches from Sokka's head. Seeing this I send a strong gust of wind that lifts Zuko from the ground and knocks him over.

Suddenly I feel a sharp hit to the back of my head and see the ground coming up fast.  
Hands turn me onto my back and I see the sky's cloud float lazily by.

"Now that is why you don't airbend at me, bitch."

"Zuko just stop being an ass to me and get it over with." I am tired of the lectures of o you shouldn't do this to me or that.

"Fuck this."

Zuko takes each body and drapes it across the Nyla's back. June gets on and cracks the whip and soon the trees whiz by.

I look ahead and see a building that forms a square and seems to guard the middle.

Nyla easily smashes through the thick looking wood doors. I see women scramble out of the way of the very big shirshu. I look around and see women surrounding big vats of some liquid.

"WHERE IS THE AVATAR?"

You can guess who yells that.

Suddenly our bodies are put in a corner out of the way.

"Here I am," yells Aang as he comes riding the white and brown horned bison, Appa.

"Aang," I hear myself, Katara, and Sokka yell.

"There you are," Zuko sneers at the little bald tattooed boy.

* * *

_***Zuko's**** POV***_

The young boy is atop his tan and white bison. I hope this is the day I can catch this damn avatar.

I light my hands and look to the boy. He calmly jumps off the bison and lands softly on the ground. I look to the left and see my prisoners in the corner. I look to my right and see the women running indoors.

It's just me and the avatar.

I feel the power of the sun hit me as I shoot the orange and red from my hands. He dodges and sends a strong air current against me.

A pain shoots up my arm as it makes contact with the wall. My arm still moves but with a slight dull pain. I stand from where I hit the wall and send a stream of flame from each arm to the avatar.

Suddenly I hear him cry out and grab his arm. He bends a weak stream of air that barely pushes me back. I shoot more flame and he jumps to the roof. His hand goes to his side revealing the damage I have done to his arm.

The flame singed the sleeve and is causing the skin to bubble pink and shine. I could see the tears forming in his child-like grey eyes.

I jump onto the roof and look to June and Nyla who are up against the bison. Nyla's tongue hits the leg of it but this doesn't deter it from knocking against the shirshu. Plus is has five more legs to hit.

I look back to the boy and he is trying to bend with his burn. I have been in this boy's place before but not like this. It hit me and knocks the air out of me. This boy is like me, being weak and burned, to be afraid of what might happen to himself. But my future depends on me capturing and delivering the avatar to the Firelord, my father.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my left arm and see something shoot past me. I look to the ground to see the familiar waterbender shooting something that does not look like water.

All of a sudden the smell hits me, sweet like fire apples.

I quickly look to the shirshu who is now going crazy. The smell must be too overwhelming for it to take.

I jump to the ground in hope I could help control the savage beast. Kya then comes from nowhere and tries to talk to it. But instead the beast's tongue lashes out and I feel the hard smack as it contacts with my neck. My back contacts with the dirt and I find myself looking to the sky.

Suddenly I hear"oomph" as Kya lands right on top of me. Her face is right on top of mine, her lips centimeters from mine.

"Sorry I _was_ trying to calm her but the perfume is just driving her crazy. She just whipped her tongue on me," Kya tries to excuse our current position.

"It's fine as long as Ju..."

I am about to say as long as June is not hit but I hear a thud and see gray and black hit the ground. I can manage to turn my head enough to see June lying on Uncle.

"Uncle I never saw you get hit by the tongue."

His hand immediately rises to his mouth, which I take as a signal to shut up.

"Get off me old man," June says as her eyes open instantly.

"Well you are on me..."

"GET OFF ME."

Iroh jumps up and June lands face first into the dirt again.

"Well seems the old man got the idea from what happened to you two," June says as her lips curl upwards.

I feel the heat rush to my face and know my face whole face will burn a dark maroon. At least I am not alone as I see Kya's cheeks turn bright red.

I turn and glare at June for putting me in this awkward position. But she just rolls her eyes and looks in another direction.

I look back and am yet again face-to-face with the blue eyed, blushing she avatar. Her chest is right on mine, her legs in a twist with mine. Seeing her breasts so close to my face. Manly urges hit me and it is taking a lot of strength keep try and keep it down.

"Umm Zuko..."

O no it's up isn't it, she can feel it.

"Um Zuko, you don't look so good."

O so she didn't feel anything.

Suddenly a tingling feeling comes to my fingers, I try to make a fist but only manage to bend them halfway before having to release them.  
I try to move my legs but this is unsuccessful.

"When does this wear off, June."

"Um should be wearing off a little right now. Maybe 30 minutes more at the most."

"Hey I can move my neck," Kya twists her neck from side to side.

A nun suddenly comes up to us with a bottle and wafts it under our noses.

The stench is repulsive and my hand immediately goes to cover my nose.  
Kya does the same and so does June.

"Hey we are moving," Kya says as she stands up and offers me her hand.

I take it and, with strength I didn't know she had, she pulls me up to my feet. I wobble a little but manage to walk slowly.

"Thank you."

I look to my left and see Uncle with a nun. She and he bow to each other and leave.

"Let us leave quickly," he says and pushes us past the splinters of wood that were once part of the big door.

"Call Nyla for us, Kya."

I watch her close her eyes and see the beast come crashing through the trees.

"She says sorry but the smells were too overwhelming for her and she went too crazy," Kya translates for us.

"Wow, this girl never ceases to amaze me," I hear Uncle mutter softly.

* * *

_***Night***_

We finally reach the ship in time for dinner.

Uncle, Kya and I go onto the deck just to see someone I don't expect to see.

"Well hello Zuko. Lost the avatar again I suppose," Commander Zhao says.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry about the late updates and stuff. Just that I am so worried about Algebra EOC's and now I have finals.**_

_**I am also nervous because I plan to tell the guy I like that I like him on the last day of school cause I am cowardice and he is going to another school.  
**_

_**I plan to make up for this with lemons in the next one I swear to you. Hope this was a good chapter for you guys.  
**_

_**Yours Truly,  
**_

_**Kya Avatar  
**_


	17. Book 1 Episode 17: Zhao's Ship

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Miss Me?  
_**

**_Summer time! LEMONS, FASTER UPDATES, AND...LEMONS. Anyway LOT OF NEW PEOPLE, EllaIncarnate, toph12341, ErikaLynne, snm1991, Kallen123, navzzzz, stupiderakun, slytheringirl22, a Wiccan, Amyethstium, TheStoopeds182, and rock redemption.  
_**

**_Thank you for joining my story guys and thank you for the comments. Arigoto  
_**

**_Warning Contains sexually explicit descriptions and is not for those against rape or sexual abuse.  
_**

**_P.S So sorry for not updating sooner I will give my speech later. :')  
_**

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 17: Zhao's Ship  
_**

I walk up behind Zuko as I hear a deep manly voice. I only hear the voice, not the words it sounds. I get closer to see who belongs to the it but feel a tug on my arm pulling me back. It is too late for the voice raises its volume.

"Who might that be behind you, Zuko?"

I hear the voice say. Zuko, reluctantly, steps out of the way to reveal a large built, middle aged man with large side burns and the usual traits of Fire Nation; ivory skin color, golden eye color, and chestnut color hair that is of course in the signature Fire Nation top knot.

"So what is this we have here," Zhao grins at the men behind him.

His takes one long stride and is only a foot and half (give or take) away from me. A strong stench of sweat and grime suddenly diffuses through the air around me. I watch as he circles me and eyes me head to toe. He stops behind me and I whip around to face him.

"Have you finished your circle yet?" He backs away a little and his mouth turns up to a smirk.

"My what a feisty girl. You could only be this insolent because Zuko hasn't bedded you. Always wondered if he was a fag."**(A/N: No offense to those who are gay)**

"You dirty fucking pig."

"Zhao stay away from her what do you really need," Zuko says before I can say more. Then he steps up and pushes me behind him to Iroh.

Iroh takes my arm and is about to lead me away when Zhao grabs my other arm.

"I need this girl. One of your '_loyal crew_' told me of her about her _special abilities_. So being in charge of the whole avatar hunt, she is mine now."

He tugs my arm but I manage to yank it from his grasp and run to behind Iroh and Zuko. But all of a sudden I feel rough twine wrap around my wrists, I turn in time to see Yu Ming.

"Yu Ming, you bastard. LET ME THE FUCK GO."

"Nah princess, just doing my duties," the corners of his mouth turn upward as he drags me to Zhao.

I try to struggle out but all it does is just cause my wrists to turn red. Zuko only stands there with Iroh and the rest of the crew as Zhao leads me down the gangplank.  
His hand finds a way under my chin and jerks it so my face is only centimeters from him. A shiver goes through my body as I look into his eyes, the same amber color as Zuko but some how more dark and sinister.  
I jerk from his hand and try to bite him. It stings as his hand makes contact with my left cheek. I try to stop tearing but to no avail.

"Try again," he says egging me on.

He takes my chin again and tugs it until I feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I heard from a little bird that you like trying to escape. Well lets just say that your friends on the ship won't live to see you and the other avatar burn to hell."

I look to see a fake grin all over his face. His grin is full of malign intent.

I back down for now and look around to my surroundings. There is a long stretch of dock with no boats but I look to the end and see an enormous ship. As we grow closer I see the deck brimming with Fire Nation soldiers, who immediately line the gangplank as we close the distance between us and the ship.

As we ascend the plank I hear the whispers of some soldiers.

"This is the '_important' _thing Admiral Zhao needed to get?"  
One soldier whispers to the other next to him. He receives a shrug as a response to the question.

"I'd go after her if Zhao wasn't going after her already."  
My face twists in disgust as I look to the soldier that says that. He makes eye contact with me and winks, plastering a smile on his ugly face.  
My face turns ugly as it frowns and I look away before I do anymore.

Once we get on the deck, the soldiers on the plank walk back to the deck and bow to Zhao. After this they get back to what they were doing before we had come.

"Hey you take this one to the _special_ cell," he orders the nearest soldier.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I watch hopelessly as Kya, my Kya, is being lead away from me.

I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as she disappears from my view. The crowd that was on deck to greet Zhao slowly disperses and all that left is Uncle and I. Soon we go separate ways.

The feeling still doesn't leave me as I walk to room. I get to the doorway of my room before I hit the ground. I manage to crawl in my room and close the door behind me. I feel the hot tears come from my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"Why am I crying? Zuko get a hold of yourself. She means nothing to you but just the other half t-to..."

I feel myself shake violently as the tears slide down my already tear soak face.

Suddenly a notion hits me like a slap in the face. I get up and wipe the salt water from my eyes and go to my mirror.

I look and see dark bags of the hard working banished prince. His eyes blood shot, he doesn't look like a sixteen yea old. I swear I am seeing an old man.

"Zuko this is not like you. Do you really care for her this much? No or yes? It's that simple man, or boy..."

I splash cold water on my face and make up my mind.

I walk from the bathroom and open the door to my room. I feel my choice lead me to the upper deck and head outside. Into the warming touch of the sun and the smell of salty ocean air.

I know what I want now.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*  
_**

The soldier nods and goes to the soldier next to him. They nod to each other and lead me into a hallway. I see doors as far as I can see. The hall seems to be the length of the ship. We have been walking for what seems like minutes when we finally stop. I look behind and don't even see any daylight or the door I entered from. The soldiers open the door and give me a hard shove. I can't catch my fall so my skin hits the cold metal of the ground.

"Your his new toy now, little girl. So be good and he won't burn you. Be bad and...let's just say that I wouldn't want to be in your place."  
The soldiers turn and close the door.

There is only two torches on the walls. But that is enough light to see what my cell contains. I look around and see a single bed in the corner. My eyes widen as I recall the brief conversation I had with Zhao.

"Seems Zuko hasn't bedded you," I mimic his voice. "Wait does that mean..." My eyes widen in realization.

Before I can think my hands contact with the cold metal door. I hit the door as many times as I can.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Let me out asshole!"

The door slams and I find myself contact very hard with the wall. A hand clasps around my throat tightening as I try to inhale. I look into the cold, dank, dark golden eyes of Zhao. With what little strength I have I bend my sweat like it's water. I slash it at Zhao's face and watch as he releases me and backs away. He glances up and I see the blood stream down his face from the gash I just gave him. Before he can do anything I run out the door.

Soldiers from no where come at me. Instead of fighting like I felt was necessary I jump ,with some airbending help, over them. They don't gaze ,like the last ones ,but chase me. I doubt I will make it but I will try too. I feel the overcome to stop but keep going. Man I need to run more. I feel a tug on my arm and see someone can actually run. I easily shoot him off with an air blast. This hall just does not seem to end.

"What the fuck guys. When does this hall end?"

I look around and see them still giving chase to me. A couple of them grin to each other. They then frown and look worried.

I look ahead and see the light of day. I break open the door to see and smell the salty ocean blue. I keep running till I am near the side of the ship cause then I close my eyes and dive into the water. But the water feels funny.

I open my eyes and look through the holes of a net. For the first time I panic because the net tangles around me leaving me helpless. I bend some water and try to slash at the ropes but it is too late as I am being hauled up. I find myself face-to-face with Yu Ming.

"Hey princess. Wow failed escape attempt number two. Luck is just not on your side.", Yu Ming turns and I look to where he is and see Zhao," Princess, you are gonna wish you were never born."

Yu Ming grabs both my arms and twists them behind me. He turns my face towards a seething Zhao. The veins on his head seem to pop out and his eyes are more sinister than when he was choking me. I look straight at him not daring to cower from this bastard. His hand grasps my chin and pulls me closer to look deeper in his eyes. He lets go and I feel the rough texture of twine wrapping around my wrists.

I look back at Zhao and feel the strong sting as his hand contacts with half my face. I dare myself not to tear up and look him straight in the eye.

"O so you still have the courage to look up at me." His grin sickens me.

He raises his hand and the back of it makes contact with the other side of my face. I am sure my whole face is red but this does not make me cry.

"Wow usually you got them crying admiral. This one is tough," a soldier says to Zhao.

Zhao grins and grabs the hair on the back of my head.

"You are lucky you have a great body. If you didn't then you might not live till tomorrow," Zhao says.

He lets go of my hair and looks me down. Suddenly his hands go to my breasts kneading them. I find my legs fly up and hit Zhao in the chest. He doesn't do anymore but back away.

"Take her back to her cell and post two guards outside it. You have seen how she is," his voices barks to everyone, "I will see you soon babe."

My face twists in disgust as he grins at me. The soldiers then proceed to drag me back to my cell.

"You are gonna wish you are not the avatar."

I stare at the soldier who said that and spit at him. Surprisingly he does nothing to me. We are at the door and both of them throw me in. But not before coming in and wrapping twine around my legs. Then one of the soldiers pick me up and throw me on the bed.

* * *

**_* Hours Later*_**

The door swings open and in strolls Zhao.

"Hey time for your payment."

"What payment you sick bastard?"

"For this of course," he gestures to the gash I gave him.

He walks to the bed as I try to struggle from the ropes.

"Stay away from me or..."

"Or what? You are not in a position to fight me bitch."

His hands find their to my breasts again but this time the pull down my shirt revealing everything. He starts to knead them as he lowers his head on to the nipple. He takes it between his teeth and bites down hard. Tears carve a thin stream out of the corner of my eye.

"Get off of me," I say as I struggle beneath him. But he grabs me and stop me from struggling. His hand slides lower until it cups my butt. Before I can scream Zhao stuffs something in my mouth. I try to wriggle and squirm but his grip tightens on me.

His hand are now moving again. Before I know it his fingers are stroking my clit. The thin streams of tears turn into waterfalls. My vision blurs so much I can't see what he's doing but I feel it. His fingers remove my underwear as I try to roll off the bed.

Suddenly a knock come from the door. Zhao bolts up as a soldier pokes his head from behind the door.

"Sir the pirates are here for you."

Zhao nods and turns to me.

"Till next time. O and those pirates I think you guys might know each other. I am giving them the task of blowing up Zuko's ship. My eyes widen as I try to scream out. But all I manage is a gurgle.

My tears are the only thing I can do.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I am sorry Kya I could not save you from Zhao. But now I have a plan for getting you back. You are mine and will stay mine.

I think I might love you.

* * *

_**Hey guys miss me? I know I missed you. I can not believe that I actually let myself get beyond the 3rd page. I love all you guys and thank those who joined even though I haven't updated in forever.**_  
**_ So yes I have H.O.P.E online class so I might be little late but I doubt it since I am back and ready for you guys. O and about those written rape scenes. COME AT ME CRITICS! Lol Jk! (Or am I) :-)  
_**

**_Yours Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~Avatar (^_^)  
_**


	18. Book 1 Episode 18: Music Night

**_Hey guys here's my new chapter. L. L. Pottle and jalapeno1011 is the newbie. _****_ At my best buddies sleepover and writing. I am such a lamo. _****_Omg I love you guys._**

**_Sorry guys if I am late I have severe writers block.  
_**

**_But here is one good thing... CONTEST TIME! First heres the dealio. Who ever can write the longest review wins. It is that simple loll.  
_**

**_Now for the grand prize and minor prizes.  
_**

**_1.) A chapter where you star in it. Whatever and whoever you want in it. Lemons or limes lol. and I will post a picture I have drawn of you, if you want, on the cover for a week. (The chapter will not be part of the story sorry but will be in the story for your enjoyment)  
_**

**_2.) Play a side character role in number 1's chapter  
_**

**_3.) Play a side character role in number 1's chapter too  
_**

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 18: Music Night  
_**

O spirits help Zuko. My eyes are shedding more water than that is in the .

Then , like a torch just being lit, an idea hits me. I bend my tears, freeze them into salt water icicles and begin my slow escape attempt.

Zuko please hold out for me.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I need a plan to save Kya and I need it fast. I am out in the fresh air to clear my mind and hopefully figure someway to save the girl I _think_ I may love.

It is pretty weird without the tan, black haired menace, otherwise known as Kya, around. Even the crew seems to be a little more down than usual.

Music night is also not cheering up the mood. No one wants to be here on deck for music night but Uncle wants us here, and no one ever disobeys Uncle.

We all sit around the open fire as the stars dot the night sky. I look around to see the solemn faces of my soldiers. It would be more lively if we have Kya around.

O I remember the last music night like it was yesterday.

* * *

**_*Flashback* _**

Uncle has decided to make everyone attend his damn music night.

It is a fucking waste of time, time I could be spending plotting how to find that godforsaken avatar. Or time I could be spending pondering on whether I actually _love_ Kya.

"Damn it, Zuko. Avatar not whimsical love."

I wish I could hit myself on the head but not in front of the whole crew. They don't need to know I am going crazy especially, _Yu Ming. _I feel a shiver pulse through me spine.

Not wanting to think anymore about him I look around. Most of my crew are huddling around the makeshift campfire, while some other are dancing to the medley of Uncle's Sunegi horn, and other instruments. This is so boring, but Uncle wants me here. I look to the door in hope Uncle will get the message and let me go from here.

Instead I watch as Kya walks out and slowly closes the door behind her.

These past weeks the crew has really gotten to like Kya. She even managed to melt the ice hearts of some of my toughest soldiers on the ship.

I watch as she walks over to the side rails of the ship. Even far from the fire her tan skin glows in it's light. Her hair blends perfectly with the onyx sky. Her sapphire eyes reflect the fire's dim glow and look to be shined to perfection. I seem to strangely notice every detail about her. Is this what love feels like? All warm on the inside and happy all the time? I haven't like this since mom was with me.

"Mom..."

"Zuko. What did you say?"

I look up and find myself face-to-face with Uncle.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Uncle just shrugs and gets back to his Sunegi horn. I look back to Kya who is quietly leaning on the side rail. Then, like moths attracted to a light, the crew start to crowd her.

"Hey Kya, why don't you dance with me?"

"You kidding she would be better with a kimono rhino. But me on the other hand..."

I roll my eyes at those fools and watch as Kya blushes with all the offers for dancing. I look somewhere else and see Yu Ming all alone in the corner. He looks to the crowd around Kya and sneers at it.

"Hey guys. I am sorry but I don't want to dance. I just came out to hear the music, so if you will excuse me."

I hear Kya and look to see her walk towards Uncle and I. She takes a seat in between me and Uncle. I look back to see the group has disperse and have gone back to dancing and standing/sitting around.

I look to my right where Kya sits and see her sway in time with the music. Her long black, wavy hair catches in the wind and lightly brushes against my face. Her scent draws me into a trance of untold bliss.

Wait nooo... Zuko knock it off. You don't love anyone but Mai and she isn't here, so it is time to be thinking about the avatar.

"Uncle, I am going to my room now." Uncle, still playing, nods and lets me leave. I stand and quickly walk to my room for some peace.

**_*Flashback_****_ End*_**

I wish that I could have her back not only because she is mine but the crew is gloomy. My trance is broken when the music stops abruptly. I look around and see the biggest asshole in the Fire Nation.

"Admiral Zhao, to what do you do we owe such an honor," Uncle says politely and bows with me.

"Ahh General Iroh and Prince Zuko, it seems that I am in need of many men and this includes your men."

"Zhao this is my private crew and you may not take them," I say hinting the want to yell at him. He gives me a smug grin and hands me a scroll.

"You can not disobey an order from the Fire Lord," Zhao sneers at me.

I look at the scroll and confirm that this is my fathers official order. I look to Zhao's smug face, wishing I could burn it off him. Before I have the chance I stalk off to my room and wait out this misery.

I was going to use my crew as a distraction on Zhao's ship while I go for Kya.

I guess I am going solo on my mission to save Kya.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter guys. I am saving it for 19 though. _**

**_Anyway the contest is on now and I expect you guys to be spectacular. I f you didn't read about it go back to the top bold paragraph._**

**_I LOVE YOU!  
_**

**_Good Luck!  
_**

**_Yours Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~Avatar  
_**


	19. Book 1 Episode 19: Miss Me? Edited

**_Hey guys wazz up? I am in Michigan in my grandma's house. Welcome Winter's Lily, The-Little-Angel-With-Horns, The Moon's Darkside, danique849, angelvoice, TokioHotel15, and missemmzie to the family. _****_Oh I may be late I am on bed rest with a cold and mom doesn't want to use the computer so much. :,-(_**

**_I am ending the contest the next chapter. YEAA  
_**

**_So far ForeverLivebymusic is in first followed by _****_L. L. Pottle_****_,_****_ and third place _****_missemmzie_****_.  
_**

**__****_P.S. I changed a lot in this reedit of the chapter reread this chapter. I am sorrry but it bugged me a lot._**

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 19: Miss me?   
_**

**_*Zuko's POV*  
_**

I can't stand having Zhao come and mess up everything. I go off to my room before he says anymore. I lie down on my bed and wish Zhao would just go fuck off and give me back that god damn raven haired girl. The door creaks as someone opens it.

"Zuko is that anyway to treat a guest on your boat?"

I wish I could burn Zhao right here and now. I stand and face old man Admiral Zhao. He looks around my room and then suddenly stops at my mantle. I look up and see my blue mask and twin Dao swords.  
"Shit I forgot to hide those," I think to myself. I feel the sweat already coming to me but pay no attention. I keep my face calm and emotionless so I will not give away anything. He takes one from it's place on the wall and twists it around. The torch-light glints off the blade as Zhao spins it around. He then slashes the air around him.

"I didn't know the _Prince _was trained in the art of twin swords," he sneers when he says prince.

"Those are just decoration," I say calmly. He gives me a questioning look but puts the sword back on the wall.

"You know that little _prisoner_ of yours, I think her name's..."

"Kya," I say abruptly.

"Yessss," he drawls out the word, "She is very pretty and her breasts feel as good as they look."

I know what he is doing now, trying to get a reaction out of me, I will not give him this satisfaction though. "Oh _Admiral_ Zhao, I didn't know you like to rape your prisoners.'

"Well with her body I can make an exception," he says as his lips curl into a devilish smile. My hand just aches with the want to burn him to some unforgivable place. Even if I don't love her, or do I, he can not touch what is mine. But also it is wrong to let some girl go through that, even though she lasted through Yu Ming Zhao will do worst to her. I have heard he even goes after boys, he is an uncontrollable horny bastard. I swear how my father lets this ass go around doing whatever he pleases.

"Ok Zhao. Do you really want to tell me all the things you do with your prisoners?"

"Oh I am sorry just thought you want to know whats happening to the _only prisoner_ you had."

I flinch a little as his words cut me deep. He smiles happily at me, letting me know he enjoys seeing my pain. I look into his eyes and see the soul of my father's lapdog. But before I can say anything more, the door creaks open and Uncle comes in.

"Admiral Zhao the crew is all packed up and ready to depart," Uncle says in a stern voice.

Zhao looks at me, then to my Uncle and nods to him. He heads for the door but pauses just before the door closes.

"General Iroh please consider my offer, my ship will welcome you. Oh, and _Prince_ Zuko. I will tell Kya you miss her," he says and chuckles at me while walking out the door.

As soon as the door closes I shoot a column of fire at the door melting it slightly. I stop to see I left scorch marks on the door itself. I look to Uncle who just looks at me with his wise, old eyes. I fall on to my bed and let out a huge sigh that I have had since Zhao came on to my ship.

"The crew wants to say goodbye to you," Uncle says in his usual calming tone.

"Good riddance to those traitors," I scoff at him.

"Oh I will tell them you wish them farewell. Oh and Zuko. I am going on a walk to get some fresh air, I will be back soon."

Uncle leaves my room and shut the door.

After a few minutes I hear footsteps outside my room.

"Uncle," I call out. That was a real short walk, then again I don't think he really wanted to walk. I get up when I hear no reply and open the door. I walk into the hall and find myself walk to the steer room. There is nothing out of the ordinary but the wheel and levers. I turn to go when something catches in the corner of my eye. I look and see a reptile bird gawking at me from its perch. I watch as it flies away and then it hits me. I need to get off the ship. But before I can do anything I hear a blast and feel the heat.

Damn pirates.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

The salt icicle is actually cutting the ropes and I don't know why but I can't rip through them easily, even after cutting them. I hear a creak and look up to see the door slowly opening. I melt the ice and watch as it drops to the ground.

"Hey babe, miss me?"

A shiver pulses through me to my core. I cringe every time his voice utters a single word.

"Fuck off you bastard," I say and try to spit at him. I am too tired to even do this though. I haven't been able to even sleep for a minute, or even close my eyes. I have been told even a wolf walrus's howl can not awake me when I am asleep. What if Zhao rapes me when I am asleep?

It stings as Zhao's hand comes across my face.

"I can't believe you can still be talking to me that way. I thought I might enjoy having you but you are just a bitch."

"Oh I am so so sorry for not wanting your dick inside of me." I hear the guards chuckle a little until Zhao glares at them. After they finish he glares at me very seriously and then, to my surprise, he laughs at me. But this laugh was not what one would want to hear. The laugh was hard and cold, just like his eyes.

"You know I think you forgot that I just had your _love_ killed and I was there to watch the ship blow up. I saw his body fly from the ship as the explosion consumed it," Zhao whispers so only I hear.

"You lie," I cry out praying to the spirits that this is not true.

"Guards, I think I need some more rope, oh and.."

He leans to the guard and whispers in to his ear. The guard nods and both of them file out of the room. After a while they come back with some rope but before I can see the other thing Zhao puts me on the bed and turns me around to see the cuts the ice made.

"Oh so you tried to cut the ropes. Well it will be harder for you to do anything when I am done with you."

He unties one hand and ties it to one post on the bed. He did the same to my feet and other hand. I try to pull at the rope but they only cut in to my ankles and wrists deeper.

"Here's what you want Admiral," I hear a soldier's deep voice.

I then hear a "snap" to my right where Zhao stands.

"Leave this room," Zhao commands the soldiers.

I hear the boots thud as they walk from the room.

"Zhao, what are you doing?"

"You will see now."

Suddenly I feel a searing pain on my back. I crane my neck to see Zhao with a whip in his left hand. He raises it then comes down on me again and I feel my clothing rip from my body. I grit my teeth but promise myself to not scream or cry. But I already feel the tears in the back of my eyes.

"I am gonna keep hitting you until you cry out my name or until you beg me not to whip you any longer," Zhao says as he brings the whip down on my back.

The pain is unbearable tears try to break from my eyes but I don't let them come down. I turn my head until I see my back, instead of welts I see my blood run down my sides.

I can't feel anything on my back blood then just mesmerizes me, like a waterfall blood flows from the cuts. Zhao keeps hitting me and the blood keeps gushing out. Darkness surrounds me and tries to bring me under but I fight to stay awake, to not show any weakness to Zhao. I look back and see blood coats the whip, my blood. He sees me looking and grabs a fistful of my hair. He pulls it until my neck bends as far back as possible. The cuts that have stopped bleeding commence their flow once more.

Suddenly like the spirits are finally looking at me, the door creaks and hopefully that means someone is opening it. I crane my neck once more to see Iroh's face which shows no emotion. I don't say anything in hope I that I will just have to stare at him and signal to help me.

"Admiral Zhao, the board is waiting for you to tell them the formation of ships and how the troops will attack," Iroh says with a dull, monotone voice.

"Ahh, but I was having a _lot _of fun," Zhao says and on the word lot he pulls harder on my hair, as if wanting me to cry out. But I grit my teeth and hold back the to tears to my satisfaction. He leans down till his breath is on the nape of my neck.

"I will be back later," he growls into my ear and releases my hair.

He unties my hands and ankles from the bed posts, then reties them together. I watch as Zhao then walks out with Iroh and I finally let darkness over take me.

The last thing I see is my blood drips on the floor and the boots of another soldiers open the door and walk toward me.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV* (O.O-)_**

Iroh walks past me with Zhao to his side and lightly brushes past me. The signal that Kya is alone in the room. I walk to the room to see two guards on either side of the room's door.

"I am here to relieve you guys," I lower my voice and try to not crack. They look at each other, shrug and walk away.

"Hey," one yells back.

"Yea," I call trying to be calm.

"The one in there is feisty but fucking sexy. I don't think I would tell if you went in to see her but make sure your out before Admiral sees you. Oh also make sure you don't fuck her. Somehow he can tell if you did," the soldier says.

I cringe with disgust but nod at him. When they round the corner I open the door and see Kya's eyes open and then close. The bed she lays on is soaking in her blood, but what is worse is that there is huge blood pools around the bed. I can feel my lunch about to come up but by some miracle I keep it down. Kya's back is just shredded skin and dried blood. I use my firebending and close the wounds that are open. I force my eyes to stay open and take in the sight of what Admiral Zhao has done. It sickens me that he can do this and not have any regret, I guess that is why father chose him as a lapdog.

I peek in the corridor and make sure none is on patrols. Supposedly all of the soldiers are suppose to be getting debriefed right around now. So no one is going to see me take Kya to my secret room. I carefully pick her up, making sure to not reopen her wounds. I then realize that her top is shredded to pieces and wince as I pick her up revealing her bare breasts. I quickly walk down the hall and press on the secret tile next to a torch. A door slides open to reveal the bed and bathroom I have been occupying since my near death experience on my ship.

**_*Flashback*_**

Flying metal hits my face as the blast slams me against the glass of the steer room window. The glass cracks but doesn't break fully. I use my bending and melt the glass next to the sea and jump from the window. I watch, in dismay, as my ship burns to a crisp before my very eyes.

"ZUKO."

I hear a yell in the distance from a very familiar voice. I swim to shore and muster up the strength to walk a ways to my Uncle before I collapse in front of him.

Next thing I know I awake to the dim glow of torches. I sit up fast but regret when I feel a pain in my rib cage and look down to see bandages around all of my chest.

"Prince Zuko. You should not sit up so fast. I just finished bandaging you up," Uncle says while sipping steaming tea.

"Where am I Uncle?"

"On Zhao's ship, Zuko."

My anger rise and I stand up only to fall back on to the ground. Uncle rushes to me and helps me up. I manage to stand on my own after a few minutes of Uncle's help.

"Where are they holding her?"

"In a room in the same corridor as this room. This room is unknown to Zhao or anyone but me. So you can sneak her in and hide her here."

I feel my breath slow down and my head doesn't pound as much as when I was anxious. Ok I know Kya is near me so I can get her soon.

"Here," Uncle says and tosses a uniform at me.

It is the uniform of a high ranking soldier. I quickly put it on the clothing and go into the corridor.

I walk down the hall and see a room with two guards on each side.

"Hey who's in there?"

"Oh just some girl. Apparently she's one of the avatars. Zhao is just whipping her now."

My stomach crunches up and does a flip.

"Oh ok."

"Yea I know the Admiral is very cruel. But he is our Admiral and we must obey him."

Before he says anymore Uncle brushes past me and I wait for him to get Zhao.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I lay Kya on the bed then cover her with the thin blanket and wait for Uncle who is to bring me clothing so I can go catch the avatar. I can't help but look at Kya and realize that she is one of two girls that actually got me to love her. Then another realization hits me, the thin blanket does nothing to hide her breasts. I feel the heat rush into my face. Suddenly the door slides open and Uncle comes in with a white shirt, light grey pants, and a very warm looking light grey jacket.

"Here Zuko. I trust you will set out at night when Zhao plans to attack and keep the water benders busy..."

"Oh yes I will," I look away but know Uncle already saw me all red.

"Zuko why are you blushin.."

His head turns to Kya and he smirks at me.

Suddenly I hear a moan from the bed. I look to Kya and watch as her eyes flutter open. I grab the bucket of water and cloth I have in the corner of my room, then bring it closer to the bed. She sits up and cries out.

"Kya, you should not sit up too fast."

"Hmm where have I heard that," Uncle says.

I send a glare at him and he laughs at me. Kya puts hand on my shoulder and I look back to her.

"Here heal yourself." She turns her head slowly to me and lifts her arms. The water follows and goes painstakingly slowly to her back. I watch it glow then drop from her back but I see it only heals to the point where only the blood isn't flowing. The cuts are still open, the flesh is still showing and dried blood still there.

"Uncle quickly get thread and a needle," I say and watch as Uncle runs out of the room. It only takes minutes but to me it seems like hours to me. I take the cloth, sit next to her and start to wash away the dried blood from her back. Then I notice Kya hasn't been saying anything since she awoke.

"Kya." She turns her head and faces me, showing me her sweet azure eyes. Somehow her eyes seem duller, less luster or shine to them.

"Kya, what did he do to you?" Suddenly ,as if someone just turns on the facet, tears gush from her eyes, like two waterfalls.

"H-h-he..."

"What did he do?"

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

I can not find the words to explain what Zhao did to me. I just don't know if I can do anything useful right now. I look to Zuko who actually has a concerning look for me. I can see the worry in his golden, amber eyes. I feel like shit and can't stop the tears from spewing out of my eyes.

Suddenly he wraps an arm around me and puts my face on his chest.

"Look I just don't want to see your face anymore. Tell me when you are finished."

I feel his very hot body (Being a firebender he has a higher body temperature than other benders) and hear the beating of his heart. I look up to see a pink Zuko. My tears dry as fast as they had come.

"Better?"

I nod silently and look away. But Zuko's hand grasp my chin and turns me to face him. His amber eyes seem to pierce my soul and see my every thought.

"Where did he touch? I will kiss it better."

I look at him questionably but don't mind this new Zuko.

"Ok, here." I point to my right shoulder. His lips brush it and wait for me to point somewhere else. I point to my cheek and I feel the warmth of his soft lips caress my cheek. I then point to my lips and wait to see if he hesitates. He doesn't hesitate to kiss me. It feels good after being hurt and molested by the biggest ass in the nations. He draws away from the kiss but puts his forehead against mine.

"Zuko what is with this change?"

"I kind of realized that how much I miss your face around the ship. Even the crew seemed more down. I found myself thinking of you. I am so sorry that I didn't save you till now."

His head dips down, as if to show he regrets not taking me forcibly from Zhao. This time, however, it's my turn to take his chin and pull it up so I can see his eyes again.

"I will always forgive you."

He smiles, an actual smile not a fake one. He leans close to me and he swings my legs on to his. He places both of his hands on my waist.

"I have never really liked any person like this other than.."

"Look if you don't want me then jus.." His finger goes to my mouth and then he replaces it with his lips. The kiss is so soft I thought it wouldn't last but it lasts until I hear the door slide open.

"Oh my, looks like I will drop this off and leave," Iroh says smirking, " Oh and Zuko you have two hours."

Iroh quickly places down the thread and needle then leaves.

"Here I will get i.."

"No let me."

Zuko gets my legs off of him and then goes to get the thread and needle.

"Umm should I knock you out or?"

"I can take the pain Zuko. Just do it." With that I lay on my stomach and let Zuko sew up all the torn flesh on my back. The pain is nothing comparing to what Zhao did with his whip.

_**Hours Later**_

"Here I am done," Zuko says.

"Thanks Prince Zuko."

"It's just Zuko."

I smile at him and watch as he smiles at me.

"Kya?"

"Yes, what is it?" He just stares at me with his golden eyes and then turns away. Then he turns quickly and presses his lips against mine very hard. I feel his tongue lick the outline of my lips. I open my mouth and our tongues dance together. He draws away and gets up.

"I need to get my clothing on," he says with a smirk.

"Ok," I sexily wink at him and turn around. I kneel on the bed facing the wall but wanting to face Zuko. I smile at the thought and remember how they felt when we were on his ship, hard like packed earth. I feel warmth as his arms wrap around my waist. I turn my head and look up to face Zuko. His lips meet mine and I just figure out he has no shirt on.

"I thought you were getting dressed?" He gives me a sloppy grin and I wonder how I really did change Zuko this much. Hi lips press against mine and once again our tongues dance. His lips then move down and then the door slides open. My eyes widen as I see who is in the doorway. Zuko takes his head from my neck and looks in the doorway.

"Well, well and I thought that you were dead _Prince_ Zuko," Zhao says as a devilish smile plays on his lips.

* * *

_**Here's the contest for all you newbies.**_

_**Just the longest review. That simple. -_- So do it for these awesome prizes.**_

_**1.) A chapter where you star in it. Whatever and whoever you want in it. Lemons or limes lol. and I will post a picture I have drawn of you, if you want, on the cover for a week. (The chapter will not be part of the story sorry but will be in the story for your enjoyment) **_

_**2.) Play a side character role in number 1's chapter**_

_**3.) Play a side character role in number 1's chapter too**_

_**Bonus: All you guys get an imaginary Zuko doll.**_

_**Zuko: Hey I didn't approve of this.**_

_**Me: I don't need your approval. *Sticks tongue out***_

_**Zuko: You will need it if you don't want your tongue to burn off. *Lights palm aflame***_

_**Me: Eepp. RUNAWAY!**_

_**Zuko: Hey you get back here!**_

**_Now to answer some of your questions ForeverLivebymusic._**  
_**1.) I love the series and remember every little detail of it. Unfortunately my provider cut out nick so now I have no more ATLA. Anyway I haven't watched since last year. I know I am a bad person. I remember from the series how Zhao always looked down on Prince Zuko and even remember when Zuko got burned how Zhao cheered for that. He never thought of Zuko as his above or even equal till I think his death when he realized what Zuko could do. I remember how Zhao didn't want Zuko to regain his pride and honor and we all know how he so wanted it to be loved by his father. It hit me hard when I realized how much he just wanted his father's love and approval.**_**_  
__Sorry for the lengthy response._**

_**2.) I messed up and wasn't suppose to send that out but I think I will dub that chapter a filler now.**_

_**3.) I think I already had the note saying where Sokka only thought of Kya as a sister. Sorry no Sokka love. Sokka- I need love though. Me- Not now Sokka. Sokka- I can wait but give me someone.**_

_**4.) Read on and find out if Zuko ever admits defeat to love or if Kya ever sees the GAang again. OHH OHH**_

_**FooreverLivebymusic I smile at everyone of your reviews no need the length I am glad you participated and if you win I will do whatever you want to your chapter. I hope these answers help you now.**_

_**Arigoto for all the reviews guys. You make writing a pleasure. Also I hope you guys know that if you ask questions I will do my best to answer them like this.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	20. CONTEST CHAPTER!

_** HEYYY CONTEST **_**_OVER!_****_ So new persons _****_egarcia513 and Okra and Your Guardian Angel In the Sky and ZeniaFlower.  
_**

**_NOW THE WINNERS!_**

**_1st place- ForeverLivebymusic_**

**_2nd place- L. L. Pottle_**

**_3rd place- missemmzie_**

**_Thanks for participating and here are the roles; Kisa(Forever), Kisa older bro, Kane (L. L.), finally Kane twin sister, Kay (missemmzie). Final prize Imaginary Zuko Dolls!_**

**_Ok now I am writing this watching the Olympics, GO USA,(sorry those who are reading my story and in other countries), and eating pizza, drinking hot cocoa. Up till 1:00 just for you guys. _**

**_You are so awesome! I love you!  
_**

* * *

**_Book 1 Special Episode: Kisa_**

For some unknown reason, Zuko continues to search every territory in the in the earth kingdom even though it seems the avatar isn't going to the earth kingdom. As I think this the ship, yet again, stops near a dock. I smell and see smoke in the air.

"Sir, should we stop here? It looks like there has..."

"Just stop here," Zuko snaps at the Commander.

The commander scowls at him but bows and turns heel heading to the steer room. I turn to Zuko who is facing the dock and I bet is eager to quickly get off the boat.

"Zuko why must you snap at him?" Zuko turns his head and faces me with a glare.

"Knock it off." I playfully push him in the shoulder. He stops glaring and shows me his devilish smirk. The ship then jolts as we scrape the dock and his smirk vanishes. The plank is immediately put down and Zuko grabs my arm, leading me down it.

"I can explore this village on my own," he says to the crew.

They shrug and go back on the ship with no complaints.

Once past the dock we walk through a ghost-like town. We head deeper and see singed huts and smoke still spewing from them. My heart wretches as we walk through the many burn down houses. Suddenly Zuko's hand covers my eyes from the scenes.

"Look if you want to go then we could."

I shake my head and we continue down the dirt pack road. His hand slides around my waist and he turns me to face him.

"You know we are alone so..."

I get the message and brush my lips against his. His hands travel down the length of my body but stops on my ass. My tongue plunges into his mouth and tries to subdue his. His hands start to knead me and I hit all time pleasure.

But before anymore happens I sense something near us. I break up our sweetness and look up the road. Near a singed hut is a little girl in what seems like sewn together rags and a boy, maybe as old or older than me, with the same clothes. I walk closer to see the girl has dark brown hair, muddy brown eyes and a fresh burn on her right leg. The boy, on the other hand, has jet black hair, amber eyes, like Zuko, and is built very well. It seems like they are arguing. I watch as the boy yells at the girl, then as his hand lights ablaze. The girl laughs, stomps the ground and I watch as the boy soars through the sky like a fire hawk.

I can't hold back my laugh and let it out, not realizing how loud it really is. The girl turns to me and sends a boulder my way, which I easily split in half. Her eyes widen in the realization of what I just did. I walk up to her and turn to see Zuko just catch up with me.

"Who are you?"

"Not supposed to talk to strangers," she says in a very bitchy tone.

She flips her hair over her shoulder and walks away. I shrug and turn away with Zuko to my side. Again his hand slides around my waist as we walk the road. I turn, wanting to take one more look at the girl, to see the girl with men four on all sides of her. I turn fast and take a couple of steps before a hand grasps my forearm.

"Kya lets just leave her. Do you really want to help her after what she said to you?"

I turn to him and glare at him, trying to get him to think about what he just said. He releases his grip showing he understands. I run forward to help the little earthbender. I see a little puddle of water and bend it near me. I watch as one man send a flame at the girl. I send a surge of water and freeze it creating a barrier between her and the fire. The men turn their attention to me and smirk.

"Oh seems we have a little interference," one man says with a devil-like smirk.

"A sexy interference at that," another purrs.

I roll my eyes in disgust and summon air to me. I manage to lift the girl from their circle around her and bring her to me.

"Wow. Boys, looks like we found the avatar."

They start walking to me when a a column of fire hits one knocking him out. As the others look back to their fallen comrade I manage to freeze two of them and then use the air to crash them together.

Arms wrap around my throat and waist.

"Come anywhere near me and the girl gets it."

He lights his hand and places it dangerously near my face. Beads of sweat starts to form on my forehead. I look to the little girl and notice her foot taps the ground lightly. I feel the earth shift under me and behind us. I push the man and get out of his grasp just before he trips over the earth ledge. The earth suddenly swallows him up to his neck. I bend a huge boulder and position it over his head. He passes out from fright.

I snicker as the little girl lets out a huge laugh. I even caught Zuko trying to stifle a chuckle. I find some water and bend it over Kisa while she laughs. It glows and drops to the ground revealing no burn and hopefully taking away the pain. She looks to her leg and then to me.

"Thank you."

"Now can I have a name?" I look her in the eye.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes, "The name's Kisa. What bout you and your," she eyes Zuko cautiously, "_friend_?

"This is Zuko," I motion to him and the me, "and I am Kya."

"You don't mean Prince Zuko, do you?"

I turn to Zuko who nods his head slowly. As soon as I turn back a boulder is flying at him. Luckily I catch the boulder in time before Zuko's head turns into mash duck root.

"Hey what is up with you..." Tears cascade through the cervices in her face, while snot flows down with it. I turn to Zuko whose face twists in disgust. I give him a glare, kneel to her level and wrap my arms around her. I wait until she's done crying and snotting herself, then unwrap my arms. But as I stand she puts her arms around my waist, crying on my bare stomach. Zuko tries to take her off me but her grip becomes vice-like. I push him a little not minding she holds on more. Finally after sometime she releases me and looks up.

"Sorry it's just that..."

I kneel down once more to her height.

"Yes."

"His father's soldiers came to our village and killed everyone, including my mother and father," she says glaring at Zuko.

"But the avatar said he will save us before you guys came..."

Her lips clamp shut as soon as she said that. Before I know it Zuko's hand clamp around her shoulders and start to shake her.

"When did he see you? Where did he say he was going?''

Suddenly he is push to the ground and I look up to find myself face to face with the black hair, amber eyed firebender. He places a hand, protectively, on the girl and stares at me. As if this is some signal I hear a scream and look to my side to find no Zuko.

"Hey!"

I look behind me to see Zuko has been flung into a pile of trash. The look on his face is so funny, I can not contain my amusement and let out my laughs at him. He is sitting in the garbage with wide eyes and a banana peel sits, somehow, on his ponytail. As I look back to him a blur rushes past me and to him. Kisa thought it would be nice to taunt him up close.

"Thanks for helping her."

I turn to see the boy, or should I say man, in front of me.

"No problem after all that what the avatar does." As soon as I say this his eyes widen.

"Well you sure are one pretty avatar."

I blush because he says this with such ease. I hold out my hand to him.

"My name is Kya." He takes my hand and pecks it lightly with his lips, which causes the blush to come in more.

"My name is Kane. Kisa's brother and Kay's twin."

"Who is Kay?"

"Oh I forgot about her," he turns behind him, "KAY!"

Out from a hut comes a girl about my age, with jet black hair and amber eyes. I swear she is the girl version of Kane. Same bone structure, face, hair and eyes color. The only difference is the height of them. Kane is about three inches above me, while Kay is a couple inches below me.

"Where is Kisa?"

In a synchronize motion we raise our fingers to Kisa, who is still taunting a red face Zuko, who is still in the pile. Our eyes meet as she leaves and we both laugh at each other.

"You must have a boyfriend somewhere," Kane says nonchalant.

I look to Zuko, and then look back to him.

"Uhh I don't know." He looks questioningly at me but says nothing and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well a pretty thing like you with no boyfriend. I think you are just lying to me."

"No I am not silly," I laugh and give him a little push.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

The little girl, Kisa I think, walks over to me and starts up taunting me.

"This is where you belong _Prince Zuko_," she sneers, "This is where your father has put you anyway."

I am about to just give her another burn, how dare she say that about my father, the firelord.

I feel a little shake and look to see her sitting beside me. I feel something on my head and take it off.

"I am going to lose him someday."

I look at her and she points to Kya and it seems to be her brother. He points to some hut and out comes a girlish replica of him.

"Who is that?"

"My sister, Kane's twin, Kay," she looks to me, "Why she your type?"

She waggles her eyebrows at me.

"No. I think I have someone," I look to Kya who is blushing at the boy. My blood boils at the sight of them. Then the ,Kay I think, walks over to us and sit down next to Kisa.

"We are going to lose Kane to her, aren't we," she turns her head to Kisa.

Kisa nod and looks back to them. Kya is laughing at him and gives him a light push. It's like I can't move for some reason. Suddenly both girls stand up and brush the dust off their raggedy pants. Kay walks to Kane and Kisa walks in front of me. I flinch and close my eyes as her foot stomps the ground. I open my eyes to see a map with a indent in one of the earth colonies.

"This is where he said he was going. I don't know if he is still there," she says, "Oh if you see your dad, kick his ass for me."

She say this and stomps away with a hop in her steps. I stand up slowly and walk to Kya, who is with the whole group of rags. Kya turns and greets me with a smile.

"Hey we have to go."

"Oh ok."

I take her to my side and start walking when I look and she isn't near me now. I look back to see her with _that boy,_ Kane. I walk back to hear him say;

"You don't have to go. We can take you to Ba Sing Sei with us. Would you come with us?"

He has a sickening pleading tone in his voice. Kya looks back at me, her cerulean eyes sparkle. I don't say anything and let her decide for herself. She turns back to Kane.

"I am sorry but I have someone who has lost his way and needs the help of the avatar to get him back on the path," she manages with one breath.

She looks at me again and takes my hand.

"Oh I see so I guess we are going. Hope you help _him_ get back on the path," Kane glares at me.

Kisa runs up to me and winks at me, then hugs Kya before we turn to leave. We exchange more goodbyes and begin our walk to the ship.

"I hope we see more people like them," Kya says turning to me.

I turn to her and look into her shining periwinkle eyes.

"Yes they helped a lot." I take her hand and give it a squeeze. She gives it another squeeze and leans on me.

* * *

_**HEY. Thank ForeverLiveByMusic for the awesome idea for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I might do it again because I think it was fun. Again thank her and the other participates for their marvelous reviews.**_

_**Yours Truly,  
**_

_**(^_^) **__**Ky**__**a~Avatar **__**(-0_0)**__**  
**_


	21. Book1 Episode 20:A Winter's Night Part 1

_**WARNING REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG CHAPTER! I PLAN TO DO THIS TO ALL THE BIG CHAPTERS! (the one with parts ones and twos)  
**_

_**Hola guys. Hope you like the contest chapter. I loved it and plan to do it again... later though. Anyway the noobs to the family supersta126, TrappedInLife, insecurities rule my life, SapphireJKH, ElizaBethJacksonPotter, jathrift, and I got mugged by a penguin(lol).**_

_**To insecurities rule my life, if your name is true, which I hope it isn't, don't let them rule you. I bet you are a beautiful wonderful person. I am very glad you joined and hope you know you shouldn't be insecure because I think everyone is perfect. (^_^)  
**_

_**Oh yea love the updates for the site. Oh and I see a bunch of new OC/Zuko stories. I even saw Vanillisa has one up. YOU GO GIRL!  
**_

_**GUESS WHO GOT THEIR DRIVERS PERMIT! I AM SO STOKED! (O_O-)~Oh no! Me: Hey I am pretty good for a first timer! (O_O-)~Sure  
**_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! I gots severe writers block. So what do I do? At 1:02am I blow bubbles. Yes I am the crazy writer. Love me or hate me. But I will always love you! (0_0-)~She is so wierd! Oh also a couple of flashback so you can see some of Kya's past.  
**_

* * *

**_Book 1 Episode 20: A Winter's Night Part 1  
_**

I feel my soul die as I see Zhao at the door. I wish the metal would just swallow me whole and hide me from everything.

"So you guys have a nice snuggle fest, while this war goes on. Between the _waterbenders_," he looks to me and then to Zuko, "and the _firebenders."_

"Well I just wanted to feel what you have already felt," Zuko says with a hint of sarcasm.

Zhao smirks at Zuko, then snaps his fingers and soldiers surround us in a half circle. Zuko leans into my ear until his mouth is millimeters from it.

"Remember I love you. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?"(Lol just thought of Aladdin)

I look to him and look deep into his amber eyes to see a pure, clean, loving soul. I squeeze his hand, kiss his cheek and look him in the eyes again.

"Yes I trust you." As soon as I say this he against the wall behind us and just disappears into it. Before they could react I grab his shirt and jacket, and his hand comes back from the wall to pull me in. The darkness consumes my sight but, I feel his heat so near to me, I don't worry. A flame flickers on the tip of his forefinger and reveals a very dark engine room.

"Where are we Zuko?" I look around, worried, afraid something will pop out.

"One of the abandoned engines rooms... Hopefully Uncle is not a suspect in our hiding," he says after a pause.

I look to his face and even in dim light I can see pain and worry. I gently place my hand on his very warm cheek.

"Don't worry I don't think they will suspect him. He wasn't anywhere near us so I think he is fine. Plus he is an amazing and strong firebender. The Southern Water Tribe even told stories of his magnificent feats." He looks to me and I give him a light kiss on the lips.

"I really hope you are right Kya. Now let's get out of here before they realize my trick," he says with a little smirk, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

He grabs my hand and leads me through a maze of twist and turns. We finally run into a door and Zuko opens it. I feel the cold winter air nip my nose, cheeks and bare breasts? Ah I realize I have no top on. I look to Zuko, who shivers a little and I forget I have his shirt and jacket. I hand these to him and he slides them on. He looks to me and I cover my chest quickly. He soon realizes why and gives me his jacket.

"You need it more than me now," he says as a red tint settles in his frost-bitten cheeks.

After I put on the jacket, I look to the landscape only to see the bright sun, water and big icebergs. Then I look to my right and see the ice walls that contain that Northern Water Tribe, my brethren. I look back to Zuko only to find him looking at me.

"Well I had a boat but I guess it is kind of back there," he says rubbing the back of his head.

"That will be easily taken care of." With that I freeze the water's surface and walk on to it. Zuko looks at it cautiously and gingerly sets his foot on the ice. After testing it to see if it would hold his weight, he walks on.

"We have to hurry before I melt the ice with my body heat," Zuko says.

I look down to see the ice already puddling around his feet.

"In what direction do I go?" He points to an iceberg in which seal turtles bark on its frozen bank. I nod to him and start freezing an icy path towards our destination. I breathe easier as we climb on to the iceberg.

"You stay here while I go in search of the avatar," he orders and, before I could argue, dives into a water hole.

Naturally I don't listen to him and instead wait a few moments before I, too, dive into the freezing water. The water around pushes me through this tight hole. As soon as my lungs are ready to burst I come to a sheet of ice. I quickly turn the ice to water and burst through the surface, finding myself face to face with Zuko.

"How did I know you wouldn't listen to me?"

"Cause you know me soo well?" He rolls his eyes and we walk through a horde of seal turtles who bark at us. He stops in front of another hole and dives in. A few moments and I go in after him. In this hole we are going against the current. Using my waterbending I speed through this water with ease and soon hit the surface again. I get through the ice barrier to I find myself inside an ice water pipe with Zuko, inside the northern water tribe.

"I _was_ planning to leave when Zhao is going to start attacking which should be tomorrow. So we get to spend the night in the pipe."

I look to him and see a shiver pulse through him. Suddenly a shutter pulses through my spine. Even in the pipe the wind bites at our faces. Zuko has a pink nose and pink cheeks. Then I notice the big puffy pants Zuko has on. He looks like he could hide Appa in there. I let a giggle escape from me and he turns to me. The wind hits me and a shiver convulses through my body.

"For tonight let's just..."

"Snuggle," I grin, ending his sentence for him. With that he and I lie down in the ice pipe. I scoot closer, tuck my legs in a little and snuggle into his chest. He shields me from the wind and warms me very fast with his body heat. He puts an arm around my waist and squashes me to him. His chin rests on the top of my head and I press my face to the nape of his neck.

I fall in to a deep calming sleep with his heat warming me and scent of sweat and fire lilies surrounding me.

**_*The Next Morning (Or not)*_**

My eyes flutter open to the blinding rays of the sun. As I try to sit up I see an arm around me. I turn to look into the face of Zhao.

"Are you awake babe?"

He grins at me and lights his hands on fire. I back away from the red and orange hell. His arm slings back and throws the mass of red-hot fire at me. I open my out but no sound comes from it.

**_*Reality*_**

I fly straight up with a cold sweat covering my face and dripping from my brow. I look to my side to discover I have awakened Zuko, whose arm was wrapped around me.

"What's wrong," he says sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "We just fell asleep an hour or two ago."

I look outside the pipe to see the starry night sky. The bright lights of stars seem only brighter here in the North Pole. I look back to him and see worry across his face.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." He looks at me and swipes his arm across my forehead taking the sweat away. I lay back down and turn away from him. But he only wraps his arms around me again and slides me over to him. We fit like perfect puzzle pieces. I turn my head, plant a kiss on him and turn back around. His head fits into my neck and I fall, hopefully, back into a good slumber.

**_*Actual Next Morning*_**

I open my eyes to the flooding of sunshine into the pipe. I sit up carefully, so to not wake Zuko. But it seems he is already awake because he rises with me.

"I plan to leave around night-time so I guess we have nothing to do till then. And we can't go into the city for anything because I have no money."

I let out a sigh and look to him. A grumble comes from my stomach without warning. Then as if to signal, a grumble comes from Zuko's stomach. We look at each other and let out some laughs. I look back to the hole we had come from and look to him.

"I'm going back to the iceberg. There is a whole clan of seal turtles and where they sit fish aren't too far behind." He nods and I dive into the water. Soon I hear the bellows of the seal turtles echoing throughout the cavern. I walk to the entrance and freeze some the ocean water. I take a seat on the floating ice and push off the iceberg. As soon as I push-off I see schools of bluish-green fish and seal turtles diving through them. I manage to bend a whole water ball full of them and freeze it. While levitating the frozen mass I freeze a path back to the iceberg. There I go in a corner and manage to find a dry patch of dirt and a few sticks. Within minutes I conjure up a small fire, which reminds me of a very fun time in the Southern Water Tribe.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"SOKKA," I let my voice ring out in the village. Today is my 10th birthday and he promised to not be late for my party. I look around to see my grandmother, with her sweet smiling face, Katara, Hakoda, and Bato. We all sit around the campfire, wind biting our faces until we show rosy cheeks, and yet it stills goes biting. The only person whose spot remains empty is the ever late Sokka. I look to Hakoda who looks down at me._

_"What happened to Sokka? Do you think he is ok?" He looks at me with his sea-foam green eyes and ruffles my hair._

_"I am sure he is fine young one," he says with a warm smile._

_I playfully swat away his hand and look back at the fire. I feel a sudden sensation in my side, like an ice spider crawling up me._

_"Eeeeeeppppppppp," I scream trying to hit the spider from me. I turn to see a giggling Sokka on the powder snow rolling around, laughing until he is in tears._

_"SOKKA," Hakoda snaps at the giggling child. He immediately stands and brushes the snow from his jacket._

_"Say you are sorry," Hakoda commands._

_I turn to face him, hiding the snowball I have just made._

_"I am very truly sor..."_

_Before he can finish I throw the ball of snow at him. I laugh at his bewildered face and give him a hand up. I turn to everyone, who was laughing at him. I look back to see a rosy-cheeked Sokka, rubbing the back of his head._

_"I got you something for your birthday."_

_He holds out his gloved hand and opens it. In the center of his palm is a tiny bracelet with a single sky blue, big tear drop shaped crystal. My eyes widen at the sight of it. I wrap my arms around Sokka's neck and give him a huge hug._

_"Thank you Sokka," I say taking the bracelet and tying it around my wrist, "It is very beautiful.'' He blushes a bright pink tint._

_"Ahhhhhhhhh," everyone choruses behind us._

_I grab his hand and lead him to the warmth of the fire. There we roast fish that Hakoda and Bato caught earlier._

***_End of Flashback*_**

A smile creases my face at the lovely memory. I suddenly remember I still have it. My hand reaches into my pocket to draw out the still beautiful aquamarine crystal. I wrap it around my wrist and smile at it.

"What you so happy about?"

I quickly turn to face Zuko.

"Ughh you just gave me a heart attack. Make some noise so I know you are there."

He smiles at me and looks to my fire. I quickly remember the fish and unfreeze them. They flop round but soon stop after a few moments. I spear a few with a stick and set them close so the flames can caress them. After surrounding the fire with sticks of fish I toss the extra to the seal turtles, which gobble them up with much joy.

The skins of the fish crackle and sizzle as the flames lick them. The smell is enough to make my mouth water. I look to Zuko who is staring hungrily at them. After a few minutes the fish stop sizzling which means they are done. We grab a stick and quickly eat it up. Soon there is a pile of fishy smelling sticks.

"That was very good," Zuko says patting his stomach.

"Thanks," I say then let out a big burp. Zuko wrinkles his face in disgust.

"Nasty."

Suddenly he lets out a bigger and louder burp. We look at each other with such a serious faces. I can't help but break my face and laugh at him. He then laughs with me.

"So what were you so smiley about when I snuck up on you?"

I lift my wrist and pull back the jacket sleeve to show the bracelet. He grabs my hand and gets a closer look to the gem.

"What? An old boyfriend gave it to you?"

The question makes blush rush to my face and I bow my head so he can't see. I mean is Sokka counted as an old boyfriend? We were engaged, so should I say we were? Or should I just say a friend gave it to me and leave it at that?

"A very _very_ good friend gave it to me."

He gives me a look but shakes his head. The he gets up and dives back into the hole. A few minutes and I, too, dive through.

As soon as I get back I look to the opening. I just have a feeling, and it isn't a very good one. I look to the sky and see black raining from the sky.

"Oh spirits. Zuko come here quick," I yell to him. He crawls to my side and looks at the black soot soaring through the sky and dirtying the powder snow. The sun is past its spot of high noon, so it's late afternoon.

"It's almost time for my leave," he says staring at the sky.

**_*Hour or so Later*_**

"Look you stay here NOW. I don't want to get caught by Zhao."

"But I want to hel..." Before I finish he smashes his lips against mine and wraps an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. His body heat is so strong I can feel it through his shirt; it is soothing and warms me from the freezing water. He pulls away after minutes tick by and leans his forehead into mine. His breath comes out in heat wisps against the cool air.

"Please Kya listen to me. I can't even stand the thought of Zhao taking you away from me. I love you so much. I never thought I could ever feel this way."

He looks to me with his adorable, amber eyes and give me the saddest face that could rival a wolf-dog puppy. His eyes have a glassy film over them, like he is ready to cry if I say no.

"Zuko... Ok." I give in to him and his eyes immediately turn mischievous golden.

"Hey you..." He grins, gives me a light kiss and jumps from the pipe to the icewalk. He walks off until I can't see him anymore. I just let my boyfriend, a firebender, enemy of the waterbenders, walk off without any arguments.

"Oh well."

I guess I get to wait up here for him. Let's see, I will give him until tomorrow. With this last thought I gaze to the moon, lie down and rest, snuggling in the oversize jacket that carries Zuko's scent. With my mind being soothed by his scent I drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I hate to leave Kya all alone but I need to get the avatar and regain what is rightfully mine. As soon as Kya is out of sight I run down the side-walk to the palace. It is amazing how these people created such beautiful city from only ice; it's so different from their cousins in the southern pole. Uncle would love looking at this kind of stuff.

"Uncle...," I say aloud.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Uncle walks me to the boats and shows me the one Kya and I will be taking. I get in and see it only fits two people. After checking if the room is sufficient, I look to Uncle and see his eyes watering._

_"Uncle what is wrong with you?" A lone tear slides from the corner of his face down to his chin and finally drips, hitting the metal._

_"I worry about you Prince Zuko. Ever since I lost my son I have..."_

_"Always thought of you as mine," I interrupt and finish him. The tears drip down and his arms wrap around my shoulders. I put my arms around the old firebender. His shoulders shake up and down a little as he sobs. I pat him on the back gently._

_"Uncle, I will be fine. I have Kya too. I just hope you will be ok."_

_"Prince Zuko I will be just fine."_

_He lets go of me and we walk back to the room._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

My thought discontinues as I hear footsteps. I use the cover of shadows to hide me.

"So did you hear? The princess went with the avatar and his friend to the secret garden."

"Hey. Where is that?"

"Look I only know because I am special."

"You are definitely _very_ special. Now tell me dude," he says and punches the other guard.

"Fine. It's by the furthermost southern wall, right in the corner."

Ha. Thanks for the info boys. Man this is too easy. I run thorough the many ice hallways, nearly slipping and dying. Damn elevated body temperature. I finally reach the wall I have been looking for. I look for the door and see it. Dark wood with a big water nation symbol carved into it and it's half my size. I gently push on it, making no sound, it opens with ease. I crouch through it and gently shut it behind me.

I look and see _him_ in the middle of this. Garden? Water is throughout the whole thing. The only land, other than what I stand on and along the edges, is a very small island at the end of this menagerie. On it is a stone gate with a tiny symbol at the top. Also on the island looks to be a small koi pond. Connecting it to the other land is two wooden bridges. Behind the island is a tiny waterfall which creates a soothing thrum through the water. It is peaceful but too much water for me. I notice it suddenly feels warmer than the other places in the North Pole. Unusually warm and really peaceful.

I shake my head and get back to why I am here.

I take a few steps closer and notice the young waterbending girl and another girl with white hair standing behind the meditating monk. She is talking to her and as I step closer I hear their conversation.

"He is my friend and I am perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well isn't that sweet," I say as I walk over the bridge to the island, "Hand him over and you won't be hurt by me."  
She gets in a stance, as do I. Her white-haired friend runs from the place. I think about stopping her when I get hit in the face by a water whip.

"Nice trick but I have a better one." I send slices of flames to her and watch as she quickly bends the water to shield her from them. I get close to her and she narrowly dodges the fire-ball meant for her face. She hits me with a surge of water and I am flying through the air. I get up and before anything she flings me against a wall. I slam into it, knocking what little breath I had in me. I feel a freezing sensation and look down to see my feet frozen to the ground. Suddenly water surrounds and encases me freezing completely through.

"You little bitch. Seems you found someone to teach you," I say before blowing the whole ice ball up. I jump from the ice and right before her. She dodges my close attacks, which distract her enough so I can get behind her. I manage to grab the collar of the air monk before being blasted into the other side of the island. I slam into another wall, and feel my breath leave me. As I gasp for air the girl send a huge wave crashing against me and freezes it so I am stuck and can't move my limbs.

Suddenly I feel more power and look over the wall. I see the pinks, oranges and purples of a sunrise. I look to the young girl and see a worried streak in her eyes.

"You set with the moon and I rise with the sun," I yell before melting the ice containing me. I jump to the ground and walk to her. She bends a weak thing of water and I quickly send a massive fire column at her. I watch as her body goes limp from the hit but her chest still moves up and down. I grab the collar of the monk and proceed to climb the ice wall with my newly found prize.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

I feel a strange tingling sensation as I feel my spirit soar. I open my eyes and find myself standing in a very shallow area of water in a swamp.

"Kya?"

I smile for I already know who it is.

"AANG," I yell and throw my arms around my friend. His arms wrap around and give me a little squeeze.

"Will you please shut up? Some of us are trying to meditate," I hear behind me. We release and look around to see a monkey in meditation position staring at us.

"Sorry," we say in unison. He rolls his eyes and closes them at once.

"So why are we here?" I whisper to Aang.

"I need to find the two spirits of moon and ocean."

"And how are you supposing too?"

"Ask Roku," he says shrugging and grinning at me.

I look down and see Roku's reflection instead of Aang's. I place a hand on Aang's face and drag it down to look at it. His eyes widen and mouth gape open.

Suddenly Roku materializes in front of us.

"Aang...Kya," he bows to both of us and we do the same.

"Roku. Please help me find the ocean and moon spirits."

"Aang I have only been here for hundred or so years. I have not yet been told about the moon and ocean spirits. That is a question to be asked of by Koh, the oldest spirit here."

He places a hand on Aang's forehead and closes his eyes for a minute. At the same time he and Aang both open their eyes.

"Kya come with me," he says grabbing my hand but Roku stops him.

"Aang you must do your duty alone. I have to talk to Kya about her own duty."

With that he waves off Aang and takes my shoulder leading me off somewhere. I turn to see Aang wave at me and race in another direction. I turn back and look to Roku who stares straight ahead. We walk for what seems like forever when we finally stop in front of a big tree. Roku turns to face and looks in my eyes with his wise, golden eyes.

"Kya have you found the path you wish to take?"

"Yes Avatar Roku." He gives me a warm smile and tilts his head a little, so his long flowing white hair shows more.

"Good, I hope you are successful with your path. Now that you have found it the next time you come here I have something for you. I think it is high time you get a spirit animal," he says and winks at me.

I feel all warm then and feel myself fading slowly. Before I go though Avatar Roku speaks.

"Kya along with your path you must also help Aang with his too."

He totally drops a huge burden on me now. But before I can say anything my eyes fly open to see a familiar face.

"Sokka?"

* * *

_**Well hey guys long time no see from lil ole me. Haha anyway thanks for those who joined I love you guys. School is coming up and I feel lots of pressure like Kya right now. Anyway I know long ass chapter but worth it. Sorry I went off the map for a while. At least I hope i made up for it now.  
**_

_**Anyway send your posts and comments to me if you want. I will gladly take your criticism, complaints, ideas and/or praise and respond in the appropriate manner.  
**_

_**I am tired so I am off to bed. Good Night. *waves hands walks to room and hits door frame* Ouch *Zuko appears from no where* Want me to kiss it better? *Ultimate Nose bleed faints in his arms* (^_^)  
**_

_**LUV YOU GUYS!  
**_

_**Yours Truly,  
**_

_**Kya~Avatar  
**_


	22. Book1 Episode 21:A Winter's Night Part 2

**_ Hey guys I know I have suddenly posted early. It's just I had an awesome idea and I didn't want the idea to leave me. NEW PERSON WHOOP WHOOP. Welcome YukiTora17. THANKS FOR FOLLOWING!  
_**

**_Anyway changed the cover to a crude drawing of Kya. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. ON TO THE STORY! (^_^) _**

* * *

**_Book 1 (Final Episode of Book 1) Episode 21: A Winter's Night Part 2  
_**

"Hey Kya," Sokka says as he helps me up.

"Oh hi Sokka." I can't seem to even say these words. All of a sudden I have to help Aang defeat the Firelord and try to get Zuko off this Avatar Hunt. I swear stress is trying to kill me off. But a little relief is that I get a pet soon.

"Kya have you even been listening," Sokka says breaking my trance.

"Sorry just been thinking. Please repeat what you said." He wraps his arms around my neck.

"I have missed you Kya. My jokes don't have any of your back up that makes Katara laugh."

"Ahh Sokka I have missed you too," I say wrapping my arms around him. I look behind him and see a pretty girl, maybe my age or younger, standing behind him. She has moon-light white hair, sea blue eyes ,maybe lighter than mine, tan skin, and was as tall Katara.

"Heyy Sokkaaa you haven't told me who your friend is." I say waggling my eyebrows at him. He coughs and pulls at his collar, while his face reddens.

"She is.."

"I am Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe," the white hair girl says.

I stare at Sokka with giddy eyes and nudge him.

"This one seems is a keeper Sokka."

"Kya shut your damn mouth."

"O MY SPIRITS!"

"What is it Kya?"

"You cussed again Sokka."

"Ughh no point yelling at you. Haha," Sokka laughs at me.

"Anyway where am I?"  
Suddenly I notice my surroundings. I stand upon a little island on which bridges come from and a stone arch sits above me. I look to my left to see a big, furry monster. Otherwise known as Appa. Then I hear a gasp coming from my right side.

"Aang!"

I turn my head to see Katara sit up abruptly and rub her arm.

"Where is Aang?"

"He was gone when we got here," Yue explains.

"Damn it he got him,'' she says tears dripping from her blue eyes.

I hit myself on the forehead because of course I know who did it and I regret not grabbing him. Damn it Zuko how am I going to get you over this Avatar obsession?

"Kya, could you please reign in your boyfriend," Sokka complains.

Katara finally notice me and stands up fast.

"Kya?"

"Yes?" I say this and she runs to me, quickly putting a tight grip around me. I put my arms around her gently and she looks up to me.

"Why couldn't you stop him from getting Aang?"

I feel my heart drop into my stomach and start sinking lower.

"I-I-I." I take a huge breath and sigh before I can think of any reasons.

"I don't know. I just feel that it isn't my place to get in the way of someone's paths or destinies. Only to maybe aid in some way. I-I just don't know. I a-am s-s-sorry," I can not help but stutter. I feel myself choking on the tears that want to leap from my eyes.

Why am I choking on my tears?

I'm torn by who I should help, the ones who I have been there my whole life? Or the one that has come to my life and saved me from the drab old one? The ones who have been my life long friends or my love who I feel I have known forever? Friends or Boyfriend?

My knees buckle and I hit the grass, tears swelling in my eyes. I bend over so I am close to earth.

"What's wrong," the white hair girl says.

"I AM SORRY ROKU, SOKKA, AND KATARA! I LIED I DO NOT KNOW MY PATH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! PLEASE HELP ME," I let my screams out. My tears that I shed are for all those times I didn't. All those times I thought I was strong enough. When Yu Ming tried to rape me, when I was left on the ship, or when I was locked in Zhao's ship. I feel someone patting on my back.

"Kya settle your tears."

It sound like Sokka and yet it doesn't. It sounds too mature and confident for him. I lift my head though and sure enough there is Sokka. My tears slow and dry as I stare at him. I resist Sokka's help and stand up by myself. Another pair of arms immediately wrap around me, while Sokka wraps his around me. It feels good to be in the middle of this hug. I look up to the sky and see an image. I see Roku smiling at me and nodding at me. I blink and it is not there anymore.

"Thank you Roku," I say in my head.

"Ok. I am fine guys. Let's go get us _the_ Avatar," I say as I spring from the hugs. I have a quick recovery from my little mental breakdown.

"No the other avatar," Sokka says correcting me.

"Ok the other avatar," I repeat. We jump on to Appa and Sokka clicks his tongue. Soon we have the chilling air hitting our faces as we fly through the air.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

As soon as I am over the wall that contains the little sanctuary I see an endless blizzard. I start forward into the bitter winds and don't look back. It only takes minutes for my arms and legs to become painstakingly numb. I can already feel my lips turning blue, cheeks and nose turning a bright crimson. Even with these things happening I trudge forward and try to find shelter from this big blizzard. I look forward and see an object in the distance. My heart pace hastens and I feel my legs plow through the snow.

But I step on something and feel a crack underneath my foot. I look down to see the cracking of ice from where I had just stepped. I rush forward trying not to drop the avatar. Towards the end I trip, sail through the air and land on the ground. I watch as the avatar hits the ground next to me. I pick him and turn back to see a huge crater from where the ice broke. I then around to see the object, a cave, so near to me.

My heart's burden lessens as I near it. I drag the monk in and gather what little wood I see in this cave. As soon as I have a pile I light it and ,luckily, it burns. Even though I have a fire I use my fire breath to warm more quickly. I look over to the boy and see a faint glow from his tattoos and eyes. I tie him up with some rope and then sit next to him.

"Maybe if we met before the war, we could be friends," I say much to my surprise. It feels weird but I feel maybe if I wasn't the Prince of the Fire Nation maybe I would befriend the Avatar. But I am not and will not. I already have a problem with wanting one avatar.

Ughh what am I thinking about jeez?

*Cough cough*

"Huh?"

I look to my side to see the avatar, wide awake and wide-eyed.

"Zuko!"

"What?" Suddenly before I know it I hit another wall for the billionth time today. I stand quickly, even if I have no breath. I watch as he inches out of the cave. I take off running. He can't escape after all I have been through to get him. As soon as I get out the big furry creature that carries the group lands on the snow. I send fire at him and watch as the snow comes up to block it. Then I see Kya jump off the bison and bend a huge wave of snow at me. Before I know it darkness consumes my mind and sight. Last thing I see is Kya walking towards me.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

O my spirits why did I just knock him out? I didn't mean to knock him out just subdue him. Katara and Sokka jump off to grab Aang, once they get him back on they call to me. I can't leave Zuko though.

"We can't leave him though," Aang says, as if reading my mind.

"If he doesn't come then I stay behind." They look to each other and sigh.

"I guess we have no choice then," Aang says and gets off the bison.

"Yea makes _a lot_ of sense. Bring the crazy bastard that is chasing us to the ends of the earth and constantly trying to kill us," Sokka complains.

I glare at Sokka and he shrugs at me.

He helps me carry Zuko on to Appa and we fly off back to the city. We are there in only minutes and get off to see the city in peril. But I also see very powerful waterbenders at work. But then I feel something wrong and watch the moon go red. I feel my waterbender side weaken. I try to bend the snow and see I can't bend at all.

"Oh no what happened?" I look over Appa's saddle and see no water floating or whipping around.

"Look to the princess," I hear a faint voice, like a whisper, in the back of my head. I look to her in time to see her topple over. But Sokka catches her before she can fall on the saddle.

"Wait Yue are you connected to the moon somehow?" She looks at me wided eye, looks like I hit a vein with that question.

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say a voice in my head is informative." They all look at me with curious faces, but say, or should I say ask, nothing.

"Well I think I should tell you my story then." We all sit down and ready ourselves for the story.

**_*Story Time*_**

_"When babies are born they cry. But when I was born I didn't even open my eyes. It was like I was in a deep sleep. My parents took me to all the best healers of our village. All of them couldn't do anything to awake me. They said that I was going to die. My father prayed to the spirits, begging to let his baby girl live. He placed me in the spirit oasis pond and the moon spirit granted his wish. My hair turned white, I opened my eyes and let outs my cries. My mother and father were elated and rejoiced that I finally awoke."_

_***End of Story Time***  
_

By the time she ends the story we have gotten to the spirit oasis. We jump off Appa to see Zhao grasping a bag that is wet and jerking around.

"Oh no the moon spirit," Yue yells.

"Zhao if you kill him the world falls out of balance and without balance the world is thrown to chaos. The moon will not only destroy the water tribe but the other elements as well," I calmly say. Suddenly Iroh appears from the crowd of firebender soldiers to Zhao's side.

"It is my destiny to kill the moon spirit. I will be the end of the waterbending. I will be known as Zhao the Great, Zhao the Conqueror," Zhao says.

"Zhao don't kill him. Even the firebenders need the moon. The world will be thrown out of proportion," Iroh says.

His eyes told me he wasn't lying. I look to Zhao who looks to have the face of a whipped school boy. He slowly kneels on to one knee and lessens his grip on the bag. He dips it into the pond, opens the mouth of the bag and a white fish with a black marking on his head swims out. The black fish, which was frantically swimming around in circles, stops and starts to swim over to its friend.

We breath out a sigh when a growl and surge of fire makes our breathe stick in our throats. It seem to be in slow motion for me. Zhao growls and send a huge surge of fire on to the white fish. What is left is the white fish floating to the top with a scorch mark over half its body.

As soon as I saw the burn I feel my soul leave for somewhere else.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV (Temporary)*_**

I watch as the Avatar's tattoos and eyes light up. Then I notice Kya's eyes light up like his. He and she both walk to into the pond with their _glowingness_. I look to see the black fish in front of them and giving off a glowing. Then suddenly they both disappear beneath the surface of the water.

Before I can see anymore I see Zhao has run off. I find him and start the chase to kill.

But as I run I notice the water glowing a bright blue. The avatars have come to help.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

I feel a warmth pulse through me and then I feel a tingle. It feels like little pin pricks all over my body. I open my eyes to see blue things surrounding me. It is fluid but not water, it isn't anything I have ever seen before. I look up and see the familiar face of Aang. He reaches out and I try to go fast but find my movement slows as I strain through this fluid. I slow down and go slow, like the opposite I go faster through the fluid. As I touch Aang's hands he pulls me through with almost no effort. I find that I can stand on the liquid now.

"Aang where are we?"

"I don't know. This is where I always go when I go into the Avatar state."

"Wait that must mean we are both in it together."

"Yea. Kya you make me confused on what you can and can't do," he says with a smirk.

I look down and see the reflection of Roku in the blue fluid stuff. He reaches out his hand and I take it plunging back into the blue. But this time I am in another side of the blue stuff.

"Roku, why am I here?" He stares at me but doesn't ay anything. He holds out his fist and motions me to place my hand under it. I do so and he drops an egg into my palm. The egg is the size of my palm, which is probably the size of a chicken-rat egg, (size of a baseball). It is light blue with dark blue swirls and lines all over it.

"What is it?" He only stares more and then pushes me into the blue. For the millionth time I plunge through blue but this time I stick in it and can't move. I feel terror converge as I can't move anything at all. Everything then turns black and I feel my energy draining from my body and spirit. I feel myself floating, then contact with something on my back. My eyes flutter open and I stand up quickly. Which results in my knees buckling and me hitting the ground again. I notice the egg in my hand then and hold it close to me. I feel my energy rise and I look to the sky. There is a perfect orb of glowing white light.

I get up this time, without falling, and find myself on an ice bridge. I start to walk when an arm closes around my waist and throat. I cup the egg in my hand while trying to struggle with the other.

"Come on Zuko. Shoot at me and burn your _friend_," Zhao sneers at Zuko, who just got on the bridge. I look at Zuko who stares at me in terror. I calm down though because I feel a spirit's presence near me. I look to the water and see a glowing coming towards us.

Before I know it the ocean spirit is trying to drag Zhao under and he is intent on bringing me with him. I struggle, but the struggle is in vain. His vice-like grip is just too strong and I am being taken with him. I reach out for Zuko's hand as he tries to catch to mine. But soon I hit the water's surface and I'm taken to a deep depth. My lungs about to burst I slip in and out of conscientiousness. Finally I hug the egg close to me and give in to darkness.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

Even though Kya knocked me out I still feel the want to help her. She is the closest I have had to a friend in 3 years. To watch her slip from my grasp is heart wrenching. I hold back the sobs that want to come out but the urge is very overpowering. I lean over the edge and try to search for her in the dark, deep blue.

I take off my shirt when all of a sudden bubbles rise to the surface. I look to see the face of Kya surfacing with her whole body. She looks like she has been sleeping, her arms cross over her chest and a blue egg is in the middle of her hands. The water rises, pushing her over the edge of the bridge and lying her gently on the ice. She seems to be breathing, so I take her in my arms and carry her over to Uncle, who has been sitting and watching me for some time.

"Uncle let's leave." He nods and we walk over to a makeshift watercraft. I lie Kya down on the raft and climb on myself. As soon as Uncle is on we push off and head into the ocean blue.

"Get some rest," Uncle says.

I don't answer and do what he says. I lie next to Kya and close my eyes to the world I wish to not be apart of.

* * *

_**H**__**ey guys.**__**  
**_

_**I know it's a short chapter and sorry for that. It is  
just I am tired and can't seem to remember anything at all.  
**_

_**See any grammar mistakes I have made? I know there might be a few. I feel half awake and really want to send this out though. Because I went off for a while without warning.  
**_

_**Anyway hoped you liked it.  
**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE  
**_

_**Press the button below  
**_

_**You know you want to.  
**_

_**Do it for Kya's recovery and Zuko's sake.  
**_

_**Yours Truly,  
**_

_**Kya~Avatar  
**_


	23. Book 2 Episode 1: Caught in the Act!

_**Hey guys. So I decided to to do the whole series, if you think I should. New person Zabuzamaniac and egarcia513! **_

_**I can't believe I actually got this far and gained so much people. Thank you all for your support and amazing reviews. I LUV YOU GUYS!**_

_**Now on to BOOK 2 CHAPTER 1. YEA! (-0_0-)~Nerdy (^_^)~Meatbun**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 1: A Sister?  
**_

_***Third Person POV*  
**_

There is a big room with only a few torches that litter some of the walls. The main source of light in this room is a throne, with flames that surround it and seem to caress the person that sits on it. But this person does not deserve any of this caress, for he is the most despised man in all the nations. This man is known by everyone as Firelord Ozai. At the foot of his fiery throne is an onyx haired teenager with ivory skin and the eye color of dying embers. There is an evil glint in her eyes that could make the spirit of death cower in her presence, that glint has been there ever since she was born._**  
**_

"Iroh betrayed us, your brother is a failure. I have a task for you my daughter Azula," the Firelord says in his serious tone.

"I am only here to serve you, my father," the onyx haired girl says looking up to show her evil glint.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

I awake to rocking and the sounds of water and crying sea vultures. I sit up slowly and rub my eyes, unable to open them just yet in the bright sunlight. I yawn and stretch up my arms, hearing the loud cracks of each bone popping back into its place. It has been over two weeks since the battle. We haven't seen land since then and ,even if I am a waterbender, I am very tired of being at sea. I look to my left and see my egg in its own little makeshift cup. In the sun the egg seems to change colors into a dark purple color and the light blue into a light shade of lavender.

I look over to my right to see a sleeping Zuko and Iroh. I smile happily at the peaceful looking sleeping Zuko, one who doesn't worry about catching the Avatar.

I stand and start making the water push us in one direction. I stare to the sun and wish that something would cover it up, at least till we find land. But today is just another cloudless, extra hot day. Beads of sweat already start to form on my forehead and drip down my brow. I look out to the horizon and see only the blue ocean.

Roku please send winds to push us to land.

As if he is listening winds pick up and start blowing our makeshift raft in a northern direction. As I look to the horizon a hand touches mine. I look down and meet Zuko's cool golden eyes. I help him up and we stare at each other for a while. He leans forward and our lips meet in a sweet kiss. He backs away after a few minutes and I lean my head on his shoulder.`

The blush is starting to settle in my cheeks when Zuko turns and gasps. He takes my chin and turns it to the horizon. I notice that there is a large shape, and it is coming closer to us fast. I look back to watch Zuko bend down and shake Iroh awake. Iroh slowly rises, lets out a large yawn, and rubs his eyes.

"We are close to land ,Uncle," Zuko says.

This causes Iroh to stand up in a second. I look back to the land and see we have only minutes until we get to it.

As soon as we hit the beach I jump off the raft and land face first in the sand.

"Ahh I don't ever want to be on a raft again."

"Agreed," Zuko and Iroh say simultaneously.

I get up and brush the sand off my top. Then I squish it between my toes and feel what I missed so much.

"Stop being an idiot and come on," Zuko says as they walk away from me.

I stick out my tongue and let them walk a little more, then run after them. We enter a little town and look for somewhere to stay but seeing as we have little to no money we look for somewhere abandoned.

"I guess this is an earthbending town, Zuko says.

Iroh and I look at him, as if to say well who is being stupid. As if the banners with the circle with a square in the middle and earthy colors of brown, and green every where, didn't tell us that we are in earthbending territory.

"Hey did you see the house near the beach is vacant," a shopkeeper says.

"Yea the family is going to Ba Sin Sei for good. The family said to leave the house for travelers and such," the customer replies.

Zuko grabs the man and asks where the house is exactly. After getting directions me and Zuko walk to the house, while Iroh goes off around town. We walk to the house and see it sits on top of a very big hill. Being the lazy ass I am I earthbend a ledge and climb on it. I turn to Zuko. who stares questioningly at me.

"Your turn to trust me," I say giving him a hand up. As he gets on I swing my arms back and forth to kick start the rock. In no time we get to the top and in the one-room house. After only sleeping on a raft for almost three weeks, I welcome the comfort of a house. Like in the sand, I fall straight onto the floor with a big "thump."

"You really are a clumsy avatar," Zuko says falling right next to me.

"Says you Zuko." I turn to look at him and see him not lying next to me anymore.

"Hey where did you go," I say sitting up straight and looking around to see a table and a window with a ledge but no Zuko.

"ZUKO!" Suddenly I hit the ground with a "thud." My heart is beating out of my chest as I look at Zuko's lustful eyes. His hands pin my arms to my sides and he put his weight on my stomach.

"Damn it you are going to be the death of me! Make some noise, I haven't been this scared since I was in the North Pole. Also get off me!" I struggle to get up but he won't budge.

"I don't want to get up," he says grinning at me.

"Zuko yo..." He slams his lips against mine. This kiss is a lot more hotter than some of our others and longer than all of them. Suddenly I feel a bulge in his pants and he pulls away from our kiss. His cheeks turn a bright crimson and he gets off. But I grab him and topple on to him.

"This is revenge." I sit on him and plant my lips on his. I smile while kissing as I feel his bulge get bigger.

'You are so happy to do this," I say pulling away and smirking.

"Well can't exactly hide it now."

"Well I might be able to help with that," I say creeping closer to him.

"You might be able to help with what?"

I look up to see a smirking Iroh holding food. I roll off Zuko and sit cross legged on the other side of the room.

"Looks like I came just in time," he says and starts laughing.

I feel my face getting hot and the blush coming in hastily. I look to Zuko whose whole face is bright crimson, as if someone dyed it.

"Zuko. You might want to go take care of that," he says eying his crotch.

I don't know how it's possible but his face gets redder and he runs out of the house in a second.

Iroh turns to me smiles and then laughs. I get up and sit in the corner furthest from him and face the wall. What bad timing you have Iroh.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

Oh spirits, do you have something against? To have Uncle walk in at that moment and that moment on the ship. To think of that only causes the crimson to further redden my face.

I look around and find a nearby tree and sit under it. I take out my dick and do what I always in a crisis such as this. I think about the time I almost choked Yu Ming to death and had to replace Kya's top. Or the time she fell on me and her breasts squished against my armor. Damn these fucking hormones of mine. Kya, damn it, why do you have to be so sexy? I let out a huge sigh as I finish. Wow I just got off being mad at Kya and her body. Now that was just pathetic.**_  
_**

I get up and start back on my walk to the house. I stand outside deciding to risk going back in but I succumb to the smell of food and walk into a dinner of chicken rat and seaweed. Ughh not what I would like to have usually but all I care to do now is just fill my stomach. I take a seat next to Kya who avoids staring at me, and I do the same.

"Hey why don't you guys look at each other," Uncle says.

I look to him and see a smirk creep on his old face.

"Stop it Uncle," I snap at him.

"Oh my bad. If only I hadn't walked in."

"I am leaving for a few moments. I'll be by the beach," Kya says getting up and walking out.

I point after Kya and glare at Uncle.

"Look see what you did Uncle." I stare at him and all he does is laugh until he cries. Then he stops and looks me in the eyes.

"Look Prince Zuko I don't need to be with any horny teenagers while I have to stay in this house."

I blush and walk out the door, unable to say anymore without my cheeks being tinted with crimson. I walk down the hill heading in the direction of the beach. I see Kya standing there, bending the water into different shapes and forms. The full moon's glow causes Kya's skin to look like she is glowing from within. She turns so I see her profile. Everything about her seems to glow. Her skin, her eyes, even he hair. I walk slowly towards the maiden the moonlight caresses. She turns from me so I wrap my arm around her, feeling her soft body squish into mine.

"Zuko. This time I knew it was you," she says bending back her head and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Good," I say drawing away from the kiss.

"All you guys are going to do is kiss right?"

I already know whose voice it is without having to look.

"Uncle leave us!"

"Not until you come back to the house."

"Leave us b..."

"Yes Uncle," Kya says.

I look at her, questioning why she says Uncle, and she turns showing see her beautiful smile. I look to Uncle who seems to be smiling just as much as her. I let out a huge sigh and hook arms with her. We walk to Uncle and he hooks arms with her too. We walk back to the house like an awkward family and for once I feel a little like a real family.

**_*Next Morning*_**

My day just got worse I realized that today marks my 3 year anniversary of my banishment.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

Today my day got worse. Today is my birthday, otherwise known as the day my mother died giving birth to me. The day I also marked as the death of my father. I hate today as I have for my whole life.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*  
_**

I hate today as I have for the last two years.

* * *

**_So I decided to do the whole series. I hope you guys like that._****_  
_**

**_Now I have a goal I want to do by the end of this chapter. Get at least 51 or 52 reviews, so I request from you guys to please let me meet this quota. I beg you guys.  
_**

**_Anyway I am thinking of a new contest. Won't reveal until next chapter. So cliffhanger on this. MUWAHAHAHAH!  
_**

**_I LUV YOU GUYS!  
_**

**_Yours Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	24. Book 2 Episode2:Banishment,Death,Sister?

**Hey_ guys! So close to going to back to school. SO don't blame me if I don't post in like a couple of weeks.. I will try to update often but I got to get back in routine of school. woohoo~unenthusiastic. (-0_0-)~Yes back to my playing field. (^_^)~Party!_**

**_New peoples! Welcome live4040 and toph. hyuuga.  
_**

**_I know I promised a contest (Even though I just had one but watev) Lets see time for right now. A nice long review and guess my age? Yup I think I want that so here it. You have two guesses, make them wise ones. The prizes will be the same. But I might just have a little surprise in this one.  
Sorry very unoriginal I know. Hint- I am 1-100  
_**

**_1.) A chapter where you star in it. Whatever and whoever you want in it. Lemons or limes lol. and I will post a picture I have drawn of you, if you want, on the cover for a week. (The chapter will not be part of the story sorry but will be in the story for your enjoyment)  
_**

**_2.) Play a side character role in number 1's chapter  
_**

**__****_3.) Play a side character role in number 1's chapter too_**  


**__****_Plus thanks for almost reaching my goal for the number of reviews. I LUV YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! Can we try for 56 or more this time? Or am I overshooting?  
_**

**_Anyway on to the chapter._**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 2: Death, Banishment...A Sister Too?  
_**

I hate today as I have hated it my whole life**. **Today is my birthday or the day I was born and my mother died. The day I also marked as my father's death. I lay awake the night before dreading the coming of this day. I pretend to sleep as I hear the footsteps of Uncle and Zuko going out of the house. I get up as soon as they leave and gather some twigs and sticks. I am going to do what I have always done when it is my birthday. It all started on my 11th birthday though.**  
**

**_*Flashback*_**

I look to my grandmother who is weeping in her chair.**_  
_**

"Grandma, why do you weep so much? Today is happy I turn 11," I tell her. She looks at me with her aging eyes and lets two more tears out before wiping her eyes.

"Kya I think it is time you should also be told of this. This is also known as your mother's death anniversary," shes says and tears up more than before.

I had known this but never really thought about it until grandma says it. It feels like someone has slice me open with a whalebone knife. I feel a pain settle in my heart. I run from the igloo and go to one of my secret spots. I sit in the snow and weep the tears I have never let out since I was born. I think how I never even know what my mother looks like or sounds like.

After crying for an hour I stand and try to figure out what I can do to honor her. I think and finally come up with something. I melt the snow and bend it this way and that until it is done.

I look upon the little sculpture of ice I have made. It isn't special but looks like an ordinary flower with its petals spread out, I have only seen one flower in my life but I remember like it was only yesterday. I make another flower in honor of father, only its petals are closed. I walk to a part of the spot where the ocean meets the ice. I place father's flower in mom's flower and place it in the ocean. I make sure it floats and use little air currents to push it out further and further out to sea.

"Mom and Dad, may the spirits be looking after you," I say silently looking to the open sky. I let my tears wash my face of sadness and make my way back to the village.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I have done this ever since that first time. This time though I will light a little fire in each and set it adrift. I bend the water until I have what I want.

I have made a little floor and up from it come to little pillars which look like intricate lines swirling together, there is no top so the flame won't melt anything. I make another for father but make it a little bigger. I finish and place the little twigs and sticks in them. I light them and set them adrift using my airbending to push them far out to sea. I get to say what I have been saying for the past 5 years.

"May the spirits be watching over you mother and father," I say and watch my little ice sculptures float into the open ocean. I release my tears that I have held back all this morning. There is my endless flow of tears that could fill the ocean my parent's sculptures ride in.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I awake to the sickening realization of what today is, it is the anniversary of my banishment from the Fire Nation. Today is the day that I have officially been banished for 3 years. I don't want to do anything today, just sit around the house and wait for this day to end. I look to my right and see Kya sleeping in my jacket from the North Pole. We need to get her some clothing. I stand up and notice Uncle is awake and has his clothing on.

"Zuko you are coming with me today. I think you can leave Kya for now," Uncle says grabbing my arm and dragging me from the house.

"Ughh, where are we going?" I know Uncle is going to drag me to some weird thing or place. I grab a hat I find on the ground and cover my face.

"To the spa. For a much needed massage, my shoulders have been killing me from sleeping on that raft for almost three weeks."

I roll my eyes but walk with him to the spa. I sit and look to the ground while two muscly men massage my Uncle.

"Ahhhh this is what I have been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and with sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver, could make one so tense?"

I don't say anything and just look to the floor. I don't like talking on today of all days. I don't even like thinking about the day I was banished.

***Flashb****_ack*_**

_"Prince Zuko, your father would like to see you in the throne room," says a servant, whose knock on my door disrupts my thoughts._

_I scowl at him but walk with him to the throne room. What could father possibly want to do with me? I just got burned by him yesterday. My face is covered with a thick white patch that hides my now scarred half. I feel as if each stride I take is a stride closer to a hell I don't even know about. I look up to see the throne room just a couple steps in front of me. We stop just in front of and the servant opens the door.  
_

_I take a huge breathe in and go into the room with slow strides. As soon as I am close to the flaming throne I kneel in front of it. I look down, not daring to look my father in the eyes.  
_

_"Prince Zuko, you are a disgrace and dishonor to this family and this nation. I hereby banish you from this house and nation. The only way to regain your honor and my love is to capture the Avatar. Until then you are not allowed to stay in here or any Fire Nation lands. You are dismissed."  
_

_I bow and walk out of the room with a heavy heart. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see my Uncle.  
_

_"My nephew Zuko. I will accompany on your quest for the Avatar."  
_

_"I don't need you Uncle."  
_

_"I am going to come all the same."  
_

_***End of Flashback***  
_

Now I can't help but think about it. I feel the tears threatening to burst from my eyes but I keep them down. I hear footsteps and assume Uncle is coming because I haven't spoken a word.

"I see it is the anniversary. Isn't it?"

"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost all of it and in it's place was the search for the Avatar. I want it back. I want the Avatar, my honor and the throne. I want my father not to think I am a worthless." The weight put on my heart that day three years ago has yet to lighten, even when Kya came into my life.

"I am sure he cares. Why would he banish you if he didn't care? Of course he cares," Uncle says with a smile.

This is too much for me. I stand up from the wooden plank floor and walk away from him. I don't know what so I head to the beach. Maybe the sea breeze will clear my thoughts. As I walk along the beach I spot Kya staring at the sky. She says something but I am too far away to hear her. All I see is her clasping her hands together and looking upwards to the cloudless sky.

I look in the water and see little sculptures with fires in them floating into the open ocean. I look to her and see tears flowing down her tan cheeks and falling to the sand. I see this isn't a time to disturb her, so I quietly walk away and back to the house. I lay asleep not wanting to be awake another moment on this awful day.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*  
_**

Once my tears stop their flow I go into the ocean. I feel a little better being in my original element. I feel the waves playfully lap around me and for once a smile plays on my face. Being in the water brightens my day a little but I know once I am out of it my day will go back to being horrible. After some minutes I get out and find my skirt wet all the way through, the only dry thing is Zuko's jacket. Seeing as my top was shredded last time I only have Zuko's jacket to wear. I take my time getting back to the house, with each stride my dread comes back making my heart heavier and heavier. I get back and take off my skirt leaving it on the window sill to dry. I sit on the floor waiting, in my underwear, for my skirt to dry. Then I get a great idea of how to dry my skirt fast.

I lay it on the ground and start blasting short bursts of air on it. Suddenly I hear a moan from behind me. I turn and see Zuko staring at me with blushing cheeks. He quickly covers his eyes and turns away.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were here," he says and gets up walking away.

"Stop," I yell after him, "It's fine, it is my fault go back to sleep. I am done drying it." I put my skirt back quickly and grab his arm. I kneel back onto the ground and he lays down next to me.

"Here, use me as a pillow," I say and lay his head on my lap. He lets me move his head on to my lap. His cheeks have a slight tint of pink and he rolls to the side. After a few moments he falls asleep on his side.  
I hear light footsteps and see Uncle at the door. I place my finger over my mouth, signaling him to be quiet. He nods and hands me an item in paper wrapping.

"I am going to the beach,: he whispers and walks out the door.

I unwrap the parcel and see it reveals a light green shirt and matching baggy pants. I place Zuko's head lightly on the floor and undress. I quickly put on the top and pants. I kneel back down and place his head back in my lap. Suddenly the urge to sleep overcomes me and I sleep in my position.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I awake in the lap of a sleeping Kya. I stand and stretch in time to see Uncle come into the room with a bag.

"Prince Zuko, look at all these magnificent shells I found," Uncle says dumping the bag on the table, revealing all sorts of shells.

"Uncle stop it. You know we have to carry everything ourselves now," I complain.

"Hello brother," a high pitched voice says.

I turn around already knowing who it is.

"What are you doing here," I sneer at my little sister.

"In my country we greet with a hello or hi before questions. Or have you already become savage," she sneers back at me, while picking up a pink shell.

I step forward ready to smack her, when Uncle puts a hand on my chest stopping me.

"To what do we owe this pleasure," he says with a dull tone to his voice.

"Hmm. Both so quick to get on with it," she says and snaps the shell into shards.

A shard falls on Kya and I realize I forgot about her. I look to Azula who looks to where I had looked. She smirks as shes sees Kya.

"Oh it seems you men have picked up a toy," she says and then sharply kicks Kya in the stomach.

I watch as Kya coughs up spit and her eyes open wide while she clutches at her stomach.

"Who the _fuck _kicked me," she says in a deadly voice.

"I did. What are you going to do about it," Azula replies.

With that said Kya stands straight up and before I can do anything, Kya slams Azula against the wall.

"My what a fiery girl. You right now are my kind of girl. The Firelord would love you," shes says with a smile.

Kya releases her with disgust on her face. Azula brushes herself off, it scares how unfazed she can be in drastic situations.

"Anyway. back to why I am here," she says acting as if she wasn't just slammed into the wall, "Father has changed his mind, family is suddenly very important to him. Family is the only thing he can trust now. So I am here to take you home. Be at the boat at noon tomorrow, oh and bring you _friend_," she says and leaves.

I can not help but be silent. Father misses me and wants me back? He regrets banishing me and wants me home? It feels as if the wind us taken from me. The burden that grew heavy today has drastically grown lighter.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

My skin is still crawling from that encounter with that girl.

"Zuko who is that girl?" I look to him and he says nothing. My guess is that he is too stunned to say anything.

"That is Zuko's sister, Azula," Uncle says softly.

"Whoa, Wait a second there. I never knew he had a sister,'' I say stunned a girl like that could be his sister.

"Look lets just settle down and I will explain later. Right now let's eat something and have some hot tea."

"I am not hungry," Zuko says and walks from the house.

"Me either," I say still in pain from his bitch of a sister kicking. I walk after Zuko who is heading into the forest. He turns, sees me and walks towards me. Before I can say anything he opens his mouth.

"What were you doing by the beach with those sculptures this afternoon," he asks.

"Wait you saw me. Did you see me crying," I ask softly.

"Yes I did."

I rub my head and try to find a way to explain what I was doing.

"Ummm welll..."

"Yes," he says a tad anxious.

I let out a sigh and try to find a way to not tell him but find none.

"Today is my birthday," I put a finger on his lips before he can talk, "Or as I have seen it for the past five years, the day my mother died and the day I marked my father died. On this day for the past five years I have made little things in honor of them and floated them far into the open ocean. That is the only way I can really feel I have honored them."

I feel the tears coming back up and turn away. But an arm turns me back and places my face into his chest.

"You aren't alone. This is the day my father banished me from the Fire Nation. Seems we have something in common about this day. We both hate it," he says with a smirk.

"Yea you are right," I say. He nods, puts an arm around me and we walk back to the house. Zuko stops me outside the door way and turns to me.  
He rubs the back of his head and smiles at me sweetly.

"Kya. Would you come back with me to the Fire Nation," he says quietly.

"No," I say softly to him.

* * *

**_Oh no cliffhanger!_**

**_Lol hey guys so another chapter contest. WOOHOO!  
_**

**_So yes long review and guess my age for the prizes. Anyway hoped you liked this chapter and don't die over the cliffhanger. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! I LUV YOU!  
_**

**_ Yours Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	25. Book 2 Episode 3: Home Bound!

_**Hey guys sorry I didn't post in a couple of days. The reason I didn't post is because I took those days and reread my whole story. Damn I have some screwy chapters and bad days in the grammar department and spelling department. Now that my mind is refreshed I think I am ready to do this chapter.**_

_**Now new followers and favorites. Thanks for following me DarkAngel6669 and super-ninja-cookies.  
**_

_**Oh the new cover is the sculpture Kya made for her parents. Hope this gives a good visual. I thought about it and I am going to draw somethings from the story and change the cover to signify each passing of Kya's journey.  
**_

_**I will end the contest in the next chapter. If no one else wants to participate those two that have will have a surprise. Shame on you guys for not participating. (^_^)~Come on guys. She really wants you to review and do the contest. (0.0-)~I wonder what her special prize is if she doesn't get anyone?**_

_**Anyway on to the main event.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 3: Home Bound?  
**_

"No," I say in a soft voice. I look away from him not wanting to see his reaction. I turn to walk inside when I feel a hand on my forearm, right on one of my burns. I can't help it now, I turn to see true shock on his ivory face.

"Why won't you come?"

"Zuko, think about it. Avatar in the fire nation capital. Doesn't that seem weird at all to you?"

"But no one needs to know. You can fake being a.."

"I am sorry Zuko. I love yo..."

"Shut up Kya! This is why I never end up liking anyone. They always turn from me and stab me."

Before I can get a word in he turns and stalks off into the house. What the hell was that? Are the spirits just so against me these days? Just when we start on the edge of a relationship I get push into my side again. Ughh if a relationship is this hard why does anyone bother with these things?  
"For love," the voice in my head echoes. O geez now you start to talk. I let out a sigh, walk into the house and into someone's embrace. I look down a little to see Iroh hugging me.

"Umm Uncle, why are you hugging me?" He looks to me and smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

I look to Zuko, who sits in a chair, and an evil smirk plays the corners of his mouth.

"Oh. It isn't that important." I make a little gesture as Iroh releases me. I watch as the chair shifts with the earth and Zuko falls on to his butt. It's my turn to smirk at him as he rubs his butt.

"Oh I have something for you," Iroh says going to the table.

"You really don't have to give me anything.." As I finish my sentence he thrusts a pouch into my hand. I open the drawstring to see my egg and another, smaller velvet pouch in it. I set the pouch containing egg on the table and take out the velvet. I open the mouth of the bag and turn it over. A stone falls into the palm of my hand and my eyes widen. Metal in the shape of two dragons circling each other, in the middle is a big, dark, stormy looking crystal. It hangs off a thin silver chain that has a black fabric weaving through it. The candle light glints off the stone creating a beautiful shine to it.

"I bought it because I thought the color matched your eyes. But I guess I was off a little. If you want I can return it?"

"No it's perfect," I say quickly giving him a smile. I realize it's a necklace and try to put it on. As I fumble with the clasp, Iroh looks to me.

"Zuko, why don't you go help her?'

"No!" I yell and cause Iroh to stare at me. "I can do it myself." I glare at Zuko who snickers at my lose of composure. I look back to Iroh while he looks to Zuko and then to me.

"Oh I see, you two had a fight didn't you?

"No," we say simultaneously. He smiles and nods at us. He really is too sharp for his own good.

"So Kya, I assume you do not want to come to the Fire Nation with us?"

"Yes," I say with a firm tone.

"I can see why my girl. It would be a little ironic for the avatar to be right under the nose of the Firelord."

I nod in agreement to his words. I feel a sense of relief as someone understands my predicament. I look to Zuko who seems to be sulking in the corner. I walk out of the house and into the night. I feel a tap on my arm and turn to see Iroh.

"Kya do not be so mad at him. It's just for the past three years it has been hard for him to even trust his crew. For those years he acted too grown for his age. He was forced to grow so fast that he missed out on some of his childhood. Then you came and I actually saw a happy boy, one who worries not about the avatar but about who he likes or things of that nature. He actually has changed a lot when you came in. Now I am not saying you have to come with us but I want you two to make up. I am afraid he and you might regret this later in your lives. I want you guys to leave with no regrets."

Iroh opening up and saying these things hit me hard. I nod to him and he looks me in the eyes.

"I am going to the beach for a minute or two," he says and winks at me.

I turn and walk back to the house, unsure of what to say. I get in to see Zuko has blown out the candles and fallen asleep in the corner. Well this is an unexpected outcome. I shrug lay on the ground and curl up for a nice sleep.

* * *

**_*Next Morning (Zuko's POV)*_**

"I can't believe he wants me home," I say to Uncle. I start to pack away our things, while Kya is sleeping.

"I can't believe it either. I have never known Ozai to regret anything he has ever done."

"Didn't you hear him he wants his family back. He cares about me."

"Zuko, I and Kya care about you!"

I feel a pain in my chest as he says Kya.

"He's my father you know nothing! You don't know how he feels about me, you don't know anything!" I hear a moan from the other side and look to see a groggy Kya. She rubs her eyes and stretches her arms above her head.

"Zuko," he says softly, "I only meant that in our family, thing are not always what they seem."

I whirl around, my rage bubbling over, like a pot on the fire for too long.

"I think you are exactly what you seem to be. A lazy, mistrustful man who has always been jealous of his brother. With that I turn away from him and pack the rest of the things.

I start to walk down the path leading towards the docks. From the path I can already see the ship there to take me home. I hear a yell from behind me and see both Kya and Uncle running down the path. My heart leaps up from my chest. A smile plays on the corners of my mouth.

"Uncle! Kya, you changed your minds!"

"Family sticks together," Uncle says.

We start walking when someone tugs my sleeve, I turn to face Kya.

"I will be ahead of you guys for now," Uncle says and hurries down the path.

I think I just saw him glare at the ship but I look away to Kya. She opens her mouth but I hush her, knowing I really am in the wrong for yelling at her.

"No this time it is all my fault. I yelled when I know it would be weird for you to come when..." She places a hand on my shoulder.

"It will be a lot harder but I think I might manage. I am still mad at you though," she says with a little glare.

"I deserve it."

"Yes, yes you do," she says and walks faster.

I shake my head a little and walk faster too. Soon we catch up with Uncle, who is on the dock.

"We are finally going home," I say out loud. I look to Uncle who looks around cautiously and has a worried look on his face. As I walk towards the ship I notice soldiers lining the stone dock. Azula sits atop the ship with a guard on either side of her. I notice Uncle looking from side to side, as is Kya.

"Brother, Uncle, _friend_," I see Kya cringe as she says friend, "Welcome.

Azula bows to us as we do to her.

"I am so glad you decided to come," she says with a happy tone.

I turn and see the soldiers have got in two lines behind Uncle and I. The captain stands in front of us and turns to Azula.

"Are you ready to depart your highness," he asks looking to my sister.

"Set our course for home, captain."

"Home," I say. It has been a long time since I have actually said aloud. He nods and starts to walk up the plank. We follow straight behind him.

"You heard the princess, raise the anchor and take the prisoners home."

Wait prisoners? I look to the captain who is looking to Azula. She glares at him.

"Princess I am sorry.."

As if in slow motion Uncle blasts fire at the nearest guards, blowing them into the sea. I turn to see Kya water whipping them. I turn back to Azula who just smirks at me.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Like I have never done that before," she says turning to leave, while her guards fight for her.

They blast me with fire but I easily part through it. I blast them in the face and both fall into the ocean. I return to my fighting stance while Azula just stands with her back to me. I stand straight and turn to using my fire daggers.

"Zuko let's leave," I hear Kya behind me.

I can't leave without fighting Azula though. I swipe with my daggers and she slaps away my arms. She then pushes me away.

"You know father thinks the defeat at the North Pole is because of Uncle and considers you a failure because you couldn't catch the Avatar. Why would you think he wants you back home without the Avatar? Except to put you somewhere where you can't disgrace him more."

My anger flares as she tells me this and I send a flaming kick towards her as I relight my daggers. I start throwing more swings at her and she still hits them away. As I swing back she pushes my arms and slices my forehead with her nails drawing blood. This only creates more anger and causes me to swing more fiercely. I fail to even land a scratch on her. Suddenly she grabs my arm and stares at me with an evil glint in her eyes. I freeze not knowing what to do. Suddenly I slip and fall as she send something blue flashing from her fingertips. I hit the deck and look up to discover my vision has gone blurry a little.

Azula swings her arms and as she does so there a blue crackling flame that follows her fingers. It suddenly surrounds her and she points in my direction. I watch as it heads towards and I shut my eyes but then I feel nothing. I open my eyes when I hear a scream and look to see Kya on the ground. I look back to Azula who walks over to her and puts her foot on Kya's arm. She stomps on it twice and I am sure I hear a bone snap. As she laughs I watch as Kya's eyes start to glow. Shit she's gonna show them what, or who, she is.

Water surrounds and lifts Kya from the ship's deck. I watch as with one arm she bends the water into a shard of ice and plunges it into the ship, creating a massive hole. I jump from the ship as water floods in. Her hair whips around her crazily as water spins around her. She, for once, looks more dangerous than Azula.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

I whip water in front of Zuko so the lightning doesn't hit him. Instead it comes through the water and hits me. I scream as the electricity courses through my veins. It feels like I am being burned from the inside out. I feel myself hit the metal of the deck. I can't seem to open my eyes but I hear everything happening. I hear _her_ laugh as _her_ boots click closer to me. I feel a sharp pain up my arm as her foot contacts it two times.

Suddenly I feel nothing and let darkness consume my being.

I open my eyes and see Aang and Roku. I look around to see myself sitting on a dragon.

"What the heck? Where am I," I say. We have gotten so used to each other, Aang and I don't bother to say hi. We just nod to each other and look to Roku.

"It is time you both learned," he says calmly.

With that we fly higher into the sky into the clouds.

"The Avatar state is a defense mechanism designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of the past Avatars. In your case, Kya, you see what Aang sees. The glowing is the combination of your past lives focusing their energies into you two. In the Avatar state you two are at your most powerful. But you are also very vulnerable in that state."

"What do you mean," Aang and I say at the same time. We look to each other and smile but then stop as Roku speaks.

"If you are killed in you Avatar state your reincarnation cycle is broken and the Avatar will cease to exist."

Both of our eyes widen in realization. Right now I am in the Avatar state next to someone very dangerous. I look down and see us circling a tall tower. We dive down into the ground and I don't see Aang anymore.

"Kya when you are out of the Avatar state, you will be with Iroh and Zuko," Roku says.

He smiles and starts to dissipates, as if he were smoke being blown away in the wind. I open my eyes to see Iroh and Zuko above me.

"Hi. Are you guys ok?"

They nod as I lower my arms so I can push off from the dirt to get up, but a pain shoots up my right arm causing me to fall. Zuko catches me as I am about to hit the ground. Both he and Iroh lift me up and support me until I can stand. I stand on my own I look to see a stream to my left and woods to my right. I look to my side and see the pouch containing my egg. I slowly open it and find my egg with no blemishes.

With that checked, I gather some water and try to heal my arm. But it is useless as the injury is internal.

"Can you heal your arm," Zuko says watching as the water glows and drops.

"Seeing as the injury is internal and not external no. So I need something to.."

Before I finish Iroh finds two thick branches and places them on my arm. They extend from my shoulder to my wrist. He then strips some trees of their bark and wraps it around my arm.

"Very resourceful," I compliment him on his makeshift splint. I remember the last time I saw this. Sokka broke his arm when Katara accidentally hit him really hard with her waterbending.

"You pick up things when you are in the army," he replies.

I look to Zuko who kneels on the bank of the river. I watch as Iroh goes and kneels beside him. Zuko reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blade. He stares at the blade for a long time, and Iroh looks to him. I watch as he grabs his ponytail and slices right through it. He looks at his hair and hands the blade to Iroh who slices through his own top knot. Zuko stares at his hair for a second and both drop it into the stream.

As it floats away so does Iroh and Zuko's Fire Nation selves.

* * *

**_So how did you guys like that ending huh? I thought it fit nicely. Now I hope that you guys click the review button below and earn a chance to get a chapter in this story._**

**_(^_^)~Please for Meatbun  
_**

**_(-O_O-)~Do it she begs you guys  
_**

**_Anyway thanks to those who are following and favorite me. I love you guys reviews! I take complaints, suggestions and I can't think of the word, nevermind it.  
_**

**_No flamers though!  
_**

**_I LUV YOU!  
_**

**_Yours Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~Avatar  
_**


	26. Book 2 Episode 4: Sawn

_**Hola guys so I see none of you wanted to comment so navzzzzz and foreverlivebymusic win. Both of you were correct when you said 15 but navzzzzz had a little more words in the review but both win. You guys get imaginary Kya dolls! WOO HOO! But for the real stuff you guys get to star in an actual chapter in the story, or another way to say it is this chapter is part of my story not like last time. (Hope this makes a difference)  
**_

_**Sawn-(navzzzzz)  
**_

_** Sawn's Mother-(foreverlivebymusic)  
**_

_**Anyway new followers and favoriters are Cheshirecat2012 and dlobman. Thanks you guys!  
**_

_**On to the story!**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 4: Sawn  
**_

It has been a month or two since the meeting and fighting of with Azula. We had to shave Zuko before his hair grew uneven. But a couple weeks later Zuko has a full head of light brown. I notice then Uncle's gray hair has grown long too. Even my brown curls have grown past my waist.

For the past month we have lived on water, fish and the little animals Zuko and I kill. But there is some days that we go hungry. Like today we haven't caught anything to eat and only have water. My stomach and Zuko's stomach growl.

"Kya," Zuko says.

"Yes?"

"Can we eat your egg?"

"What the heck? NO!" I stare at him and then start looking for food for him quickly. I don't need anyone coming after me for my pet. I look down at my pouch for a moment. It has been a month when is this thing going to hatch? I really want to know what this thing is.  
"Be patient," the voice in my head says. I shake my head side to side and go back to searching. Finally I find a small grove of dragon berries. These little red berries are the sweetest fruit I have ever tasted in the earth territory. I gather many of them and throw one at Zuko.

"What the hell are you pelting at me?"

Then he looks to the ground and sees the fruit. He walks over to where I am and starts to help me gather the fruit. As I walk back with my shirt full of fruit, I see Uncle crouching close to the ground.

"Uncle? What are you looking at?" I kneel beside him and, see a beautiful flower with red and white petals and a golden center popping up from a small bush. His eyes widen as he examines the plant. I hear a crash through the brush and turn to see Zuko swatting at the plants. He drops the berries where I put mine and turns away.

"Ughh I can't live on berries alone. I wasn't meant to live like a fugitive," Zuko says throwing his arms up in the air, dramatically.

I turn back to Uncle who starts to sniff the flower. My eyes widen as he does this.

"What are you doing," I ask more firmly this time. Zuko turns and walks over to us.

"You are looking at the rare White Dragon bush. It's leaves make a tea so good it's to die for."

"Really Uncle? Tea. We need food not tea," Zuko says rolling his eyes.

I smack him in the back of he leg and I land on my stomach as he falls on me.

"Total backfire," he says.

"I can see that."

"It could be the flower or the deadly White Jade bush that is poisonous," Uncle goes on, as if Zuko didn't just fall on me.

"Why should you risk it?" I look to him as Zuko refuses to let me up.

"But if I am right I get to taste the most wonderful tea in the nations. But if I am wrong I will be poisoned."

I turn my head to face Zuko and both of us roll our eyes at the indecisive man. Finally he gets off me and gives me a hand up.

"We are going fishing," Zuko says and starts to drag me.

"Delectable tea or deadly poison," I hear Uncle faintly as I am being dragged away.

_***Few Hours Later***_

"Man, that is one big stick for one very small fish," I taunt Zuko. Unfortunately the river didn't have any regular sized fish.

"Shut up! I am sorry there wasn't really any fish."

"I am sorry that that stick shows how little that fish really is." I laugh as his pink tongue comes out of his mouth to point at me. We part the bushes and walk in to the clearing to see Iroh sitting on the ground.

"Kya? Zuko? Remember that plant I told you about?"

"You didn't," we say simultaneously. Uncle turns and we see his face with red splotches everywhere.

"AHHHH," Zuko screams and drops the stick.

He backs away abruptly, eyes wide as can be. Uncle starts to scratch at his face. I find myself backing up as well.

"Don't scratch it. You will make it worse," I cry at him. His hand makes a hasty retreat from his face.

"When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing," Uncle says.

Zuko and I smack ourselves with the heels of our hands and slide our hands over our faces.

"Look at what I found though," he says holding a branch that carries two bunches of berries, "These are Paqui berries, known to cure the poison of the White Jade. That or Makaola berries that cause blindness."

I grab the branch and throw it as far as I can away from us.

"Uncle no more plants. We need help," Zuko says.

"But where are we going to go? We are enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nations," Uncle says and then starts to itch again but this time his legs, stomach and arms.

"Let's weigh our options," I say carefully.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us they'll have us killed," Zuko says.

"If Fire Nation finds us we will be turned into Azula," Iroh says.

We all look to each other in a moment of silence and nod.

"Earth Kingdom," we say together. Then we start back down the worn path, hopefully through a village. After an hour of walking we finally see building and bustling people.

"Let's hurry," I say and drag Iroh behind me. I walk past a man and tug his shirt.

"Umm, excuse me? Where is the nearest medicine place," I say and the man's eyes widen as he looks at me.

"O-over on the n-next street," he stutters.

"Thanks."

I hurry and look over my shoulder too see a glaring Zuko.

"What?"

"Nothing," he says and then walks faster, towing Iroh behind him.

"Man you sure can't hide your jealousy," I say and he twitches a little but doesn't reply.

I laugh but feel less comfortable because now I feel many pairs of eyes on me.

Soon we come to the medicine place and Iroh sits on a table as a young girl treats him. Zuko and I sit on a bench close to the table.

"You three must not be from around here," the young girls says, "We know better than to touch the White Jade bush. Much less make it in to tea and drink it."

I can't help but laugh a little. I look to Zuko who covers his face with his hat but I can still see the scowl.

"Heh oops," Iroh says still scratching at his skin.

His cheeks and face have become very red and so swollen that his eyes have begin to shut.

"So where have you guys come from?"

Zuko stands up abruptly.

"Yes we are travelers," he says in an unbelievably stiff voice.

"Do you guys have names?"

The young girl is very sweet and asks us softly. Zuko walks over to the table and I stand to do the same.

"Names? Of course we have names."

I look to him and he tries to think. Then I watch as the girl swats away Uncle's hands, to stop him from scratching.

"I am Lee, and this is my Uncle uhh... Mushi," he says shrugging his shoulders.

I can't help but laugh at him as Iroh glares at him.

"Yes my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Jr."

It's Zuko's turn to glare at him. I burst out laughing at them.

"Oh this is his sister, Mayla," Uncle says.

Now I give him a burning look as he smiles at both of us.

"Mushi, Jr., and Mayla," she says with a big smile and very happy tone.

Both Zuko and I swipe our hands across our necks to Uncle but immediately stop as the girl turn to us.

"Well my name is Sawn. You three look like you could use something to eat," she says and turns back to hit Uncle's arm away, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry but we have to go," Zuko replies.

"That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck."

My mouth starts to water at the thought of roast duck. I clutch at my stomach, hoping no one heard the grumble it just made.

"Where do you live exactly," Uncle says leaning in.

A smile plays on her face as an eager Uncle looks to her. I laugh at him and Zuko glares at me for encouraging. I punch him, lightly, in the arm.

"Come on Jr.," I smirk as he scowls, "She did invite us. We don't have to leave so soon." His eyes go back into his head as I convince him.

"Fine."

I cheer a little and look to Sawn who smiles brightly. I haven't seen a smile as bright as that since Katara was with me.

* * *

_***Night Time***_

The crickets start to chirp and fireflies start to give off a glow as we walk to Sawn's house. It is near the edge of the woods and looks to have a homey feel to it. We walk inside and Sawn leads us to dining room, which has one wall not there. But I like it since I can see the dark sky with dots of bright lights and hear the peaceful chirps of crickets.

"My daughter says you are refugees," a woman, I guess her mother, say as she places a roast duck with some brown gray on the table, "We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken from us. That was the last time I saw my father," Sawn continues and looks to Zuko with sparkling eyes.

I look to Zuko and see his eyes soften a little. Oh I see why she invited us now. Someone has a crush on Jr.

"I haven't seen my father in many years," he says softly.

But I can still hear the pain and sadness in his voice.

"Oh. Is he fighting in the war?"

My eyes widen and I look to Iroh who looks to her with wide eyes and slurps up his noodles fast. A smile plays my mouth but I stop and look to Zuko. He puts his noodles down quietly and doesn't look up.

"Yea," he finally says after a couple moments of awkward silence.

He turns away and glares at some unseen object.

"This is very good food," I say to try and stop the tense air around us.

"Why thank you. It isn't very much to offer.."

"Oh this quite enough," Iroh cuts in.

"I am going to go sit outside," Zuko says, and walks through the area with no wall.

"Very gracious guests," Sawn's mother says.

"Well we are to those who treat us very well," I reply.

"I am going to sit with Lee," Sawn says and gets up from the table.

As she walks out I look to Iroh who stares at me.

"Well it seems my Sawn is quite taken with your nephew," her mother says.

Both me and Iroh choke on our noodles. After drinking some tea we finally breathe slowly.

"Well Jr is quite the looker. He got it from my side," Iroh replies.

I laugh and receive a glare from him.

"I can see that," Sawn's mother says smiling.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

I sit on the floor outside, deep in my own thoughts, when my trance breaks with the sound of the door sliding open and close. I look to Sawn walking out.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Her eyes sparkle as she stares at me.

"No I don't."

"I know what you have been through," she says as her footsteps draw closer to me, "We have all been through it, Fire Nation has hurt you," she says softly.

I keep staring straight ahead, not bothering to look at her. She doesn't know my suffering, the pain that came with and after this damn scar. I see movement out of the corner of my eyes and see her raising her hand to touch my scar. Without looking I grab her hand before it can touch anything. I let go of it as she lowers it.

"It's ok. They hurt me too," she says and I see her going to pull up her pants.

I turn to see her leg with the same pink scar tissue as my eye. It reminds me of the burns I gave Kya. I look away not wanting the reminder of how I hurt her. But succumb and look back to the girl with wide eyes. She still looks at her leg and sighs.

"But that is all in the past. We came here for a fresh new start on life," she says.

After she leans into me with puckering lips. I feel anger boil over, as I have already tried to stop her advances before. I just put my hand up and let her lips contact with it.

"I am sorry but I don't really..."

"Oh I am sorry," she says, gets up and quickly walks away.

After a few moments the door opens again and out comes Uncle with Kya and Sawn's mother with Sawn. They walk into the grass and I stand behind Uncle with Kya to my side.

"Thank you for the duck," Uncles says.

"It's a pleasure," she hands him two tightly wrapped boxes," It is nice to see someone eat my cooking with such...Gusto."

"Much practice," Uncle replies patting his stomach.

I hear a high pitched giggle from Kya. I walk away as Kya and Uncle bow to the them.

"Junior. Where are your manners? You need to thank these kind people for the meal," Uncles calls to me.

They need to thank me for being able to stomach the daughter coming on to me. But all the same I bow to them.

"Thank you for the meal."

"I know you don't think there is any hope but the Avatar is alive," Sawn says to me as I turn around.

I suck in breathe through my teeth and stand straight. Unfortunately he has returned but I will find him and destroy him.

"I know," I say to her and walk off.

We walk out the gate and I see an animal to my right. I look to see an ostrich horse big enough to fit all three of us. I turn to see they have gone back inside. I take the animal's lead rope and lead him with us.

"Zuko put him back. They just gave us food and we still take more," Kya says.

"I will thank them later," I say darkly and get on the animal. I look to Uncle who shakes his head but gets on. I turn to Kya who turns to the house and looks at me. I hold out my hand and she, reluctantly, takes it.

"Zuko..."

* * *

_**Hey guys. Like the chapter? I hope you did. Thanks again navzzzzz and foeverlivebymusic for the awesome reviews. Thanks to all the others that reviewed too.**_

_**Now you know you wanna do the review so click the button below. You know you wanna!  
**_

_**LUV YOU GUYS!  
**_

_**Yours Truly,  
**_

_**Kya~Avatar  
**_


	27. Book 2 Episode 5: Bing Long

_**Hey people whats up? So I made the cover photo a pic of a spoiler. Nice right? Made it hope you forgive me. Anyway I want to respond to the reviews from now on. (-0_0-)~She got bored. Me: Shut up.  
Anyway..  
**_

_**ForeverLivebymusic; *Zuko brings you the Ostrich horse* Here I don't need him anymore *You squeal with joy* BACK TO SQUATTING NOW! *Squat happily with your new pet*  
**_

_**navzzzzz; Go for your positive attitude! WOO! I hope you win more now (^_^)  
**_

_**Vanillisa; If you are offering thanks for it but I don't want it (Even though I need it) I feel more self accomplished when I do it myself.  
**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and compliments guys. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Anyway on to the chapter.**_

* * *

_** Book 2 Episode 5: Bing Long**_

We ride the ostrich off into the forest for what seems like days, I lost count after three. When we finally rest, I actually fall off the ostrich horse and on to the dirt, careful not to crush my egg. I don't want to get up so Zuko drags me by my arms. After a face full of dirt he stops and I look up. He has dragged me into a cave full of stalactites and stalagmites. I sit up and brush the dirt from my shirt and pants. I look to Zuko who cover his mouth fast.

"What?" I ask and he raises a finger to point behind me. I look and see the ostrich horse's butt close to my face.

"Aughhh! Zuko grow up!" Then I get a good idea as a little revenge. I close my eyes and mentally picture the ostrich horse.

"Sit on Zuko," I say in my mind. I open my eyes to see the ostrich horse walk around me and plop right on Zuko.

"Forgot you could talk to animals," he says as he tries to move the animal. Suddenly I feel a tiny flick in the back of my head. I look behind to see Iroh looking at me. He points to the animal on Zuko's back. I nod and tell the ostrich horse to get up and lay in the corner. I watch as he stands and trot to the corner, twirls around then kneels down.

"Thank you," Zuko says as he bends back.

I hear several pops as bones release their air.

"Now let's sleep so we can ride early tomorrow," Zuko says.

"NOO," Iroh and I scream. He glares to us and I think about an excuse. Then I have one for him. I walk over to our pack animal.

"Ahh Zuko, let Omnie over here rest."

"Omnie?"

"Yea I named him," I say. He rolls his eyes at me and I have a good mind to tackle him into the dirt. He turns and I put down my egg, then run at him. But last second he turns around and we end up falling facing each other. The blush hits my cheeks at first glance at his eyes. He smiles, then in one quick motion he grabs my forearms and turns me so I end up the one in the dirt.

'Hey! No fair! I am the one who did it first. You deserve to be in the dirt."

"Well I would be in the dirt if I didn't know you for so long," he says with a smirk.

I smile back and blast him with some wind. He flies up for a bit and lands with a hard "thud" next to me.

"Now that is not fair," he says pouting.

I laugh at him and then hear a "crack". I look behind to see Uncle smiling at us. I feel the heat rushing to my face. I am still not use to Uncle being there when we are being like a couple. I look to Zuko who shrugs at me.

"I am gonna sleep outside. It's too... Hot in here," he says laughing and going outside.

I close my eyes and wish I could have the earth swallow me whole. Suddenly two warm, muscular arms wrap around my stomach. I shake from his grasp and turn to him. He leans in, smashing his lips against mine. I draw away and lay down on the dirt. I can't resist and look back to see an "o" mouth on Zuko. I giggle at him.

"Good Night, Zuko." I turn from Zuko but scoot closer to him. He wraps an arm around me and put his face in the nape of my neck.

"Good Night, Kya," he whispers in my ear.

I drift into the darkness as his heat comforts me

**_*Dream(Flashback)*_**

_Grandma has brought me to her friend's house for what she calls a "play date". She told me it is when other kids talk and play together, while adults talk about things. I never really seen any kids around the village and never really been away from grandma for long. Is it weird for a 3 year old to not have friends? Is it also weird I can speak as if I am an adult?_

_After a few minutes we enter an igloo with another grandma and a man. I hide behind grandma holding tightly to her leg as the adults approach me slowly. The man has a traditional wolf knot, and bluish grey eyes that seem to pierce my very soul. The grandma has grayish hair and soft periwinkle eyes, when she smiles wrinkles crease the corners of her eyes and mouth.  
_

_"Hello. My name is Kanna, but you can call me gran-gran," the older woman speaks.  
_

_"Hello. I am Hakoda," the man says kneeling down to me.  
_

_I clutch tighter to grandma's pants but she unclasps my hands and puts me in front of him.  
_

_"Go ahead introduce yourself," grandma encourages me.  
_

_I nod and look Hakoda in his eyes.  
_

_"Pleasure to meet you, Hakoda. My name is Kya, daughter of Mina and granddaughter of Raina," I say politely.  
_

_"My what a good vocabulary you have Kya," he says warmly.  
_

_His voice deep and manly. This saddens me that I am never going ever hear my own father's voice.  
_

_"Oh I forgot where the children went," Hakoda goes on.  
_

_I get shy again and go back to clutching to grandma, burying my face into her soft pants. Suddenly I feel a slight hit on the back of my leg. I turn to see a little girl and boy standing behind me.  
_

_"Oh there you two are," Hakoda says picking the two giggling kids.  
_

_My heart breaks in two as I watch them smile at each other. He places them on the floor and the boy walks closer to me, while the girl hugs her father's leg. The boy holds out his hand to me.  
_

_"Hi. I'm Sokka," he says with a smile.  
_

_I look to grandma who nods to me. I unwrap myself from grandma and look to Sokka.  
_

_"Pleasure, I am Kya." He looks at me questioningly.  
_

_"What does pleasure mean," he says as his mouth opens and he puts a finger in the corner of it.  
_

_I laugh at him and so does everyone else, except the girl who has the same expression as him. I look to her and she hides her face in her father's pants. I watch as he lifts her and she looks down to me. I look back to Sokka who points to her.  
_

_"That is Katara, my sister. She doesn't talk to anyone but me and dad and gran-gran."  
_

_I look to her, as Hakoda puts her on the ground. She walks next to Sokka and grasps his hand. Her big blue eyes twinkle as they look at me.  
_

_"Now kids go along and let the adults talk," grandma says and shoos us from the house.  
_

_ I look longingly at grandma but she nudges me from the house. I look at Sokka then and he holds out his hand.  
_

_"Let's be best friends," he says with a happy tone and a huge smile.  
_

_I smile at him, and grasp his hand.  
_

_"Ok."_

**_*End of Dream (Flashback)*_  
**

***_Next Morning*_**

I awake to Zuko's arm around me and his head still in my neck. A smile creases my face as I awake to his sleeping face. I gently unwrap his arm from me, and lay his head on the ground. I grab my egg pouch and walk out the cave. For some reason I feel something is going to happen today. I see Uncle sleeping against a tree next to the mouth of the cave. I tiptoe past him and go into the forest.

It's refreshing to hear the early birds calling so early in the morning. I arrive to a stream and slowly take off my clothing. I gingerly put one foot in to test the water and then jump in. It feels good after days without a bath. I can feel the dirt and grime wash away from my body and mind. Suddenly I hear a crack come from the direction I just came from. I look to see nothing but feel something watching me.

"Come out whoever you are," I say loudly. I don't see anything so I quickly wash. I grab my sack but somehow it feels lighter. I open it to see the egg I cracked open, as if my pet finally hatched. That was the crack I heard! I look around but don't see any animal. Suddenly a crawling sensation hits my shoulder.

"Eeeepppp," I scream.

"What?!"

I watch as Zuko and Iroh crash through the brush. I dive back into the water as both of them cover their eyes.

"I got scared, that's all. Please leave," I plead. Iroh nods and leaves, dragging Zuko behind him. I get back out of the water and feel the crawling sensation again. This time I look to my shoulder and see animal, hopefully mine. There sitting on my shoulder is a dragon the length of my arm. [1 foot or slightly more]

Dark blue head and body, sky blue mane, little beard and eyes, then tiny black horns rise from its head. Its eyes seem as sharp as icicles. Its wings folded tightly against its body and whiskers flowing freely from its face.

" You are a beautiful dragon, if I say so myself," I smile content my new pet is very good looking. He/She seems to understand me and rubs their face against my own. I smile and quickly put on my clothing, eager to show everyone my new pet. I run to the cave to see Zuko and Iroh sitting on the ground.

"Zuko, Iroh. Guess a got a new pet?"

"What was in the egg?"

Zuko turns to face me. I point to my shoulder and Zuko's eyes widen. He shakes Iroh, who then turns to me. His eyes, too, widen in amazement.

"Kya, what an amazing animal to get. Dragons are all extinct now but you have one'" Zuko says getting closer to my dragon.

"You are a strange girl, so you deserve a pet that fits that," Uncle says smiling at me.

"What are you going to name him?"

I look to Zuko and then to my new dragon. His icy eyes look into the depths of my soul.

"His name is Bing Long," I finally say after a few moments.

* * *

**_Now I bet you guys are like what the heck? Why a name like Bing Long? That just sounds weird huh?_**

**_Well I chose this because Bing Long in Chinese means Ice Dragon. You see blue dragon with icy eyes._**

**_Anyway hopefully you like the name I gave him._**

**_Now click that review button and get a Bing Long stuffed toy (imaginary sorry)_**

**_I LOVE YOU GUY SO MUCH!¡_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	28. Book 2 Episode 6: Dual Swords

_**Howdy people. So I hope you guys like Bing Long...Since none of you guys reviewed.**_

_**Anyway I have new followers named Alanna of Stormhold and Unforgiven1290 for following!**_

_**Anyway not much new in terms of anything. Now to the chapter!**_

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 6: Dual Swords_**

Its been a couple days since Bing Long hatched from his egg. I discarded the egg and kept the bag. It didn't take long for Bing Long to take to me. I learned he can breath blue fire and grows an inch in diameter and length every passing week. It's getting harder and harder to hide him. I am afraid when he gets full grown I will get found out.

We ride on Omnie while Bing Long wraps himself around my shoulders, his whiskers tickle me under the chin. We approach a city across a small bridge, which runs over a narrow river. We lay down on two straw mats that have already been put on the ground and let Omnie rest behind us, while I rest on his downy feathers. Zuko tilts his hat down to hide his face from the sun, which beats heavily down upon us. Iroh holds out his hat, like a beggar.

"Spare coins for weary travelers," Uncle says as a man passes by. He puts one coin in. I look up to see him and he looks at me. He immediately takes and puts more coins in the hat.

"This is humiliating. We are royalty, people should give us anything we want," Zuko says leaning closer to him.

Iroh glares at him but doesn't say a word. Instead I lift my foot and nudge him in the shoulder. He doesn't respond so I sit up from Omnie and grab his shoulders. I pull him back so he lies next to me on Omnie.

"Settle down Zuko. No one knows you are royalty and no one will." He glares at me and sits back up. He can be such a baby at times.

"They will give us, but if we ask nicely," Uncle says, breaking his vow of silence.

I watch Zuko settle and lay back down. Then a young pretty woman walks down the path and Iroh turns on the dramatics.

"Spare change for a hungry old man. Trying to feed his daughter and son," he says in a ragged weary voice.

I look to her, tears in my eyes. She looks to me and her eyes soften.

"Here," she says and puts coins into the hat with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am. Might I say you look very nice," I say kindly. I hear Zuko pretend to choke. When she looks to Uncle for a second, I kick him him in the leg.

"Well you are pretty too," she says looking back to me and walks away.

As she walks away a man walks up to us.

"Hey how about some entertainment. In exchange for a gold piece," the man says.

"We're not performers," Zuko snaps back at him.

"Not professional anyway," Uncle says standing up.

"No. Not you old man," he looks to me with hungry eyes, "Her, right behind you."

They both look to me, Uncle with pleading eyes and Zuko with a big scowl. I sigh and stand up,waiting for Uncle's singing to start. He clears his voice and opens his mouth.

_"It's a long long way to Ba Sing Sei."_

I twirl around letting my long hair spin around me. Bing Long clings to my shoulders, in hopes of not falling off._  
_

_"But the girls in the city they look so pretty."_

"Hey! It's a gold piece. I want more entertainment than this," the man says, drawing two twin dao swords from his back.

I watch as he swings at Uncle's feet causing him to sing and look like he is dancing. I look to Zuko who is scrunching his face and tugging at his pants. His hands grip the fabric and stretch it till it can't stretch anymore. I can see the anger pounding his face. I bet he wishes to just burn the man to the depths of some place. I walk up to the man in attempt to stop his swinging.

He looks to me and stops, tossing the coin piece into the hat. I turn and feel a sudden sensation on me. I turn to see the man grabbing my ass. I twirl around and my hand contacts his face before he has time to even stop touching my butt. I turn from him, but hear a hiss from Bing Long. I turn back to see the man poising his swords at my neck.

"You really pack a slap girl," he sneers at me.

With that he takes a sword and puts the blade to my neck. He lightly traces a pattern down my neck to my collarbone. I freeze as he scrapes his pattern across me. I shift my foot a little, bringing the earth with me. I watch as the man falls when the earth beneath him shifts. I hear Zuko laugh and I can't help but laugh at him either. His hair has come loose from his ponytail and he looks at me with confusion. I grab the swords from him as he tries to figure out what just happened.

As I place them behind my back I feel another grip on them. I look to see Zuko taking them from me. he takes a cloth, wraps it around the blades and then stashes it in Omnie's saddle bag. I look back to the man as he slowly stands and walks away from us. I sigh and take Bing Long from my shoulders. He wraps his body, in loose coils, around my arm and rests his head in the palm of my hand. I use my finger to gently stroke his head as he closes his eyes to rest. For some reason he feels colder with each passing week.

I wish instead of being able to command animals with my mind, I could talk to them. Find out why he is getting colder and colder. Or why he chooses to rest on me and not unfold his great blue wings to fly. For the weeks I have had him he has not once used his darky, stormy colored wings. I stop petting him and pull him closer to my face. His light azure eyes open and meet mine. He raises his head as I pull him closer to me. His head is as big as my middle finger (1 inch and 1/2). He rubs his nuzzle against my nose and looks me in the eyes again.

"Let's go. I am tired of sitting the filth like an animal," Zuko complains.

We wake Omnie, and pack our things.

"Let's not waste the money we got on shelter. We can use a cave as shelter. Let us focus mainly on food," I say looking to both of them.

"I am tired of sleeping in caves. Royalty doesn't sleep on the dirt floor," Zuko snaps.

"Zuko, I will kick your royal butt into the forest then." He glares at me but says no more about it. We all mount Omnie and ride back into the forest. Not many minutes later we find a spacious cave.

I flop on to the floor and feel myself drift into a pleasant sleep.

**_*Middle of the Night*_**

My eyes flutter open. I feel as if in a dream. I look to my right and see Zuko in all black clothing with his blue mask._  
_

"Zu-Zuk k-ko. Where are you going?' He doesn't say a word and walks out the mouth of the cave. I am too tired to get up so I drift back into the darkness.

* * *

**_ Hey guys I know little chapter. Ok I have school day after tomorrow so this is second to last chapter before I take a little break to get back into school time. Joy..._**

**_I love you guys!  
_**

**_Oh one more thing_**

**_REVIEW _**

**_Yours Truly,  
_**

**_Kya~Avatar  
_**


	29. Book 2Episode7:Return of the Blue Spirit

**_Hey guys... Something happened to my friend so I might wrap up the chapter fast... May your life be better than hers..._**

**_New person SapphireJKH._**

**_Now on to the story..._**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 7: The Return of the Blue Spirit_**

I open my eyes to the soft glare if the morning sun. I look to see Zuko coming in the cave with two baskets of food. For the past three days he has gone during random times of the day and comes back with a loads of food and all sorts of knick knacks.

Zuko throws the food at Uncle and my feet. I look to him and see cold eyes.

"Where did you get this food," Uncle says, giving him a hard look.

"Does it matter," he snaps as he turns from us and walks away.

I look to Uncle, who has a scowl deeply put in his face. But stops after taking a bite of a sweet bun with white icing covering the whole top. I laugh as filling drips from his mouth into his beard.

"Kya you must try this," he says as he hands me one.

I take a bite and a sweetness explodes on my tongue. My mouth waters as I chew the bread slowly, trying to savor the taste.I start my slow eating of it as Zuko creeps back into the forest. I look to Uncle who nods to me. I stand and follow after Zuko.

I walk a ways until I find him kneeling next to a tree. I look closer to see him reach his hand into a hole in the ground and pull out his blue mask he had when he rescued Aang from Pouhai Stronghold. Then pulls from the bushes, the two twin Dao swords taken from the bastard that grabbed my ass.

He places his face in the mask and ties the ribbon in the back. Next he takes a leather holder and places the blades in it. I move up more as I watch him climb up a building wall. I keep following as he runs from roof to roof. He takes huge leaps to get one from one to the other. Finally he stop and peers over the edge. I stand at the corner and peek around it. I see a man carrying two baskets full of different fruits and vegetables.

I watch as Zuko leaps from the roof and lands directly in front of the man. With quick swipes he manages to cut the ties to the bags and grabs them before the man can do anything. Then in the blink of an eye, he is gone.

I turn back to go to the cave and find myself face to face with Mr. Stealer.

"Why did you follow me?"

"To see how you keep getting so much food for us."

"It shouldn't matter that much. At least we can keep living."

"Zuko... These people work hard to get food for themselves and others depend on them sometimes. We can't keep stealing from these poor people."

"Fine after this I will stop."

"I am going to walk away. I want you right next me and those baskets back in that man's hands." With that I turn heel and walk away. After a few moments I see Zuko to my side, but holding three fire apples. I give him a hard glare, when he turns to me.

"What? It's only three fire apples. Uncle and you like them," he says handing me one.

I, reluctantly, take it and shine it on my shirt. After the skin looks glossy, I sink my teeth into it. Zuko laughs as the juice drips down my chin. I find a seed and spit it at him. After a few minutes I run away as he tries to spit a seed at me.

We reach the tree and he hides the mask in the hole. Then takes the swords and puts them in the bushes. We make our way back to the cave where Uncle sits at it's mouth. I enter, but turn to see Zuko going back. I follow after him but he stops me.

"I can pee alone."

I back away from him as he smirks at me. He walks off into the forest. After half an hour he walks back and throws a chest at me, then throws a key at my feet. I pick up the key and insert it into the hole, slowly turning it. A "pop" then the chest's lids opens s little. I take hold of the lid and open it to reveal the chest brimming with gold coins.

"Zuko..."

"What I promised to I'd no stealing food," he smirks at me.

I roll my eyes and bring the chest to Uncle. As soon he looks into the chest his eyes widen and look to me. I stick a thumb in Zuko's direction. He stands and walks over to him. He throws the chest to Zuko's feet.

"Zuko, you can not keep stealing from this city's people. We will be found out and I do not want to be punished for your actions," Uncle chastises him.

"It should not matter. I bet that man has millions of these boxes back in his fucking mansion."

With that he walks away from us and back into the forest. I sigh as I walk back into the cave. I sit next to Omnie, who holds Bing Long on his back. I look to them as they pick up their heads and turn to me. I hold out my hand to Bing Long who crawls onto my arm. He makes his way up my arm to my shoulders. There he rests his head on my left shoulder as his body coils around my right arm. His cool body makes my arm shiver.

"Bing Long, when is Zuko ever going to understand where his boundaries are?" His head raises and then he looks at me as if he understands what I said. I let out a sigh and lay down on Omnie.

**_*Few days later*_**

"How is your new tea set ,Uncle?"

I look around the cave to see the new things Zuko brought to us.

"Tea would be just as good if it was in a porcelain cup," he replies as he pours some jasmine tea in too a pricey looking cup.

"Zuko? What job did you say you have? Because if you can afford all this stuff on one pay then I need to get that same job," I say eying him. He looks to me giving me a glare, daring me to say anymore.

"Yes Zuko, I would like to know too."

"It is a simple job of.."

Iroh gets up and kneels next to Zuko.

"I know we have had some difficult times. It has been hard to even get by. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There's a simple honor in poverty," Uncle says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no honor for me without the avatar," Zuko replies coldly.

"Zuko," Iroh lets out a long sigh, "Even if you did capture the Avatar. I am not so sure it would solve our problems and now..."

"Then there is no hope at all," Zuko says turning from his uncle.

He gets up to leave when Uncle grabs his shirt.

"No Zuko. You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. Even in the darkest time, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Zuko turns to Uncle and then looks to me. I stand and slowly make my way to him. I kneel in front of him and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and we embrace for what seems like hours but is only minutes." We release and I look him in the eyes.

"Listen to your Uncle. He is wise beyond his years," I say this and look to Uncle. His amber eyes sparkle when they meet mine. I look back to Zuko and he looks to me. He turns away, stands, and walks away from us into the forest. I let out a sigh and walk to my usual corner, where Bing Long and Omnie sit waiting for me. I lay against Omnie as Bing Long slithers down my body and coils in my lap. I let my eyes close and try to forget this day ever happened.

Suddenly I feel my skin tingle and watch as I fly through the cave and into the sky. I look to see I am over the ocean and nearing an island. I see a tornado swirl around someone. As the tornado dissipates a familiar figure appears.

"Avatar Kyoshi?"

"Kya.."

I look and see Aang right next to me.

"Why are we in the avatar state?"

"I summoned Kyoshi so I could stand against this island in trial."

"What did they you did?"

"That I killed, meaning Kyoshi, their leader, Chin the Conqueror over 300 years ago,"

Where did I hear this before? Oh shit, the story about this was told in the water tribe.

"Ummm Aang..."

"Yes," he says looking up at me with glittering eyes.

I let out a sigh and turn but look back.

"Aang, she killed Chin and separated the islands."

I watch as the tornado swirls and I feel my skin prickle again. My eyes flutter open and I look to the mouth of the cave to see Zuko with Omnie.

"Uncle I thought a lot about what you said."

He smiles and turns to Zuko. I stand then walk to where Zuko stands.

"You did? Good good," Uncle replies smoothly.

"It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling with each other. I need to find my own path. so I think this is where we go our separate ways."

I feel all my breath leave my lungs. I look to Uncle who stares at Zuko.

"If that is what you wish," he says.

"Kya?"

I look to Zuko who stares to me.

"Will you come with me," he asks and holds out his hand.

I look to Uncle who nods to me. I nod back and take hold of Zuko. He hoists me into the saddle. I look to Bing Long who is on the ground. Before I can hold out my hand, he spreads his wings. The scales catch the light and glimmer out a rainbow. He flies to my shoulders and snuggles his head under mine. My eyes can not but be wide open as he rests on me.

"Kya, may you, Zuko, and Bing Long have a good journey."

I think I see tears in Uncle's eyes as Zuko clicks to Omnie. I wave my hand until we disappear from his sight.

* * *

**_Hi guys. This is the last chapter before my break. Now thanks to all those that follow after this chapter. _**

**_NOW REVIEW for new chapters.  
_**

**_School tomorrow.  
_**

**_BYE FOR NOW_**

Yours Truly,  


**_Kya~Avatar  
_**

**_P.S. REVIEW  
_**


	30. Book 2 Episode 8: On The Road

_**Hey**_**_ guys! Miss me? Cause of course I missed you.  
_**

**_New followers; FightingTheMoon, icekatash, KrisDawnRulez, Werewolflover98, marimba1993, and Sumi x3. THANKS YOU GUYZ!...Man a lot of people joined.  
_**

**_Now for some bad news, turns out that I am on the swim team now. So I can't update on the week days anymore. Plus I will only update once a week. I am truly sorry for the cliffhangers I will give you. I hope you don't hate me for this. Now for your comments... Very little reviews I see  
_**

**_FightingTheMoon: In the long run Bing Long will turn out useful in the end. But he appears useless now.  
_**

**_missemmzie: Thank you for your reviews through the chapters. I tried hard to catch that important scene. As I will for other important parts.  
_**

**_Anyway on to the long awaited story._**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 8: On the Road  
_**

It had been a few days since we left Iroh back at the cave. In those days we have ridden nonstop, through towns, forests, and many other things. No breaks from this constant riding has driven me to the point of insanity. Not only has this driven me insane but Zuko doesn't even look to me or acknowledge my presence.**_  
_**

"When do I get a break," a voice says in the back of my head.

I look to Omnie who turns his eye to me. In his emerald green, I see the physical pain this journey is causing him.

"Omnie stop."

With this command he gradually slows to a stop. Before Zuko can do anything I grab his arm and hop to the ground. I land lightly on my feet, while Zuko hits the ground with a large "thud."

"What the fucking hell is your problem?"

This question murders the last sliver of sanity I had.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION! You have made us past town after town, river after river, every food or water source we had was just passed by. We have ridden nonstop for days and you haven't even bothered to even acknowledge my fucking presence. You know what I have been doing? I have been trying to think of something to do for you to even know I was there... Plus look at Omnie," I gesture to ostrich horse, who is on the ground fast asleep, "He has been carrying your ass without any complaint and wouldn't you know I would like to sleep without the constant rocking and bumps."

I can feel the urge to sleep trying to over power but I hold it back so I can glare at Zuko. He sits on the ground, head facing the dirt.

"I am sorry."

He looks up to me and stands. I can see pain and confusion deeply embedded in his eyes. I drop my head down and let out my anger with a big sigh. I look back up to his straight face. I let out another sigh, as I cup his cheek in my hand.

"It's ok. But can we just take a rest for right now. I can still feel myself jumping up and down," I say with a laugh. He lets out a light laugh and nods. I awake Omnie and drag him to the side of the road. I look down the dirt path to see nothing but barren land and dried up trees. I look to the sky and see the familiar twinkles of light. I didn't even notice night has come upon us.

"Stay here. I am going to get some wood," Zuko says walking away.

I nod and lay against Omnie's soft feathers. I allow the darkness to consume me and feel a relaxing presence settle in me.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I see Roku standing in front of me. I look around, expecting to see the familiar bald monk, but find no one else.

"Aang is not coming to this meeting," Roku says, in his deep voice.

"Wait how am I here without Aang?"

"You aren't in the Avatar state Kya. I have invaded your dream."

"Oh ok."

"I only came here because you seem in a little distress. Is there anything you need my child?"

I think about it and realize I am pretty worried over what is happening to Aang, Katara, and Sokka."

"Could you tell me what is happening to my other half and my friends."

He nods and lifts his hand. He places his fingertips to my forehead as I close my eyes.

I see Aang in a swamp, with huge trees and snake-like vines. He stares in one direction and I look to it to see a small girl with a flying boar, she giggles in a high pitched voice and goes off. He jumps to the branches and I follow him. He reaches the girl only to see her vanish into thin air. All of a sudden I see him crash through vines, into Katara and then they crash into Sokka. I laugh a little and turn to Roku who is smiling at them.

Suddenly we change from being in a murky swamp to being in a bright, elegant house. I look to see the same girl from the swamp sitting at a table glaring at Aang, who sits across from her. Katara sits next to him while Sokka sits next to her. I laugh as Sokka sits there stuffing food into his face. I watch Aang closely as he talks to the man. I feel a sudden shift, then see Aang jump from his seat. He glares to the girl who is still eating her rice. He goes back to talking to the man. I feel another shift and see Aang's chair slide forward suddenly causing Aang to plunge into his soup. As he lifts his head the bowl follows. He slides the bowl up to his head, like a hat, and then grins to the girl. He takes in a huge breathe and sneezes at the girl. After that scene I open my eyes to face Roku.

"That girl you see is Aang's new earthbending teacher. Her name is Toph and she is blind. But she still sees."

I give him a questioning look.

"Not in the way you think. She sees using the earth's vibrations, as in she listens to the earth. I think if you see them again you will need to be taught a little more by her. You may have moved those metal bars but that was luck. You need some refinement and she will be there to smooth your rough edges."

"That means I will see them again?"

"In time my child. You need to be more patience. I am sure you will see them soon. Now is the time I think I can leave."

I bow to Roku who does the same to me.

"Thank you Roku." He nods and I open my eyes to bright light. I try to stretch my limbs but I can't. I try to move but feel roughness around my ankles and wrists. I open my mouth but not a sound comes out. I taste dirt and salty sweat. I look around to see men around me. I crane my neck and see myself on a ostrich horse that is not Omnie. I don't feel the usual coolness of Bing Long so I assume he is gone.

"Hey boys! Our little pet has awaken."

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I come back to camp and pile the firewood. I light the twigs and get a fire rising in minutes. I look to Kya, who is already fast asleep on Omnie. Bing Long stares at me with his sky blue eyes. It looks like the little lizard might not like me. He hasn't even come towards me since he has hatched. As I think this he uncoils himself from Kya's arm and crawls closer to the flames. Without warning he jumps into the flames. I try to put them out but they refuse to stop their flame. Instead I try to grab Bing Long who growls as my hands draws near him. I quickly take my hand away and notice something. Bing Long is changing color from blue to a deep mahogany and red color. His sky blue eyes turn to a deep red.

He crawls from the fire and comes to me. He crawls up my pants leg to my arm. I feel a sudden warmth radiate from his body into mine. The deep red tones still in his skin.

"I can see why Kya likes you so much now?" I stroke him between the horns with my finger. He looks to me with his burning eyes. I feel as if he reads my very soul.

Suddenly he starts to hiss and before I know it, I feel a sharp pain in my temple and darkness consumes my mind and body.

I awake to bright light of the sun and find myself tied up. I look to my left to see Kya gone and Omnie's feet tied together. I see Bing Long, now his normal blue tones, next to the fire unmoving. I heat my ropes and feel the fire cut through them. I rip them apart and start to burn the ropes on my feet. I run to Bing Long, whose chest is still moving.

Must have slip him a drug or knocked him out. I go to Omnie to burn the ropes on his legs. He quickly stands to his feet, waiting for me. I go to the road and see a bunch of footprints from ostrich horses. I go to where Kya was last night and see drag marks in the earth.

"Damn bastards took Kya," I say out loud. I pick up Bing Long and gently stroke his head. A loud hiss echoes from him as he awakes. He realizes it's only me and stops hissing. I grab Omnie's reins and jump on him. Without so much as a click of the tongue he sprints in the direction of the tracks.

* * *

**_Hey guys. So not much to say other than thanks for following. Tons of new people! Remember you guys are the reason I write._**

**_So review and tell how this chapter was...So...REVIEW PLZ_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	31. Book 2 Episode 9:Kind Green Eyes

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So sorry I haven't kept my 1 chapter a week. I got grounded and threatened to have my account deleted. But now it's all goood. (Plus I am super happy because the guy I like. OMG sexy green eyes like oh my god I can't describe them! Actually I can, it's like a refreshing walk through a lush forest. Plus I think he might like me. EEPPP)**_

_**So the new people are BabyBlue'sLove, Vampireknight1fan, and Death by Love 1996.**_

**_Now for your reviews..._**

**_CourtingTheMoon: Don't worry he will develop in time. I just made this chapter cause I felt we need a wee twist._**

**_guest: I warned you in the 1st paragraph of cliffhangers! Plus I like writing fresh and new every chapter. Hot off the presses! Thanks for the compliments._**

**_missemmzie: You have Bing Long stuffed plushy now! Woo Hoo_**

**_Unforgiven1290: I am glad your addicted to reading this cause I am addicted writing it._**

**_Vanillisa: Hope I surprise you!_**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 9: Kind Green Eyes_**

I crane my neck to try and see the person whose voice speaks. Looking up I find myself staring into deep emerald eyes. The green eyes back up to reveal them belonging to a man. He seems to be just short of my height, with black spiky hair, lightly tan skin, and forest green eyes, that seem to have an evil glint in them. Muscles bulge from both his arms and legs.

"Why did you take me," was what I meant to say. But it comes out more of a "whaffle diff yoll tase ma?" I taste the salty sweat and dirt that is on the cloth that covers my mouth. I look up, once more, to see the spiky hair man scowl at me. He reaches his hand over and rips the cloth from my mouth.

"Why did you take me?!" He reaches next to me, where a saddle bag hangs and puts a hand in. I watch as a piece of parchment comes from the bag and as the man unravels it. He turns the parchment over to show a picture of a familiar face... Mine. I read the parchment as it says;

"She Avatar: Kya. Long Black hair, blue eyes, and light brown skin. Capture by order of Fire Princess"

My eyes widen as I see by order of fire princess. My heart drops into the pit of my stomach and I feel a cold sweat building. Zuko please hurry to my side.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

Omnie's feet eat ground fast as we speed along the dirt road. I hope we catch up to Kya soon. I can only imagine the horrors plaguing her fragile mind. I tug Omnie's reins, slowing him to a fast trot. I look to the path to make sure the footprints still run by my side. Sure enough the imprints still look a day or two old and still run in the same direction. After a few moments of looking at them, I kick the ostrich horse into a sprint. Hopefully I can make it in time to see her.

* * *

**_*Kya's POV*_**

I crane my neck, once more, to see short spike stop my ostrich horse. I picture the horse in my mind, and picture myself in his mind.

"Run." The ostrich horse looks at me and looks away, nose raising into the air. SHIT, I just had to get the one that didn't listen and didn't like me.

"At least let me sit up," I cry out. I feel my animal stop, then an arm slide between my stomach and the creature's feathers. I am turn to face a different person. Tiny tight brown curls, sea green eyes, that seem to have a sweet sparkle in them, and tan skin. He looks at me with remorse, while positioning on the saddle. With this done he slaps the animal on the butt and we walk once more.

I look around to see a never ending line of trees to my front and sides. I look around to see more ostrich horses, carts, men, woman, and children. It seems to be a caravan of Fire Nation people.

They look at me as I sit up and whisper to one another. I look away from them and to the little children, who stare inquisitively at me. I watch as quick hands take them, and put the children behind their back. I let out a sigh as I watch them do this. I can't bend anything for I have no room to move anything. I raise my head to the sky, seeing the sun is almost at the top of the sky. I stare back at the brown hair man or boy, he looks to be my age maybe a little older.

"Who are you?" He looks to me, says nothing but stares at me, his face straight and emotionless. I stare back at him, deep into his green eyes. He lets out a breath air and opens his mouth, but shuts it as spiky comes near me.

"We don't need to say who we are. All you need to know is we are Fire Nation and you are going to Princess Azula,'' spiky barks at me.

I hear a murmur of agreement echo through the crowd around my bird. I look to the brown hair boy behind him, and watch his head drop and he stares at the ground. I can see sadness, remorse, and maybe even regret show clearly on his face. Why look that way if you don't try to do anything to help me? Could he really feel bad about taking me to Azula? Is he not proud he caught the biggest threat to his people?

**_*Later*_**

I look up to the sky to see twinkling lights. The people decided to tie me to a tree near their camp. They bind my hands around the rough bark of the trunk and leave me like some wild animal. They sit around a campfire, the glow strong enough to show their crouching bodies. I watch as they point at me, as if I can't see them.

After an hour or so everyone retreats to their place to sleep. I let my head down but catch something in the corner of my eye.

''Whose there?"

"P-please be quiet. I don't want to get in trouble," a deep, rich voice says softly.

I turn to face the brown hair boy from this afternoon.

"Here just be quiet. I am going to let you free. Run from here as fast as you can."

"Why are you helping me? I mean not being ungrateful but aren't I your nation's biggest threat."

"If we meet again I will tell my story," he says acting like we will meet again.

Then he swiftly slices the ropes and helps me up. I look at him and he pushes me to the dirt road.

"Go. Now!"

"Till we meet again," I say bowing to him. I turn to the dirt path and start running.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I ride this damn bird day in day non stop, to find Kya. I look to the road to see someone running towards me. I jump from the horse to see who it is. I see the familiar face and start running to her. She squeezes against me, then takes my hand and runs to Omnie.

"We need to go,'' she says pulling ne on.

Before I can answer she clicks her tongue and Omnie sprints I the opposite direction. She turns and plants her lips on mine.

"I missed you," she says.

* * *

_**So hey guys.**_

_**I have a meet on Wednesday. So wish me luck.**_

_**Oh and...**_

_**REVIEW THIS**_

_**PRESS THE BUTTON**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	32. Book 2 Episode 10: Lee

**_Hey people!  
_**

**_GUESS WHO GOT 2ND PLACE! Me! Anyway I hope I can get green eyes to be mine. Now Comment time!¡  
_**

**_missemmzie: Hope you like the plushy!  
_**

**_egarcia513: Our!  
_**

**_animefreak653: Digital anime-san. Your luck has carried into the meet. I hope it carries to him though. (^_~)  
_**

**_michael mizzura: Thank you very much for your kind words.  
_**

**_ForeverLivebyMusic: I'm sorry that he did that. I'll make sure Kya buries him for that and I know I am lucky I had almost nothing to do.  
_**

**_Bubblegum54312: Yea I love cake!¡  
_**

**_1 newbie SilverSea123._**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode: Lee_**

The more distance we put between ourselves and that damn camp the more calm I feel. I let my thoughts wander but soon stop to think about Aang and Katara. I saw the way he looked at her all the time. His grey eyes seemed to caress her in their gaze. They twinkled like a child with a sweet.

A sudden tap on my left shoulder takes me from my trance. I look to Zuko and he raises a finger to face the front. I turn to see the dirt road break into two paths. I look but see no sign for any towns.

"Where should we go?" I look to Zuko who scrunches his face. Then lifts his shoulders and drops them.

"I don't know. Just go with what your soul says," he says quietly.

I let out a sigh and turn back around. Roku please give me some sign. I look around to see no changes in anything. I wait a few moments, in hopes that he will send some sign. Suddenly Omnie picks up his feet, moving towards the right direction.

"Thank you very much," I whisper.

"What was that," Zuko says.

"Nothing. Just thanking.'' After saying this a loud rumble escapes the cavern of my stomach. I clutch it, in hopes that he didn't hear that.

"I heard that," a voice fills my ear with deep warmth, " And I'm sorry that it sounds like that."

I turn back to see him look down and not straight at me. I place my hand on his cheek and draw lines on it. I let a smile drag the corners of my mouth out wide.

"It's fine Zuko. I'm not that hungry," I say, blatantly lying.

"Just ask the spirits to have town near." He nods and looks to the ground. In one motion he jumps off the bird and onto the dirt.

"Why'd you get off?"

"To give him a rest," Zuko says sticking a thumb at Omnie.

As I begin to descend from Omnie, Zuko stops me.

"No, you can stay up there you weigh almost nothing compared to me."

He says this but I still jump from him.

"I am good, I have two legs of my own that need the exercise. Plus I do weigh something when on his back."

As we walk the sun beats down upon us more and more. I feel legs about to collapse inward. I look to my left to see Zuko about to faint from exhaustion, even Omnie is swaying to and fro. The land around us is nothing but dirt and dry trees with no life in them.

"Zuko, stay strong. We will make it to a town."

"I should say the same for you," he says as sweat drips from his brow.

I listen for something, anything and hear the sound of running water. My heart skips two beats as I drag both Omnie and Zuko forward. We come to a rickety old looking bridge, which crosses for a blue river. I step on the bridge and see it' hold a lot of weight. I step on a plank in the middle of the bridge to find it crack under my weight.

"HEY," Zuko screams as I plummet between the boards.

He grabs my hand before I can fall anymore and pulls me up. We hurry off the bridge to find another stretch of barren, desolate land. This time we get on Omnie's back because we can't walk one more step.

* * *

**_*Hour or two later*_**

We ride until all of a sudden we smell roasting meat. We stop, look over the edge of the cliff to our right to see a man frying meat over a small fire. I hear a low grumble and see Zuko grab at his stomach. His hand reaches for his sword when his stomach is done. He grabs the hilt, but before I say anything he stops and I look down. The man roasting the meat gets up and walks over to a very pregnant wife.

"Let's go Zuko." He nods and I snap the reins, signaling Omnie to move.

The sun still doesn't let up on us. I feel the water drain from my body as we stay under this blistering heat. My eyes try to fail on keeping open but I give it my all in not shutting them. I look to Zuko whose features have drastically changed during this no food period.

"Let me drive," he says grabbing the reins from behind me.

I look around to see concave cheeks, sagging eyes, lifeless amber eyes. It is like his soul was ripped from him. I watch him for some time then see his eyes widen. He grasps my chin, turns it to the front. I gasp when I see it. Just beyond this cliff, lies a small village. When there's a village there has to be food and water.

We hurry down to the town. Omnie takes heavy steps as we trudge through the town. He sways slightly but manages to keep his ground. I watch Zuko turn a little to face the direction of a balding man, kneeling beside three men, all staring at us. We walk by in silence and round a corner. We see a store and walk up to it. Zuko jumps from Omnie, as do I.

"Can I get some water, a bag of feed, and two hot meals," he says showing the three coin have left.

"Not enough for a meal but enough for two bags of feed," he says.

Zuko lets out a sigh and hands over the money. I sigh along with him, then I hear a small giggle. I look to see two boys rise from the side of the wooden counter and throw and egg at the men behind us. I watch it hit a man in the back of the head.

"HEY!"

The children run down the building and round a corner from sight. The men stand together and walk towards us.

"Hey stranger! Throwing eggs at us," the balding with a beard asks us.

"How can we if we have none," I retort.

"Well then did you see who did?"

He throws his arms out. I see nothing but dirt, wood and tumble weeds.

"We didn't see anything," Zuko snaps, placing a hand on his sword.

"It had to come from somewhere."

"Maybe a chicken flew over," Zuko says, letting a small smile reach his lips as he turns from them.

I let out a dry giggle as they glare at us. The man comes out with our two bags of feed and tosses the on the counter. Before we can take them, the men from earlier grab the sacks.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support," he sneers at us, while taking the grain.

I get in stance but Zuko places a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head.

"You better leave town. Penalty is a lot more than you can afford stranger," baldy threatens.

"They are suppose to protect us but they're just a bunch of thugs'" the store clerk says.

Without a word Zuko goes to Omnie and climbs up. I go to him and do as he had done. Before we leave, the boy that threw the egg came from no where and to us.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," he says.

Zuko is wordless, along with me. He snaps the reins but the boy grabs them.

"Here I'll take you to my place and feed your ostrich horse for you guys. Come on I owe you," he explains.

He starts to run in front with the rope in hand. Passing by building after building until we are out of town. I close my eye and before I know it I hear squealing pigs.

I open my eyes to see I'm on Omnie still and Zuko walking in front beside the boy. I jump down only to hit the ground on weak legs. My legs collapse inwards, making me hit the dirt hard. Zuko sees this, walks over and places an arm under mine. He lifts until I stand on my own. I look up to a house and barn with a coral full pig sheep and cow pigs. We stop, letting the boy lead Omnie to the barn. A man walks up to us when the child leaves us.

"You a friend of Lee's," he asks.

I look behind him to see a woman peek from the side of the house. Lee, I guess, runs from the barn to the man's side.

"This man and woman stood up to the soldiers. They had them practically running away," Lee exaggerates.

He puts an arm around his father, I assume, and both look to us.

"Does this lovely pair have a name," the woman asks, walking towards the group.

"We are... Uhhhh..."

"They don't have to tells us. Anyone who stands up to those brutes is welcome here. The men should be ashamed to wear earth kingdom uniforms," the man says.

"The real soldiers are fighting in the war. Like Lee's brother, Sensue," his mother explains' "Supper is going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

Both our stomachs rumble at the same time.

"I guess that's a yes," the man says laughing.

"We can't," Zuko says before I can do anything.

They look at each other and back to us.

"Gonzo could use some help on the barn. Why don't you work to while then we eat, the woman asks.

Zuko nods to them and they smile at us. We walk to the barn and begin the work.

"You don't seem to be from around here," Lee says as he sees Zuko's nail job.

On one tile there is twenty nails, all bent out of shape from Zuko hitting them wrong. Zuko shakes his head in response, as he keeps hitting the nails.

"Where you from then?"

"Far away."

"Ohhhhh."

"Where you going?"

I snicker at the child's curiosity as it makes Zuko stop hammering.

"Lee," his father says, "Give it a rest. Stop asking personal questions, got it?"

"Yea... Hey where'd you get the scar?"

This question causes Zuko to hit his thumb with the hammer. I laugh while he glares at me.

* * *

**_K it's late and I am tired so I am ending it here for now._**

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEWWWWWWWWW_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	33. Book 2 Episode 11: Lee and the Swords

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I was bored so I thought you deserved another chapter. Plus if there are spelling and grammar errors, I am writing on a touch pad and sometimes I dont see the mistakes._**

**_CourtingtheMoon: I don't know but I hope the ending surprises you._**

**_missemmzie: I am glad you like it._**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 11: Lee and the Swords_**

"Lee, you must never so many personal questions. A man's past is his business to tell," Lee's father chastise him.

With that he gets back to his work. I look to Zuko who tilts his head downwards, hiding his expression. I bend to see a frown deeply put in his face. He gets back to hammering after a few moments. But this time he pounds the nails with all his might.

"Hey Lee, let's go and play somewhere," I say to him, so both his father and Zuko can get some peace. He nods, climbs down the ladder, and waits for me. As soon as I am down he takes my hand, and runs into a direction.

"Umm Lee... Where are we going?"

"You will see," the boy says with a devilish grin.

After a few more minutes of running we stop.

"Close your eyes," Lee says.

"Why should I?"

"Do it."

"Fine." I shut my eyes and let Lee drag me along. I feel dirt and rocks as they get stuck between my toes.

"Open them."

I open my eyes to a field of bright yellow sun flowers. I gasp as my eyes take in the immense beauty these flowers portray.

"Mom grew these for years," Lee brags.

But I don't blame him. This is something to brag dainty petals lifts and droop with the tiniest breeze. They could have been two feet if I could measure them.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"Don't girls like flowers?"

I laugh at his open mouth expression.

"Yes they do and thank you," I say as I kneel and hug him.

"SUPPER," Lee's mother's voice rings out.

"Race you there," I say, running before he can do anything.

He runs just after me, zipping past Zuko, who finished the shed.

"How was your little play time," he says, eyes rolling.

"Lot more fun than you hammer time," I sneer back. We both grin at each other and lean in for a kiss.

"Ewwwww," a boy yells.

"LEE!¡"

We watch the boy dash in the direction of his father's voice. Zuko wraps his arms around my waist and we both laugh.

* * *

After dinner we go to the barn to sleep. As I enter I hear a hiss from a familiar dragon. He crawls up my pants leg to arm my arm and then finally stopping at my shoulder.

"Don't think I forgot about you Bing," I say giving the table scraps I took from the table. He looks at me before eating the hearty pig sheep meat.

"Hey we have to leave in the morning. Let's get some rest," Zuko says waving his arm in the direction of a big pile of hay.

"Zuko, you can be so..."

"So?"

I roll my eyes at him while he smirks at me. I fall into the hay, curling up as Zuko lies beside me. He places an arm around me and kisses my neck. Then he starts to kiss my shoulder, and arm, descending lower and lower.

"No Zuko! Not in the barn," I complain. But he doesn't stop when he plaster a kiss right on my has been a long time since we really have had a good kiss.

I let his tongue trace the outline of my lips before he plummets his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestle together as Zuko presses into me. His hands reach around me and grasp my sides pulling me deeper into our embrace. I lift my hand to his soft hair and start stroking it. I feel his hands slide down until just in the small of my back.

Suddenly I pull back, partly because all the air from me is just taken, and I just heard something outside.

"Pretend to go to sleep," I whisper before laying down. I feel the rustle as he lays next to me. He places an arm around my stomach just as the door opens. I quickly shut my eyes and but open them till they are barely slits. I watch as Lee comes from the shadows, takes Zuko's duel Dao swords, and walks right out, closing the door.

"Did you see that?"

"Yea, why would the kid want my swords?"

"Boys like sharp toys," I say, letting out a tiny snicker. He looks to me, then gets up from the pile. We walk just behind Lee as he goes to the sunflower field. He runs into the field and starts chopping the heads off the flowers. He jumps around, swinging the swords to and fro. I watch as the happy plants fall to the ground. I look to Zuko who heads for the field, to where Lee is. I follow close behind.

Lee starts to stab a dead tree multiple times when Zuko gets to him.

"You are holding them wrong," he explains.

I watch Lee fall to the ground and scream in fright. He gets up with a sunflower bloom on his head. I laugh as he blushes at Zuko and me. He hands the swords to Zuko who reaches to take them.

"Keep in mind, these are dual swords," he says as he grabs the swords.

"Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they aren't," he swings the swords together, in sync with each other. "They are just two different parts of the same whole."

He slashes a sunflowers head off, swiftly and cleanly. He then hands the swords over to Lee. Lee swings them wildly around, trying to imitate Zuko. Grunting and jumping around like before. He looks back to Zuko who grins and nods to him. He laughs at him and goes off on his swinging rant.

"What a good teacher you are. I wonder who you got it from," I say putting a hand around his arm. He grabs my hand and we entwine our fingers together.

"Ready to go," Lee asks.

We nod and let him lead us.

"I think you'd really like my brother, Sensu. He used to show stuff like this all the time."

A smile plays on Zuko's face as Lee says this. We head back to our barn and fall deep asleep.

* * *

**_*Morning*_**

We rise early in the morning, wake Bing and Omnie for our journey. We open the doors, leading Omnie into the dirt path. Just as I get on Lee's family comes to us.

"Here, this ought to get you through a few meals," Lee's mom says handing over packed lunches.

"Thank you very much. I am sorry we can't give anything in return."

"Nonsense, this is for being great company."

Just then I hear hoofbeats and see badly and his men coming toward the house. Lee's father goes in front of us.

"What do you think they want," he says.

"Trouble," Zuko answers.

The pigs make a ruckus as the men draw closer and closer.

"What do you want Gow?"

Oh that's baldy's name.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you your son's battalion got captured," he sneers.

I watch their faces drop.

"You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with the last group or earth kingdom prisoners," baldy asks.

"Dress them in Fire Nation uniforms and put them unarmed on the frontline I heard. Then they just watched," another soldier says.

"You watch your mouth," Lee's father says pointing to the soldier.

Badly tries to draw his ostrich horse closer but Zuko rushes Omnie in front of them. They glare at each other for a while, I feel the testosterone in the air.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs," How says after several silent moments.

They turn around and run back the way they had come.

"What's going to happen to my brother," I hear Lee ask.

"I am going to the front for Sensu," Lee's father explains.

His mother cries in his arms and they walk to the house.

"When my dad goes will you stay?"

"No. I can't for I have something of importance," Zuko says frowning darkly.

"Here, I want you to have this," Zuko reaches for his pocket and pulls out the dagger used to cut his ponytail.

"Read the inscription."

"Made in Earth Kingdom."

I laugh as Zuko smacks his head.

"The other one."

"Never give up with out a fight."

With that we run into the distance.

* * *

We stop after a couple of miles to drink some water. I look behind us to see Lee's mother in a cart.

"I know we barely know you but you have to help. When Lee's father left the soldiers came back and Lee waved a knife at them. I don't even know how he got one. They said if he was old enough to wave it around he is old enough to go to war. Please help us."

I run to Omnie and hop in with Zuko.

"Ready?"

"Yea."


	34. Book 2 Episode 12: The Fight

**_Hey guys _**

**_YEA I AM BACK! \(^_^\) (/^_^)/_**

**_Long time no talk huh? Sorry a lot LOT happened. So there are a bunch of newbies such as; SilverSea123, waterflygirl, Dinosaur-Love123, Seras16, caligirl538, avatarluke, lipshitz98 _****_and finally Princess Harkness._**

**_ Anyway thanks for doing those reviews. Sorry I tricked you and sent that message. I feel bad for doing that now. But I make up for it with this chapter. Now enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 12: The Fight_**

I take a glance at Zuko, who sits just behind me. His head, like a limp rag doll's bobs slightly as Omnie runs across the dirt's surface, while also facing downward. I see the town in the distance.

"Zuko, I can't have you all down and out of it. We are about to fight for a boy's life. I can't be the only one fighting these soldiers," I try to talk while guiding Omnie along. He picks up his head and looks at me. The luster in his eyes seems to come back just enough for him to look alive. He lets out a long sigh before looking me straight in the eye.

"Make Omnie walk into town, not run," he says before adjusting himself in the saddle.

I nod and slow Omnie to a jog.

* * *

As Omnie walks slowly into town, I see they have tied Lee to a post on the water tower. He looks up and his eyes widen as we come into his view.

"Hey, there he is! I told you he would come," he yells out.

Three soldiers rise from the dirt, none of them Gow. But then Gow comes from the shadows of a near by store awing. I stop Omnie so Zuko and I can jump off. Zuko unties his hat and places it in the saddle. We walk a few feet and stand directly in front of Gow and his three soldiers, each holding a weapon.

"Let the kid go," Zuko growls glaring at Gow.

Gow lets out a chuckles then glares back.

"Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do," he growls back, just as Zuko did.

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are. You are not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders abusing your powers, mostly over woman and children. You don't want Lee in your army. You are sick cowards messing with a family who already lost one son to the war."

I feel the urge of tears push against my eyes.

"Are you gonna let this strangers sit there and insult you," Gow says to his soldiers, while also brushing off Zuko's moving speech.

After Gow says this a soldier runs at Zuko with his spear raised. Zuko swiftly places a hand on his swords, but before he can do anything I raise a a stone and hurl it at the spear. It splinters the head of the spear, and the man turns to me. I raise another rock and throw into the man's abdomen. He soars through the air about 10 feet before smacking into the ground. He looks around before quickly standing and dashing in the other direction. A hand goes on my shoulder and I look to Zuko.

"I have the next one," he winks at me.

I hear a soldier and turn just in time to see a second dumb ass excuse for a soldier run at us. Just before the spear pierces anything, Zuko smacks it away and swiftly places a hand on the man's face. I watch as he throws the man to the dirt and can't help but smile. The man shoots up and runs for the hills. But before Zuko can regain composure from this fight, the third man is almost at him. With a quick flick of the wrist a ledge pops up from the ground. The man doesn't see this and automatically takes a nose dive into the floor. Once again the soldier gets up in a hurry and runs off.

"Ha ha I knew he would beat you guys," Lee shouts from his post.

I look to Lee but notice that we still have one person. Gow stands there, legs apart still giving us a hard glare. As soon as both Zuko and I give him our attention, he swings two hammers around before making a pose with them. I get into horse stance, while Zuko takes out his swords and slashes them around himself skilfully. I look back to Gow who swings his hammers and hits the ground. As soon as he hits the ground a stone pops up and Gow swings at it. I watch as the stone comes at an alarmingly fast rate towards us. Zuko not only blocks the boulder but completely smashes the rock into pebbles and dust.

The dust clears, and shows the deep inset frown in Zuko's face. I watch then as Gow jumps up and hit both of his hammers on the ground. I see how three rocks just pop up in a stack from where Gow hit. H e hits them just as he did with the little stone, only these were much bigger. Zuko swings and only manages to block them from him. But he misses one and it hits him right in the stomach.

"Give him a left! A LEFT," I hear an old man yell.

I turn to face him and laugh as I watch the older woman yell at him. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my head and I watch as my vision blurs into black nothingness.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

I swing my swords left and right to block the boulders and stones. I watch Gow's serious face suddenly get a smirk on it. I watch him as he swings another stone but for some reason it passes right by me. I turn to see the dumb boulder that missed me but watch as an unwary Kya is hit in the head with the stone. She falls to the ground and hits it with a loud "thud." My anger is never ending as I watch as a steady stream of blood makes a trail from her forehead and down her face.

I feel myself lose control of my movements and before I know it flame covers my swords. I whip around, shooting flame in all direction. I jump up in time to see Gow shoot across the ground and then smack into it.

I don't bother to look to my sides because I already know that I am standing in a untamed fire. I watch Gow stand and spin back into horse stance, trying his hardest to beat me. But I send a mere flame at the weak man and watch him and the rock he made soar another 30 feet. He hits a rock formation and makes it crumble onto him. Boulder, stones, and pebbles crash on to the man.

"W-who a-are you," he manages to say before coughing and wheezing.

Feeling my flame grow I need to tell this _man_ who I am.

"My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai," I say as I place my swords back in their sleeve. "Prince to the Fire Nation and heir to the throne." A lot of people murmur to each other as my announcement.

"LIAR! I heard of you. You're not a prince, you're an outcast. His own father burned and disowned him," an old man shouts.

Without bothering with him, I walk to Gow, who cowers as I do, and take back the pocket knife. I walk to Lee, whose mother unties his ropes. As she sees me walk towards them she steps in front of Lee.

"Not a step closer," she says as if I am some kind of monstrous being.

I keep walking past her and hope that Lee still likes me, not caring for who I actually am.

"Here," I say kneeling down and holding the knife to him.

"No. I don't take things from _Fire Nation_," he sneers words.

My heart ,that had opened to the little boy, breaks without warning. I watch as the little boy and his mother walks away from me. I calmly get up and walk to Kya, who is still on the ground bleeding. I can't believe I forgot about her. Her wound is shallow so I burn it shut and carry her to Omnie. After quickly laying her on, I climb on and slowly walk out of the village.

* * *

Night time comes and I set up camp near the river. I lie Kya near the flame so she won't get so cold. I watch Bing Long curl in the crook of her arm and even Omnie curl beside her. I look to the flame trying to forget about Lee and his family but I just can't at all. Why did it have to end like this? Them glaring so hard at me as I left. I felt the heat and emotion with each pair eyes on me.

A sudden cough takes me from my trance. I look up to see Kya slowly getting up. She looks at me and gasps, while backing up hastily.

"Who the hell are you?!"

* * *

**_So hey guys._**

**_I know I know, bad Kya for making us wait so gosh darn long. Well I am very truly sorry and I will try not to make it happen again._**

**_Anyway Homecoming was a huge blast. Loved it. _**

**_Might update more now cause swimming is almost done. So yea!_**

**_Thats wraps up for announcments_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW ME NOW_**

**_Yours Truly_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	35. Book 2 Episode 13: Amnesia and Azula

**_Hey Y'all_**

**_New people Bumblebee1013, whysoserious00, Suzy711, and NinaaJoo._**

**_navzzzzz- Thanks for the enthusiasm and read for the ending. (^_~)_**

**_Anyway on the way to the chapter._**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 13: Amnesia and Azula_**

"Who are you?"

I look at her in disbelief. Why the hell is Kya even asking this question?

"Umm Kya. Did that knock to the head rattle your brain or something," I ask hoping she is just kidding.

"Yea I don't know you or where I am. So could you just explain this to me," she says looking to me.

"Holy shit, you really have lost your memories haven't you?"

"Was there anything to lose," she says in the smart ass tone she used to use when we first met.

"Umm how about my name, when we met, or the first time we kissed.."

"Wait, you and me kissed," she says, mouth gaping open and a disgusted look in her eyes.

"Yea we kinda did."

Anxiety sets in as she looks around and starts to examine Omnie. Then I notice Bing Long is nowhere to be seen. First I lose track of the Avatar and now Kya loses her memory of me. To top it off I also kind of miss Uncle. Man, my days just keep getting better and better.

"So Kya, what do you remember from yesterday?" She turns to me and eyes me suspiciously.

"Why would I wanna tell that to someone I just met?"

"Because we haven't just met. I have known you for almost a year now, we have been together since when we went to the North Pole."

"First of all I have never been to our sister tribe. Second I can't have known you for a year since I was only in the South Pole yesterday and I don't think you were there."

My heart drops into the pit of my stomach. Damn Gow, damn village, damn earth, DAMN EVERYTHING. I am going to go crazy if Kya doesn't remember me soon. Well I guess we could redo this, it will be extremely hard but I won't give up. I watch as she starts to pet Omnie. He cuddles up to her as he always does, unknowing that she doesn't even remember who he is. I can't even fathom what I have to do to get her memory back. Before I can think of anything I hear a groan from Omnie. I turn to see Kya mounting him and trying to get him to go.

"What the hell are you trying to do," I yell, while grabbing the reins.

Trying to get away from _you_ but that isn't happening anymore," she sneers at me.

"Do you act like this to all the new people you meet?"

"Only the _people_ I do not like," she says giving me a glare.

"And why don't you like me?"

"I have a bad feeling about _you_ and anything _you_ do."

I walk a little closer and she takes a number of steps back from me. I click my tongue to Omnie and he trots over to me, nuzzling my face with his beak. Maybe if I show her that I am gentle she might trust a little more, but instead she rolls her eyes at me.

"What is your problem? How about you trust a little. I haven't come after you or said anything mean or like a douche."

She turns from me but I don't hear any snarky remarks from her. I walk up to where she stands and tap her shoulder. She twirls around, her hair lightly brushes against my face, and her sweet smell hits me. I feel my knees go weak, my heart beat faster, the want to just take her in my arms and give a kiss grow. But I restrain this for the moment when she regains her memory.

"So when are we going," she says, climbing back on to Omnie.

"Wait so you want to go with me?" She rolls her eyes, while I try to comprehend why she would want me, a 'stranger' in her mind, to come with her.

"Well seeing as you were with me before my 'memory loss'. Isn't it only obvious I should stick with you?"

I don't find anything wrong with this explanation so I climb on in front of her. Before I snap the reins I look behind to her.

"What do you want?"

"For you to be nicer and wrap your arms around my waist."

"That answer would be no to both."

I shrug, snap the reins, and start Omnie walking on the dirt path we have been on ever since leaving the village. I feel a shift, and turn to see Kya almost fall off the saddle. I let a snicker escape as she wraps her arms around my waist. A sharp pain enters my side, making my snicker cut short.

"Don't laugh at me," she says with a little fire in her voice.

"Fine I am sorry about laughing," I say, turning to face her.

She turns away and says nothing else. I click my tongue and get Omnie to walk once more. As we walk from our campsite, a sudden slick sensation then comes to my neck. I look down to see icy eyes, a light blue mane, and finally a dark blue body. Bing Long looks up at me with his cool eyes and tickles my chin with his long whiskers. I look back to Kya and see her eyes widen and her mouth agape.

"I-Is that w-what I think it is?"

I look to her in disbelief. I mean I get the amnesia but you have the last dragon in the world and you can't remember this?

"This is Bing Long, your dragon. You told me Roku gave you the egg and it hatched to him. You have had him for a couple of months now." She looks at me, eyes still wide, and holds a hand to Bing. He sniffs it, sticks a tongue out to it, and then slowly climbs her arm till he reaches her neck. There he twists his body around her forearm, like an arm cuff, and places his head on her shoulder. She shivers a little, I guess from how cold he is, and looks to him. He raises his head a little and looks her in the eyes, but lies back down after a few moments. She takes her finger and strokes him between the horns, where he loves it, causing him to make little purring sounds.

"So his name is Ice Dragon?"

She says tapping my shoulder.

"Well yea, that's what you wanted to name him. I mean it's a very good name and it fits him. What do you think?" I don't hear anything from her, but feel her grip tighten.

"Hey, you ok?" I look behind to see tears drip down her face. I stop Omnie, turn fully around, and wrap my arms around her. She doesn't struggle or try to brush off my arms, in fact she buries her face in my chest. Her shoulders shake up and down as her sobs come out. Soon her tears soak through my shirt and I feel a certain coolness radiate through my body as they touch my skin. Bing Long goes from her shoulders to mine and flicks his tongue on her face, licking the tears streaming down her face. Her hand quickly swipes across her face, disrupting the flow of tears. She sniffles a little before looking up to me. Her face leans closer to mine and before I do anything, Omnie jerks forward making her lips smash against mine. She doesn't pull away from me and I don't pull from her. After minutes pass she pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"Maybe I do know you. Your lips feel familiar and your eyes have a familiar flickering flame in them," she says, as she looks me in the eyes.

"So do you trust me now?

"I don't trust you all the way but you have gained some of it," she says giving a sly smirk.

I will never understand this girl.

"So will you tell me why you cried," I ask her once we start walking again.

"When I remember you is when I want to tell you why. Just ask me the _special _meaning behind Bing Long," she says in my ear.

"Why can't you just tell?"

"I don't have that much trust in you," she replies.

"Yet you have enough to kiss me," I sneer under my breath. A poke in my side causes me to spaz out.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing much. I just said how I can earn your trust," I lie, turning to give her a fake smile. She rolls her eyes, before going back to petting Bing.

"So what do you know about me?"

"Huh? What do you mean," I ask to her.

"You say I have been traveling with you for almost a year. I must have told you some things about myself," she replies.

I can feel her smirk burn into the back of my neck. She thinks I am lying but this is where I win.

"Umm let's see..., should I tell you what you do on your parent's death anniversary." I hear silence for a minute or two

"What," she growls, showing me I hit a vein.

"You make a sculpture for them every year on your birthday, which is also your parent's death day. Your mom died on your birthday and you don't know about your father. No one in your village told you anything about your father. But you are like me in a way. Both of us want our fathers," I say, adding some of me in.**  
**

"Well we had to be extremely close for me to let you know that. So I guess I trust you a little more," she says.

I let a silence settle over us as I lead Omnie. I don't notice but we enter a town. I get out of my trance when I hear a man yell, "Fresh fishes, two for one bronze piece." I hear a rumble from behind and I turn to catch Kya grab her stomach. I stop near a store wall, hop off, help her off, and grab the saddle bag. I take the lunches from the bag and hand one to Kya. She looks to me and I nudge it at her. She slowly takes it and devours the contents. I slowly eat up until a voice stops me.

"The Avatar couldn't have gotten far. His shedding bison is giving us a pretty huge trail to follow," the icy voice says, causing me to freeze.

I look around the corner to see Azula, Ty Lee, and... Mei. My eyes widen, I grab Kya, and Omnie, then lead them to the other side of the building.

"We are done with refueling, Conductor?"

"Yes Princess Azula," the man bows to her.

I feel my lunch ready to come up and out. She doesn't deserve any respect.

"Ok girls back in and back to the Avatar," she says.

I watch the train take off and I hop on Omnie's back to get her going.

"We are back in the game."


	36. Book 2 Episode 14: Forgetting Something?

_**Hey guys**_

_**New people! Welcome darkripper64, GeekFreak132 and omega overa.**_

_**marimbagirl1993- I don't know whether I should let her remember. Teehee**_

_**navzzzzz- Settle down hon. Maybe she will remember or... not. (O.O) **_

**_omega vera- Thank you and welcome to this story. Extremely glad you like it. I love your enthusiasm and hope you like future chapters._  
**

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 14: Forgetting Something?  
**_

I watch as the machine bursts forward with amazing speed. I kick Omnie into a hard jog but I know it wouldn't be enough. Soon I lose sight of the train, but I do keep sight of the the train's trail. A clear trail of upturn dirt and grass as far as the eye can see, is what I get to follow.

"Who are we following? Your girlfriend," Kya ask from behind me.

"Oh my spirits, how many fucking times must I tell you! You are my girlfriend," I let my voice rip out into the air. I feel heat rise inside of me, but this is under my control. Last thing I need to do is fry Omnie into a roasted turkey. I just let out my excess heat with a very long sigh. I then, somehow, get my focus back at the task at hand. I dig my heels into Omnie's side, making him start to sprint.

"We are chasing my sister," I say once I calm down. I feel an icy touch, but I already know who, or what it is. I look down causing me to be face-to-face with Bing Long. As I look he flicks his tongue on my nose, I smile. He is the only thing of Kya's, other Omnie, that has not changed. It seems we have gotten closer though because of this predicament.

"Why are we chasing your sister now," Kya says scratching Bing between the horns.

"She will lead me to where I want to go." I turn back to see her nod and turn forward. I notice that Omnie got us to the top of a hill. I look down to see the machine stopping. All three girls step out of the thing and look to the north. I watch Azula pick up something white, turn to Ty Lee, and then get back inside.

As soon as the machine starts back up, I kick Omnie into a run and get down the hill. I get to the spot where Azula was and look at the white stuff she picked up. I notice it looks like fur. Then it hits me, the avatar's bison's fur. I look down the trail of upturn dirt to see clumps of the white fur. It hits me again. Azula is following the trail of fallen fur.

The bison must be shedding from it's winter coat now. Thank spirits for furry animals. I start Omnie back up and follow the white fur and tracks. The tracks stop as I get into a forest. I notice the machine sits next to a river and the guards stand next to it.

"Hey, who is there," a guard shouts as I approach.

"Ay, it's the banished prince. So prince how's it been with out royal servants at your beck and call and gourmet foo at your finger tips," a guard taunts me.

"I bet it's been easy with that girl with him," another shouts.

"Wait, didn't the princess say that the former prince was traveling with the girl avatar!"

As soon as this is said, all the guards stare to Omnie. Kya sits there, not bothering to notice the sudden stares. Before anything can happen I run to her and make a ring of fire around us.

"Could you please help me out here?" She looks to me and then looks around.

"Me," she says pointing to herself.

I nod my head to her.

"I can't bend a thing. I am just as useless as ever," she lies.

"Yes you can. You can earthbend, airbend, and waterbend. I have seen you multiple times bend the air around us. You have hit people with your water whip. You have gone into the avatar state multiple times with me." She stares at me with wide eyes.

"Wait, I have been in the avatar state. So I am an avatar? That is amazing," she says, throwing her arms in the air.

Then as if a switch was flipped, Kya goes through the fire. I put down the fire and see Kya knock out one guard after another. I sit and watch her fight them off. After the last guard falls, she looks to me.

"So what do I do now?"

"Get on the bird." I hop on and she get behind me. I click my tongue, then see the white fur and follow the trail. After a mile or two the forest changes drastically to a desert, with tumbleweeds and all. Just like the town where Kya got hit. I see a deserted town and spot Azula and the avatar.

"Do you really want to fight me," Azula says with a smirk.

Before he can answer I make Omnie sprint between them, letting me jump off in the middle.

"Yes, I do," I say answering her question. I throw off the hat to reveal myself.

"Zuko," the avatar gasps.

I look to him and see huge dark bags under his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping all night. He is in no condition to fight this bitch.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Zuzu," Azula sneers at me.

"Ha, Zuzu," the avatar snickers.

I get into stance and aim at both her and the avatar.

"Back off Azula. He is mine," I growl at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she says, swinging her arms in a circle and ending up pointing at me.

A silence comes over all of us. Azula stares to me and then to the avatar. I stare to her and then to the avatar. The avatar panics and points his glider at Azula. We wait for what seems like eternity for someone to move. After a few moments Azula sends out a blue flame towards me. I make up a flame but the force of the fire throws me back to a post, which breaks when I hit it. I feel a little pain but not to much. I look up to see the avatar trying to escape on the glider. But Azula creates a line of blue flame and tries to get burn the glider. But the avatar sees this and spins his glider around, putting the fire out.

I quickly stand, get back into my element and start to shoot fireballs at the frantic avatar. Blue and orange spew into the air and collide with each other. My sister against me for this prize, the throne.

While Azula's attention is with the avatar I take a leap over her, flip in air, set my foot on fire, and create a fire pinwheel. I land on the ground, unfortunetly missing Azula's precious face. Orange leaps from my body, as blue comes from hers. I fall back, hitting the ground, just in time to miss her streak of blue flame. I jump back up, sending a thin stream of orange at Azula, but she dodges and tries to fry my feet. I neatly jump away from her flame, allowing her to go after the avatar.

I watch as the avatar runs from my sister's blue into a nearby building. I start running and get into the building, only to find out the floor is no longer in service. I fall through the hole to the first floor, landing in a huge pile of of old, rotting wood. Azula lands next to me in but lands on her feet. I look to her and she hits me with a blue flame. I try to stay out of the darkness but soon it consumes me.

**_*Kya's POV*_**

I watch as this guy, I supposedly traveled with, gets knocked out. I look to the strange boy in the tunic as he runs and dodges the girl's flames. He turns and his eyes widen as he sees me, I think. I look behind me to make sure there isn't something else he sees. But all I see is dirt and cacti, which is nothing to be happy about.

"Kya!"

My eyes widen as he yells out my name. How in the hell does this stranger know my name.

"Who are you?!"

He doesn't say anymore because the flame girl chase him. He hops onto a building top, only to have the girl cut it straight through. I watch as it crumples into another building. I don't see him come out, only the girl go in. I get off the giant bird and race to the building.

I might not know why this boy is being chased, but I want to know why he knows my name. I get to the entrance in time to see the girl raise her fingers to the boys. I bend a thing of air and slam her to the nearest wall. Using another quick blast I cut the wood that traps the bald boy. He hastily stands and runs to me. But before any talking can be done, I dodge a close flame slice from flame girl. I get away from the entrance with the boy and turn to the street. I notice figures coming up the road and they seem to look familiar. They start running and soon I fine myself staring at Katara and Sokka, which causes me to think I am dreaming.

But I know it isn't real when a flame hits my shoulder.

"Ahhh," I scream, but this won't stop the flame from tearing at my flesh. I feel a coolness, and see Katara splash water on me. I don' t bother to look at the shoulder but do bother to go after the one responsible for this. Katara, Sokka, I, and bald boy all surround her.

_***Zuko's POV***_

I awake to someone looming over me.

"Uncle?"

"Get up," he commands, putting his hand out.

I take the hand, allowing him to pull me up.

"Uncle so much I must tell you.."

"No time they have cornered Azula."

I look to see the whole group plus another girl, backing Azula into a broken building's corner. Not bothering with the avatar for now, I go alongside, with Uncle, and corner Azula. I look to Kya, only to see her shirt sleeve burned through and flesh an ugly black coloring. The skin seem to bubble and blister, I could have wretched right here and now. But I keep it in and focus on the one person that need to be taken down.

"Well look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together now. I'm done, I know when I am beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor," Azula says holding up her hands.

But with a sudden smirk and movement, she sends a flame at Uncle. I can't move from my spot, fear and anger rise in me and I shoot flames at her. As soon as I did this, everyone else does. A huge explosion as all the elements combine but no Azula.

I run to Uncle's side and hope he didn't get hurt to horribly.

**_*Kya's POV*_**

I watch as the old man gets hit and then it all hits me. Zuko, the north pole, Aang, avatar, Roku, AZULA! It all floods in as Iroh is hit with _her_ flame. I run to Iroh's side and Zuko crouches over him.

"Zuko I can heal him," Katara offers.

"NO, GET AWAY FORM ME!"

He throws a weak flame at them. I place an arm around him but he shakes it off.

"Zuko allow me to heal him."

"You remember me?"

I nod to him and I watch as tears stream from his eyes. I pull him into a hug, and let him cry. I don't bother to look at my shoulder now because Iroh needs me fast.

"Zuko, stop crying."

* * *

_**Ok sorry for not updating for two weeks. Had a bunch of homework and right now I should be in bed. But hell heres  
**__**your chapter I have been holding back for a while. I am sorry to have put you through so much pain.**_

_**Now REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**_

_**Grrrrr**_

_**Click the button**_

_**Your Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	37. Book 2 Episode 15: Fathers and Uncles

**_Hey guys :-) :-) :-)  
Welcome pabu'swatertribegirl, Cbear11205 and ryu-f to our family._**

**_whysoserious00- Thank you very much without this mind I wouldn't have a successful story and amazing people, like you, following and encouraging._**

**_egarcia513- Hoped you would like. I saw your chapter. Great Job! (/^_^)/ \(^_^\) _**

**_navzzzzz- O my great navzzzzz, always the one I can count on for reviews. I must be an original person. I actually thought of that part when I was about to send it out._**

**_Anyway on to the story._**

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 15: Fathers and Uncles**_

"Give me some water," I order to Zuko. Immediately he runs to Omnie and grabs a canteen I never notice before. He unscrews the cap and hands it to me.

"Here."

I grab it from him and bend a bit out. Hovering the water over him, I slowly let the water seep into him and then focus on him. The water glows as it goes in but I get no response from Iroh.

"Look let's get away from here and find some shelter and I can try again," I say as we see Iroh won't give us any responses. He doesn't say a word and starts to pick him up. I get Omnie and walk him to where Zuko lifts Iroh. I help place him, carefully, on Omnie, who grunts a little but does no more. Zuko takes the reins and starts to lead him away from the town. I say nothing and just follow behind.

**_*Two Hours Later*_**

We have been walking ever since being in that town. My legs feel like two huge stones, which I have to drag along. I could feel my lips cracking and bleeding, my throat dry as a desert gecko back. I turn to Zuko as he turns to me.

"You ok?"

I nod to him, not wanting to give him more worry about me. I turn away from but turn back moments later. Instead of seeing his face, I see his canteen.

"Don't lie, Kya. Just tell me that you're tired or thirsty. I don't mind helping you out, I mean that is what a boyfriend does," he smiles, as I take the canteen.

I tip back my head and let the water run through my parched throat. I feel the water being soaked up like a sponge. The cracks in my lips start to vanish a little. I drink a little and keep it in my mouth. I tilt my back and look to him. When he looks at me, I let my lips go against his. I push the water from my mouth to his and he takes the drink.

"Make sure you drink some to," I smile as I come back from the kiss.

"I will have some if you keep giving it to me like that," he says giving me a devilish smirk.

I smile back and watch as he turns to look behind him. I know what he is looking at and don;t look myself. I know the sight will only make me want to cry. I know almost exactly how he feels. Being clueless about what happens to him. Will he ever wake up? Will I ever be told about father?

_***Flashback***_

_"Grandma?" I look to the older woman, who bends over the dying flames of our forgotten fire. The embers glow the dark orange as the flame slowly ceases to exist. I try to concentrate on maybe building the flame back up but I know it won't work. I have never been good with the element fire, nor do I think I will ever master it._

_"What is it my child," my grandmother says, breaking my concentration on the fire._

_I scrape my foot in the snow, making a small circle, as I watch grandmother bend over the flame. I finally let the breath I keep in out and take a deep breath._

_"Can you tell me about father?" A shiver pulses through her and she drops the wood she holds. As fast as this happens, she regains composure and picks up the wood. _

_"Go ask someone else in the village," she says, not bothering to turn to me._

_"But..."_

_"GO NOW!"_

_My heart tightens as I make my way from my home. I look around to see the village women turn from me and whisper. As always, the motherless and fatherless child actually emerges from the den. Ok so I don't have a helluva a lot of friends and I only talk to Katara and Sokka. Is that something to be ashamed of? I guess it is since my mother was the big social butterfly around here. No one hated her because it was so hard too. I guess, again, I don't meet up to their expectations she left behind for me. Was it so weird for a girl my age to have only two friends? _

_I shake the thought from my head and turn from the gossiping women. Maybe if I go to Gran Gran's then she will give me some information on father. She is as old as grandmother and very knowledgeable. I decide to go there and walk through the new drifts of snow. _

_After a few yards of snow hiking, I make it to the igloo. I walk in to see Sokka kneeling by the fire and gran gran making some food. As the cool air hits against them, Sokka turns and sees me_

_"Hey Kya," Sokka says wrapping me in warmth._

_"Hey Sokka," I say back and give him a cold hug._

_"You sure are cold. Here come to the fire," he says and walks me to the fire._

_I take a seat next to it and look to gran gran. She turns, as if on cue, smiling to me._

_"Hello Kya, my dear."_

_"Hello Gran gran."_

_"Katara is out getting something, which reminds me it has been past ten minutes. I gotta go and see where she is," Sokka says getting up and heading out the front flap._

_"Gran gran?"_

_"Yes Kyabear."_

_I laugh at my little nickname. I don't know why but she started to call me that when I was little. She told me I had the spirit of a strong minded moon bear. I let seconds and minutes roll by before actually asking her._

_"Gran gran, could you please tell me about my father?" She doesn't freeze like my grandmother but I still see a small shiver._

_"Why do you want to know that my child?"_

_What the heck? Why would you even ask me? You know I have next to no information on my father. I let out a sigh._

_"I want to know about him. It hurts to get up and know nothing about one of your parents. I already have one reputation I let down, maybe I could go with what reputation my father had." She turns to me and stares deeply into my blue pupils with her great grey pupils. I feel her stare enter through my eyes and dig around my soul, probing it for a reason to my sudden questions. She lets out a great sigh and turns back to her cooking. A few awkward moments of silence pass by one-by-one slow and steadily. I keep a burning stare one her and she just ignores it._

_"It is not, nor will it ever be, my place to tell you anything about my father," she finally says after 10 minutes._

_"Why won't anyone ever tell me anything?"_

_I could have let my long with held tears out but at that exact moment, Katara and Sokka walk through the flap._

_"Kya," Katara exclaims, while also wrapping me in her cool body._

_"Hello Katara," I say forcing a smile and giving her a tight squeeze. She looks up to me and give the brightest smile in the four nations._

_"You three go out. I need to make dinner," Gran gran says, waving her soup spoon at us._

_I give one last longing stare to her direction, before leaving the igloo._

_***End of Flashback***  
_

"Kya?"

I break from my thoughts to look at Zuko. I watch him raise a finger to the front of us and I turn to the direction. In front of us, a couple of yards away, is a small hut on top of a hill, which sits next to a cliff. My heart races and my legs ache with the want to run to the hut. I, gingerly, move Iroh a little and get on Omnie. Zuko climbs on to my lap, so we can have more room for Iroh.

"Your butt is firm and hurts," I complain.

"Then next time sit on me," he turns and sticks his tongue out at me.

I smack Omnie on the butt lightly, to get him to go faster.

"Shut up and get to the hut." With that we talk no more on the way to the hut. When we get there, we place Iroh on the floor and lay Omnie down to rest. I take out the canteen once more and bend water out. I wrap it around my hand and focus my energy on it. When it starts to glow I place my hand over Iroh's heart. This time he starts to breathe deeper and has a hint of a smile.

"Zuko, I think he is going to be ok," I say turning to him. But he is not in the hut, but outside on the cliff. I can't help but let my eyes close and blackness descend upon me.

**_*Few Days Later*_**

Iroh still hasn't waken up but we don't give up hope. Zuko find some leaves and I try not to laugh as he attempts to make tea with them. After steeping them he hands me a cup of the liquid. I take one sip of the concoction, only to find out it is the most bitter thing ever. But I look up to Zuko's pleading face and take the gulp.

"It is very nice," I say, sparing his feelings. He smiles at me and pours another cup. setting next to Iroh. As he turns away from me, I bend the mysterious tea, or should I say poison, out the window. I look to Iroh and see him move around a bit.

"Zuko," I say. He turns to see Iroh's eyes fluttering.

"Uncle? Uncle, you were unconscious for three days now," he says out.

Iroh slowly sits up but flinches at the pain in his chest.

"Azula, that skank bitch, did this to you. It was a surprise attack," Zuko says.

"Some how that is not so surprising," Iroh says back.

A laugh catches in the back of my throat but I hold it down. We need to be serious now. He grunts as he pushes himself up against the wall. Zuko grabs the tea he made and hands it to Iroh.

"I hope I made it the way you like," Zuko says, as Iroh takes the tea.

From behind I slash my finger across my throat. Iroh just shrugs and takes a slow sip. As his lips touch the liquid, his eyes bulge open and face distorts, making his eye brows twitch profusely. I want to laugh even more now at his ridiculous face but I keep it in for Zuko's sake.

"MMM... Good," Iroh says and takes another gulp, forcing down the rest of the liquid.

"That was very... umm," he looks away trying to think of a better truth, "Very brazing."

He gives a little smile and Zuko hands him another cup full. As Zuko turns away he quickly tilts the cup outside and looks back to him.

"So Uncle, I have been thinking. It's only a matter of time before we run into Azula again. I am going to need more advance firebending if I am going to stand a chance against her. I know what you are going to say: She's my little sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

I let the laughs out now.

"What?"

"She is insane I don't think we need to try and get along with her."

"I agree with Kya's opinion. She's crazy, and she needs to go down," Iroh agrees.

Zuko nods to him. Iroh lets out a huge grunt as he tries to stand up. After a few moments he is on his feet and so am I and Zuko.

"It is time to resume your training," he says when he is up.

* * *

_**Hey guys.**_

_**So I made this chapter now cuz I don't know if I can type this holiday. Gonna be in Michigan again and plus my birthday is drawing near.**_

_**Hope I can write but making no promises.**_

_**Now please kindly hit the REVIEW button below. Let's make One hundred reviews. The hundreth gets a momo stuffy.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	38. Book 2 Episode 16: Lightning Bending

_** Hey guys!  
So today is the day I leave Michigan. Say yea! (Just make sure no one is around to see you yelling at your computer) (^_~)  
Anyway thanks you guys so much for the review on my chapter 38. I cried a little at them. Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me. :')**_

_**Lots of new people ToxicFireStarter, Sheshoa, ronnieangell, BlackKittenMaid, IDoItForLovin, luvbooks22, and Scyddles.**_

_**egarcia513- Thanks and maybe we will meet him later but I haven't decided whether I would include that in this...**_

_**navzzzzz- I am glad you won the stuffy, even with your unconventional method ;).**_

_**I will comment on the pet speech after this chapter. For now enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 16: lightning bending  
**_

Iroh says this, then sits right back down._**  
**_

"But first we need some more tea," he says.

I pick up the pot and 'accidentally' fall, splashing it all on to the floor.

"Ughh, Kya! You clumsy avatar," Zuko says picking me up.

I look to Iroh who gives me a slight smirk and a wink. I smile, giving a wink back to him.

"Kya, I think there are some tea leaves in the saddle bag. I remember stowing some in it before we parted ways," Iroh says.

I nod to him, and walk to outside to where Omnie grazes on what little green grass is here. I think of him and call him over with my mind. He picks up his head, walks over to me and nudges his head against my arm. I give him a pat, while also reaching for the saddle bag. I open the flap and ruffle through the bag, before taking out a cloth bag with a drawstring. I pull the drawstring and take a peek inside. There, in the bag, lays dried leaves that give off a light, sweet smell. I close the bag, pat Omnie off, and walk back to the hut.

"Thank you," Iroh says as I hand him the tea leaves.

I take a seat next to Zuko, and listen to what Iroh has to say. After steeping his leaves, Iroh stares at us with a straight face. His normally soft, golden eyes, turn into hard, and solid.

"Lightning is a pure expression of firebending. It is not fueled by rage or emotion, the way other firebending is. Some call it the cold-blooded fire," he says as he pours tea into porcelain cups, "It is precise and deadly... Like Azula. To preform the technique requires peace of mind."

"I see. That is why we are drinking tea to calm the mind," Zuko says taking a sip of the cup Iroh handed to him.

"Oh yeah. Good poin... Oh I mean yes," Iroh says with a smile.

I let a giggle out as Zuko rolls his eyes. I look back to Iroh to see him start to stand up. He stands, then immediately heads to the outside.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both Yin and Yang. A positive energy and negative energy. Only a few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance. And in the moment, the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you will provide release and guidance, creating lightning."

After finishing saying this, he holds up his arm. We both back away from him as he bends his right arm and points his left middle and pointer finger to the sky. As he swings his fingers down a small trail of crackling white light is left behind. he does the same with the other hand and soon swings both, as if to build up the lightning. I could feel the tension as his lighting builds up. My hair sticks up and goosebumps start to spread over all my arms and legs. I watch as he finishes his swinging when he points his right hand fingers in front of him to the sky. As soon as he stops his motion and points, the lightning shoots from his fingertips. I look to Zuko who smiles at Iroh and is mesmerized with his movement.

"I'm ready to try it," Zuko cries as soon as he finishes up.

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it," Iroh says standing straight, left arm slightly raised, "You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first."

Zuko takes a deep breath and tries to follow the movement Iroh had done. But not a single white light is following his fingers. He swings them around almost exact to his uncle's movements. Fearing something is wrong, I back away from him. Just as he finishes with the point, a burst of uncontrolled flame shatters in front of him. He is thrown back by this, landing on his butt right next to his uncle, who is about 20 feet away. I walk towards him as he stands back up. I look back to the spot to see scorched earth and black smoke rise to the sky. Iroh shakes his head, not because he messed up, but because Zuko is not ready for it and he needs to know it.

**_*Hours later*_**

hours fafter Iroh finished showing one lightning move, Zuko is still trying to get it. Flames bursting one after another. Zuko falling time after time, not even a couple of seconds before the next try. But after this one he finally stays on the ground.

"Why can't I do it? Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face, like everything else always does," he cries, his voice fill to the brim with whine.

He pounds his fists on the ground and claws the earth. I stand from where I sit on the small porch outside the house. I go over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up but instead of a smile he frowns to me.

"I was afraid this might happened. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside of you," Iroh says standing and walking to us.

"What Turmoil?!"

"That turmoil Zuko," I say as soon as his yelling stops.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"But I don't feel any shame at all. I am as proud as ever."

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame. But its source. True humanity is the only antidote for shame."

Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately."

"I have another idea."

With that Iroh walks away.

* * *

_**egarcia513-Thanks for your review. the new aged hippie, thanks for the talking. i am sorry and bet isabel was was a fine golden. navzzzzz, thank you for that sweet review and i am sorry for you dogs. ronnieangell, thank you so much and may your dogs take the years my golden could have lived. also welcome to the story. sheshoa, thank you. i had a calico cat that passed two years ago. thank you everyone for the wonderful reveiws. i love each and everyone of you guyz p.s my birthday is tomorrow so i might do something special p.p.s the type and format is weird cause i am typing on my phone. yours truly, kya avatar**_


	39. Book 2 Episode 17: Practice, Practice

**_Hey guys! Yesterday I turned 16. WOOO HOOOO! \(^-^\) (/^-^)/_**

_**So happy and glad to be older.**_

_** So new people are A BlueHeartAttack77, and last but certainly not least SpikeKitten.**_

_**Anyway it seems one of our newbies likes to review. Since she is the only one to review this chapter. (-_-) (0.0,)**_

_**A BlueHeartAttack- Geezus dude and or dudet, you write so many reviews (which you right now are the best). Ok where to start. I am glad you agree with me continuing the series. I would love Bing Long in real life for sure. I would make him cook my food and take him every where. I am glad I had good enough writing to move you. What is SMH? Thanks for the birthday greeting and Zuko+Tea= Poison. **_

_**On to the story. Omg I noticed how short my last chapter was. Sorry *rubs back of head*.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 17: Practice, Practice**_

"Zuko," I place a hand on the firebender's shoulder, "You know you can talk to me about anything right?" He looks up to from where he sits. I see his once molten golden pupil, turn into a sappy thing of gold mush. My heart tightens from seeing how out of sorts he is with his mind. I mean to regain his honor he must give me up and still find Aang. But then again I think that chance died when he fired at Azula. Even though that little bitch ass motherfucker deserved everything thrown at her.  
As I think about this, my hand raises when Zuko stands up. He tries to walk away but I stop him. Just as he pushes away my hand, Iroh walks back.

"I have decided to, instead, teach you a firebending move even Azula doesn't know about."

"Why wouldn't she know," I ask.

"Maybe because I am the one to have made up the move."

I look to Zuko, who gives Iroh a soft smile. He then looks to me and gives me a another of his genuine smiles. He takes my hand in his and I give a look to Iroh.

"Umm I am going some where for a bit. I will be back in a couple minutes to teach you," he says giving me a wink, while walking away.

I look back to Zuko, who stares down at me with his soft gold eyes. He wraps an arm around my waist and I give him a smile.

"I am sorry for.."

I place a hand on his mouth.

"It's fine. I don't blame you for your turmoil. I mean you have a big decision which could mean huge changes in your life. I just hope you choose a choice and you like its results."

I place my arms behind his head and lean close to him. He closes the distance, putting his lips on mine. The gentle warmth heats me to the core. The blaze only gets hotter as his hands slide into the small of my back. I tousle his hair softly as he pulls me in more. I wish for the moment to last forever, but after a few minutes he pulls away from me. I lay my head on his shoulder and let him tightly squeeze me against him.

"Thank you for being here with me," he whispers, tickling my ear with is warm, soft breathe.

I pull my head up to glance at him.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I say grabbing his hand and leading him to Iroh, who stands near by.

"Let us get ready," Iroh says, making Zuko take a seat in front of him.

I kneel beside him, sitting on the heels of my feet, ready to hear Iroh's secret move.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the earth kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The air nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they had pretty good senses of humor," Iroh says with a smirk.

I give a little laugh, while Zuko gives a hard look.

"Ok ok, just trying to lighten the mood," Iroh stops his smirk and goes back to a blank expression, "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

I grasp Zuko's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. He looks to me, gives me a soft kiss and gets back to the lesson.

"Why are you telling me these things," Zuko says.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others- The other elements and the other nations - will help you become whole."

"All this 4 elements talks is sounding like Avatar stuff," Zuko huffs.

"It is the combination of of the four elements in one person, that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful, too. You see the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders."

A cool sensation flows though me when I hear him say this. I look to the sky, only to notice the purples, oranges, and yellows of a beautiful sunset. I look back to see Zuko and Iroh standing near the cliff. I walk over to hear Iroh speaking as they move together.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their offense become their defense, turning their opponent's energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning."

I watch as Zuko's eyes widen and he stops moving

"You can teach me to redirect lightning?"

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create s pathway from your fingertips, up your arms to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. Your stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the Sea of Chi. Only in my case, it is like a vast ocean," he says patting his round stomach and letting out a loud laugh.

Another giggle from me and hard glare from Zuko come in response.

"From the stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow, like this," Iroh says, pointing both arms to the sky with each pointer and middle finger pointing up.

He drops his arm, bending so his finger still point up, to just above his waist and rotates his arm back to pointing up but in the opposite direction. Then taking his other arm and repeating the motion again. Zuko follows his move to the exact timing.

"Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out," Iroh asks as he still does the motion.

"I think so," Zuko responds.

I recognize some of the movements from a many different waterbending moves like; "The Swimming Seal," "The Dancing Octopus," and "The Ice Dragon." Tears well in my eyes but I rub them away quickly. Iroh stops the motion and watches for a second.

"Come on, you got to get the flow," Iroh says, waving his arms in wave-like motions.

A snicker escapes my mouth as I watch Iroh look like a big octopus.

**_*Hour Later*_**

I sit on the ground as Iroh and Zuko still practice the move or my name for it, "Waterbender Lightning Block." Sokka was always the one with funny names.

"Excellent," I hear Iroh say.

I look to back to see them stop.

"I think you have it now," he continues.

"Great. I am ready to try with real lightning," Zuko says, smiling at him.

This said, I walk to where Zuko is.

"Are you joking? I don't want a fried boyfriend," I exclaim.

"Agreed. Are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point- You teaching me how to protect myself from it."

Iroh's eyes bulge out and sweat drips from his head.

"Yeah, but I am not going to shoot lightning at you," he says, throwing his hands in the air, causing the sweat to fly from his forehead, "It you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all."

A loud sound startles me and I look to the sky to see dark clouds approach us.

"Well if you don't help me I will find my own lightning," Zuko says, and jumps on Omnie.

I m about to get him when Iroh touches my shoulder. I glance back to see him shake his head. We watch Zuko run off and then go into the hut.

"What was that noise and?"

"You have never heard thunder before?"

"Well in the South Pole we don't usually hear that with snow."

"Oh I forgot you lived there. But yes when most storms come, they have thunder and lightning."

"Oh I see that now."

I look to Iroh who drops his head to the ground.

"Promise me something now," Iroh says, still facing the ground.

"Yes?"

"No matter the choices Zuko makes, stay with him till the end. I have never seen the boy love something as much as he loves you."

I feel my heart rise up.

"I promise to be with him through thick and thin."

* * *

**_So another semi short chapter to give to you guyz :-P._**

**_Hopefully you like it enough to review._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ME_**

**_You_****_rs Truly,_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	40. Book 2 Episode 18: White Lotus

_**Hey peoples,**_

_**Wazz up? I know, OMG WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN IN FOREVER!?**_

_** Well funny thing. I had bad grades and parents blocked me. Right now I am still in trouble but Imma rebel.**_

_**Anyway tons of newbies; stonebreakerironhill, TwoMoon'sLite, LoverPR-SN-HP, Saskia Valerie, jazzigirl95, and NarikoKaori.**_

_**whysoserious00- Glad you thought it was cute (^_^)**_

_**ronnieangell- Thanks, I try.**_

_**missemmize- I love your reviews, even if it means waiting for them. (^_~)**_

_**stonebreakerironhill- I am so glad to have you on board and feel proud that you think my story is your most favorite on fanfic. :'-)**_

_**Anyway, with out further adieu.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 18: White Lotus**_

I stay awake, waiting for _my_ Zuko. He still hasn't come back from his crazed rampage into what Iroh calls it, a 'lightning storm'. I watch the sky light up in quick flashes and hear the loud booms the clouds utter. They scare me and kind of make me wish I had Zuko's strong arms to hold me. But I have to man up and wait for him. He is in a fragile state and he needs my support along with his uncle's. We could be the difference between his sanity or insanity. I listen to booms sound distant and see the bursts of light disappearing. But something is off. I hear an unsteady pounding on the earth. I look to the distance to see Omnie and Zuko coming to us. As soon he is near, he jumps off and walks towards me.

"Are you ok," I ask, placing a hand on his chest. I feel his heart's pace hasten and his warmth radiate from his clothing.

"Sorry to worry you. I am fine. Tomorrow we should leave here and travel else where," he says sitting down and leaning on the wall behind him.

His eyes are already drooping. This turmoil isn't allowing him to sleep and is eating him from the inside out. As his head droops to one side, I kneel next to the sleepy prince. I take his head, placing it in my lap. He doesn't say anything, immediately closing his eyes and breathing slowly.

"Dear Prince Zuko. May you learn what you want. While you decide I promise to stay with you no matter what. I just hope you know that already." With that said I give him a soft kiss and lean against the wall. My mind becomes blank and my conscientiousness slips from me.

* * *

_***FlashBack***_

_"Sokka," I say in the darkness._

_"Kya?"_

_"Can I snuggle with you? I hate the darkness. It feels lonely and empty."_

_"Sure Kya. Promise not to kick me though," he says, taking my hand._

_"I promise. Thank you."_

_"It's ok. Just remember that you really aren't alone. You have me and Katara with you. You will never be truly alone anytime here."_

_"Ok Sokka," I say and hug him._

_***Morning (Still FB)***  
_

_I awake but don't stand. For the most part because Sokka is hugging me, but also the grandparents are talking._

_"They are the greatest of friends. Just look at them, lying there with no care in the world," I hear Gran gran say._

_"Maybe they can be a lot more than friends. Maybe into lovers," Grandmother says. _

_"Tis too soon for them Raina. But I think I can see a wedding in their future," Gran gran replies._

_I look to Sokka. What would happen if we did marry? Would those words he say last night stay the same? I don't want to risk severing this brother-sister bond. No  
I don't want to be his bride but being his sister sounded nicer._

_"I promise to not leave you guys either," I whisper so the adults don't hear._

* * *

_***End of FB***_

I awake to the sounds of scraping and morning light. My eyes blink rapidly in the light. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, and look to the outside. I see Uncle on Omnie and Zuko walking back here.

"Perfect timing. I was just about to wake you, sleepyhead," he tells me with a small smirk, "Oh and thank you for your lap. It was quite comfortable," he continues.

"I hoped you would sleep well my dear Zuko," I reply. Zuko places his hand in front of my face, but I get up without his help. He shrugs and leads me to the ostrich horse. I get up in front of Iroh, taking the reins from his grasp. I receive another shrug at my actions. I wait till I feel a shift in weight, which means Zuko has gotten on the bird. I turn to make sure he is on and see him nod to me. I click my tongue to Omnie and he starts his move.

**_*Few Hours later*_**

I listen as Uncle starts to let exaggerated gags spew from his mouth. I swear he should be on stage instead of on the road.

"I think we should stop and make camp," I say after he finishes his act.

"No, please. Don't stop for me," Uncle says pretending to have a hoarse voice and then going back to groaning.

Enough of his act, I stop Omnie. Uncle, Zuko and I jump from Omnie and Uncle goes to a close by ledge to take a seat. Suddenly Omnie grunts and raise his head to the right. Zuko and I get into our stances and Uncle stays sitting down.

"What now," he complains.

In one second five people surround us. All in red, riding lizard rhinos, carrying different weapons, and each weapon pointed at us.

"Colonel Mongke. What a pleasant surprise," Iroh says, standing and giving them a smile.

"If you're surprised we are her , then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps," the man with earrings, a nose ring, and a feather on his head.

After he says this he scrapes his armor together, creating a shower of sparks. I look to the others to see one man spin a spear and then point at us. Another points a flaming arrow to us and then one start to swing around a chain.

"You know these guys," Zuko says, still in stance.

"Sure, Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group," Iroh replies.

"Too bad we aren't here for a concert," Colonel Piercings says, "We are here to apprehend fugitives."

"Would like some tea first? I'd love some. How 'bout you, Kachi? I make you as a Jasmine man. Am I right," Uncle says, smirking at a fat dark tanned man, with a long braid.

"ENOUGH STALLING, ROUND'EM UP. Oh and make sure the girl comes with me," he says looking towards me.

Really? Why me? I watch as the dark tanned man swings his chain at Uncle. Uncle kicks it away, making it wrap around a lizard rhino's leg. I dodge two flaming arrows as Zuko fights off the spear. I manage to watch as Uncle runs and slaps the rear end of the lizard rhino with the chain on its leg. The rhino runs taking the man on it and the one attached to the chain with him. Suddenly I watch as a fire arrow whistles past, just barely missing me. Zuko shoots a thin stream of fire and severs the string of the bow. The archer scowls at Zuko while looking at his bow.

I turn back when I feel heat near my feet. There sits Colonel Mongke, unscathed and still atop his rhino. He starts to shoot large spheres of fire at us and all of us extinguish them. Zuko goes around while Iroh and I fight him from the front. He jumps on the rhino, just as the colonel turns to see him. He spins his leg under him, causing the fire the whip around and hit the man off his rhino. Iroh runs to Omnie and jumps on him. He heads in my direction, so I jump on and then have Zuko jump on. But when it seems they are all gone, I hear the pounding of footprints behind us. I turn to see another Rough Rhino clad in all metal armor. He chases after us, as if a fire hawk going after a field gerbil. He throws a bomb in front of use and smoke ensues. But I manage to airbend enough out of the way to get through.

"It's nice to see old friends," Uncle says looking behind.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't attack you," Zuko scoffs.

"Hmm. Old friends that don't want to attack me?"

I laugh at him but Zuko glares. I stop laughing as soon as i realize how hot it is.

"Ughh, do we have any water," Zuko complains.

I look in the bag to see a canteen. I take it out but it's not even half full.

I bend some out and float it near Zuko and Iroh. They each drink it in mid-air.

"We need to conserve. We have barely any left."

"We may not have to. Look," Uncle says pointing to a small, rundown looking town. We tie up Omnie and head towards a sand built hut. Inside sit tables, benches, and a man making fruit drinks. I walk straight to the counter and order a dragon berry drink.

"How much," I say as he chops the fruit.

"On the house for you miss," he says smiling.

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure."

I walk to a table while Zuko and Uncle order their own. I feel somewhat calm as I sit down, but eyes are still on me.

"No one here is gonna help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers," Zuko says, leaning to Uncle.

Since I am next to him, I hit his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"You can guess. Also we aren't exactly staying anywhere or that clean."

Uncle chuckles at me but stops when Zuko glares. I watch as Uncle looks around then he smiles.

"Aww this is interesting. I think I've found our friend," he says.

I turn to see an older man sitting at a Pai Sho table.

"You brought us to gamble on Pai Sho?"

I watch as Iroh stands from the table and looks to Zuko.

"I don' think this is a gamble," he says before finally going to the man at the Pai Sho table.

I stand as Zuko does and head to the table with him. A sudden movement catches my eye and I glance to my right. I see an older gentlemen with long brown hair, whiskers with a beard and saggy eyes in earth nation attire. He places his hand on a younger looking man's shoulder. The man looks middle age and is extremely muscular. He seems he is looking for a fight. They both look straight to us and I quickly look away.

"May I have this game," Iroh asks the older man.

"The guest has the first move," he replies, lifting his hand to the table.

He takes a white lotus piece and places it on the board.

"I see you favor the White Lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways," the man says.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Iroh says, bowing to him.

"Then let us play."

Zuko takes a stool and sit upon it. I look for one but can't find any. I look to Zuko, who notices and pats his lap.

"Revenge," I say, sitting upon him.

"I don't mind," he says, smiling and placing his chin on my shoulder.

I look back to the game and notice the movements seem to be insync. After a few minutes they stop and I see the board is in a strange pattern. I stand up from Zuko, only to see the tiles form a flower. More specifically a lotus.

"Welcome, Brother. The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets," the man tell Uncle.

"What are you old gasbags talking about?"

I quickly turn around, place my hand on his mouth and look to them.

"Very sorry for his rudeness. Continue on." Uncle looks to us and nods.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho was more than just a game," Uncle says with an unusual smirk.

I notice more movement from the same corner.

"It's over. You three fugitives are coming with us," the muscular man yells at us.

The older man is right behind him. He starts to walk towards us but the old man, that Uncle was playing Pai Sho, cuts them off.

"You three are wanted men and women with giant bounties on your heads," he yells, pointing at us.

"I thought you said he would help us," I say.

"He is, just watch," Uncle says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You think you are going to capture them and collect all that gold," the man continues.

"Gold," a man says rising from his chair.

I watch as everyone in here looks to us. Each burning with the desire to obtain our bounty sum.

"Umm maybe we shouldn't," the old man next to the young one says.

But the young one smirks and steps closer to us. In a flash two men leap in front of us, and get into stance. With a quick movement the ground lifts and flings the men into the wall. The older man starts to make people sink in to the ground. While his younger cohort holds one man in the air, and use his other hand to fight off one person. Then he uses his foot to kick the people coming at him. Finally he throws the two people and one lands in the bar area, breaking the shelves. I feel a sudden tap and look to see Uncle with Zuko, running out the door. I follow behind them and we run out into the night.

After some walking we make it to a couple of house. The man opens a door for us and I enter behind Zuko. As soon as we are all in, the man shuts the door.

"It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of The Order Of The White Lotus," he says to Uncle, bowing deeply, "Being a grand master, you must know many secrets."

"Now that you have played Pai Sho. Are you gonna do some flower arranging or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?"

"Will you ever be nice?" I stop the urge to want to hit him.

"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate, and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts. But her on the other hand is very into them," he says, looking to me with a smile.

I look to Zuko who rolls his eyes. I stick my tongue at him and he sneers. I listen as the man knocks on the wooden door in front of us. The panel slides and shows a pair of plain brown eyes.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate," his voice echoes.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries," Uncle says.

The door opens, and lets Uncle in but closes, not letting us in. Zuko pounds on the door.

"Only White Lotus members," a voice says.

But the door reopens so I see Uncle.

"You may come in since you are the avatar."

I look to Zuko who has backed away is looking down to the ground.

"I think I will stay with him," I reply.

Uncle nods and closes the door back up. I look to Zuko, who leans up against a box. I end up sitting up against the box instead. I motion to him, patting the dirt next to him. When he slides next to me I lie my head on his shoulder.

"It has been too long of a day. I am kind of glad it is done," I say aloud.

"Yeah it actually has been a long few days for all of us, hasn't it?"

Without saying anything else I close my eyes and ears to the world.

* * *

**_*Next Morning*_**

I awake when Zuko jumps up and yells; "What's going on? Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of," Uncle says, bowing to the man when out of the room, "We are heading to Ba Sing Sei."

* * *

**_Hey guys._**

**_Like I have said SORRY INFINITY AND BEYOND SQUARED!_**

**_I will never leave this story._**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**

**_P.S Gonna try to send out another chapter cause you deserve one._**


	41. Book 2 Ep19: Traveling to Ba Sing Sei P1

_**Hola people,**_

_**So here is 2nd one for today. Merry Christmas or Christmas Eve.**_

_**egarcia- Yep Ba Sing Sei. I wonder what will happen between Zuko and Kya there.**_

_**So here it is. Hope you love it.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 19: Traveling to Ba Sing Sei Part 1**_

"Ba Sing Sei," Zuko says.

"Why do we want to go to the earth kingdom capital," I ask, looking to Uncle.

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more," the other man says.

"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even _I_ couldn't break through to the city," Uncle explains, looking to us.

I hear a creak and look behind to see the door open. A young man, my age with light brown hair, tan skin and green eyes walks in.

"I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them," he says, pointing out the door.

I walk up and take the passports from him.

"Thank you for telling us and giving us these," I says, causing him to develop a light blush.

"N-no problem for such a beautiful avatar," he says, rubbing the back of his head.

Once I have them I toss Zuko and Uncle theirs. I, then, go to the door and open the panel on it. Standing right in front of the door, are the young man and his older cohort. The young one holds up poster that have our faces painted on them.

"Great, we get to deal with them," I say, while watching them hold up the wanted posters.

"Not necessarily," the boy my age says.

He brings out a cart with three big flower pots sitting on it. Each of us climb in on, but Zuko and I have a tight squeeze.

"Ready," he asks.

"Yes," the three pots echo each other.

My pot shifts a little as the cart starts to move. I feel the heat through the pot as we get outside. I hear voices and animal noises from the market. After a good length pf time passed, I lift the plant cover and peek out. Almost as if planned, Uncle and Zuko lift their plants. We look to each other and go back down. After what seems like forever, I feel a jolt and the cart isn't moving anymore. I lift the plant up to see men with cloth wrapping all over their body. I get out of my pot and start stretching my aching limbs. Once all my bones have popped at least once, I tap the pots of the others. I help both of them out of the pots, and have them stretch.

"Who are these people," I ask, looking to the men in cloth bindings.

"They are sand benders. They have agreed to take you across the desert."

"I don't need help from dirty grain benders," Zuko says.

"Zuko, if you don't stop being an ass. I will use my sweat and freeze your mouth shut," I threaten, but he knows I wouldn't do that.

"Thank you very much for your help," I tell the boy.

"It is my pleasure to help the White Lotus and avatar. Now just get on the sand skooner with them," he gestures to a big wooden thing.

It has one sail, two big wooden legs and sitting on the legs is a single square sheet of wood which hold a big podium. A sander bender holds their hand out to me when I walk up to the platform. I take the hand and they lift me up on to it. I help up Zuko and Uncle as they come to the skooner.

"Ready," a deep voice asks.

I turn to see the bender right behind me.

"I think we are," I reply, before turning to Uncle and Zuko. They both nod in unison and look to the bender. I watch their arms move in circular motions and then see sand start to swirl. I watch as the sand creates a funnel , which tapers at one end. Once the funnel is done, the sail raises and fills with air. We start to move with a sudden jolt and soon we are gliding over the hot sand dunes.

* * *

**_* Few Hours Later*_**

I look the never ending sea of sand and then to Zuko and Uncle. Uncle sits in criss cross, his eyes close, his breathes deep and steady. Zuko, on his back staring at the blazing sun. I stand from where I sit and go next to the sand bender.

"Are we almost near the end of the desert?" He looks to me, then back to his sand funnel

"Just a few minutes more girly," he says.

I let out a long sigh, walk next to Zuko, and plop down next to him. I mimic him, lying on my back looking to the sky.

"In Ba Sing Sei we won't need to disguise ourselves or worry who might recognize us. It is gonna be nice to not have to worry so much," I say, turning my head to Zuko. He turns his head to me and gives me a genuine smile.

"I think it is sounding better and better," he replies, still smiling.

I slip a little as we take a sudden stop. I sit up to see a big forest and tiny waterfall on cliff.

"We can only take you this far."

"Thank you immensely for your help," I say, bowing to them.

They bow back to me and gesture for me to jump off. I take a leap on to hard rock and wait as Uncle and Zuko mimic me. As they leave I run straight to the water fall and small lake.

I dive in and start to bend the water around. I refill the canteen and only then do I realize that we left Omnie back at the village. Luckily Bing Long curls around my arm like a bracelet. I think he won't grow anymore and stay the comfortable length of 2 feet.

"I haven't seen Bing Long in a while," Uncle says, staring at my little blue pet.

He crawls from my shoulders, then going to Uncle's as soon as he comes close to me. I don't feel very disappointed because when I am in the water, I feel like I am drowning him.

"Let's stop playing with water and dragons. We need to get a move on," Zuko yells from a rock he is using as a seat.

"Stop being such a sour turtle duck," I yell back to him.

"Kya, we do need to go," Uncle says, scratching Bing between the horns.

"Fine." I get out and bend the water from my clothing.

"The club members told me of a special ferry that will take us to the city. They said to walk a few paces from the waterfall to the north," Uncle explains.

I nod and we climb the waterfall. After we get to the top I look to the north and start pacing. Soon we reach a big rock wall. Two soldiers stand guard outside the wall.

"Refugees?"

I nod to the man and he bends downward. The rock slides down and I see a dark thing inside. I walk in with everyone, suddenly hear crying babies and chattering children.

"The ferry is now open," a person yells.

We run to the ferry and board with a lot others. Soon we set sail and the water sprays us lightly. People hand out little bowls of what looks like bread and dish water.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace. As a tourist," Uncle says leaning against the rail.

"Look around. We're not tourists. We're refugees," Zuko says, choking on the nasty dish water.

"Ughh, I'm sick of eating rotten food and sleeping in the dirt, I' tired of living like this," he yells.

"Aren't we all," a deep manly voice says.

I turn to see a boy, a year or two older than me, with brown skin and eyes, black hair, then a piece of hay in his mouth.

"My name's Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, SmellerBee and LongShot," he gesture to other children may be his age.

"Hello," I say to them.

Jet walks closer to us as he talks.

"Ok heres the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king. While us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it," he says.

With that said, we all start to plan.

* * *

_**Here's the 2nd. I know it's short.**_

_**I am just tired and not even proofreading.**_

_**Just review my mistakes to me.**_

_**Review**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	42. Book 2 Ep20: Traveling to BSS Part 2:Jet

_**Hey guyz,**_

_**Barely any reviews :'(. Are you guys even interested in my story anymore. Is it boring?  
**_

_**New people though. Welcome vampireluver96, X. Wide. Awake. X, metalatron-she-lives, and Mickeys Swaggmuffins, lol.**_

_**stonebreakerironhill- Thanks for catching that. I was tired and didn't care to look for the mistakes.**_

_**Anyway on to the chappy.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 20: Traveling to Ba Sing Sei Part 2: Jet  
**_

"What sort of king is he eating like," Uncle asks, turning to face Jet.

"The fat, happy kind," he sneers back.

Uncle's mouth opens and drool comes out like a waterfall. I let my laugh ring out as soon as I see this.

"You want to help us 'liberate' some food," Jet asks.

"Count me in," I say, not wanting to even look at the dish. I look to Zuko, who stares into his bowl. Suddenly he looks up and throws the wooden dish into the lake.

"I'm in," he says.

I look to Jet, who lets a small smile upon his lips. He looks straight at me and winks. I can't help but let a little blush dawn on my cheeks.

"First we need a plan," Zuko says, ignoring the wink he gave me.

"Oh I already have a plan with SmellerBee and LongShot. But we needed two more and it must happen at night," he tells us.

He takes Zuko and I to a corner and tells us the plan. It sounds good so I nod to him. He give me a soft smile and another wink. I look to Zuko who glares at him for a moment but stops when Jet turns to him.

"So you understand the plan?"

We nod once more and then he leaves us. I walk back to the railing with Zuko right behind me. As soon as we get to the rail, Zuko grasps my arm.

"What was with all that winking, smiling, and _blushing_," he says, looking around to make sure Jet wasn't around.

"He was just trying to flirt with me. No need to be so jealous Zuko," I say, patting him on the cheek. He snorts at me, then leans on the rail and I turn to Uncle.

"Do you remember what the city was like?" He turns to me and just stares. He opens his mouth but closes it. It is silent for a few minutes while he thinks.

"The walls had good architecture. But the city knows not a thing outside its walls," he explains.

As he says this, I cover my mouth from showing a yawn. My eyes begin to droop and the urge of sleep begin to overpower me. I slide on to a near wall and look to the sky. I feel a body next to me and thinking it's Zuko I lay my head on the shoulder.

"You seemed really tired when I met you," a voice, not Zuko's, says.

My head shoots up in time to see the piece of hay.

"Oh Jet, I'm so sorry," I say, scooting away.

"It's fine. You looked tired and your brother didn't catch on," he says.

Brother? I look to Zuko, then realize what he meant.

"Oh. Yeah he can pretty dense at times," I say back. He grins at me and pats his shoulder.

"Here, you can sleep on me for a while. I promise I don't bite," he says, the hay bobbing up and down.

I look to Zuko who looks back to me. His eyes widen when he sees Jet. He walks over to us when Uncle stops him. It seems he heard what Jet said and wanted the illusion to be real. I look back to Jet who noticed Zuko's reaction but said nothing.

"Ok," I say, before laying my head back on his shoulder. As soon as I put my head down, sleep and blackness consume my being.

* * *

**_*Few hours later*_**

I awake to see Jet staring at me.

"Were you watching the whole time?"

"Nah, I had some time to think. Only when you stirred did I look. You are very pretty sleeping," he replies, causing blush to come to my cheeks.

"Umm.. Thanks," I say, turning so he doesn't see the pink. He laughs as I turn away and grasps my chin. He turns it back to face him.

"No need to embarrassed," he says, looking me in the eyes.

I feel ice in my veins and I freeze as he looks to me.

"Is now a good time to get on with the plan," I hear a rough tone.

I look up to see Zuko, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Perfect," Jet says.

We stand, and head to where SmellerBee and LongShot stand.

"Ready," Jet whispers.

Not saying anything, they nod instead. Without anymore exchange of words, we head up to the top deck. I shoot to the top with Zuko, Jet, and SmellerBee close behind me. I turn to them and they each run up beside me. Jet takes the lead and I follow right behind. We run by the kitchen and I look inside to see goose-chicken hanging from a wooden bar and little pastries. We each look into the window and drool at the sight. I stay back to watch Zuko's back as he checks around the corner. He nods to us and he with Jet dash around the corner. SmellerBee and I stand guard looking for anyone wandering near the kitchen. SmellerBee spots someone too close and gets out a dart, but I hold a hand up and walk over to the man.

"What are you doing up here? Common and middle class passengers are below,' the man states, looking at me.

"Oh I am so sorry. I guess I got lost from the bathroom. Do you think you could help me back?" He smiles at me and puts an arm around my waist. I turn back to SmellerBee who smirks at me, then laughs a little. She holds a thumbs up, while clutching her stomach. I nod and get back to the man. He takes me to the steer room, I assume since there in front sits the wheel and there are buttons with gauges.

"Look at the little field mouse I found on this deck," the man says, pushing me forward.

A man turns to me and shrugs at me.

"Just take the mouse back to where she belongs," he says, getting back to the wheel.

Rolling his eyes, the man put his arm back around me and leads me to the lower deck. When he leaves, I look for Longshot and find him at the front of the ship.

"Have they come back yet?" Instead of words, he raises his bow and shoots arrow to the top deck. I look to the deck to see a rope attached to the arrow and Jet with both SmellerBee and Zuko. They hang bags on the rope and let it slide down before they do. I catch the bags before they drop and open them. There sits different dishes and the goose-chickens I saw before. We nod in silence and carry the food to the people. Jet hands us some food to take to Uncle who sits on a mat. Gathering mats, while Jet passes the food out, SmellerBee and LongShot sit with us.

"SmellerBee is an unusual name for a young man," Uncle says.

I look to Zuko who snickers, while my eyes widen.

"Maybe it's because I am not a man. I am a girl," she says, before I can tell Uncle.

She stands and walks away.

"Oh now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl," Uncle yells after her.

"Uncle," Zuko and I say, as LongShot goes after SmellerBee.

"What? An honest mistake."

I roll my eyes, along with Zuko. Suddenly Jet walks up to us.

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Sei. I can't wait to set my eyes on that wall," he says, taking a seat next to me.

"It is a magnificent wall," Uncle says.

"So you've been there before?"

"Once when I was a different... man," Uncle says looking down.

I place a hand on his shoulder and he looks to me, smiling.

"I have done somethings in my past that I'm not proud of. But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Sei: For a new beginning, a second chance," Jet says.

"That's very noble of you, Jet. I believe people can change their lives, if they want to. I believe in second chance also," I say, placing a hand on his knee. He looks to me with a wide smile and begins to eat. I look to Zuko who sits quietly and watches me. I take my hand off Jet and put an arm around Zuko.

"Don't worry. I am acting. I wouldn't leave you for him," I whisper, before taking a bowl of food.


	43. Book 2 Episode21:Arriving at Ba Sing Sei

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Felt like writing today. So three new person:). Welcome dream lighting, MadMadchen, and Nyx-Arae.**_

_**whysoserious001****- Oh I might give them a day but people still need to think they are siblings. So no shenanigans for them. :'(**_

_**Mickeys Swaggmuffins- I would have Kya do things avatar-like but not a lot of people know about the she avatar. Plus she is still hiding from Fire Nation and other various people. I like the idea of Kya helping and might do that later.  
**_

_**egarcia513- Zuko is now her 'sibling' to Jet. So Jet might want to take her around Ba Sing Sei for the day. But I don't know.  
**_

_**missemmzie- Yay, you are back! Anyway *blushy* thanks for the compliments. Yesh, Zuko will never get that she will stay with him through everything. Too silly for words. (^_^)  
**_

_**LOL 123 reviews. 1-2-3. (O.O-)~Loser**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 21: Arriving at Ba Sing Sei**_

His shoulders that had tensed when I put my around them, loosened when I said this.

"You guys are pretty close for siblings. But you two look so different," Jet says between bites of food.

I look to Zuko who shrugs, then to Uncle who looks to both of us. I look back to Jet, who looks between us with wary eyes.

"They came from different mothers, but grew up together. They have always gotten along but he," Uncle points to Zuko, " Can be very over protective."

"I think I would be protective if I had her for a sister. She must attract many pests," Jet says, looking to me.

"Speaking of pests," Zuko says under his breath.

I place my hands on his hand and feel it get very warm. Knowing what might come next I bend some tea, while Jet isn't looking. I cover his hand in it and freeze it.

"Cool down, Zuko," I whisper. I unfreeze the tea and put it back in the cup.

"I am sorry," he whispers back.

I put my arm back around him and smirk.

"I think I am going to stand by the rails," Zuko says, standing and stretching.

"I think I am going to come with you," I say, standing with him.

"I am going to bed soon," Uncle says, before letting out huge yawn.

"I think I will go see to SmellerBee and LongShot. Good night and see you in the morning," Jet says, shaking Uncle and Zuko's hands.

But when he comes to me, he wraps his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and look to Zuko. He gives me a hard glare, crosses hands, and taps his foot. He reminds me of an angry father. After a few moments, he releases and smiles. He looks to back to Zuko and Uncle, nods, then leaves.

"Seems like you have an admirer, my dear Kya," Uncle says with a snicker.

Both Zuko and I glare at him.

"He really doesn't hide, does he," I answer back.

"He should learn to not come after whats mine," Zuko says through his teeth.

"Oh be quiet and calm down, Mr. Jealously," I say, kissing him on the cheek. I hear a laugh come from Uncle, and turn back to glare at him. He smirks at me but puts up his hands up.

"Let's go stand at the rails like you wanted." I tug his arm to the ship's rails. I look out to see dark blue and white caps of waves. I look up to see the white lights that always come out at night.

"You feel better now," I say, as I lean against the wall.

"Much," he says, looking up.

Suddenly he throws his arms around me and pulls me to him tightly.

"I am so scared you will leave me. I know I haven't been so stable lately and I doubt I will be anytime soon. But the thought of you leaving me for him, just, heats my core," Zuko says, tightening his hold on me more.

I take his arms from me and look him in the eyes. It is unbelievable how we only developed this relationship in only a few months. It is actually hard to believe only a few months ago I was sitting in my igloo, ready to marry Sokka.

"I told you that I would never leave you. I won't ever leave you for any reason. Even if I was getting beaten and bleeding every day. I would stick to you through anything. I am afraid if you wanted, you could never get rid of me," I say, before kissing him.

"Hopefully it will never come to that," he says, coming back from the kiss and whispering in my ear.

He starts to nibble on my ear and I feel the blush start to rush to me. But for some reason it feels weird, not the nibbling but like someone watching us. I push away from Zuko, then look around but see not one thing.

"Anything wrong?"

I look to Zuko, who stares at me with wide eyes.

"I feel like we are being watched. I think we should save it for when we are really alone," I whisper to him. He nods to me and we go back to looking at the ocean. I lean against the wall again and slide down. Zuko sits next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder. I am so tired for some reason and watch as my world goes blurry.

* * *

_***Next Morning*  
**_

I awake as Zuko stands from where he was sleeping. I rub my eyes and stretch, lightly tapping on Zuko.

"Oh I am sorry for waking you," he says, helping me up.

"It's fine. I was sleeping a lot yesterday," I say, still stretching.

I look out to the waters only to see fog and the outline of mountains. The sun decided to not show its self today.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar. I knew exactly who you were," a voice says.

I jump a little from the unexpected noise. Zuko puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see whose voice it is. I saw a piece of hay and before I see anything else, I know who it is. I turn to Zuko as soon as I realize what Jet said. He let his eye shift to the side but doesn't turn his head.

"You're an outcast like me," Jet says, allowing me to let out the air I had held.

"And us outcast have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs. Cause no one else will."

"I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path," Zuko says and looks down to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I put an arm around his waist, then look to Jet.

"Trying to take my 'brother' from me I see," I manage to say.

"Don't worry, if he came with us, then I would want you to come."

He smiles at me and I return it. But I stop looking at him when I notice something. I look out to the fog clearing a little. I no longer see the outline of rock but the rock of itself. Not only the rock though, but a wall.

"Ba Sing Sei," I say out loud.

"Yup, the Impenetrable City," Jet says.

After a few moments we arrive at the dock and file out of the boat. We go into a line to show our passports to someone. We soon arrive to a big-boned woman sitting at a rock podium. We each hand her our passports and she looks at them.

"So, Mr. Lee, Mushy, and Mizu (water in Chinese) is it," the woman asks.

"It is pronounced Moo-shee," Uncle corrects her.

"You telling me how to do my job?!"

"Uh, no, no," Uncle says, walking up the podium and resting his arm on the ledge, "But may I say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty's intoxicating."

I look to Zuko who gags, while I snicker. Uncle glares back at us, then looks back to the woman.

"Mm, you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Raow! I see where your boy and girl get it from. Welcome to Ba Sing Sei."

After that reaction, I am ready to puke up what food I had last night. Zuko, however, smacks his hand on his forehead. We both look to Uncle, who has a big smile on his face.

"We are gonna forget we saw that," we say in unison, snatching the passports from him.

We walk to the entrance, where the monorail is and find some seats to sit in while we wait. Only after a few moments of sitting did the seat cushion shift as another person sits down.

"So you guys got plans once you're in the city?"

Why does Jet always end up next to us?

"GET YOUR HOT TEA HERE! FINEST TEA IN BA SING SEI," a vendor interrupts.

"OOH, JASMINE PLEASE," Uncle yells, waving his hand.

The man gives him a cup and pours in the tea, then leaves yelling about the tea. Uncle looks at it wide-eyed and licks his lips. But when he takes the first sip, he spits it back out.

"Coldest tea in Ba Sing Sei is more like it. What a disgrace," Uncle complains.

"Then don't drink it," I say, but I only get a wolf-dog puppy face when he looks to me.

"Hey can I talk to you two for a second," Jet says, ignoring Uncle completely.

He stands up and walks away. Zuko lets out a sigh, stands, and waits for me. I stand then we walk to where Jet stood.

"We all have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You guys wanna join the Freedom Fighters," Jet asks, looking at both of us.

"Thanks but I don't think you want us in your gang," I say, looking to Zuko.

"Come on, we made a great team looting that captain' s food. Oh and Smeller told me how you distracted that guy."

"It was not that hard."

"It helped a lot and thanks to you, we fed those less fortunate. Think of all the good we could do for the rest of these refugees."

"I said no," Zuko says, taking my hand and leading me back to the seats.

"Have it your way," he says as we leave.

I look back to Uncle and notice steam rising from his tea cup. Didn't he complain on how it was so cold. Wait he didn't, did he? HE DID? I watch Zuko look back to Jet and then to Uncle. He smacks the tea from his hand and spills it on the floor.

"HEY!"

"What are you doing firebending your tea. For a wise, old man, that was a pretty stupid move," I say in a harsh whisper.

"I know you're not suppose to cry over spilled tea, but...," Uncle sniffs a little, "That's so sad.

I smack the heel of my hand on my face and glare at him. Why must he be such a weird ass tea lover? I look to him and he still cries over the damn tea.

"Knock it off Uncle. You know you did something wrong," I say, not caring for his tears.

"You can make tea in the city or work in a shop for it." He stops crying when I say this.

"I have always wanted to own a tea shop called 'Jasmine Dragon.'"

"There you go, now stop blubbering about the that tea. Look even Bing Long likes the idea," I say looking to the quiet dragon, who then raises his head slightly. He hasn't done a thing but curl around my arm. He didn't even help in the fight against the Rough Rhinos. I look back to Uncle who wipes his eyes and looks off to space with a smile.

"The train will arrive in only a few moments. All passengers gather belongings and stand a foot away from the platform," an intercom says.

I look to Bing who stares back at me.

"Looks like we get a new start from today."

I take Zuko's hand, look to Uncle with a smile and walk into the train.

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Yeah I know I have been updating almost once a day. But don't expect this too much. I have mid-terms coming and plus this is my winter break.**_

_**You guys are lucky I have no life during this break. I have nothing to do but write and read.**_

_**But it isn't so bad cause I got you guys.**_

_**Now review for next chappy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	44. Happy new year

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! FIRST PERSON TO UPDATE ON THIS YEAR.**_

_**May you have a wonderful people. Love you all!**_

_**Your truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	45. Book 2 Episode 22: A Hair Pin and a Job

_**Hey guys. First actual story update of the new year. YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_

_**(/^_^)/ \(^_^\) **__**\(^_^\) **__**(/^_^)/**_

_**Anyway hope my story only gets better from here on. Salute to you guys.**_

_**Sheshao- Long time no comment lol. Yup all too true. **_

_**Mickeys Swaggmuffins-**__** Thank you! (^_^)**_

_**missemmzie- Jet is the biggest meanie in this part for now. But I doubt that he will do much in tearing at their relationship. In fact he might strengthen it. Also Bing will be bigger later in the story.**_

**_egarcia513_-**_** The crazy tea loving Uncle! He is one the best characters to write about.**_

**_navzzzzz_-**_** Thanks! lol My mess up. (0.0-)~ She has learned nothing from me.**_

_**SO LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! P.S It was Happy new year and may you meet many new people. Thats what happens when I am thinking about billion different things and I don't look at my writing.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 22: A Hair Pin and Job  
**_

We take our seats on the train, next to a familiar couple with a baby.

"My what a handsome baby," Uncle says, and tickles it cheeks.

"Thank you," the couple says, smiling at their baby.

A sudden lurch forward and we start to move. I look out the window, only to see farmland quickly fly by.

"I bet this city isn't that big," I say, turning back to face Uncle and Zuko. Not saying anything, Zuko takes my chin and turns it to the window. I see vast sea of houses and not one spot let unfilled. I don't realize it until a few moments later, but my mouth hangs open. Zuko, kindly, places his hand below and shuts it for me.

"Dumbstruck much," he says with a smirk.

"Fascinated is more like it," I say, glaring at him. He laughs and puts an arm around me.

Minutes later the train stop and we get off. We head to a nice looking boarding house and Uncle manages to snag a room with two beds. As soon as we get into the room, I jump on the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

**_*Next Day*_**

As soon as I awake, Uncle drags Zuko and I to the outdoor marketplace. I go to a little stall and look at hair pins decorated with glitter and beads. One is shape like Bing Long and even had the same deep blue. It was about four inches longs and very showy. The stall person, a teen maybe 5'12, with short, wavy, light brown hair, piercing green eyes, and tan skin, sees me and walks over. I swear if I wasn't in love with Zuko, I would have tried for him.

"Here, try it on," he says, placing the delicate beaded pin in my hand.

"Thank you," I say, carefully putting it in my hair.

"How is it in my hair?"

"It really stands out against your black hair, miss. I think you look pretty with and without it. Here," he hands a mirror to me.

I blush and take a look to see the dragon pin pop out against my hair. I think it goes perfect with it. I look to Bing, when the teen isn't looking, and he looks back to me. He does what I think is a nod and the urge to buy consumes me.

"How much for it?" He looks me up and down for a moment.

"How about a couple copper pieces and a date?"

My eyes widen and I can't find any of the right words to say. I stand with my mouth gaping open until I hear something behind me.

"How about some silver pieces and you don't hit on my sister?"

I look to see Zuko standing behind me.

"Or those copper pieces deal and a date tomorrow," Uncle says, quickly giving him some copper coins and dragging us away.

The scene sinks in after a couple seconds and I begin to regain my composure. Wait was I just sold for a hair pin?

"Was I just sold along with a couple copper pieces in exchange for a hair pin?"

"Which I say looks very lovely on you."

I glare at Uncle, who just sold me off for a discount hair pin. Then watch as he picks up a vase of flowers and starts to twirl around, much to our dismay. Zuko glares at him while I try to look like I am not with him.

"I just want our new place to look nice. So when Mizu brings her new 'friend' and when Mushy finds a 'friend'," he says, looking at both of us.

"Ughh really 'Dad'. This city is a prison and I don't want a life here. Plus I already have a 'friend'," Zuko says, looking to me.

"Same here," I say, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Well siblings don't date. Plus life finds you where ever you are. Now come one I found us some new jobs and we start today."

"What jobs are you talking about exactly?" I look to Uncle, who doesn't answer my question and keeps his gaze anywhere but me.

After walking for a couple more minutes, we stop in front of a shop. More specifically a tea shop.

"Why 'Dad'," I say, looking to him.

"This is the start to having my own tea shop. Work in one and get a feel for it."

We walk in to see a short man in Earth Nation attire behind the counter. When he sees us, he quickly rushes to the back and comes out with aprons.

"Aww, my new full time tea servers. Quick put these on before any customers come," he says handing us the aprons.

I put mine on, only to discover it is tight around my chest area and loose at the bottom.

"Do you, perhaps, have a bigger size," I ask, when the apron make certain 'assets' more noticeable then they should be.

"No, what you have is what you get," he says, smirking at me,"Now you guys look like professional tea servers. How do you feel?"

"I feel ridiculous," Zuko says, wearing a grimace on his face.

"Don't even bother to ask me." I look to Uncle and watch as he struggles to tie his around in the back. It also seems to be too small for him.

"Does this come in a larger size," he asks.

"I have only enough string in the back to widen one apron," he says, looking to both of us.

Uncle and I look to each other, giving the best wolf-dog pup stares we could. In the end I sigh and let Uncle take the string. I notice on the table we stand near, there sits three cups and a pot of tea. The man takes the pot, then pours the steaming liquid into each cup.

"Have some tea while you wait," he says, handing each of us a cup.

I take a sip and discover this is worse than what Zuko did. I thought that even a toddler could not do what Zuko did. I look to Uncle, our tea expert, and watch him choke on the sip.

"THIS TEA IS NOTHING BUT HOT LEAF JUICE," Uncle yells.

"Uncle. That's what all tea is," Zuko says.

I snicker while Uncle gives Zuko the stink eye.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible. We'll have to make some major changes around here," Uncle says, taking the tea pot and storming off to the open window.

He tosses the tea out and I think I hear a gasp. But I think nothing of it and watch Uncle go into the kitchen. I walk in straight behind him and watch as he takes different leaves, putting them in a ceramic teapot. He takes a metal pot and fills it to the brim with water. A fire is already made with a hook to hang something. Uncle immediately puts the pot over the fire, then proceeds to look around. Seeing I am the only one there, he lifts his hand a little and the flame blasts more heat. I could feel it as if it were right next to me. I flick Uncle in the back of the head and he turns to me with a glare.

"You know what you are doing. What if Zuko saw you? You know he would do worse."

"But it's so much faster to do it this way."

"Do what which way," a voice says behind me.

I turn to see the owner, hands behind his back, looking at us intently.

"Ah umm," I try to explain, but my brain stops working.

"To make the tea. Mix tea leaves together and place them in the pot before the water. Here, lets let you try it."

He takes the water from the fire and pours it into the teapot. The man takes some cups from a cupboard and pours the tea into them. I hear a sudden creak, looking to the door, I see a man walking in and taking a seat at a table. Zuko, reluctantly, walks over the table and talks to the man. After a few moments of talking back and forth, Zuko walks over to me.

"He doesn't care. He just wants his hot leaf juice," he says smiling at me.

"Better not let 'Dad' hear you say that." I smile back and lightly hit him in the shoulder.

"Instead of me tasting your tea, I could give it to the customer," I hear the owner say.

I watch him place the cup on a tray and give it to me. I let out a sigh, stand straight, and walk to the man's table. He looks up as I stand in front, and smiles.

"Looks like Chen got new servers. Pretty ones at that," he says, looking me in the eye.

I keep myself from rolling my eyes and smile politely.

"Thank you very much for your compliment." I don't want to leave because I want to see his reaction to the tea. He doesn't seem to mind, and takes a drink. His eyes widen as the tea touches his lips.

"Looks like he also got a new tea maker. May you please get him so I may thank him myself," the man tells me, not bothering to look at me.

I look to Uncle, who stands at the doorway to the kitchen. I wave him over and he quickly walks to the table.

"Might I say this is the most delicious tea I have had in my life," he says, smiling and shaking Uncle's hand.

"Thank you very much sir. I am glad that I have someone appreciates the taste of good tea."

I leave them when I see more people come in. Taking orders, I tell Uncle and scoot him back into the kitchen.

* * *

**_*Hours Later*_**

"Thank you for making the tea today. From now on you are promoted to tea maker," Chen says, before locking up and walking away.

"Oh such a position change. I wish I could stay in the kitchen the whole time," I say, referring the many stares I got while taking orders and serving people.

"If only they knew I would kick their ass if they kept staring. But of course, in a job one must remain calm and let what happens happen," Zuko says, imitating what Chen told him when he wanted me to stop being a server.

"Look it pays and we need the money. The money White Lotus gave us won't last too long here."

"Speaking of which, I want to use some of that money to get you an outfit for your date," Uncle says, smirking at me.

"Ughh, I forgot about that. For a hair pin too."

"Uncle, don't make me more pissed than I already am."

I look to Zuko, whose hands turn into fists and punch a nearby wall. I take his hand and he looks to me.

"I am gonna hit you. It is only to make it look like we are related. Besides," I glance at Uncle, who is quite a ways from where we are, "I can't wait until we are alone in the apartment." A smile graces his face and he squeezes my hand.

We get to the apartment and Zuko flops on to the couch. I take a seat on his stomach, causing him to groan. He looks up to me and grabs my arm, pulling me closer to him. Lying on him, I could feel his muscles everywhere. I lean in, giving him a kiss. I feel a smile form after my lips touch his.

"Mizu, Zuko, do you want tea," Uncle says, killing the mood.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day. We are sick of tea," Zuko complains.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing."

I laugh at him, while Zuko rolls his eyes.

"Now where were we," Zuko says, leaning closer to me.

"Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water," Uncle yells, killing the mood once more.

"I don't know and I doubt Zuko knows," I yell back, standing from the couch. Uncle walks out the door and comes back in with some green rocks.

"Where'd you find them?"

"I borrowed from our neighbors. Such kind people."

He strikes the rocks twice before a spark lights the wood under the teapot.

"Stop hogging the whole couch," I say, before taking Zuko's legs and throwing them from half the couch. But as soon as I take a seat, Zuko straddles his legs across my lap.

"My feet hurt, rub them."

"Oh something else is gonna hurt in a minute if your legs don't find a way off my lap."

* * *

_***Next Day***_

***Night Time***

"This tea is the best in all of Ba Sing Sei," a man says.

"The secret ingredient is love," Uncle says, swaying the steam from the teapot around.

"Don't forget the most beautiful tea server in Ba Sing Sei," another yells.

"Thank you," I say, looking up from cleaning a table. I go back to cleaning the table and take the dirty dishes to the sink. It has only been one day and Uncle's tea has spread throughout the city. Uncle walks in behind me and turns my way.

"Mizu, go home and get dressed."

"Why dad?"

"You promised that young man a date. I saw him this morning and took the liberty of telling him to come to our place an hour after dusk."

"You mean _you_ promised and fine because he gave me the hair pin. But what do I wear? I only have what I have on now and baggy pants with a big t-shirt isn't very nice."

"Just go home and look in your room. You may be pleasantly surprised," he says with a devilish smirk.

"Thank you, Dad," I says, giving him a tight hug. It feels like hugging a big, squishy pillow. I am about to walk out, when the door slam open and Jet appears in it's opening.

"I am tired of waiting. These three people are firebenders," he yells.

He takes out his weapons and starts to swing hem around. I back away and smack into Zuko. He puts an arm around my stomach and pulls me behind him.

"Don't do anything stupid," I whisper in his ear.

"I'll try."

"I know they're firebenders, I saw the old guy heat his tea!"

From behind the cover of Zuko, I turn to glare at Uncle. He give no expression but stares at Jet.

"He works in a tea shop," a customer says.

"He's a firebender, I'm telling you!"

Jet swings his swords as he says everything. The men seem to notice and shift their weight in their seats.

"Drop the swords, boy, nice and easy," the men say, finally standing from the stools.

"You'll have to defend yourself," Jet says, ignoring the men and staring at us, "Go ahead, show them what you can do. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do.

Repeating his words, he takes a step closer and closer to us. Just as the man goes for his swords, Zuko storms forward and takes them from their sheath.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show," Zuko says, swinging his swords.

I run in between both of them, before fighting can commence.

"Stop it you two idiots. I don't want any fighting or anything from you guys. I want a peaceful evening before my date. May the spirits help you if you start fighting when I leave. Which would be right now."

I move to the door but Jet blocks my way.

"How do I know you aren't a firebender," he sneers at me.

Before I can think, my hand rise and so does some tea. I bring the floating blob of tea over Jet and release it. Tea falls on to the unsuspecting boy, causing him to glare at me.

"You may go. But you _brother_ and _father_ stay," he growls.

I sigh at him but leave and head home. I have a date with the green eyed teen.

* * *

_**Ok so here's the 1st official post of the new year.**_

_**I can't believe it's been a year.**_

_**It's so close to my year anniversary of this story.**_

_**I have a special plan for that.**_

_**May all you guys have a wonderful year (people). Meet wonderful people and have the time of your lives.**_

_**Stay healthy, happy, and free.**_

_**Your's Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	46. Book 2 Episode 23: The Date

_**Hey people,**_

**_So I decided, since I haven't seen the Avatar movie, that I would watch it since it's on Neflix. So lil ole me goes and watches it. I literally cried at how bad it was. I could't even finish the first 15-20 minutes. My father told me it wasn't important. I almost went off like a pissed off dragon. Someone should kick that director in the ass. Ughh I could rant forever so let's go to the chapter._**

**_New person chameleonclass._**

**_egarcia513_****_-I hope you like this chapter._**

**_On to the awesome story._**

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 23: The Date  
**_

The walk to the apartment is long but I manage. Before I know it, I am walking through the door. I go into my room and laying on my bed is a dark green dress with a white and gold accented vest, while next to it lay a pair of white and gold slippers. I dress in the clothing, brush my hair, then, leaving it down, I replace the beaded dragon clip. I look I hear a knock on the door and I rush to open it. There stands the 5'12, wavy brown haired, green eyed teen.

"Good evening Miss," he says bowing to me.

"Good evening," I say, stepping out and closing the door behind me.

"You look very enchanting if I say so."

I can't help but blush as he says this so smoothly. He holds out his arm and I place my hand in the crook of it.

"I am sorry but I never got your name." He looks to me and hits head, making a stupid face. I giggle, while he smirks at me.

"I should be the one sorry. My name is Thomas. Might I know your name Miss?"

"My name is Mizu."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I can't help but blush more and smile at him. It was like a softer, less complex Zuko.

"I was hoping to take you to a festival. It is for the earth king's bear. He is kind of obsessed with it," he says as we walk through the street.

"That sounds lovely. But what kind? An armadillo bear, platypus, or well..."

"It's just a bear. Weird, right?"

"Very weird."

Soon we make it to a street line with yellow and orange paper lanterns. A few more steps and soon the street is also line with food carts and vendors. A man with a torch sprays some substance and the flame sprays in that direction. In the Water Tribe, we never had these kind of festivals. It was always a reading and thanks for the spirits, then bed time. But here were flashing colors, dancing lights, and many street performances. Thomas walks us to a food vendor and buys two bowls of noodles. I only realize now that I am very hungry. From the amount of food I eat, which could be never ending, I am surprise that I don't look like a fat hog-pig. I thank him for the food and start to eat.

"So what brings you to Ba Sing Sei," Thomas asks a few minutes after we begin to eat.

"Our village was ravaged by the Fire Nation. We had no place to go and we heard Ba Sing Sei was taking in refugees."

"Oh, is that how you and your brother got those burns," referring to my forearms and Zuko's eye.

"Yeah, he was protecting me when a soldier..." I look away, pretending to stanch fake tears. He places a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me anything. Same thing happen to me but my parents were killed. They died hiding me and my brother from the soldiers."

"What happened to your brother?" I look to Thomas, who stares at his bowl of noodles. I lean close and give him a hug. After a few seconds, I draw away and he stares at me.

"You look like you needed a hug."

"Thank you, Mizu."

"Ok, lets stop being sad and enjoy this festival." I finish my noodles, take his arm, and drag him into the streets. We stop to look at the man with a torch. Then I walk over to see a puppet show for the kids. I roam to the band then walk over to acrobats. It's so fascinating watching them twirl about and flip around. But it ended all to early and I still want to do something.

"You know, this might be the end of the festival but we could go to a party. I have invitations to the King's party," he says, as we wander through the street.

"Why didn't you say so? I don't mind going there." I place my hand in the crook of his arm again and we walk down some streets. In a few minutes we were in front of a stone building with a huge Earth Nation symbol in the middle of it. There is a line in the entrance, but Thomas just walks to the front.

"Stop right there.."

Thomas shows his some paper and his eyes widen.

"I am very sorry sir. Please go in."

I look to Thomas, whose face holds no emotion. We walk through a dimly lit hallway that leads into a big brightly lit room. Green and yellow lanterns hang from the ceiling and many banners hang from the walls. I look to see many people walking about, and talking. I notice all the ladies have makeup on and have their hair done with flowers and decorative ceramic pieces.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come. I don't makeup done or my hair.."

"Nonsense. You look beautiful with your hair done that way and no make up. You just need confidence and you will out shine any woman in this room."

Hearing this boosts my confidence and I stand with my back erect and chin up. After a while people start to stare at me. Thomas leads me to the food and I fill a plate with some food. The women near the table start to talk and, while hiding their face behind fans, wave at Thomas. As he waves back, they let out high pitch giggles and fan themselves. Then they see me and whisper among themselves. I sneer at them and look back to Thomas.

"Aw Thomas. My how you have grown up," a man walks up to us.

"Thank you Minister. Might I ask how your daughter is?"

"Very fine and very pretty I might add," the man says, nudging Thomas in the arm.

"You were always one to joke ,Minister."

"Might I ask who this lovely lady might be?"

"My name is Mizu, Minister.." I raise my hand to shake his but instead he takes it and lightly kisses it.

"My, what a pretty name. I see how you manage to catch young Thomas here."

I look to Thomas, who shrugs at me. I curtsy to the man and take Thomas' s arm. I drag him to corner and turn to face him.

"Who are you Thomas?"

"What are you talking about? I am just a hair pin vendor."

"Don't lie to me, Thomas. You make girls giggle and an important looking man kiss your butt. Please don't lie to me." He sighs, then looks me in the eye.

"It is true that my parents died. My brother came with me to the here and became an important person here in the palace."

"Wait, I thought your brother was dead."

"You I didn't want to say anything and have you be so fake like these girls."

"It hurts that you think I would be like those bimbos. Even if we just met you should see by now I wouldn't do that," I start to back away but he grabs my arm.

"I see that now and I am so sorry," he says, pulling me closer so he can talk softer.

Before I say anymore I bump into someone. I turn behind to see a tall man with a long thin braid and light green eyes.

"I am very sorry, excuse me."

"No my apologies. I was not careful in where I was going." The man looks past me and his eyes narrow.

"Hello brother," the man says to Thomas.

"Hello, I didn't know the Dai Li had to come to the party."

"Well, as the king's right hand man, of course I had to come."

The tension is so thick I could cut it with a knife.

"Oh my bad I forgot. But maybe you should come and see me once. Then maybe I shall remember."

"Dear brother, lets not fight in front of your 'friend'. Who might you be miss?"

"My name is Mizu, Mr.."

"My name is Long Feng but you may call me Long."

"Well, how do you do Long?"

"My what a charm. How did my brother ever get you?"

"Well I don't look like you or act like you, so I don't have a hard time," Thomas sneers.

"Excuse me for a moment. I am feeling a bit parched," I say, quickly walking away from the brother's fight. That was the most awkward moment I have had in this city. I also feel off talking to Long Feng. I just don't like him and I can't put my finger on it. I see someone with a pot of drink. I tap his shoulder and see a familiar face.

"Aang?"

"K.."

I place a hand over his mouth.

"Call me Mizu." He looks to me but doesn't question it.

"Well, Mizu?.. If you are here then where is..."

"I'm here on a date with an important guy. The people think I and you know who are brother and sister." I look to him and give him a big squeeze. He hugs back, tightening his grip.

"I have missed you guys so much," I release my hold on him, "Where is Sokka, Katara, and Toph?"

Sokka is behind you with crab cakes. Katara and Toph.. Wait how do you know about Toph?"

"Long story. But I want to see them," I say and turn to see Sokka.

"Hey Sokka, It's Mizu," Aang says.

"Mizu?"

He sees me.

"Oh Mizu," he says, giving me a big hug.

"I have missed you."

"Same here, Sokka. Why are you guys in Ba Sing Sei though?"

"We have important information for the king. There's gonna be a solar eclipse and that will leave the Fire Nation powerless."

"How long have you been here? Why didn't you see him on the first day you were here?"

"Long story short, creepy tour guide and restrictions set by this dumb city. We are here now to look for him and tell him this."

"Wow, well the guy that brought me here has his brother in the palace. I think he said he was the Dai Li.."

"NO, we can't talk to him. Some guy said not to talk to him about this."

"Well, how are you gonna get close to hi..."

"Kya?"

"It's Mizu and how do you do Katara?" Yet again I get another tight squeeze from someone.

"I missed you too." I look beyond her to see a short, stocky girl with colored eye lids, painted lips, and blushed cheeks.

"This must be Toph," I say, as Katara releases me.

"How do you know me? Have we met because I don't remember anyone with a walk like yours," she says, turning to me.

I lean down to her ear.

"I am Kya. They might have or have not told you about me but I am Aang's double. I can bend all the elements too."

"Hey Twinkle Toes, you didn't tell me you had another person with you on this."

"Well she is kinda with another group right now and.."

"Oh Mizu, there you are," Thomas walks to my side, "Who might these people be?"

My eyes widen and I look to them.

"T-these are old friends from the village. Yeah I met them there."

Oh so convincing. I just might as well tell him I am the fucking avatar.

"Yes, Mizu here was our friend from way back. I am Katara, this is Sokka, Feng, and Toph."

"Nice to meet fellow refugees from the villages. I am Thomas," he holds out his hand to everyone.

Sokka comes next to me and leans in.

"Whose the dude? Thought you were with Zuko," Sokka whispers in my ear.

"'Mushy' and I are brother and sister."

"Mushy?"

Sokka holds himself and starts to laugh, until a woman comes by and asks for a crab cake. It turns into my turn to laugh at him.

"Excuse me but I need to talk to some other people," Thomas says, and leaves me.

I let out a sigh and look to the others.

"Thank gosh I get see you guys. So much has happened and it had been hard."

"What are you doing now?"

"Well Zuko, I and his uncle work in a tea shop. We live in an apartment and they are trying to start over. We then met this guy.. Jet I think."

"Wait, does Jet chew on a piece of hay and have two swords on his back."

"Yeah?"

"He is bad news Mizu. Stay away from him. He despises Fire Nation. He tried to drown a whole village of helpless ones."

"I left him with Uncle and Zuko. Oh spirits he was trying to get them to firebend. But they have enough self control."

Suddenly a woman in green walks up to us with a huge frown.

"What are you doing here? You have to leave immediately or we all will be in terrible trouble," she says in a harsh whisper.

"Creepy tour guide," I whisper to Sokka. He nods in response.

"Not until we see the king," Sokka says, as she tries to go near him.

"You don't understand. You must go," she says, pushing him into Aang.

Aang stops but the liquid from the container, shoots into the air and lands on a woman, causing her to scream. Aang puts the pot on the ground and holds his hands up.

"Sorry, no, please don't shout," he says.

Then he blasts air on the woman, using his hand and foot. When he finishes, her makeup is blown back, and her hair, and clothing become stuck as if she is blowing in the wind. She looks so funny I can't help but snicker.

"You realize I could have bend the tea from her?" He looks back o me and shrugs.

"The Avatar. Oh I didn't know the avatar would be here," the woman says loudly.

As if this is a signal, everyone is quiet and turn their attention to us.

"Nice going," I say. He looks to me and give a big smile. I roll my eyes and say nothing. Aang waves and blushes pink as everyone stares.

"You keep their attention, while I look for the king," Sokka whispers to Aang.

"WATCH THIS EVERYBODY!"

Aang leaps into the air, lands on the long table and starts to bend some drinks out of a few cups. Each a different color, he bends it into a ball and it starts to twirl around, distracting everyone. I hear a growl and look down to see a bear. Just a bear. This king is definitely a strange man. The bear climbs on the table and Aang bends some liquids into little balls for him to paw at. But a gong sounds and everyone looks to the front. Twenty plus soldiers walk from a curtain and then more come carrying a big seat-like thing. But a thin curtain covers it, making the person sitting on the seat only an outline.

"Aang, the Earth King," I hear a loud whisper form Sokka.

I look to Aang, who stops with the bubbles and speeds down the table yelling; "GREETINGS YOUR MAJESTY!"

Four soldiers stand in front of the table, blocking Aang's way. Suddenly Long Feng appears, but before I hear or see anything else. Something covers my mouth and grabs my waist. I slide back into the arms of some Earth Nation soldier in black. He takes me and throws me into a room. It is dimly lit by a single fireplace and two glowing crystals near the door. I turn to look and see Katara, Sokka, and Toph. I stand and help Katara up from the ground.

The door opens and Aang walks in with Long Feng.

"I didn't expect to see my brother's date with the Avatar," he says, a smile curling on his lips.

I knew there was something off about him.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET US TALK TO THE EARTH KING. WE HAVE INFORMATION THAT COULD DEFEAT THE FIRE NATION," Sokka yells at Long Feng.

"The Earth King has no time for political squabbles. And day-to-day mintua of military activities."

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard."

"Whats most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Sei. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military."

"So the king is just a figurehead," I say.

"He's your puppet," Tophs says, pointing her finger.

"Oh, no, no. His majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of some never ending war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless. We could lead an invasion..."

"Enough," Long Feng interrupts Sokka, "I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It's the strict policy of Ba Sing Sei to not mention the war within the walls. Constant news of this absurd war will throw people into a panic. In silence, Ba Sing Sei remains an orderly, peaceful utopia. The last oneon earth."

"You can not keep lying to these people," I say.

"I will tell them," Aang says, stepping closer.

"Until now you have been an honored guest but now spies are going to be watching your every move. If you so much as a word about it, you will be kicked out from the city. I understand you lost your bison. It would be a shame for you not to find it."

He lost Appa? I look to Aang who look to the ground.

"Now Joo-Dee will take you home," Long Feng says this and a woman walks in.

"You aren't Joo-Dee. What happened to the other?"

"I am Joo-Dee," she says and bowes.

I start to walk out with them but stop when Long Feng grabs my arm.

"Mizu or should I say Kya?"

"How do you know me?"

"I know everything. Fire Nation is looking for you. You are traveling with Prince Zuko and General Iroh. If you so much as mention anything about me to my brother. I will personally have you hunted down. Now have a good night."

Long Feng pushes me back into the brightly lit room. I walk but soon Thomas finds me.

"I am tired and would like to go home."

"Here a carriage will take you. I hope we see each other soon."

I climb into the carriage as soon as we leave the through the entrance. I wave good bye to Thomas. After a few minutes the carriage stops and I walk into the apartment. Not bothering to say anything I walk into my room and shut the door. I lay down in my clothes and go to sleep.

"This night has been too hectic."

* * *

_** So extra long chapter. Going to bed now.**_

_**REVIEW  
GOOD NIGHT!**_

_**Your Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	47. Book 2 Episode 24: Happy Reunion

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Two new people LadyFelton1994 and she already reviewed, thanks, then Alexpuppy789. Thank you for joining.**_

**_dream lighting- Hope his reaction is surprising._**

**_LadyFelton1994-_**** Thank you for the compliment. I am glad you like this story.**_(^_^)_

**_navzzzzz-_**_** I can't believe you fully watched that movie. The group left before her cause Long Feng took her arm. I am glad you are having a happy people.**_

**_missemmzie-_**_** I should look for a pin like that online and post a picture of it. I hope you ran out of the cinema when you saw how horrible it was. I agree Zuko was UGLY.**_

_**ronnieangell- There has to be at least one crappy bad guy for each book. Long Feng volunteered for this book.**_

_**stonebreakerironhill- Read on to find out.**_

**_Mickeys Swaggmuffins- Oh don't start to like Thomas too much now._**

_**Cbear11205- Aww you are just so gosh darn sweet.**_

_**Guest- Umm... Sex.****  
**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone. It's a pleasant surprise to awake and see all the reviews.**_

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 24: Happy Reunion_**

I wake up in bed, and remember everything. Oh shit I didn't tell them about Long Feng. But I can't blame myself too much. It was extremely exhausting yesterday night. I stand from bed only to realize I am still in my party clothes. I look to the southern corner of the room and take my baggy shirt with pants. I carefully fold up my dress and vest, then place them in the wardrobe near the door. I walk out but see no one there. A piece of paper sits on the table near the couch. I walk over to see Uncle's handwriting say; "I told Chen you would be late today. Just come when you are up."

I rub my eyes and stretch before going back to my room. I take the pin from my hair, brush out the knots and put on my plain green slippers. Still half asleep, I walk out the door and bump into something. I manage to look up and see Zuko standing in front of me.

"Finally. I came to wake you up," he says, handing me a cup.

I drink to find some sweet tea. This is what I need right now.

"Thank you, Zuko."

"What happened last night?"

I knew he was bound to ask this any time now. Should I tell him about Long Feng? I mean he does know about us and maybe they should know. But that would entail telling him about Aang here and he just got over the whole Avatar restore my honor quest. Maybe keeping it from both him and Uncle won't be all that bad.

"Well we went to a festival. Ate noodles, looked at street performances, and such. Then he took me to a party at the Earth King's palace. I saw his pet bear."

"Armadillo bear, Possum bear, or Platypus bear?"

"Just plain bear."

"Weird."

"Yeah I know. Then I took a carriage home."

"You sure you didn't... You know."

"I know what?"

"Do anything special to say good night?"

"I should slap you, Zuko. Do you really think I did?"

"It was just a question."

"No we didn't kiss or do anything. Idiotic bender." We keep walking in silence for the rest of the way. I really can't believe he would think I did anything. I walk in the tea house to see it full for lunchtime. I walk in the back to see Chen, who gives me a creepy smile and hands me an apron.

"Good afternoon, Mizu. How was yesterday," Uncle says, making tea.

"It was very fun. I am glad I went with him."

I walk out of the kitchen, then go to the tables, get the usual stares and compliments. Take orders and then leave to the kitchen. I give Uncle the orders and while I get the tray to carry them, Uncle pours them in the cups. I walk out, serve the men and get more stares.

"Hey Twinkletoes two!"

Why does that voice sound so familiar? I turn around to see a short stocky girl. OH SHIT! Toph stands in the doorway looking my way. I place the tray on the counter and quickly walk to the door. I push her outside, then watch as Aang, Katara, and Sokka walk from a building's shadow.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS! Zuko is right inside. Are you crazy?"

"No we know he is in there but we need your help. We told you Appa is missing?"

"Yeah and I am so so sorry for that. Speaking of animals, I have something to show you guys. You see the arm cuff right?"

"Yeah, whats so special? You get it somewhere," Sokka says.

As he says this Bing Long lifts his head and stares at all the of them. A chorus of gasps enter the air.

"Who is this," Katara says, reaching out to touch Bing.

He flicks his tongue at her then slithers on to her. She shivers a little and pets him.

"This is my spirit animal, Bing Long," I say as he rests his head on Katara's shoulder.

"Wow now we just need to find Appa and he can meet him," Aang says, his eyes wandering some where else.

I walk closer to him and wrap my arms around him.

"It's ok Aang. I will make sure we find him. In fact..." I walk into the shop and look for Chen. I find him in the back with Uncle.

"Chen, I need to go for the rest of the day. I need..."

"It's ok you can go."

I take off my apron and him. He smiles, then walks to another room.

"Mizu, where do you need to go," Uncle asks, looking up from his tea brew.

"Umm I have important matters to attend to. I will be back at the apartment by sundown though. Nothing to worry about," I kiss him lightly on the cheek, then walk from the kitchen.

"Where you going," Zuko says as I walk past him.

"Just have to take care of buisness," I say then kiss his cheek.

"Hey we want some kisses," a couple voices say.

I blow them some kisses and giggle as they start to pretend to catch them and fight over them. I walk outside to see them looking at me with raise eyebrows.

"I can help with finding him. I just asked for the day off."

"You really didn't need to do that..."

"Nonsense, plus if it makes you feel better. I need a day off after last night," I say, interrupting Aang.

"Yeah, I don''t know why he took you in with us. Why didn't you come out after us," Katara asks, leaning closer to me.

"Well I would say but you guys are being followed," I lean closer to Katara's ear, "Around the next building's corner. Don't look anytime soon."

I lean back only to glance at the building's corner. I only noticed when I walked out from the shop. There he stands clothe in pure black, watching us so intently.

"So what do we do first?"

Aang hands me some sticky thing and some signs with Appa's picture.

"Wipe the sticky thing across the surface, then stick it to the sticky part on the wall."

I nod to him, then proceed to try it on a wall. I take the sticky thing, which is now all over my fingers, wipe it across the wall and stick the poster to it. Aang and Katara nod at me, while Toph just stands in one spot, and Sokka picks his ear. I smile as I watch my friends. It feels so good to be with them now.

"So Ky... Mizu, you can go with Katara or Sokka and Toph."

"Since Katara is alone, I think I'll go with her." I look to Katara who takes my hand and walks towards the market.

"Why are we going so near the market?"

"Oh I wanted to hand flyers. Why, who you not want to see? Is it that boy from the party," she says, smirking at me.

"Katara, you will be seal jerky if he sees me. Last thing I said to him was; 'I want to go.' I didn't even say good night to him."

"Not my fault what you did to him."

"Katara, I am serious. I will.."

"Hi Mizu."

I turn to see Thomas, waving at me from his stall. I turn back to glare at a snickering Katara, and turn back to walk over to him.

"Hi Thomas. I am so sorry I never said good bye last night. I was extremely tired and such. But last night was so much fun. It's been quite some time since I have had that much fun."

"You are quite welcome. I thank you for accepting my request. You were a joy to be around. Oh I am sorry, I took you from your friend."

I glance over my shoulder to see Katara walking over to us.

"Who might your lovely friend be," Thomas asks, taking Katara's hand and lightly kissing it.

"My name is Katara," she says, giggling like a child.

I lean very close to her.

"Seal jerky," I whisper in her ear.

She looks to me then gives a big smile and looks to Thomas.

"Mizu told me so much about you. She absolutely love being with you yesterday," Katara starts to say.

When we leave I am going to freeze her hands, lips and feet together. I watch as Thomas's eyes widen, and he turns to smile at me. Ughh what have you done Katara?!

"Well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out maybe tomorrow or the next," Thomas says, rubbing the back of his head.

"She would love too..."

I quickly slap a hand over Katara's mouth.

"I will think about it and get back to you. But it would be nice to do it again. I have to go, oh and here," I hand him a poster of Appa," Could you hang that on your stall."

"No problem. Thanks again for coming and I hope you find the bison," Thomas says, looking at the poster.

As soon as we get out of sight and out of ear shot, I punch Katara in the arm.

"Hey?!"

"Don't hey me little girl. You know what exactly you did. I can't believe you. Ughh, why?!"

"He's handsome and sweet. Unlike Zuko, who chases after Aang, tries to hurt us, and burned you. I have been putting thought in to your relationship with him and I don't think I like it. I don't want you to be hurt if he betrays you," she says, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face in my chest.

I sigh, letting out what flame I had. It was hard to get so mad at her for very long. I place an arm around her and use the other to stroke her hair.

"He and I really love each other. It might not have been that way at first but now we have gotten to know one another. He and I are very much alike in more ways than you know. I am sorry for making you worry so much about me. In fact I have been worrying just as much about you and everyone else. You guys and Zuko with Iroh are the closest things I have really had to family. If I lose anyone of you, I don't think my heart could take. I just hope in the future that you learn to not really hate Zuko very much. He has been through so much and needs help along the way. You guys have always been there for me but now it's time for me to be there for someone. Not that I won't be there for you guys but this one needs a lot of attention."

"I love you, Kya. I just want you to be happy with your decisions," she says, looking up.

"I love you too, my cute little waterbender. Now let's hurry and stick up these posters. I wanna see where you guys live," I says, releasing her.

"Ok. It's a very pretty house in the upper ring."

After this heart-felt moment we quickly stick up posters everywhere. Then after the posters are done, we walk back to their house. I look around to see perfect green roofs with gold accents. The houses have perfect manicured looks to them and each has green lanterns with Earth Nation symbols hung on the corners. We stop in front of one and Katara walks up to the door. She opens it and waves me inside. I walk in to see it mostly bare except for a couple pieces furniture.

"Look Sugar Queen and Sugar Princess are back," Toph says as she stands from a chair.

"Wait TwinkleToes two and now Sugar Princess. What am I?"

"Well you seem like that type of girl."

I sneer and spit into a can across the room.

"Do I seem like a Sugar Princess now," I say as the ring of my spit hitting the pot pierces the air.

"Wow and that's across the room. Impressive. Katara and TwinkleToes could learn from you," Toph says, patting my should.

"Thanks Toph."

"HEY TWINKLETOES! WHERE YOU GO?!"

"I am coming," Aang yells back.

I watch a door I never saw open and Aang come out with Sokka in tow.

"You guys took a long time," Sokka says.

"Kya was talking to her boyfriend," Katara says, smirking at me.

"Zuko," Aang asks, looking wide-eyed from her to me.

"Nope. She isn't stupid to do that," she says.

"Wait you have two guys?"

"No it's a cover and Katara made it so much worse. She started going on and on, now the boy think I am in love with him."

"Well it's better than Zuko," Sokka says, shrugging.

"Sokka, at least side with me and say it wasn't right to let her lead him on."

"Nah I think it's good. You need some time with some else other than Zuko."

"Thanks a lot, Sokka."

"Well I for one thinks it's good shes with him. Maybe he will forget about us and won't try to catch me again," Aang says, smiling at me.

"Finally, someone who isn't against me. Speaking of which I have to leave. I promised I wouldn't be out past dark," I say, looking out a near window to see a pink, orange, and purple sunset.

Before I open the door Katara wraps her arms around me. Seconds after Sokka wraps his arms around me along with Aang. I look to Toph, whose position still hasn't change.

"Spirits Toph. Get your ass in here,' I say.

"Fine, only cause you asked, Rough Princess."

I smile as I see each of my friend's faces. It feels good to be me.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**Now let's do it again.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_

_**P.S. Sorry I didn't update for 2 days. I actually went out with a friend and then parents kicked me to bed early.**_


	48. Book 2 Episode 24: Date Stalking

**_Hey guys,_**

**_Thanks for the reviews. I am so happy. _**

_**egarcia513-**** I am glad you liked it. :-)**_

_**guest- I am glad that I have a good story. I have thought about writing this for a long time and finally got to it.  
**_

_**ronnieangell- Unfortunately Kya couldn't stop her until too late.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 25: Date Stalking  
**_

I arrive home, just in time for the sun to leave the sky. I open the door, only to hear muffle yells from the bathroom. The bathroom door bursts open, while steam fills the air, Zuko waves it away. He walks from the bathroom, wrap in only a towel. I laugh as Uncle comes from behind him trying to, what looks like, dress him. He turns to see me and starts to redden in the face. He runs back into the bathroom.

"What are you trying to do to him, Uncle?"

"A girl asked him out tonight. I am just trying to make him look presentable."

"Well he seems to not be taking to that very well," I say, holding back my laugh.

"I am going just give him the clothes now and then do his hair," Uncle says, then opens the door and puts the clothing in.

"GET OUT," Zuko yells.

I go to the door and throw it open. Zuko throws on a towel before I can see anything.

"Settle down, Zuko. Shit we don't need the neighbors yelling at us for the noise. Now be calm." He sighs and nods to me.

"Could you please get out now," he says.

I nod back to him and close to the door. After a few moments Uncle opens the door and walks in. I don't hear any yelling this time. I sit on the couch, waiting for only a few moments before hearing the creaking of the door opening. I turn around to see Zuko's slick down into a weird hair style. He looks like he has bangs and just plain ugly. The he wears a green shirt with a black vest and green ties, Then black pants with a green belt.

"I think it could use a bit of tweaking," I say, standing form the couch. I walk over to him, and look him up and down. I let out a snicker and watch him glare at me.

"This might look better," I say, ruffling his hair so it looks like it always does.

"Hey it took me ten minutes to do his hair. Hmm maybe you are right. Ok he is ready now," Uncle says.

He pushes him out the door and shuts it. I sit back on the couch and twiddle around with my thumbs.

"What are we suppose to do now?"

"Well you could follow him around if you want. It's just a suggestion."

"A very good one at that," I say, hugging Uncle. I go to my room, tie my hair up, find Zuko's straw hat and walk out.

"How's the disguise?"

"I am sorry but you might want to wear something else. Or you could just hide in places and watch from afar."

"I think you give pretty damn good suggestions." I say before opening the front door and shutting it. I walk a ways until I finally see Zuko, with a short girl with brown hair in a ponytail. She drags him into a restaurant. I stay behind and wait while they get taken to their seat. After a few minutes I walk to the restaurant and get a seat behind his table. I order, using another voice and listen to their conversation. Mostly about family and friends. My food comes quickly and I start to eat, still listening to the conversation.

"How do you like the city so far," the girls asks, while I see Zuko playing with some food.

"It's ok," he says, not looking her in the eye.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing."

I swear he couldn't hold a conversation with anyone except me.

"Excuse me sir, would you and your girlfriend care for dessert," a waiter asks.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," he yells, causing he waiter to back away.

I laugh and watch as the girl just keeps eating, not caring the whole place is staring at them.

"You have... quite an appetite for a girl," Zuko says, looking back to her.

I hit the heel of my hand on my forehead and send a little current of air at him. His hair blows in his face, causing him to look around. I quickly turn to hide my face.

"Uhh.. Thanks," she says, as he turns back around.

He starts to play with his thumbs, while she looks at her food.

"Sooo Lee. Where were you, your Uncle, and sister living before you came here?"

"Umm... Welll, we have been traveling around for a long time."

"Oh why were you traveling so much," she asks, trying to get him to converse.

I applaud her effort.

"We were uhh.. Part of this traveling circus."

"Really? What did you do? Oh wait, wait. Let me guess. You juggled," she says, ranting a little.

I watch him sneer and cross his arms. I wish I could just hit him now.

"Yes, I juggled."

"I have always wanted to learn. Can you show me?"

The girl gives him some thing from the table. he looks at her and sighs. Tossing them in the air he doesn't catch any objects and they fall on him, spilling their contents. I muffle a snicker as I watch him glare.

"I haven't practice in a bit. My sister is the better juggler."

"It's ok. Hey, I wanna show you one of my favorite spots in Ba Sing Sei," she says, calling the waiter.

She pays him and I wave him over, paying as well. I wait a minute before standing and walking out. I watch as the girl drags him down a dark street. I walk slowly, hiding behind anything I can find.

"I am so excited to show you the Fire Light Fountain. The lights make it sparkle in the most beautiful way," she says, dragging him before finally stopping.

I hide behind a near by cart and see a big fountain with floating lamps in it. Lanterns hang on string which are strung around the outline. None of them seem to be lit.

"Oh I can't believe it. They aren't lit."

"Close your eyes."

When she closes them he does a series of quick movements, lighting the lamps.

"Open them."

She gasps as she sees. she looks up to him and leans in. he backs away and holds his hands. she sees this and doesnt say anything else. they start to walk back and fly through thr streets back to the apartment. i get back and lay down on the couch. it is tiring being a spy.

ok so format is weird cause i had to type rest on my phone. but here and i wont type tomorrow cause i gots school and stuff. so review and wait for more yours truly, kya avatar


	49. Book 2 Episode 26: Kissing and Tea Shops

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So back to posting once-twice a week. Sorry for cliff hangers. New people LovelyThorn, purelily12, and SoftDramaBallAlley.**_

_**navzzzzz- Hope you like this chapter and it inspires a long review. ;)**_

_**dream lighting****- Thanks and hope this chapter is just as good.**_

_**oxCuteKataraox-Oops sorry for the wrong info. Thanks for telling me.**_

_**BlueHeartAttack77****- Thanks for telling me and indeed long time no review. But at least you are here now. THANK YOU and happy new year to you too.**_

_**So important news bulletin after the story. I think I have been plagiarized (O_O).**_

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 26: Kissing and Tea Shops_**

I awake the couch to see Zuko sitting on the ground next to me. His eyes close and mouth slightly open, letting out soft snores.

"If you snore like this all the time, then I just might not want to sleep with you," I whisper in his ear.

"You sure about that?"

He sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh I didn't know you were awake," I say, feeling the heat rush to my face.

"I was hoping you don't mind snoring," he says, laying his head back onto the edge of the couch.

I look down to see his full face, looking up at mine. A smile graces his sweet lips and I smile back. I lean down and kiss him on his smile. I feel a sudden tickling sensation and lift my face to see Bing Long crawling form Zuko to me. I smile, get up from the couch and walk into my room. I take my clothes and my bindings off, then grab a towel to wrap myself in. I step out and run to the bathroom. I don't make it far when a hand grabs my forearm. I turn to see Zuko eyeing me and smirking. I hold my towel with one hand and try to pry his off with the other. Instead he grabs my other forearm and presses me against him.

"Zuko, we need to go to work," I say, trying so hard to control certain 'urges.'

"I told Uncle we would be a little late," he says, then pressing his lips on mine.

I can't help but kiss him back and slide my free hand around his neck. His hands slide form my forearms to the small of my back. I take my hand from the towel and press into Zuko so it doesn't fall, then I put it with the other. He slides his tongue from his mouth into mine and soon we start 'wrestling' for control. But after a few moments I feel hot and I assume Zuko does when his mouth starts to trail away from mine. He sucks lightly as he goes down my neck. He sucks a sensitive spot and causes me to let out a moan. I feel myself tingle for a bit but don't want him to stop. Seeing me moan, he sucks to suck harder on the spot, only causing me to moan more. Not wanting me to have all the pleasure, I start to lean into him and nibble on his ear lobe.

"Mmmmhmm," he says, while he starts to bite my neck.

Another sensitive spot hit, I moan a little. Soon I trail down his neck and hear him. I start to suck hard, then I flash back and pull my face away.

"We need to get ready for work, Zuko," I lie, watching as he glares. I know I ruined the moment but the flash back reminded me of the near rape experiences I had. I really don't feel like wanting to remember those.

"Fine, but we have to continue that later on," he says, smiling.

"Oh ok."

I nod, holding the towel as Zuko backs away from me. I pick up the clothes I dropped while we were kissing. I walk to the bathroom and close the door. I look at thing Zuko calls a 'shower.' He said to turn the knob till water comes out and feel to make sure it's warm. I grasp the knob and turn till it lets out water. I place my hand under it and feel it as cold as ice. I twist the knob more and feel warm water. I throw the towel with my clothes and take a quick shower. After I rush through drying myself and putting on my clothes. I brush my hair, braid it and tie it with a dark green ribbon I found. I step out form the bathroom to find a shirtless Zuko. I try to look away but he is so...Beautiful.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh be quiet and hurry before I leave you," I say, laughing at him. He goes into his room, only taking a few moments and then stepping out. We walk out the front, locking the door and run to the tea shop. We walk in to see a big crowd as usual. All here to taste the most extraordinary tea and see the most beautiful waitress and most handsome waiter in Ba Sing Sei. We walk straight to the kitchen watching as Uncle looks up form his pot to us.

"Good thing you weren't too late. The usual rush has gotten bigger I think," Uncles says, pouring tea into pots.

"All here to taste the most delicious tea in all Ba Sing Sei," I say, getting a smile from Uncle.

"Or to see the best waiter in Ba Sing Sei."

I shrug to Uncle and tie my apron. As soon as I finish, both Zuko and I walk out to take orders. Giving people their tea, there is never a moment where we can sit still. Towards the end of lunch hour is when the crowd dies down. Soon there is only a few men left sitting at tables. Suddenly a couple of men stand from their chairs and walk to where I stand. Uncle comes from the back to get something when I hear the man talk.

"So you are the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you and your fabulous waitress," he says, smirking at him and then to me.

Just keep smiling. I let a small smile grace my face and then turn to Uncle.

"I hope Chen pays you well," he continues.

"Good tea is its own reward," Uncle replies.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to own your tea shop?"

"My own tea shop?! This is a dream come true," Uncle says loudly.

Suddenly Chen appears from no where and slides next to me.

"Whats going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?"

"Sorry, Chen, but that's business for you now, am I right?"

"Mushi, if you stay, I will make you assistant manager. Wait Senior assistant manager," he says, looking at Uncle.

"I'll provide you with an apartment in the Upper Ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom ," the other man says, smirking at Chen.

"I even get to name the shop," Uncle asks, his eyes widening.

"Of course!"

"Uh Senior Executive assistant manager," Chen trying one last time.

But Uncle hands him the teapot and bows to the man. Chen frowns, walking away to the kitchen. Zuko walks by, frowning and looking out of it.

"Did you hear, Mushy? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring."

"That's right young man. Your life is about to change for the better," he says while Zuko keeps walking.

But after he finishes, Zuko turns to me and then to Uncle.

"My life has already changed for the better," he says, looking back at me.

* * *

_**Hi guys,**_

_**So lil ole me was looking at new fanfics in the adult zuko/oc section and I saw this one, Burning Waterfall. It looked interesting so I checked it out. The character seems a little too much like Kya and her Name kaya. Her first chapter is almost like my first two. If I think this **_**_plagiarism, who do I report too. But just in case please read her first chapter and review or pm me on it. I might be mistaken but I think it is pretty close to mine. I pmed her and reviewed about it but she never answered back. Which is pretty rude. _**

**_Anyway Review even if you didn't check that out._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	50. Book 2 Episode 27: Blue Spirit and Appa

_**Hey guys,**_

**Hope you are ready for a new chapter! New people are Overlord Prince, jamie0360, Victoria121512, and Atsukilover34.**

**_Cbear11205-_** _**Awww thank you very much. I love you too.**_

**_dream lighting- Thank you and I hope you like this chapter._**

**_Overlord Prince-__ I am glad you love this. Arigoto_**

_**Alexpuppy789- Thanks but I have already resolved it.**_

**_navzzzzz-_ I love your long reveiws hon! I'm sorry I don't get the joke. Explain please and oh yeah... GET BACK TO SCHOOL SILLY!**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 27: Blue Spirit and Appa_**

After he says this, he frowns a little and walks our from the shop. I look to Uncle who is smiling happily while still talking to the men. I look back to the door and decide to see what is wrong with Zuko now. As I walk outside, I watch as Zuko catches a paper that floats near him. His eyes widen as he looks upon the parchment. He glances at me then back to the paper. I go up to him and snatch the paper from his grasp. On it is a picture of Appa. I look back to Zuko, who looks to the sky and starts walking around. He climbs onto a house and keeps on until his on the roof. I climb up when disappears from my view. As I reach the top, I see a mass of papers floating through the air. Oh spirits Aang. Look at what you have done.

"Did you know he was here?"

He turns his head slightly, so he can just barely see me in the corner of his eye. Finding no words, I shake my head to him. When he sees my response he turns back and looks at the sky. After a few minutes pass, Zuko climbs down from the roof top and so do I. We walk in utter silence until we get to the apartment. Zuko opens the door and I walk in, heading for the couch. I hear a rustle from Zuko and Uncle's bedroom and get up to investigate. With Zuko behind me, I slide the door open to reveal Uncle packing up a trunk. He looks up and stops what he doing.

"So I was thinking of names for my new tea shop. How 'bout the 'Jasmine Dragon'?"

"Very nice name, if I do say so myself," I say, looking at Bing.

"It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring," Uncle says, as Zuko reaches into his shirt.

Zuko pulls out the missing poster that had floated to him.

"The avatar is in Ba Sing Sei and he's missing his bison," he says, showing Uncle the poster.

Uncle takes the poster and places it face down on the table.

"We have a chance to start fresh and new. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening to us," he says.

"Zuko, give up on Aang. We may not have a palace or be royalty, but at least we can be happy together. Plus if you catch Aang, what do you think you will be doing with me? I mean you do love me enough to not give me up for the throne," I say, grabbing his shoulder.

"Of course, don't be stupid. But all these good things are happening to only _you two. _Have you guys ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There's nothing wrong with a life filled with prosperity and peace. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life, and why," Uncles retorts.

"I want my destiny," Zuko replies, looking out the window.

"Your destiny is something you and only you can control," I say, wanting so much for this fight to be over.

"THE TEA WEAVIL!"

"Uncle..."

"Sorry,but the names keep popping into my never mind that name is stupid."

I look to the floor, sigh and walk from the room.I lay on the couch, only to have Zuko sit on my stomach.

"Hey! Get off of me. You aren't exactly lite ya know," I yell, as Zuko plops himself on my back.

"Fine, but I would like to sit on the couch too."

He stands up, so I can sit up, but once he takes a seat I lay my head on his lap.

"Hey. Why are you doing this?"

"Payback for the many time you had your head on my lap."

He nods, allowing me to keep my head on him.

"So what exactly do you think your destiny is, Zuko?" He looks down to me, then looks away.

"I don't exactly have even the faintest of an idea, but I am damn sure it will involve you somehow."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Good, hopefully."

I nod, and start to let my eyes close, shutting out the world around me.

* * *

_***Night Time***_

I awake to see Zuko walk out the front. I look out the window to see the moon and twinkling stars, shining brightly against the black sky. Where is this boy going at such a late hour? I stand, and quickly walk out the front door, in time to see Zuko climbing on to a roof.I look around, only to see a bare street. I quickly send a stream of air to the ground, causing me to burst up. I land, lightly, on to the roof top. I watch Zuko, as he quickly hops from building to building. I breakout into a run, flying through the air, using some airbending to help me cross the wide gaps between the edges. I make it to one building, but Zuko is no where to be seen.

"Looking for something,"a voice says behind me.

I nearly jump from my skin, as I turn slowly around. I find Zuko, wearing his blue spirit mask, while giving me a glare through the peep holes.

"Oh, I am just looking for a crazy, psycho prince. What about you?"

"I am looking for an earthbending soldier so I may find the avatar's precious bison."

"You realize if I come with you and find him, I will make you release him so he can find Aang," I says, looking him in him eyes.

"Sure, Kya. But first you are gonna have to find some thing to hide your face or you will be caught. Unlike me, who is smart enough to wear a mask and dark clothing. Also aren't you against me taking down a soldier," he says, a smile reaching his eyes.

"In this fucked up city, I could care less, and watch this," I say, tearing the excess clothe from my baggy shirt. I tear it some more and wrap it around my mouth and eyes. I tear two holes for eyes, then finish with a look at Zuko.

"Stupid looking and now I can see your stomach, but I can't tell who you are. So I guess we can be together when I find a soldier."

I roll my eyes and Zuko starts climbing down the building. I go to climb down, but he taps my leg. I look down to see him shake his head at me. I climb back up, and race across building tops once more, while he runs through the streets below. Suddenly I watch as he bumps into a Dai Li agent. He keeps running, than takes a quick turn into an alleyway. I get to the edge of the alley and look down to see Zuko clinging to a wall, looking into the alley at a figure-like dummy. I could tell from the stillness,and lifelessness that this is a doll. But when the Dai Li runs into the alley, he couldn't and shoots some kind of stone fist at the doll. It goes through the chest, before a second one knocks the head off. Before he can figure out why the person was so easy to kill, Zuko descends upon the man, one of his twin swords across the man's neck. I jump beside him, just behind the man.

"If you don't want to end up like with, you will do what I say."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are you holding the avatar's bison?"

"Under the city. In the catacombs," the man replies.

"Take us there," I say, changing my voice to sound rougher.

He nods, walking slowly with Zuko's sword still across his neck. We walk until we come to the Fire Light Fountain. Before we can say anything, the man makes a quick motion and stairs appear in the ground. We walk down to see tunnels lit up with glowing crystals.

"He is in the room down this tunnel. I never told you this."

"And you never saw us," Zuko says, hitting the man on the head with the hilt of his sword. I drag him to a dark corner, then walk back to Zuko. We walk down the tunnel, but hear voices. I look around then see a stone door open by a little crack. I grab Zuko, and squeeze both of us through the crack into what seems to be a closet. I peek out the crack to see two Dai Li agents passing by, not noticing the man in the corner. I let out a sigh and get out quickly. I run to the end of the tunnel, looking at the stone door. I see a button and quickly push it. The door slides up to show me a furry creature in a big room.

"Appa?!"

Appa stands and tries to come to me,but can't for the chains around his ankles won't let him. I run to him, hugging his giant furry head. After some time, I back away and he licks me. But as soon he looks beyond me, he backs away and growls. I turn to see Zuko.

"Expecting someone else," Zuko asks, drawing his twin swords.

"And you call me stupid. Look at the what you are talking too. A giant bison who doesn't know what you are saying." I would say more but Appa starts to growl loudly and hit his feet against the floor. I try to calm him but he won't with Zuko so close to him.

You're mine now," Zuko says.

I try to say something back but the door behind us opens once more. We turn quickly, getting into stance, only to see Uncle.

"Uncle," we say in unison.

We each stand straight and look to him.

"So the blue spirit and funny looking green spirit. I wonder who could be behind those masks."

"Uncle, quit pretending. You already know who we are. What are you doing here," Zuko asks, taking off his mask and pulling down the black suit hood.

I take off my my eye and mouth covering, sighing for the third time today.

"I was just about to ask you two the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you have found the avatar's bison? Keep it locked up in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

I try hard not to laugh, but let out a small giggle, which earns a glare from Zuko.

"First I have to get it out of here," he says, looking back to Uncle.

"AND THEN WHAT! YOU NEVER THINK THESE THINGS THROUGH! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU CAPTURED THE AVATAR AT THE NORTH POLE! YOU HAD HIM, AND THEN YOU HAD NOWHERE TO GO," Uncle yells, poison filling his every word.

"I WOULD HAVE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT," Zuko yells back.

"NO! IF HIS FRIENDS HADN'T FOUND YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE FROZEN TO DEATH!"

"I know my own destiny, Uncle," Zuko says, looking from him.

"IS IT YOUR OWN DESTINY?! OR IS IT A DESTINY SOME ONE IS TRYING TO FORCE UPON YOU ?!"

"STOP IT, UNCLE! I HAVE TO DO THIS!"

"i AM BEGGING YOU, PRINCE ZUKO! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO LOOK INWARD AND ASK YOURSELF THE BIG QUESTIONS! WHO ARE _YOU_ AND WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT?!"

"AHHHHH," Zuko screams, throwing down his swords and mask.

His scream echoes through the chamber, as if to remind him of his turmoil and throw it back in his face. I look to Zuko, who looks to me. He stares into my eyes for whats seems like forever. Then finally he picks up his swords and goes to Appa, who has been quiet when they were yelling. He starts to panic again, but I place a hand on his forehead and he stops stamping his feet. Zuko picks the lock on every one of Appa's ankles braces. Appa walks towards Zuko, and Zuko raises his swords. I smack the sword down and allow Appa closer. He give Zuko a lick and me another lick. I smile and climb on his head.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I look to Zuko, who stares at me with a blank face.

"Making sure Appa makes it back to Aang. Yip yip."

* * *

_**Thanks new readers!**_

**_OMG CHAPTER 50! CONTEST TIME!_**

**_Long review and guess my fave color._**

**_Chapter about anything (lemony or limes (^_~) ) put in story, imaginary stuffed Iroh, with action sayings!_**

**_*Squeezes doll* Deadly poison or delectable tea. *Looks around hides in coat* On second thought maybe I should keep it._**

**_ANYWAY IN CELBRATION OF 50TH CHAPPYT CONTEST GUYS! SO COME ONE AND ENTER!_**

_**Hope you liked the chappy guyz!**_

_**REVIEW ME!  
PLEASE!**_

_**Good Night. May the spirit be with you in your dreams.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	51. Book 2 Episode 29: Whole Again

**_Hey guys,_**

**_So a bunch of new people this time. Luna6897, antaurilover685, Bud7312, KalalaLove, Bumblebee's Honey, Taboo22, Amber0639, mjksck, EMO-KID411, CrazyCreator33, and Illusa._**

**_Now for the reviews._**

**whysoserious00-_ Aww you are so sweet! More lovey dovey will be soon but it is time for some seriousness._**

**_navzzzzz- The idea can be with any character and them doing anything. Like chapter 20 about Kisa and her siblings. That was someone else's idea, not my own. You can give me any thing you want me to write and I am going to create it to the best of my ability. Get to class girl and stop reviewing during school! (^_^)_**

**_CrazyCreator33- I am so glad you like my story and are so eager to get this chapter. I hope this will be enough to tide you over for now._**

**_SavHitsugaya- i don't know about oral just yet. There is still more action to do but maybe soon. I promise the ending will go out with a bang though. If I followed the story line verbatim then you guys would be able to guess what happens next. So I am obliged to say that I hope you won't be able to guess what happens at any ending of any chapter._**

**_K- Yea! I found another that understands my pain. My coach is unfortunately making us do morning practice for two weeks but I have gained a bunch of muscle from it. Thanks I am glad you love the story._**

**_SummerAngelz- On the part where she was about to get raped, I was pretty apprehensive of writing the whole thing out. I have developed a lot more, as you clearly see, so if I was like this back in chapter 3 I would have probably have her gotten raped. Also don't worry, I wasn't planning on them having sex anytime soon. So relax, kick back, and let my story take you on a ride. (~_^)_**

**_Onto the main attraction!_**

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 29: Whole Again**_

Appa rises from the ground in one smack with his tail. I wave to Zuko and Iroh, but only Iroh waves back. Zuko looks to the floor.

"Where are we going to meet up again," I yell.

"We will see you at the apartment," Iroh yells back.

"Zuko, you better cheer up before I come back."

He looks up to me, then waves back but says nothing. I look back to Appa, who is now facing the stone ceiling, I try to find an air shaft or something to the outside but find none. Suddenly Appa starts to speed forward with great force. I dig my hands, grip on to his fur and finally realize what he is trying to do. He is going to crash straight through the stone ceiling. Since I don't have anymore confidence in my earthbending, I let Appa do what he wants. I brace myself for the impact and feel as pebbles hit my skin and dust goes up my nose. But I feel a sudden warmth and see bright light. I look up to see a lake with mountains surrounding it. I urge Appa higher so I can get a better aerial view of the whole thing. But as I go up I notice something pop out of the water. Another thing flies from it and soon familiar ants run out. Two ants wearing blue clothing, one in green, and the last in yellow and orange. I watch as they run in a direction but stop suddenly. I look farther ahead to see people in dark green raise a wall in their path. On the other side, another four, in dark green, raise another wall, trapping the ants in. Without a second thought, I urge Appa forward and soon find myself crashing through the stone walls. Appa immediately turns around and goes back to the scene. He lands, and then picks up something. Standing on two legs, Appa, flings what he has across the lake. I watch Long Feng skip across the water, before finally taking a plunge in. I laugh as Appa settles back on the ground.

"APPA?!"

I laugh again as the group screams in unison. I take a flying leap from him and brush off the dust I still have on me.

"KYA," Aang and Katara scream.

Before I can answer the whole group, even Toph, run at me and slam me against Appa. Bing Long slides from me to Katara, who shivers but doesn't let go of me.

"Thank you, thank you. I don't know how I will ever repay you for helping find Appa, Kya," Aang says, squeezing me harder.

"I don't need repayment. I don't know what I don't know what I would do if I lost Bing." I don't say Zuko freed him because I don't think he would want me too.

"We are finally a family again," Katara says, looking up and then burying her face in to me once more.

I feel a warmth converge on me as she says this. I really love these guys. I can't believe how I have gained so many friends through out this journey. But this is the first time I have had this kind of warm feeling. After a few minutes pass, we all let go of each other.

"So we need to tell the earth king of Long Feng. We need to get there before Long Feng does," Sokka says, while everyone backs up.

"This place is freaking crazy. We just need to pack up and leave while we can," Katara shoots back.

"For once I agree with Sugar Queen," Toph says.

"I am actually with Sokka," Aang says, walking to Sokka.

Everyone stares at me expecting me to pick a side, but I put my hands up and back up.

"I am not the deciding factor."

"You are since you are the avatar too," Sokka says, while Aang nods.

I let out a sigh and look to all of them. I do want to tell the king about the eclipse but what if something goes wrong and Zuko with Iroh are kicked out because of me. They just started getting used to this life.

"I can't decide. You guys talk among yourselves." I look from where we stand to the lake. Across the water I spot some boats going around.

"Let's hurry with our decision though. I am not sure those boats are very friendly," I continue.

"Come on, Katara," Sokka says.

"Fine. But most of our plans don't go so smoothly. If this is the same, we take Kya, Zuko, and the old guy," Katara says with a smirk.

"WHAT?!"

Even this surprises me. I feel my mouth drop open.

"Are you serious, Katara," I ask, hoping she just might be. I mean I could convince Zuko and Iroh wouldn't really care.

"Dead serious."

"Ughh fine. Now everyone pile on Appa," Sokka says.

But no one moves from their spot. Instead they turn and look to me.

"Are you coming with us," Aang asks, giving me a strong wolf-dog puppy stare.

I let out a long sigh. I had planned on staying and waiting for Zuko and Iroh. But looking at everyone's face, there is no way to say no.

"Yeah I guess I am," I says, and climb on Appa. Everyone scrambles on and Aang says the magic words. In only a few minutes we are almost at the palace. Everyone holds Appa's fur, seeing as the saddle is not on him anymore. Suddenly Appa jerks to the right. I watch as a stone flies past us. We jerk to the left and another stone flies past.

"Hey! What's happening there," Toph asks, clinging to Appa for dear life.

"The soldiers are hurling stones at us," I reply.

"Oh that is just great. I bet Long Feng told him we were gonna try to overthrow him."

"Or worse..."

Before anymore is said, a stone is only a couple of inches from us. Almost in slow motion, Aang raises his arm and flicks his wrist. The once boulder, turns to pebble and dust before my very eyes.

"Hey Aang, can you teach me that?"

"Maybe later, Kya" he says, then takes a leap from Appa.

I climb on Appa's head and watch Aang slam into the ground. The pavement raises and lowers making the soldiers fly into the air and smack back into the ground. We land Appa and we all hop off.

"We need to get to the Earth King," Sokka shouts.

"WE KNOW!"

* * *

_**I hope this will tide you guys over. Again sorry for the wait. I might post another tomorrow night if I have the time. I am yet aain sick and feeling crappy. So I might get to miss some school, which means another chapter of two.**_

_**RRREEEEVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWW**_

_**Review me plzzzzz**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	52. Book 2 Episode 30: Seeing the King

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I got bored in school and felt like writing. So here...**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 30: Seeing the King**_

"Ok! Geez. Didn't know you guys were so pissed," Sokka says back, pouting and turning from us.

"Look Sokka. We just are pumped and ready to fight," I say, then turn a airbend a soldier that is coming too close to us.

"Need some water Kya," Katara says, bending some to me.

"Thanks." I run forward, straight into a group of soldiers. I bend the water around them, then freeze it so the whole group is together and their hand and feet are tied together.

"I am sorry," I hear Katara yell after every soldier she hits.

I laugh to myself and turn to see her frowning at all the soldiers she is hits. But no matter what she feels, she still fights back. I feel a sharp pain in my leg and turn back to see a soldier bending rocks at me. One managed to hit my leg, causing a gash to form from my ankle to my upper calf. I smack him to the ground with a water whip and freeze each hand and foot together. I bend some water over the cut and feel the familiar warmth pulse through me. I look down to see a dark red line where the gash used to be. Man healing is awesome. I look back and see, oddly, no soldiers right now.

"Let's go guys!"

I see Aang only a couple feet away. We run forward to him. He runs with us until we see a bridge over a small canal. As soon as we get only a few yards away, a group of soldiers line the canal.

"My time to shine," Katara says.

"Not without my help girly," I say. She turns, smiles and then hops over the canal. I shake my head, bend water from the canal and whip part of the line in to it. Katara does her octopus trick and whips the rest into it. I quickly freeze the canal so no one can move their limbs.

"Sorry guys. But we need to see the king," Katara yells as she runs to the steps of the palace.

As we approach the walkway leading to the palace, another group of soldiers run down the way. I step in front but then I feel a tug from behind. I step back so Toph can step forward. With a quick wave of the arms, the stones on the walkway flip over. Each stone lands on two to three soldiers legs, making them unable to do anything but squirm around. I see the palace only yards away. But before we reach it, the soldiers bend two great badger moles statues at us. With out hesitation, Toph and Aang run infront and bend the pavement so it cover all of us. I hear the crack and feel the rumble as the statues hit the wall.

"That was too close for comfort," Sokka whines.

"Agreed," I say to him.

We run out of the cover, only to discover that we have gotten so close to the stairs. We run but stop as a stone almost crushes us. I look up the hundreds of steps to see a whole army running down the steps. There were so many it looked like a flowing river. Toph goes in front once more and raise her arms slowly. Once she reaches her limit, she keeps them up for a few moments and then quickly snap them down. As soon as she reaches the bottom, the stairs disappear one-by-one. The soldiers start to slide down and hit the ground with big ''thumps.''

"Now how are we getting up there?"

I look to Sokka and he looks back.

"Why bother asking," I say, as Toph and Aang start swinging thier arms back and forth.

A ledge forms and starts to thrust forward, up the huge 'slide.'

"WE REALLY ARE ON YOUR SIDE," Sokka yells at the soldiers sliding past us.

"SORRY," I yell at them.

As we make it to the top, two groups surround us. Or try to because Aang and Toph push the groups away before they can do anything. We run and soon enter a long hallway. At the end we reach a square room. Soldiers spew from the other three hallways that lead into the room. While Toph makes quick work of them, Sokka throw open doors at random. When I hear a woman scream, I decide I should be the opening doors. Once I opened all the doors I look to Sokka who shrugs.

"Toph, where is the earth king?"

"How should I know! I am still voting we leave Ba Sing Sei," Toph yells back to Sokka.

"There is still one hallway we didn't check," I say, walking over the rubble that was the square room.

The door is made of oak, has gold symbols over the frame and the door itself.

"The door is huge. It's gotta go somewhere," Sokka says, scrambling over the rubble and running over to the door.

He speeds up and jumps into a flying kick, smacking into the door. It doesn't budge and Sokka hits the floor. Not detered though, Sokka starts to try and push the door in. I watch Aang raise his staff and slam it down. The door fly off the hinges and fall to the ground. Sokka flies a couple yards from where the doors fall and lands face first on the tile.

"A little warning , next time?"

The room is just one big and long hallway ending in a throne with a big earth symbols surrounded by square swirls of gold. Sitting upon the throne, with a straight face, is the earth king.

Long Feng runs from another room. Trailing behind him come Dai Li, who run in front of the king.

"WE NEED TO TALK TO THE EARTH KING!"

* * *

_**Hope you liked this short chapter!**_

_**Next chapter is the contest chapter!**_

_**I am ashamed cause I am doing this during school... WHATEVER**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	53. Contest Chapter: The Man Behind the Eye

_**Heyyyy Guyzzzzzz,**_

_**So navzzzzz asked for me to write a chapter on how Sparky Sparky Boom man became how he was when Zuko called upon him.**_

_**Hope this is good.**_

_**Welcome Inuyasha611, BookLover695, BrySt1, read'it'but'don'tbelieve'it and silverdragoonwing. **_

_**dreamlightning- Thanks sorry but had to get this chapter out before the next in my story.**_

_**navzzzzz- I bet I am older than you. So respect your elders. :P**_

_**WARNING BLOOD AND SOME GORE!**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Special Episode 1: The Man Behind the Eye**_

Blood.

I look to the man in gray lying in a pool of his own. He tries to crawl away but I put a foot on his back and put a tiny bit of pressure on him. He collapses again and manages to turn his head enough to look at me, showing me his amber and grey eyes. Blood streams from the corners of his eyes, while the gash on his forehead starts to give out the dark red once more. One eye is a sickly purple and the other is blood shot.

"W-w-why?"

I laugh at the pitiful look in his eyes. Tears with the blood stream down and hit the dirt, which makes me laugh louder.

"Do you not remember me? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THIS FACE," I yell, kneeling closer to him.

He faces the dirt once more but I grab his hair and force him to face me.

"Well if you don't." I grasp his head between my finger and palms.

"W-w-w-wait! I remember you now. You sure have grown up Hailyn."

_***Flashback***_

"Damn it, Eric. Why did you have to bring me here?" I look to my little brother, who grasps my arm and practically pulls it out of my socket dragging me.

"You always said you would never go to a Fire Nation fortune teller. Well I have decided to take you to one myself , since you can never refuse a request from me."

"You really are a cheeky little boy, aren't ya," I say pinching his cheek. Eric, my brother who is 10 years younger than me, slaps my hand away and rolls his eyes. He is right when he says I don't refuse any request of his. Ever since our parents were murdered by a rogue soldier when I was 14 and Eric was 4, he and I have always been together. Tossed around like trash from one relative to another. But I finally decided to get a job and live with just Eric. Now I am 24 and he is 14.

"Wait a second," I say, pulling my arm from him, " Don't you have school today?"

"... We are almost at the fortune teller."

"ERIC!"

"What?! I have only done it," he stops mid-sentence to count on his fingers.

I slap the heel of my hand to my forehead.

"Only 12 times. This will be the last time, Hailyn. I swear on my life."

"Ughh... Fine. But if I find out."

"May the spirits take me."

"Don't say that. You are my little brother and if anything happened to you then I don't know what I would do."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, we are here."

I look in front to see a small wooden sign.

"Elain. Psychic. Do I have too?"

"Yes or I will be sad," Eric says giving me a his look.

His look consists of a teary film over his eyes and a pout. It is horrible I can't say no to it. IU hang my head and look to him. He smirks at me and drags me in.

"Welcome, welcome. Take a seat," a woman in a dark cloak says, waving her hand to the seats in front of a round table.

The room is a stereotypical dark room with glowing start and a small table holding a glass ball. I take a seat on one of the stools and Eric takes the other.

"Give me your hand," she says, pointing to Eric.

"Aren't you gonna read cards or look in the crystal ball," I ask, as she takes his hand.

"Those are just for the fake. I am real and will tell you what I see in your future."

I roll my eyes and watch her lean into Eric. She places a hand on his forehead and looks to me.

"You two are very close siblings. Am I correct," she says looking at me.

"Yeah and..."

"Your parents died long ago and you have been tossed from relative to relative. You have suffered a lot to get to where you at today. In fact you are still suffering. Right or Wrong?"

"You see my future you tell me."

"Well in your future I see darkness, terror, and hatred. For your brother, I can not say."

"Eric I told you this is a bunch of flame horse crap. Let's get out before she says anymore." I grab Eric's arm and drag him from the shop.

"Hey Hailyn! I wanted to know what she meant when she said she couldn't say my future."

"No. It is a bunch of crap and I won't stand for it."

"Well you have to go back since you forgot your bracelet."

"Huh," I says and look to my wrist. When I was young my parents gave me a bracelet with a red fire stone on it. I meant to give it to Eric when he became 18.

"Shit. You will go home while I go back for it," I say, turning heel and heading back to the store.

"Don't be home late! It's your birthday and I made something for you," he yells as I walk away.

Shit. I knew I forgot something about today. Ever since I lived with only Eric, I haven't had enough to worry about things like my birthday. I only remember Eric's birthday and nothing else. I make it back to the shop and find my bracelet on the floor next to the table.

"So you have come back," the woman says, coming from a curtain behind the table.

"Only for a belonging."

"Well let me tell you what I saw fast. I saw you becoming a fearful legend. An object of pure destruction. But before you turn into this, your brother will die," she says with a smirk.

I grab her by the cloak and raise her above me. She squirms around like a worm snake caught by a fire hawk.

"Don't even joke about something like that. If I hear another from those lips of yours. I will beat the psychicness out of you." That said I drop her to the ground and leave the store. I walk back to my apartment and stare up to our floor. The light is on and I can see a shadow against. I grin at the thought of Eric trying hard to make something for me. He is my only family I would give my life for. I walk up the steps to our apartment and slowly open the door, so as not to disturb the busy Eric. I open the door to reveal a faint metallic scent and bright red all over the room. My eyes widen when I look to the floor. Tears beat against my lids as I quickly shut my eyes from the sight. There on the floor sits Eric lifeless body. His chest slash open revealing his heart, his eyes streaming red, and his arms, twisted around like some broken puppet. I try to not cry but the a flood of tear comes when I open my eyes.

"Why," I whisper to myself. I get up and hear creak coming from Eric's bedroom. My blood boils at the thought of the intruder still being here. I walk in the direction of his bedroom and throw open the door when I get to it. In the moonlight I see a man in a gray cloak. he looks up and I see he has one amber eyes and one grey eye.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" He says nothing, instead jumping out the window. I get to the window and look out to see him running up the street. I go back to Eric and see something in his hand. I kneel close to him and gently unwrap his fingers from the object. In his hand is a piece of paper. I take it and open it to read: _Dear Hailyn, Thanks for everything you have done for me. I know you have suffered alot for me and my well being. I thanks you from the bottom of my heart and hope we will keep living together always. I love you big broth..."_

The note was never finished.

_***End of Flashback***_

"How do you know me?"

"Because I know your parents and your brother. I killed them to be exact."

"You killed my parents too?"

"Yes..."

Before he says anymore I squeeze his head and reduce it to a mush. His eyeballs pop from his sockets, only attach by the pink veins. Pink oozes from his ears and nose. I let go of everything when I feel a burning on my forehead. I back up from the man and run into a nearby building. I find a sink and wash my hands of the dark crimson. As the last of it drain down the sink, I look up. On my forehead is a eye turn sideways. I poke it and feel as if someone poked me in the eye. I wince in pain but it dulls. It took me years to find him and now I still don't feel complete. I guess being complete meant having Eric with me. So I am never going to be complete. So begins my damned life.


	54. Book2 Episode31:Talking with his Majesty

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Have my first tournament for waterpolo today! But I am not it in cause I am sick. MAY COLDS BE DAMNED TO HELL!**_

_**New people ukitakeitalialover041757, belladu57, mormon31 and FasterThenMyBullet.**_

_**navzzzzz- I know I am older than you hon. Nice try though. Also it wasn't very much of a cliffhanger for the chapter.**_

_**belladu57- Thanks. I try.**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 31: Talking with his Majesty**_

"See I told you sire. I told you these people are trying to overthrow you," Long Feng says to the king.

He sits straight in his throne with Bosco to the right of him.

"No we are not interested in overthrowing anyone," I yell.

"We are here to help," Sokka yells.

"You have to trust us!"

"You invade my palace," the king says, standing from his throne, " Lay waste to all my guards, and break down my fancy door. YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU!"

"He has a good point," Toph says."If you're on my side then drop what you have and stand down," the kings commands us.

Aang drops his staff, Sokka his ice machete, Katara her water, Toph her rock, and I get out of my stance.

"See we're friends your earthiness," Aang says, smiling and holding his palms upward.

Instead of a smile back, he glares at us. The Dai Li make quick movements and soon stone encase our hands. I look to Long Feng, whose smirk could not have been any bigger.

"Detain the assailants," Long Feng commands.

The Dai Li slide over to us and grab the rock on our wrists.

"But we dropped our weapons," Sokka complains, "We are you allies."

"Make sure the avatars and their friends never see daylight again," Long Feng says.

"The avatars," the earth kings says, leaning in, "You are the avatars," the king raises his finger at Sokka and Katara.

"Umm no. They are," Katara says, waving her head in my and Aang's direction.

"Over here," Aang and I say in unison.

"What does it matter? They are enemies of the state."

"Perhaps you are right."

I notice that the king's bear, Bosco, is walking towards us. He walks right up to me and sniffs me. After sniffing for a few minutes he licks me on the cheek continuously.

"Aww. He is so cute."

"Bosco seems to like her and she seems to like him. I will hear what she has to say."

I smirk at Long Feng as he glares at me.

"Sir, there has been a war. For the past 100 years, in fact," I say, stepping forward, "The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you."

"A secret war? That's crazy!"

"Completely," Long Feng sneers.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole Aang's sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes. He brainwashed our friend," I say, trying to convince him.

"All lies," Long Feng says, turning to the king, " I never even seen a sky bison you majesty. Frankly I thought they were extinct."

"Your claim is difficult to believe. Even from an avatar," the earth king says, sitting back in his throne.

Long Feng leans into the king and whispers to him. His faces cringes as Long Feng keeps speaking in a hush tone.

"I have to trust my advisor," the king says, holding a hand to him.

After he says this, the Dai Li rush and grab the rock around our wrists.

"NO! WE WANT TO HELP." I yell as they drag us away.

"WAIT," Sokka says, causing everyone to stop, "I can prove he is lying! Long Feng said he's never seen a sky bison. Ask him to lift his robe."

"WHAT?! I am not disrobing."

I look to Aang and he looks to me. We nod, both take deep breathes and blow a strong gust of wind. The robe flies up to reveal a oval shape pink mark.

"Right there! Appa bit him," Aang yells.

"Never met a sky bison huh?"

"That happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone," Long Feng says, pushing his robe back down.

"Well I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from," the king says.

"Of course there is," Sokka yells back.

"Just let me go get him," I say.

"Let the she avatar go, but two men go with her."

The rocks slide from my arm and I run outside to where Appa sits. I grab his reins and he walks with me over the rubble. He walks upon the fallen doors and is soon yards from his majesty's throne. The king stands and walks over with Long Feng to where Appa is.

"Appa, open your mouth," Aang says.

Appa open his mouth and Aang points to his molars then Long Feng's leg.

"Yep, that pretty much proves it," the king declares.

"YEA," everyone cheers.

"But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory."

We all groan as the words reach our ears.

"Although this matter is worth looking into."

"Uh.. Ok we will take that," I say. I look to Long Feng, who glares at me and walks away with his Dai Li falling behind him.

"So I think we should show him the things outside the upper ring," Sokka says.

"Agreed," we all say.

That said everyone, including the king walk outside the door and through the rubble that was the square room.

"It will take months to clean this up," he says.

"Sorry," Katara says.

After saying that we walk in silence, crossing the bridge, where I unfreeze the soldiers. They get ready to attack but bow down to once they see who we are with. We head to the train stop right next to the palace. The train comes and the king enters with us and his bodyguards. The regular people in the car stare at us while we rie.

"So this is a train. I never expected it to be so... public," the king says, looking to us.

"So you have never been outside the upper ring before," Katara asks.

"I have never been outside the palace," he replies.

"Umm.. That's not good at all," I butt in.

He ignore and instead looks out the window.

"Now that is the way to travel," he says, pointing out the window.

We all look out to see Aang on Appa.

"So may I ask where we're going?"

"Underneath Lake Laogi, your kingliness. To the Dai Li secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place," Sokka says.

The king's face looks grim and he looks away. We reach the area in a few minutes and Aang lands next to us a littl elater. We walk to the water's edge and Toph walks in front then stomps the ground. Broken bits of rock float up .

"It's gone," she says, standing back up.

OH, don't tell me... That's ok, still got my positive attitude," Sokka says.

"The Dai Li must have known we were coming and destroyed the evidence," I says, looking to his highness. His eyes narrow as he looks at us.

"Hmm. That seems awfully convenient," he sneers.

"Hey, if anything this proves the conspiracy exists even more," Sokka explains.

"Long Feng was right, this was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I am going back to the palace."

"The wall. They'll never be able to cover that up in time," Katara says, looking to Zuko.

"What wall," I ask.

"We will say later. Wait you majesty," Aang flies in the air and lands in front of the king," If you come with us to the outer wall, we can prove the secret war is real."

"No earth king has ever been to the outer wall," he replies.

"Well there is a first for everything," I say, trying to lighten the mood. I shut my mouth when he gives me a hard glare.

"I have no more time for this nonsense," he continues.

As he walks away Sokka runs up the hill.

"If you come with us, you can ride Appa," Sokka says.

This causes the king to stop in his tracks. As if on cue Appa lets out a bellow.

"You can also look at Bing Long," I say, trying to sweeten the deal.

"What is a Bing Long?"

"Only the world's last dragon."

"A chance to fly on a bison and look at the world's last dragon. I would be a fool to pass this up," he says, walking back towards us, "Let me see the dragon."

I unwrap Bing Long from my arm and place him on the king's arm. As usual the king shivers and brings Bing's head closer to his face. Bing flicks his tongue out and raise himself up. For no reason, Bing unfurls his wings and starts to flap them, rising in the air. His scales catch the light and glitter out a gorgeous rainbow.

"Spectacular," the kings says, as Bing lands on my shoulder.

He curls back around my arm and places his head on my shoulder.

"You are amazing Bing," I whisper and then kiss his head.

"Now for your bison," he says, walking to Appa.

"Here your majesty," I say, bending some wind and lifting him on to Appa.

Everyone else on, Aang snaps the reins. As soon as we start to fly the king screams.

"First time flying," Toph asks.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying," he replies, clutching Appa's fur.

"Yeah. I hate it too," shes says, causing me to laugh.

He sits up straight and look to me.

"I have to be honest. Part of me hopes that what you're telling me about this war.. isn't true," the king says.

"We wish it wasn't too," I reply.

We ride in silence once more. When we finally reach the outer wall, I look down. I see a big machine that looks a bit like, I don't know.

"That's a fire nation drill," Aang says, "It was trying to get into Ba Sing Sei."

The king's mouth couldn't have been more open. I, too, have my mouth open, until Katara close it.

"I know," she whispers.

Appa lands on the top of the wall, overlooking the 'drill.'

"I can't believe I never knew," the king says, once we get off Appa.

He gives a distraught look and faces the ground for a few seconds. Then turns to face another direction. I hear a slm off stone against stone.

"I can explain this your majesty," Long Feng says.


	55. Book 2 Episode 32: An Eye Opener

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I know another update. OMG has she gone wacky. No I haven't. I really just felt like posting another chapter. Anyway have you guys stopped reading? Only one review. (.-_-.)I guess you have forgotten about me.**_

_**Anyway three new people by the names of; luminesse1, Neatfreak47, and Lykanthrope Vera. Thanks for joining.**_

_**Now to write to my only reviewer.**_

_**CrazyCreator33-**** Aww gosh *blushies*. I will try to add some fluffiness in this chapter just for you. I enjoy my readers through and through. So I am glad you like I respond to you guys. You guys are really the only reason I write. I love the feedback from everyone and try to improve with the tips. To be honest, I am trying to figure out if you are the girl or the guy in the photo. But anyway both in the picture are gorgeous and handsome. I bet you are older than us. But guess what... YOU DIE EARLIER! MUWAHAHA! P.S-Sorry if I went to far.**_

_**Anyways, again, on to the chapter!**_

_**Book 2 Episode 32: An Eye Opener**_

"This is nothing more than a construction project," Long Feng says, waving his arm in the direction of the 'drill.'

"Stop trying dumb Feng," I say, sticking out my tongue.

"Nice," Sokka says, and give me a high five.

"Well then explain the Fire Nation insignia on you 'project'," Katara says, waving her hand like he did.

"Well it's imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery," he looks to the 'drill' then back.

The king and everyone else glare at him.

"Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?"

The king looks to us then to Long Feng. He pause when he looks to Long Feng.

"Dai Li, arrest Long Feng," he commands, glaring to Long Feng, "I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom."

Long Feng's mouth can not hang open than it already is. We were pretty stun to and our mouths drop open a little. In one swift motion, the Dai Li cuff Long Feng and pull him back into their grasp.

"You can't arrest me," he complains, "YOU ALL NEED ME MORE THAN YOU KNOW!"

"LOOKS LIKE LONG FENG IS LONG GONE," Sokka yells back.

I snicker, while the rest look to Sokka. Aang breaks out a smile.

"Good one Sokka." We all look over the wall.

"T'is a nice sunset," the king says.

We all nod and watch as the blazing ball of orange dips down leaving the sky in a pink, purple haze. In silence, we all climb back on Appa and head to the palace. We walk back through the rubble and the king returns to his throne while we stand in front of it.

"I want to thank, young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis, was merely a city of fools. And that makes me the king fool," the king says, his head facing the ground.

Bosco growls as to say something.

"We are at war with the _Fire Nation," _the king continues.

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Sei, your highness," Sokka says, "Because we think you can help us end the war."

"We don't have much time," Aang says, as Momo lands on the king's arm, "There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give the firebenders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable."

"But there is hope," Sokka says, stepping forward, "Before the comet come, we have a window of oppurtunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be blocked out by the moon and the firebenders will be defenseless."

"What are you suggesting, Sokka," the kings asks.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The day of black sun," Sokka says.

The king looks away from us.

"I don't know."

"Come on you majesty. They came here with a hope you would help in defeating the Fire Nation," I speak up.

"Then why, might I ask, did you come here for?"

"I came for a redo on life. Ba Sing Sei allowed me and my 'family' to do this. Speaking of which I think I might need to leave," I say this, but feel a tug on my arm. I look to see Aang holding my forearm.

"At least stay until we finish talking," he says.

"Indeed. I should, as the avatar's double," I say, nudging him and smiling. He smiles back and we look back to the king.

"As I was saying, that would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Sei. We would be completely vulnerable."

"You are already vulnerable. The Fire Nation won't until Ba Sing Sei falls," Sokka says, "You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance."

When he finishes his mini speech, we all wait in silence for the king's answer. I clasp my hands together and pray to the spirits he will agree.

"Very well. You have my support," he says.

My heart jumps for joy and I hug Sokka.

"I think I can bid a good night and good bye," I say, bowing to the king and hugging everyone.

"I will see you guys in a few days."

"Ok. Make sure not to have too much fun with Mushy," Katara says, smirking at me.

I stick out my tongue and take off running from the palace. Uncle must be worried about where I have been. Not wanting to be any late than I already am. I use airbending and race to the apartment, hoping they didn't pack up and leave without me. Within seconds I am at the apartment and I see a light on in our window. I run up the stair and open the door. I see Zuko laying on the floor with a blanket over him and Iroh pouring tea. I look closer to see a thick layer of sweat covering Zuko.

"What happened?"

"Zuko is having a fever due to inner turmoil," Uncle turns back to Zuko, "You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea."

"What, what's happening," he asks.

"Your critical descision, what you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body," Uncle explains.

"He did the right thing," I say.

"But his body wouldn't have wanted him to do it. His mind is trying to rebuild his body into its way of thinking and this is causing him to be ill."

Zuko starts to cough and clutch his stomach. My heart tightens and I feel it almost burst. While I was helping my friends, my boyfriend was weak and needed me. Tears start to try and escape from my eyes but I hold back, for the sake of Zuko.

"You are going through a metamorphosis my nephew," Uncle says, "Once you emerge, you will be the beautiful prince, I knew you were."

"You will always be my beautiful prince," I say, kissing his lips softly.

"I have to pack some more. Please care for him for a while."

I nod to Uncle, who stands and leaves. Zuko turns to face me.

"Where were you?"

"I was with people who are going to make sure our family will have happy lives here."

* * *

_**Sorry haven't typed a paragraph at the end in a long time. Guess I kinda forgot. Haha.**_

_**Ok so first official game tomorrow and I am super nervous. I can't wait though!**_

_**Well REVIEW and what not**_

_**OMG 100 FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUUUUUCCCCCHHHHH!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	56. ANNOUNCMENT

_**Hey peeps,**_

_**If you are wondering, I won my water polo games. I was placed in both games and played damn good defense if I say so myself. I was on the person like Kya on Zuko. Get it. (^_^)**_

_**So awesome reviews and new people. So per request of a cool person and the fact I now have a HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! I announce another contest. You might think it is too soon for one but it's my story. So :{ :P! Anyway let's respond to my awesome reveiwers before talking bout dis contest.**_

_**ronnieagell- ?... Explain**_

_**CrazyCreator33- I loved writing about him being captured. One of my fave moments. You are down right gorgeous girl. Here is your chance to get in an Oc. I bet you are too mature for a bunch of people. plus if not being immature is fun!**_

_**BookLover695-Thanks for being a wonderful person. I love your attitude!**_

_**navzzzzz- Geezus woman, this is the internet. How do yu know I didn't make up an age. For all you know I could be a bald old guy in his mother's basement. But last time I check I am a girl. I am glad you are a crazy manic that loves my work. Aww I love Momo too. My heart literally flutters when you said you felt closer to Zuko's turmoil because of my story. Thanks for being here navzzzzz through the whole crappy grammar, spelling, twists and turns. From the bottom of my heart I thank you. Now get bed you crazy girl.**_

_**dream lighting- Thanks for the support. You rock!**_

_**New persons CandyMe21 and bomi23.**_

_**Anyway, on to the requirements.**_

_**Long review, as usual, fave genre for books/movies, and, finally, fave subject in school. Not to hard, if I say so myself.**_

_**As usual, chappy will be whatever your bigs hearts desire. Now get to writing! I will close it by my next next chapter.**_

_** Yours Truly, Kya~Avatar**_


	57. Book 2 Episode 33: Breaking the Ties

**_Hey people,_**

**_Thanks for the many reviews, especially the extra long one. So one extra long response coming up. But first new people Lazerraider and Tink Amor._**

**_CrazyCreator33- Well that was a damn long review. Where to start?... Girl you are gorgeous and sound awesome. Confidence booster of the day! Dang you have a lot to on your plate. Lol wife in training. I don't think Kya would do that for Zuko unless he was dying. She is not exactly a good cook. Kya: WTF! HEY! Me: I made you back off! Look I have gone crazy trying to write yos. Thanks a lot. (-_-) Just kidding lol. See not very mature either but I don't care. Tamora Piece? Ok Kya's birthday is... sometime during summer. I know t'is ironic since she lived in the South Pole but who doesn't love irony? Umm.. I meant guess my fave subject in school but cool knowing you are an honor's person. Smarty!_****_(-0_0-)_****_ Lol it means alot that you are a fan of this story. Arigoto!_**

_**BookLover695- No problemo.**_

_**navzzzzz-**__** Ok the contest ends chapter after next. You right now are versing Crazy. She seems to know how to write extra long reviews. You up for the challenge? I am glad I make you feel special. I feel all mushy and gushy inside now. (^_^)**_

_**BunnyHasMustache- Glad you like the story. I promise even if I grow old with this story, I will end it. If I die I have back up person for it. But it will never come to that.**_

_**Tink Amor- Welcome and thank for the review. Hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 33: Breaking the Ties_**

"Ughhh," Zuko cries out.

I run into the room and find no Zuko. Arms slide around my waist and I look behind to see my prince.

"You scared me Zuko," I say, pressing my lips to his, "I thought you were back to being sick."

"I am pretty damn good actor if I say so myself," he says, smiling at me.

"What ever you say. Uncle is making breakfast," I say, then notice he has nothing but pants and his bandage on, "You might want to put some clothes on before you come out."

"But you wouldn't want that," he says, grinning at me.

"Shut up you horn dragon," I say and slide the door shut. Instead of walking forward, I feel a grasp and he pulls me back, planting a kiss on me. Then he lightly pushes me out and slides it shut once more. I giggle a little but compose myself and head to the kitchen. Unlike the old apartment we have actual room to roam around. Even Bing likes to fly from place to place when not curl around my arm. Padded steps walk closer and closer to the kitchen.

"What's that smell," Zuko says, walking to Uncle, who is busy on the stove.

"It's Jook," Uncle says, stirring a white substance that looks like thick water, "I'm sure you wouldn't like any."

Zuko walks and Uncle steps out of the way of the pot. He bends down and inhales the scent of the Jook.

"Actually it smells delicious. I would love a bowl, Uncle," Zuko says, smiling and holding up a bowl.

I look to Uncle and he looks to me.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different, somehow," Uncle says, squinting at Zuko.

"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture. And today is the day of the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle," he says, sipping the Jook. I look to Uncle and he makes eye contact with me. We both smile and I grab a bowl of Jook. I take a seat next to Zuko. He turn to me and smiles. I lean my head against his shoulder and inhale his scent.

"We need to go to the market so we can buy some food," I say, drinking the rest of the Jook. I look to Uncle who nods, and looks to Zuko.

"Zuko, you are going to the market with Kya."

"I was already planning on going with her," he says.

He turns to me and smiles. I smile back, then look at Uncle who smiles at both of us.

"Here, let's go now," I say, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door.

"You can't go alone can you?"

"Oh so you don't want to be with me?"

"Who ever said that," he replies, a smile creeping on his face.

I push him away and start running off in the direction of the market. I don't get far before he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Mizu!"

I turn around to see Thomas waving at me.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Hey Mizu," Thomas says, walking up to us.

"Hey Thomas. How have you been?"

"I heard everything how you locked up my brother, not that I care, and who you really are, Kya."

"Thomas, I am very sorry but I couldn't tell anyone."

"So he really isn't your sibling. Is he?"

"No, he is my boyfriend," I say, quietly.

"Oh, I am sorry," he says, bowing to Zuko.

Zuko's face softens as he watches Thomas.

"You didn't know. It isn't your fault. She is hard not to love," he says, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"But I would still love to be your friend," I say, shaking off Zuko's arm and hugging Thomas.

"I think that would be just great," he says, as we pull away from the hug.

"I have to go now and visit my parent. Gotta break the news to them."

"I am so very sorry," I begin but he puts a finger to my lips.

"No need. You are here to keep the nations in balance," he says, "Which means keeping my brother in prison. I thank you, Avatar Kya."

He bows and I bow to him.

"Good bye Thomas. I hope to see you soon."

With that Thomas walks away from us.

"I think I might like him. He makes a very good friend."

I grin at him and we continue our walk to the market.

"Mushi!"

"If that is who I think it is," I say, but Zuko covers my mouth.

I turn to see the girl who took Zuko on a date and nearly kissed him. The ache of smacking her with a water whip makes my hand hurt. Zuko takes my hand in his and squeezes it.

"Hello Tenia. How are you?"

"I am great. I was wondering when we could have our next date," she says.

"Yes, Mushi. When is your next date with her," I ask, eyeing him.

He pushes me back and looks to the girl.

"I am sorry. The date was very fun but.."

"Ughh I knew it. You have someone else," she says.

"You could say that," he says, looking away.

"Well, whatever. We can still be friends."

"Sure," he says, and bows to her.

"Anyway, gotta go," she says, then walks away.

"Well that was easy."

"You didn't tell her you were mine," I say.

"Well next time we see her. You can make it known," he says, a grin coming to his face.

I should show her now, I say smashing my lips against his. I open an eye and look to the side to see the girl look towards us. She turns once more and walks away. I pull away from Zuko and he smiles.

"Do I detect some jealousy," he says, his smile getting wider.

"No," I say, quickly turning so he doesn't see my pink cheeks.

"You are so cute when you are _very _jealous," he says, turning me to face him.

My blush deepens and I have to look away once more.

"We have to hurry and shop before we miss Uncle's grand opening," Zuko says, pulling me towards the market.

I nod to him and go to the fruit stand. We roam around for about half an hour before getting all we need. We run back to the shop just in time to see Uncle in front of the door. A big forest green ribbon covers the entrance. A small crowd has gathered for the opening.

"You ready for the new life?"

Zuko turns to me, and for the millionth time today, he smiles ear-to-ear.

"If you are going to be by my side the whole time."

* * *

_**Hope you liked it guys!**_

**_Review meh please!_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	58. Book 2 Episode 34:Beginning of our Lives

_**Hey guys!**_

_**SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING! I have had so much on my plate. First a water polo tournament last weekend and three games this week. I am so tired. But anyway next chapter I end the contest so enter while you can! (P.S I am going to try to type the next by tomorrow and send it out then cause I know I owe you.)**_

_**Anyway so many new people. Welcome Lazerraider, Tink Amor, tanakaL, chloejaynehart, larasmadfreakshow and Red-eyed Warrior4.**_

_**Illusa- Sorry I haven't updated till now. I am glad you like my story and Kya. Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**CrazyCreator33- I did not plan that. As I said before I love taking my readers opinions into account. I write to please the readers cause I love the feedback. I forget what he was named so I just used this. I won't come after you... Don't look behind you now cause I see you reading this (0.0). Just give me a title of a book and I will see if I can find it. I love to read new books and such.**_

_**navzzzzz- Ok you should not be counting her review now should you. Come on you can write without knowing how long hers is. Plus you won one already but I am fair even if you did win. Go ahead and use the words, they are there for everyone. Kya was gonna to open a can of whoop ass. Lol. Wow you just like finding all the flaws for earth. You might just be an alien. I love your tangents and randomness! Anyway for color you might be purple or blue. Hobby ummm... writing, or stamp collecting. I don't know there are so many!**_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 34: Beginning of our Lives**_

A huge open room with tables all around. Two women by the open door leading to the tile floor. A big green rug with two golden dragons running down the length of it. People flowing in like an endless river. This tea shop is going to be the best thing to happen since I have been with Zuko and Iroh.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I would end up owning my tea shop? Follow your passion, both of you, and life will reward you," Iroh says, looking at his shop.

"Congratulations," Zuko says, smiling at his uncle.

"Yes. You finally achieved your life long dream," I say, hugging him.

"I am very thankful," he says after I stop hugging him.

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the whole city," Zuko says.

"No, I am thankful because you two decided to share this special day with me," Uncle replies, looking at both of us, "It means more than you know."

Zuko, Uncle and I group hug for second before breaking.

"Let's get to making tea," I say.

"Yes," Iroh and Zuko say in unison.

**_*Hours later*_**

I have waited on tables almost all day and am still not tired of it. I love seeing the smiles of the people as they drink our tea. I brush past Zuko to and give him a little bump with my hip. He smirks before pulling me into the kitchen. His lips meet mine and the kiss seems different somehow. Instead of a fiery passion, it is warm and gentle, like a small flickering flame. I back away from him and look in his eyes. I do not see the fire that once burned so bright in his eyes. Now I see a sliver of a flame, that burns with almost no power. Zuko really has turned into a completely new person.

"Anything wrong," he asks, looking down to me.

I snap back into reality and manage to shake my head. He leans back to kiss me but I hear someone clear their voice.

"Back to work. I don't pay you to kiss on the job," Uncle says with a stern look.

"You don't pay us at all, Uncle," I says back, causing both him and Zuko to laugh profusely.

"He is right though," Zuko says, wiping the tear that had come to his eye.

"Fine," I say, taking a tray of fresh tea and walking out the door.

"Uncle, I need two Jasmine, one Green, and one Lychee," I hear Zuko yell, from the counter.

"I am brewing as fast as I can," he yells back.

"Well should I come back and help," I call back to them. I hear some groans from a few tables. I laugh as they reach my ears.

"From that sound I guess you will be very missed," Uncle replies with a hardy laugh.

"Well I could go back there," Zuko says.

"Oh no no. You stay out there, I will brew faster," Uncle says quickly, waving Zuko off.

"He doesn't want you to poison any customers," I say as I come to get another tray from the counter.

"My tea is not that bad."

"The last time you made tea it was extremely bitter and I don't think you used real tea leaves."

He sticks out his tongue before I go to serve more tea. The table I serve is all men. They each give me a very big smile as I pass them their tea.

"This really is the best tea in town," one says, holding up his cup.

"Thank you very much," I says, bowing before taking my leave.

"Also the best place to see the most beautiful waitress," I hear him whisper.

Great another gawker. I shake my head and go into the back for a short break. I look outside to notice it is already dusk outside. Another few moments and the night sky appears with familiar twinkling lights. I go back outside to see most of the tables have left and we have some cleaning to do. I clean the tables as Zuko gets dust from the rug. I feel a tap on my shoulder rand turn to see a man right behind me.

"May I help you sir?"

"A message from the royal palace," he says, holding out a scroll and bowing.

I take the scroll and bow back to him.

"Who was that?"

"That was someone from the royal palace," I says, turning to see Uncle. I hand him the scroll and wait for him to tell me what it says.

"I... I can't believe it," he says, his eyes widening.

"What is it," I ask, curious what it says. Zuko come up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I allow myself to lean into him and inhale his scent.

"Tell us, Uncle," Zuko urges.

"Great news. We have been invited to serve tea to the earth king," Uncle cries out, holding the scroll above his head.

Before we say anything, he dashes from the room and up to our apartment. I turn to hug Zuko and give him a kiss.

"Things are really looking up for us. Aren't they?" He smiles at me as I say this. With no response, instead he give me another sweet kiss, sliding his hands into the small of my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and stay like this for what seems like eternity. We release after sometime and look into each other's eyes. Something is still off about him but I can't figure it out.

"Time for bed. We have another long day tomorrow. We are going to the palace first thing in the morning," Uncle says," peeking his head into the room.

We nod to him and I walk upstairs while Zuko locks up the shop.

* * *

**_*Next Morning*_**

A carriage comes early to take us to the palace. I dress in a new dark green vest with gold accent with a same dark green dress under it. I brush out my hair, put in the blue dragon clip and secure it. Then lastly, I put on tan and gold sandals.

"You look stunning," Zuko says, as I walk from my room.

"Thank you my prince," I say with a curtsy to him. He bows to me before bending his arm so I can place my hand in the crook of it. I lean my head against him and we make our way to the carriage. I walk in to see Uncle already in it. The driver clicks his tongue and we set off to the palace. We sit in silence until the carriage stops. Once we get out, Uncle smiles.

"Many times I imagined myself here. At the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the earth king' s personal guests. Here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing," Uncle says.

"It sure is," Zuko replies.

"What are you here for," a guard asks as we walk in to the entrance of the palace.

"The earth king invited us to serve him tea," I answer curtly. I don't like the way he asked us just now.

"This way," he says, waving us in.

He leads us down a hall into a spacious room with a single table in front of a big chair. The table has three cups and a tea-pot.

"Wait here. The king will come in a while," the guard says, and turns to walk out.

We walk forward and kneel at the table. Uncle takes out his leaves he brought. He makes a quick batch after a few minutes and we wait. After what seems like forever I stand from the floor.

"What is taking so long," I ask.

"Maybe the earth king overslept," Uncle replies.

I watch Dai Li walk in and quickly kneel beside Zuko. The men seem to surround us and I look to Zuko.

"Something's not right," he whispers to both of us.

"I agree," I say, as I look to see the Dai Li circling us. Suddenly I watch as a familiar figure walks into the front of us.

"It tea time," she says.

The voice makes my spine shiver uncontrollably. Azula...

* * *

_**Hope this was good. I am again very very sorryyyyyy!**_

_**I meant to write but I was so tired and now I finally am not. I might even finish the last episode of season 2.**_

_**Anyway**_

_**READ AND REVIEW ME!**_

_**So you might win!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	59. Book2 Episode35:Ba Sing Sei's End Part 1

_**Hola guys, So the winner is CrazyCreator33 with over 900 words. So just pm me girl with your idea on what chapter you want. Thanks for everything and bonus for those who participated. An amazing imaginary stuffed Katara doll.**_

_**New person SliverKitsuneGrlAngel.**_

_**CrazyCreator33- Congrats girly! Anyway I try hard to make it look like Kya was there the whole time. I am glad to know the time I spent is well worked. Believe me old Zuko would have beaten them up already but he changed and now he tolerates it. Aww thank you and we won, we are now 10-2. **_

* * *

_**Book 2 Episode 35: Ba Sing Sei's End 1**_

I can hear, feel, and see my whole world come crashing down and I can't find anything stop it.

"Azula," Zuko says, while both he and Uncle stand up quickly.

"Have you met the Dai Li," she asks waving her hand across to the agents, "They're earth benders, but they have a killer instinct that's so _firebender. _I just love it."

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'Dragon of the West?'

I stand and look to Uncle, who calmly sips his freshly brewed Ginseng tea.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle," Azula says, inspecting her nails.

"It is more of a demonstration, really," he says, taking a sip of his tea.

I catch Zuko smirk as he glances to Uncle. He grabs my arm and quickly covers me from behind Uncle's back. I can see the orange and yellow burst from his mouth as he spins around the whole Dai Li circle. He turns, blows a hole in the wall and I dash out with Zuko at my side with Uncle trailing lose behind. We run down the corridor as Dai Li fling their fingertip stones at us. As we run past the wall, I feel the stones whiz by and into the wall. As soon as we hit a dead end, Uncle sends a strike of lightning and bows another hole in another wall.

"AHHHH," he screams as he jumps out the hole and lands on a topiary.

I look to Zuko, who lifts me bridal style and throws me out. I airbend and manage to land softly on the grass. I turn back to Zuko to see him still standing in the, now, fiery hole.

"Come on, you'll be fine," I yell at him.

"No! I am tired of running! It's time I face Azula," he yells back.

He turns back and walks into the hallway. I hear a slap come from Uncle as he hits his forehead. I help him from the ground and look back to the hole.

"Leave him. It is his choice," Uncle says, grabbing my arm.

I look back as we run from the garden. He runs from the palace with me right behind him. As soon as we are a good distance away, I stop and feel like heaving. Sweat drips down my forehead and on to the ground. I feel a sudden coolness and look to the sky. I watch a big, furry bison dashes across the open air and lands in front of a house. As we walk over to the house a Dai Li agent walks across our path. With out thinking I jump on him and find a convenient spiral of rope held out to me by Uncle. I tie up the man's hands and feet, while also covering his mouth with a handkerchief. Without any more time wasted I throw the man on to the porch next to the door before knocking on it.

"Be calm my dear," Uncles says, brushing his hair back.

I nod and brush my own hair back in an attempt to look a bit more calm. But it is hard when you just watched your crazy boyfriend go to verse his fucked up sister.

"Glad to see you again," Toph says, opening the door fully.

"I need your help," Uncle says, his eyes grow a light film.

Aang and Sokka gasp while Toph waves to him.

"You guys know each other," Aang and I say together.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advice," Toph says.

Uncle rubs the back of his and smiles at Sokka and Aang.

"May we come in," I ask, letting them know I am here. Toph nods to us and we step into the cool air of the house.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Sei," I say, when we get into the house.

"She must have Katara," Aang says.

"She has also captured Zuko," I say.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula, then save Katara and Zuko," Aang replies.

"Whoa, there," Sokka says, coming into the conversation, "You lost me at Zuko."

"I know how you feel about Zuko. Believe me I was in your position for some time," I begin, "But he has gone through a huge change. Being with him I have seen how much he has grown and morphed. He deserves to be saved from her. I love him."

"It is not that I don't believe you, but being grown isn't enough."

"Katara's in trouble," Aang says, looking to him, "All of Ba Sing Sei is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

Sokka looks down to the wooden plank floor before giving a slight nod of the head.

"Now we brought someone along that might be able to help us," Uncle says, walking outside and showing the tied up agent.

Toph makes a quick motion and two stone slabs come from the porch. The slabs pinch him in between them and pick him up from the ground. His breathing gets louder and quickens. His eyes grow wider as we draw closer. I take the handkerchief off his mouth and his mouth immediately opens.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They are going to overthrow the earth king," he spills out, sweat sliding from his brows and onto his cheeks.

"My sister," Sokka says, drawing his whalebone knife and points to him, "Where are they keeping Katara?!"

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Sei. Deep beneath the palace."

After he finishes saying this we run off and leave him on the porch.

"Appa will take us to the palace faster than running," Aang says, patting the big bison.

We all agree and hop on him. In almost a minute or two, we make it to the palace. We walk around to one of the sides of it and soon let Toph feel for the catacombs.

"Wow, there is an ancient city down there," she says, feeling the ground," But it is _deep_."

She says this, raises her arms and then throws them down. The ground inflates, then collapses inward creating a tunnel into the open ground.

"We should split up," Sokka says, "Aang, you go with Iroh and Kya to look for Katara and the angry jerk, no offense."

I punch Sokka in the arm while Iroh shrugs to him.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the earth king about Azula's coup."

I nod to him and descend into the hole Toph previously made. After getting to a dead end, Aang bends the earth back. Once we get to the part of the tunnel where sunlight can't reach, Iroh creates a small flame.

"So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice," Aang says, rubbing his head with his hand and smiles, "And great tea."

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind," he asks.

We stop and he bends the ground again.

"Show me how to do that so you can talk," I say, wanting so much to try what he is doing.

He nods to me, then gets into position and puts the left arm on top of the right arm, leaving space though. He throws his hands forward and the rock pushes back. I smile, get into stance, and repeat his movement of throwing his hands forward. The rock slides back and a smile breaks across my face.

"A natural earth bender," he says with a grin.

"I have had a tiny bit of practice," I reply.

"Ok, back to you, Iroh. Well, I met this guru, who was supposed to help me master the avatar state, and control this great power," Aang says, looking back to Iroh.

"Once you master the state, it unlocks everything for me," I say, stopping to bend back the rock so we can walk once more.

"Yeah, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love," Aang stops and faces the ground, "And I just couldn't."

I try to imagine myself forgetting Zuko, but we have been through so much that I don't think I could forget him if I wanted to. He was now and forever a part of me and my life.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love," Uncle replies, looking to him and then me.

I bend back the rock again and we go back to our pace.

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the avatar state, what if I'm not powerful enough," Aang says, his eyes looking down and growing the light film Uncle had earlier.

"I don't know the answer but another person might," Uncle says, looking to me.

"Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving..."

I try to bend the rock but it only moves a millimeter. Aang comes up with me and makes eye contact. We nod to each other and get into stance.

"On three. One," I say.

"Two," he says.

"Three," we cry together and slam our hands into the rock, causing it to burst forward.

"You will come to a better place," Uncle continues, as the rock dust clears.

* * *

_**So next chappy is going to be the contest chappy and then after is the season 2 end chappy.**_

_**Wow this story has already gone by so fast. It feels like yesterday I was only just starting my account.**_

_**Thanks for staying here. **_

_**So read and review.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	60. Special Episode 3: Arianna and Thomas

_**Ok so here is the chapter requested from CrazyCreator33.**_

_**New people WaterBendingQueen88, LadyIshtar12123, Micky Alane, XxJessicaOcampoDirectionxX and crazy-psycho-girl.**_

_**Sorry for not posting but have been busy, no excuses so on to the chapter.**_

* * *

**_Special Episode 3: Arianna and Thomas_**

"Zuko we need some more rice and fresh flowers," Uncle yells from the kitchen.

I sit up from the couch and look to Zuko, who was turn into my foot rest. He smiles and stands from the couch.

"Sure," he yells back to Uncle.

He takes my hand and starts to pull me off. I refuse and grip the couch tightly. Instead of leaving, like he should, he picks me up bridal style and carries me out the door.

"I have to be pretty special for you to carry me like this," I say, as he looks down to me and smiles," But could you put me down?" He complies and places me on the ground.

"So rice and flowers. To the marketplace," he says, grabbing my hand.

I entwine my fingers in his and he tightens his grip. We walk in serene silence until we get to the market place. Then we have to dodge people and things, while still holding hands.

"Hello Avatar," random people say when they see me.

I nod to them and they smile. If they know me then do they know...

"Kya," I hear a familiar voice shout.

I turn to see Thomas's stall right behind us. As I turn to him, I feel more stares on me.

"Hey Thomas," I drag Zuko closer to the stall, "News sure travels fast."

"Well news is now allowed to travel because my ass of a brother is locked up," he replies with a smile.

"How did your 'parents' take it?"

"Well my foster parents were not surprised as much as I thought they would be," he explains.

A voice clears and I look to my right to see an auburn haired girl. I move aside to get a better glance at her. Her hair falls past her waist in long waves, her cream skin is litter with freckles, and her eyes are a piercing grey. She looks like a small display doll. She turns to me and bows deeply.

"Good morning, Avatar Kya," she says in a soft voice.

I smile and bow back to her.

"Good morning..."

"Arianna," she says, looking up and smiling, causing a twinkle to reach her eyes.

I smile back to her.

"Arianna. Nice to meet you," I say, standing from my bow.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replies.

"Arianna, do you have them," Thomas asks, cutting in.

"O-oh y-yes. Sorry Thomas," she stutters, blushing a deep red.

I look to Zuko, who smirks back at me and winks at me. She hands him a wooden box with a fire lily carved on the lid.

"What's in there," I ask.

"Oh the secret thing I need for my hair pins," he says lifting the lid.

I peek inside to see an assortment of glittering beads. I pick one up and hold it up to the sun, only for the bead to change color.

"Amazing," I say, taking another and putting it up, "How did you make these?"

"A little secret in the family," she replies softly, a smile creasing her lips.

"Well thanks for the beads, Arianna. Here is the money for the..."

"No take these on the house," she says, looking away and blushing deeper, "I gotta go. See ya, Thomas. Safe travels, Avatar Kya."

She says this, turns away and walks through the bustling crowd.

"She's pretty and nice. How did you meet her Thomas?"

"Well we just came to Ba Sing Sei and her father helped us out a bit. I befriended her and we became close ever since."

"Nice. Well I think we need to go. Nice seeing you Thomas," I say, dragging Zuko behind me.

We roam around, manage to find rice and fresh fire lilies for Uncle. As we walk home, I feel a presence behind us. I turn but see no one. I walk a little more and still feel it. I whip around in time to a flash of red zip into an alleyway. I let go of Zuko's hand and leap in front of the alley. Inside, press against the wall, is a wide-eyed Arianna.

"Why are you following me, Arianna?"

"I need your help, Avatar Kya."

"Just call me Kya, sweetie. Now what is the problem?"

"Well, you see, K-Kya, I have loved this guy for a long time and I was hoping you would help me tell him."

"I knew it, you love Thomas."

"How did you know?!"

"I could see the chemistry between you too," I say, giving her a sly smile.

"Now I know that is a lie. Thomas never sees me as anything more than a friend," she replies, looking to the ground.

I place a hand on her shoulder and tilt her chin to face me. I look back to Zuko, who finally comes forward.

"I know exactly how you feel. Only I think my guy was a bit more difficult," I say, winking at Zuko. He smirks and takes my other hand in his.

"Does that mean you will help me?"

"Of course! We need to find a way to get through Thomas's thick skull. No offense to you, Arianna."

"None taken. I have known him for a long time and he has always been oblivious to _a_ _lot_ of things."

I let out a little laugh and so does she. I invite her to the apartment. I open the door to see Uncle dance around while a pot of soup is boiling. I clear my throat a little and Uncle turns to see us. He blushes a deep red and calmly walks into his room. As the door shuts, all of us let out another laugh.

"Was that your dad?"

"Unfortunately that is indeed, my father," Zuko says, shaking his head.

Arianna snickers but says no more.

"Now let's get down to it," I say, dragging Arianna to the table and sitting her down.

"Ok here is what I think we should do."

As I talk about the plan, she nods along while Zuko raises his eyebrow in the corner.

"I think that sounds superb," she cries.

"This all goes down tomorrow."

"WAIT! Don't you think that is to soon?"

"The sooner the better. I mean before he is taken by someone else."

She looks down but then looks up and smiles.

"Fine. But you need to be near to me."

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**_*Next Morning*_**

Arianna comes over early in the morning dress in a off white dress and gold vest. I walk her to the spa Katara told me about and let the people make her up. It only takes an hour or so until she comes out. Her hair is put in a traditional braid bun, her face has little to almost no make up but she looks so pretty.

"It really takes nothing to make you look amazing," I say. She blushes deeply and looks to me so I can see her grey pupils.

"Thank you Avatar," she says, bowing to me.

"Stop bowing, Arianna. I am here as a friend. Now let's go see Thomas."

She smirks to me and we walk side by side to the market. The spa is only a few moments walk from the market. Once we get there it is, surprisingly, fill with only a few people. As we walk to Thomas's stall, I look Arianna. She is playing with her dress.

"I hope Thomas likes how I look. I mean is it too much or too little or..."

"You are perfect, darling. In fact, you look just as great with no make up and regular clothing."

"Well, this is all thank to you..."

Her face lose its color and her eyes widen. I look to Thomas's stall and see a black-haired girl kissing Thomas. I look back to Arianna whose standing still like a statue. I get in front of her and see a teary glaze over her eyes. She looks up to me, smiles, then turns and runs away. My blood boils as I turn back to Thomas.

"Kya," he yells, waving when he sees me.

I stomp over to him, fire seething through my veins. He frowns as he sees my expression.

"What's wrong," he asks.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" My voice rings out. The few people there quiet themselves and soon it is like the market is deserted.

"What's fucking wrong is Arianna loves you! She got dressed up and pampered to ask you out. But instead she walks up to see you kissing some girl we have never seen," I yell at him. My anger will not leave until I finish my rant.

"Kya settle the fuck down! That girl came and confessed to me then kissed me out of nowhere. I declined her and told her to go away. Arianna likes me?"

"Oh my spirits, Thomas! You are really thick headed. She has loved you for a long time."

"Oh spirits what have I done," he says.

"Go and set it straight with her, damnit."

"Kya, stay here while I find her and clear it up," Thomas yells, while running from the stand.

I stay at the stand and wait for a while. A couple of girls whisper to each other and look to me. One comes over and looks at the hair pins. She then looks up to me.

"Are you the other avatar?"

"Yes ma'm. Why?"

"Oh spirits. Girls it is her," she yells to the girls behind her.

They run up to the stand and start giving me tight hugs. Confusion causes me to stand completely still. When they stop hugging me is when my frozen state, melts away.

"I am so sorry, Avatar Kya. But I have always wanted to meet you. Is it true you fought the Rough Rhinos," one girl asks.

"She totally did. I can see her doing it."

What the hell is happening? I didn't know I have a girl and guy group of fans.

"Umm I am really sorry but I am only watching this stand so please buy a pin. I have one shaped like a blue dragon. It is extremely beautiful and there are some here that change color in the sun light," I say, trying to get these girls away from me.

"This one is so cute," a girl says, picking up a fire lily pin.

"That would be six gold coins."

"Here," she says, handing over the money.

"Oh my spirits I touched her," a girl yells as the group walks away.

Ok now that is the weirdest situation I have ever been in. Before I can think anymore, I see Thomas and Arianna. They walk up to me and bow.

"Thank you Avatar Kya," they say in unison.

When they straighten up I give them both a huge hug.

"I hope this lasts," I say. They look to each other and entwine their fingers.

"I think we will last," Arianna says.

"Good, now I will take my leave. Have a great day!"

I take off running from the market. Once outside I find Zuko walking around. I run up to him and give him a huge kiss. I back away after moments and starte at him.

"I really love you."

* * *

_**Thanks read and review.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	61. Book2 Ep36:The Fall of Ba Sing Sei Part2

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Season 2 end is right now!_**

**_Hope you enjoy this!_**

**_New people The Silver Magician of Chaos, Draco's Fire Prankster, and Serena La Fa._**

* * *

**_Book 2 Episode 36: ___****Ba Sing Sei's End Part 2**

The hole reveals a large cavern containing green glow crystals and a little underground spring feeding into a tiny river. We stand on a ledge, so we have a high vantage point to survey the ground below. (Whoa smart sounding sentence!) A light breeze caresses our bodies as we stand on the ledge.

"Can you feel for them, Aang," I ask, as I jump from the ledge and land on the ground.

"I can.. But it will take a while seeing as this place is huge. Plus I am not as good as Toph just yet."

"Maybe I can practice with you. I really do need to master earth and fire."

"Ok, so you have been with Iroh and Zuko for this long and they haven't even taught you firebending?"

"I don't think I have really thought about it while we were chased. I mean I never thought to really ask any of them."

"After this ordeal, I would be happy to teach the avatars the ways of firebending," Iroh cuts in.

"I would be honored to learn from the great General Iroh. Now lets start feeling for Katara and Zuko," I say, smiling at Uncle and Aang.

Uncle smiles back and Aang nods to me. I slide my feet around the ground and place my hands on the walls, feeling for anything. Water drips on my shoulder and I look up to see stalactites hanging from the ceiling. I scan the area for something that might give away a passage or anything. I turn to see Aang looking at me and Iroh examining the small river the underground spring feeds into. I look back to Aang, who motions me over. I walk over and see him pretending to inspect the wall.

"Anything wrong?"

"Can we really trust Zuko now? I mean I know you love him and all. But could your love possibly be blinding you from his real intentions?"

"Aang... If you knew what we had to get through on his ship, at the North Pole, running from his sister, to finally making it here, you might have seen how much he really has changed. I try not to let something, like my love for him, blind me from how he really is. He was a hard, cold boy with no real family or friends except his Uncle. He was ripped from his home and thrown to the mercy of the sea at a young age because of the most asinine reason. He has the darkest past of anyone imaginable. With me by his side, I have been able to make him forget it. But in this situation, I can not tell if he will revert back to his old ways. We can only hope he will not. I hope that made sense."

"I understood you perfectly," he replies, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving a soft smile.

I place my hand on the wall and as I do, I feel tiny vibrations. As if someone is taking a tiny hammer and tapping against the wall.

"Aang, I feel something," I say. He places his hand on the wall and nods. We stand back and place our arms up. In one fluid motion, we push against the wall and blow a hole in the rock.

"AANG!"

I watch as Katara flies past me and grips Aang in her arms.

"KYA?!"

"Zuko," I say, running and giving a tight squeeze. Uncle comes up from behind and holds us both in his arms. Once he lets go, I stand back and smack him across the face. The tears I held in since I saw him run back to Azula come flowing out.

"You don't know how fucking worried I have been," I say as the tears run down my cheeks. He says nothing, instead closing the space between us and holding me close.

"You suck," I say, burying my face in his chest.

"I am sorry," he coos, patting my head.

After a few moments, I feel eyes on me. I wipe the last of my tears on Zuko and back away. I look to see Aang and Katara staring at me. I cough and turn from them only to glare at Zuko.

"Anyway... I knew you would come, Aang," Katara says, going back to hug Aang again.

"I don't understand. Why are you with the avatar," Zuko says to Uncle.

"Saving you," both me and Aang say.

I feel like slapping him again for asking such a ridiculous question. He lunges for Aang, but I step in front of him.

"Zuko, it's time we talked. Go help your other friends," Iroh says, looking to Aang and Katara.

They look at me and I look to Uncle. Once he nods, I nod back and go with them. I notice Katara glance back at the down trodden Zuko. I walk a little faster, until I am right next to her.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"We didn't talk. I ignored him the whole time."

"I know when you are lying, Katara. Tell me please."

"How we both lost our mothers. How I could try and heal his scar."

Tears threaten to come down as I heard this. She finally got to know him. I stop a second and grab her into a hug.

"Thank you for getting to know him, Katara."

"Kya, you are killing me."

I laugh and let her go.

"He seems to have changed for the good. You have really changed him into a good person. Great job. Now let's go get my dumb brother and Toph."

She takes off running and I run after her. Aang catches on quickly and dashes behind us. He makes it beside us as we enter the cavern with the spring.

"We need to find Sokka and Toph," Katara yells to Aang.

Just as she finishes her sentence, a flash of blue just barely misses our heads and hit the rocks. I turn behind quickly in time for me and Aang bend a rock up and block another lightning bolt. The blast slides us back a bit but doesn't cause us to stumble much. Katara dashes from the rock and runs to the river. She bends a great wave from the river, and uses it to block another attack from Azula. I bend more water from the stream and aim it at Azula. A huge bolt of lightning hits the water and turns it into steam. The steam hinders our vision and Aang steps closer to us, hoping to protect us from any hidden attacks.

"Where is she," I ask.

Suddenly Azula jumps from the steam and shoots blue flames at us. Both Aang and I bend another wave of water in front of Katara and us. The blue flames collides with the water and makes a tiny bit of steam. Azula lands on a rock pillar, looking like a bat-cat. Aang makes a few motions and the pillar crumbles down. Azula makes a tiny gasp and jumps from the rock, only to land right in the middle of our group. Katara stands with me, while Aang is on the other side. Her fingers point in each of our directions. I push Katara behind me and get into stance. Her eyes dart from Aang to I.

I start to bend water, when all of a sudden, a huge ball of fire lands next to Aang. The heat causes me to look away for a second. I look in the direction of where the ball was thrown and saw a heart retching sight. Zuko's hand has a little bit of smoke wisping from the finger tips. He points to Azula. I feel the load on my shoulders lift. He moves closer, still keeping on her. Azula glares at him. Then he glances at me and Aang. His mouth moves a little and I hear a gasp from Aang. As if time slows, Zuko throws a flame at Aang.

"Why," I feel myself say aloud.

Instead of tears against my eyelids, I feel my heart burn and my flame inside me turn into an inferno. I never thought I would see Zuko turn on me, but there is a first for everything. I bend a stream of air and blow the fire away from Aang. Aang is blown back a ways, while this happens Azula throws a blue flame at Katara. I throw water at Azula and put myself between her and Katara.

"Remember I can fight too," Katara whispers.

"Fine, but keep within my sight. You are my little sister." Before I could say anything more, blue flames fly past my shoulder. Katara jumps from behind me and bends water in front of me.

"Look out for Aang. While I keep her distracted," Katara says, sending a tidal wave at Azula.

I look to Aang, to see Zuko still shooting flames at him. Aang dodges, then sends an air current in the shape of his body. The blast hits him, making him fly backwards and causing him to grunt loudly as he smacks into the ground. Just as I run to Aang, another blue flame hits near my feet. I look up to see Azula aiming at me with one hand and blocking Katara with the other. I send a wave at her and she jumps away from it, sending another flash of flame. Suddenly a huge light comes from the corner of my eye. I look back in time to see Zuko send a fiery mass at Aang, who is standing on a couple green glow crystals. He bends the crystals up to block the massive blast but the crystals break and Aang is sent flying. Aang jumps from where he lands, more crystals,and gets up in time to dodge Zuko's long fire whips, which slice right through the crystal. He lands on the ledge and jumps up from the whips. Without thinking anymore, my body flings a column of water at Zuko. I freeze it, making his arms immobile. I walk to him and place my hand on his cheek. He starts struggling against the ice and doesn't look me in the eye.

"Look me in the eye. Were all things you told me true? Was I love you a lie?" He looks up and smirks to me.

"I love you but our love is in the way of the throne," he says, blasting through the ice.

I airbend myself next to Aang. But then I feel I can not move. My veins contain ice and freeze right then and there. It feels like the air has left my whole body. The throne is worth more than our love? Suddenly a sharp pain causes my face to propel to the side. I look to see Katara in front of me, she looks over her shoulder to me.

"Snap out of it, Kya. We need you here," she cries.

She bends another wave at Azula and barely misses her but manages to cut some of her hair off. Her eyes widen and I take her moment of confusion to my advantage. I send a surge of water at her, causing her to fly towards a rock wall. She hits the wall but gets up like nothing happened. The ground shakes a little, then I watch Zuko fly over and hit some crystals. I send another blast at Azula and she tumbles to the ground, crying out. Both I and Katara let the water envelope our bodies up to the neck. Azula gets up as we swing shark octopus-like tentacles at her. She blasts at them only to block them and not direct anything at us. As a blue flame leaves her hand, I cover it in water. Katara takes her tentacle and covers her leg, which tries to send another weak flame at us. We look at one another and nod in unison. We pick her up and just as we go to slam her against the ground, a flame slices through our water, releasing Azula. I glare at the firebender and he stares at me for a bit before going back to Aang. But I notice that he crawls from some rocks on the other side of us. Azula turns and sees him emerge from the rocks. I turn to Katara but see her blocking blasts from Zuko. I run after Azula, once I make sure Katara can handle him.

"I thought you had changed," I hear Katara yell.

Tears beat against my eyes but I have enough strength to keep them away.

"I have changed," I hear him yell back.

Yeah you have changed. Into someone I do not know. I run to see Azula and Aang on opposite ends of the cavern. They both stare at each other. After a few moments Azula blasts blue flame behind her and propels across the floor. Aang bends crystal against his body and glides over to her. Azula stops suddenly, letting the huge inferno behind her go into Aang. The crystal armor shatter into a million pieces and Aang hits the ground, unconscious. She turns to me, and I get into stance. She send a lightning bolt, which I have dodge by jumping through the air and to where Katara is. Zuko blasts from one side and Azula blast form the other.. I raise the water above our head until we become completely encase. But a combine strike hits us and we slam against some crystals. My vision goes splotchy and I look to Katara, who is completely down for the count. I feel a rumble and watch a figure jump from the ground. Aang rides a mound of earth to where we lay. But just as he makes it, a Dai Li agent dashes in front of the mound and makes Aang soar through the air. He smack the ground, leaving a skid mark. Aang and I stand, as Dai Li agents jump from the roof of the cavern. I quickly help Katara up and we bend more water over to us. We circle the water around us and make more of the shark octopus arms. As I beat the Dai Li with them I look to Aang, who stares at Katara and me. A frown reaches his face and he looks like he might cry. He says something and turns from the agents in front of him. He bends crystals over him so nothing may see or touch him. Suddenly I feel my body go limp.

"Katara keep strong," I say, before my spirit leaves my body. I awake to see a thin purple line leading to a big floating figure of me and Aang. I look down to see myself only in bindings.

"Where are we," I ask Aang.

"We are going to become fully realized avatars," he says, grabbing my hand and walking me over to our floating selves.

My floating and his floating self hold a thin, mist-like orb. I step in and feel heat throughout my whole body. I turn to myself and she looks to me. Her eyes glow a light purple. Suddenly I feel an intense pain every where. I look to Aang and he looks to me with a frown. I look back to myself and the orb is gone. I feel myself falling and hit the ground. My eye open a bit and I watch Aang fall to the ground.

"Kya," Katara screams.

I sit up slowly, my body in pain everywhere. I start to stand and try to bend some water but the water barely lifts from the ground. Katara left me and runs to the falling Aang. She catches him before he hits the ground. She knocks over the Dai Li that come near her. Suddenly my hands become bound together then my feet. Once they have me, the people advance to Aang and Katara. But a big fiery mess stops them in their tracks. Iroh jumps in front of them.

"You've got to get out of here. I hold them off as long I can," Iroh yells.

He starts to shoot at the soldiers and I watch Katara bend some water up. When I can't see them, Iroh stops firing. The Dai Li bend some crystals over his body. This is the last thign I see before I black out.

* * *

_***Zuko POV* (Long time no say)**_

"We finally did it Zuko. We conquered Ba Sing Sei," Azula says, sitting on the throne.

"I betrayed Uncle and Kya," I reply.

"First she is an avatar and he betrayed you," she says back, "Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a hero. You defeated the avatar and then you will defeat this avatar," she says gesturing to Kya. What have I done?

* * *

_**Hey guys. So school time. So no proofreading for me now. Just tell me what I missed. See you soon**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	62. Book 3 Episode 1: Fire Nation

_**I am so sorry and noticed that I wrote a new follower's name wrong.**_

_**Dracos Firebending Prankster. Sorry girl.**_

_**Two new followers korrafan09 and KilofriendofCharlie**__**. I am sorry I haven't answered to my reviews. I promise to be better in the next chapter. Hope this one is good. Anyway it just hit me that I am nearing the end of my journey with Kya. I may want to make another book, but who knows?**_

* * *

_**Book 3 Episode 1: Fire Nation**_

Pain is everywhere on my body. My arms feel like lead and my head is like a rock. My eyes flutter open and I immediately regret it. Bright light burns my cornea and pupil.

"Hey look who decided to wake up," a monotone voice says.

I crane my neck to see a girl with jet black hair in two buns on either side of her head and narrow golden eyes, glares at me.

"Oh great father's present isn't dead," I hear a familiar voice say.

I feel a foot nudge my side. I look up to see Azula come face to face with me.

"I was afraid you were dead. You have been out for weeks, darling," she purrs in my ear.

My eyes widen as she tells me this. The last time I saw Aang he was shot down by Azula and Zuko... I look around and see him talking with the girl with two buns. He sees I see him and looks away.

"When will we be at the Fire Nation," bun girl asks.

"In an hour or so. I already sent a fire hawk to father about this avatar and the other," Azula answers back.

I close my eyes and think about Aang. I find myself open my eyes to see Fire Nation symbol. I look around to see I am in a ship cabin. I run to my staff, which sits on the wall, and run into the corridor. I run through them and find the outside. I try to fly but fall to the deck. I look up to see Momo? Then all of a sudden Katara and a Fire Nation soldier? Darkness takes me before I see anything else. I can see what Aang sees? Aang is alive? A warmth spreads through me and my pain vanishes. I try to move my arms and legs but they have chains on them. If only I was with the group when they met Toph. Then maybe I could metalbend. I crawl up into sitting position and see I am inside the ship. No one says anything at my action.

"Hopefully father will welcome me home with honor," Zuko says, looking to the floor.

"Aww Zuzu. I will make sure you will be welcomed home like a hero. Plus you have a prize for him when you return," Azula says turning to me.

I try to muster a death glare but I know she will not be frighten. In fact it might do the opposite and make her happy. As if she knows what I am thinking, Azula smirks at me when she sees the glare.

"I love your spark, my dear. Let's hope the guards can beat it out of you," she says, giving me a sharp kick in the side.

My side burns and I already feel a new bruise form. They must have beat me when I was out of it. I look all over my body to see black and purple of old bruises.

"Why don't you cry out? Didn't that hurt or are you still keeping up a facade?"

I give her another glare and her eyes light up.

"I can't wait till I beat your will out of you," she says, before giving me another kick in the same spot.

A knock echoes through the room.

"Come in," bun girl says.

A soldier walks in and bows to the head bitch.

"We have arrived at the Fire Nation," he says, while bowing.

"Excellent," Azula says, then glances at me, " I think the Fire Nation citizens want to see our last obstacle to conquering this world. So lets leave her in the chains and put her in a cage."

The soldier nods and walks over to me. He tosses me over his shoulder, like a sack of rice. I look up to see Zuko, who looks away from me. I feel like crying but can't because Azula would only know that she wins.

"I am sorry, miss avatar," the soldier says.

"Why are you so sorry," I sneer.

"My father taught me to believe in balance if the four nations. He believed that the Fire Nation shouldn't try and conquer the other nations. I would help you but I need to feed my widow mother and little sister."

I feel a little more bad for sneering at him now.

"Just make sure you and your family are well." He stops for a second, as if fighting some urge. But he regains his pace after a few moments. He stops and puts me in a smallish cage. He wraps the ends of chains to the bars, so I my arms dangle above my head. He allows my legs to be free under me.

"May we meet again, Avatar Kya," the soldier says, bowing to me.

At least I know there is good Fire Nation people.

"Wow you look so pretty tied up like that," Azula says, coming from a corridor to my right, "The ship is about to open. Be ready for boos and hissing from the crowd."

I spit at her, only for it to land on her shoulder. She smiles and wipes it off, then slashes me across my cheek with her nails.

"Aww, you look so cute with that blood dripping down."

I feel the liquid trickle down my left cheek. But before she says or does anymore, the hull opens up. The light is too bright for me and I shut my eyes until they adjust. Before I open them, I can already hear booing and hissing. I open my eyes to see a sea of red cloth. A kimono rhino comes up and is hitch to my cage. With a slap on the butt, he starts walking. The sun beats through the bars and heats my skin. There is so much yelling that I can not hear individual words. Suddenly I feel something hit my leg. I look down to see red, but it is not blood. I look to the crowd and see they have fruit and vegetables. What a waste of good produce.

"Hey avatar look here," a person screams.

When I don't look I feel something hit the back of my head. It seems that one hit makes other aim for my head. Unable to do anything but sit there, soon I am sticky with fruit and vegetable juices. Minutes later I feel a sudden nothingness on my left side. I look to see Zuko riding a kimono rhino next to the cage. He looks ahead, making no eye contact with me.

"Thank you," I whisper, softly. Before I know it I look up to see a large red structure with a huge Fire Nation symbol. My cage stops in front of it, but Azula and Zuko's rhinos go through the front. In almost half a second dozens of guards surround my cage. They glance at me but say nothing. A little later two elderly women walk out onto the balcony protruding from the palace. The crowd behind me cheers when they notice them.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital," one woman says.

"In Ba Sing Sei, she found her brother Zuko, and together, they faced the avatars. And a avatar fell and the Earth Kingdom fell. Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Be Sing Sei's great walls and brought them down," the other women says.

"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba Sing Sei, securing our victory. Now the heroes have returned home. Your Princess Azula."

The crowd give a cry when Azula walks out onto the balcony.

"And after three long years, your prince has returned. ZUKO!"

The crowd cheers louder as Zuko walks out from inside. My heart squeezes as I see him look over the crowd. Somehow I watch as he combs through the crowd and spots me.

"But these heroes have have returned not only with the death of an avatar but the other one, living and breathing. Please welcome Avatar Kya."

The crowd, once again, jeers at me. Throwing more food at me. I think I hear a few guards snicker at me. I bet I look like a wreck. If only they took of the chains, then they wouldn't laugh at me.

"Let's get the avatar to the prison," a guard says.

"We have to wait for when the Firelord sets her expiration date."

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

My stomach is in knots and my head in circles. It has been three whole years since I have seen my father. Will he accept me now? Or will he scowl like he did when I younger? I stop before the curtain that separates the hall from the throne room. My hearts wants to jump out of my chest. I traded my Kya's love for my father's. I don't know why I am still questioning this. I take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds. I let it go, pull the curtain back and reveal to myself the throne room. There is a line of pillars that end in a big pavilion covering the flat area where the Firelord sits. Flames surrounds he entirety of it and caress the man they guard. The flames light only the front of the throne and hide the lord's face. I walk forward and bow down when I am only a few feet away from him.

"You have been away for a long time," he says, as I bow, "I see the weight of your travels has changed you and allowed you to bring me something. You have redeemed yourself, my son."

I look up to see him stand up. He walks forward, through the fire and towards me.

"Welcome home."

* * *

_**So should I make another book after this or go on to fiction press and continue my original story?**_

_**Anyway saw Taylor Sift in concert. AMAZINGNESS!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

**_Kya~Avatar_**


	63. Book 3 Episode 2: Fire Nation's Prison

**_So I hope my first chapter in book 3 was good. Glad to have my muse for writing back and kicking._**

**_dream lighting- I still remember writing a line that might have foreshadow this happening. Go back to chapter 43, right before the next morning. Read what that says and maybe you will get an idea of what might happen._**

**_WaterBendingQueen88- Glad someone would like another book. :)_**

**_Draco's Firebending Prankster- Yeah! Another that wouldn't mind._**

**_On to the story._**

* * *

**_Book 3 Episode 2: Fire Nation's Prison_**

The guards nod to each other and some smirk.

"Lieutenant," a young soldier asks.

"What is it soldier," the man asks back.

"Do you think we can.. you know?"

"Spit it out."

"Have our way with the girl," he says, his eyes looking at me like a piece of meat.

My whole body tenses and I look to the man he was looking at.

"Do you know who this girl is?! This girl is the avatar, and could kill you in a second. I don't know about you but that is a big turn off."

"What is a bigger turn on are those.."

"On more word soldier and I will make sure you clean the latrines."

The soldier's head droops down and he speaks no more. Oh god please don't let this be another Yu Ming. A shudder courses through my body as I think of him. A jolt awakes me from this and I look up to see a huge tower. I watch the soldiers circle the door to the cage. The lieutenant grabs a key from inside his armour and inserts the key into the slot. Turning it,the lock pops and allows the door to open.

"Get ready men."

Ok I haven't had food or water for a number of days. Do they expect me to put up a fight in this kind of state? A soldier takes my legs and drags me out of the cage. My body hits the ground, causing dust to rise around me. The lieutenant grabs my shoulders and picks me up. As me legs hit the ground, they collapse under my weight. A soldier on either side of me prop me up.

"Wow, is this really the avatar? She is as weak as a nonbender."

"Let me out of my chains and I will put your theory to the test," I say, smirking at the soldier's comment.

All the other soldiers stare at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah I can fucking talk. Just cause I didn't bother to say anything on the way here doesn't mean I can't talk."

"My, my what a spicy little girl. Just when I thought it would be boring having you here," the lieutenant says, smirking.

For some reason his smirk isn't creepy or even evil. It feels like Bato's, fatherly and warm. I try and shake this feeling but can't. The I realize he seems familiar to me somehow. Who is he to me? The soldiers drag me through a winding staircase. We stop and walk down a corridor line with cells. Once we stop, I look to both cells and see one occupied with another familiar person. Iroh?

"Make sure she is in the cage and her chains are still on," the lieutenant commands.

The soldiers nod to him and he opens the door. They drag me in and put me in a metal cage that takes up less than half of the actual room. Once inside they take the chains and tie them to the top of the cage, making my arms dangle above my head. They take the chains off my legs and put them in chains attach to the floor. They leave the cage and lock the door behind them.

"Two guards are to be posted by the door at all times," a soldier says, glancing at me.

I glare back as he looks to me.

* * *

**_*Zuko's POV*_**

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Be Sing Sei. I am proud because, when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed an avatar and brought me the other."

My heart's pace hastens as he says this. Who told him this?

"What did you hear," I ask, looking to the ground as he circles me.

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with you power and ferocity at the moment of truth," he tells me.

Why would she do that? What does she want from me?

"I thank you, father."

"You are dismissed," says says, walking back to the throne.

I march straight to Azula's bedroom and throw the door open.

"Why'd you do it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific," she says, pretending to be tired.

"Why did you tell father that I was the one who killed the avatar and captured Kya?"

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"It can not."

She sighs, opens her eyes and sits up from her pillow.

"Fine. You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the avatar. I figured, if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry."

"But why," I ask, wondering what she wants in return.

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory."

"You're lying," I say, not believing she would want nothing in return. Azula's life is full of deals and favors. It is hard to believe she would do something this big out of the kindness of her heart.

"If you say so," she says walking past me.

"You have another motive for doing this," I say, turning to face her, "I just haven't figured out what it is.'

"Please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? WHat could I possibly gain by letting you get all th eglory or defeating an avatar and bringing the other here? Unless, somehow, the other avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness."

That's what she wants. She knows that I know the other avatar might be alive. So she set it up so I could take the fall if I was right. This bitch. I gave up Uncle and Kya...

"But you said yourself, that was impossible," she continues.

She lies back down and I walk out the room.

"Sleep well, Zuzu," she calls as I leave.

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I hear the snores of the guards outside my cell. Oh great, back to square one now. Suddenly a jostling sound makes my eart leap through my throat.I look around and see a little stone in the wall of my cage pull out.

"Kya," I hear a small whisper come from the hole.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Kya dear, it is me. Are you ok?"

"As good as I will ever be. Uncle, I am actually scared. What will happen if I die?"

"Calm down, sweetheart. We will make it through this. Now quiet someone is coming."

Just as he says this, the stone is put back in place and footsteps draw near.

They stop outside my door and I look through the bars. The lieutenant from before is outside, waking up the soldiers.

"The Firelord is coming in a few moments. I can't have him see you sleeping on the job."

My heart threatens to beat faster than ever before. Ice course through my veins and freezes me. Why must he come now? I listen and hear more footsteps echo from down the hall. I take a gulp and let a shaky breath in and out.

"Let me in," a harsh tone commands.

"Yes, my lord."

The keys clink in the lock and pop it. The door swings open to reveal a tall man with a long coal black hair, a just as long goatee, rigid posture and stiff gold eyes. He walks towards me and the guard unlocks my cage door. He slides inside, only inches from my face.

"My, my this avatar is nothing but a teenager. But I can see why Zuko took you as a traveling partner," he says, reaching a hand out to me.

I can not move, out of the fear I have now. His fingers trace the cut Azula put on my face before we left the ship.

"I wish Azula would be more careful with my present," he purrs, rubbing the cut.

He smirks at me as I look into his face. I look into his eyes and see war, darkness, hell...

"When shall we exterminate the avatar, my lord," a soldier asks.

"You are no fun my, dear soldier. I want to play with my little 'toy' before it has to be burned away. In fact I have already thought of the date she can go."

"When would that be, sir?"

"The day after the solar eclipse."

"But sir.."

"After a day of no bending, I want to let her be the first to witness my bending when it comes back."

"Yes, sir," the soldier says, bowing to the Firelord.

"You are such a cute lil..."

The ice in my veins unfreezes, and having enough of his hand on my face, I snap at his hand. His hand gets away from my mouth in time and when I recoil his hand grips my cheeks.

"Now, now. Am I going to have to teach you manners. I didn't think the avatar would be an uncivil beast. But it makes me more than happy to break you," he says, smiling at me.

He backs out of the cage and signals one of the soldiers over.

"In the morning, bring her to _the _room."

"Yes, Firelord," he answers, bowing deeply.

"Good night, Avatar Kya," the Firelord says, waving at me.

Once the door closes and the guards go back to sleep, the brick rattles again.

"Kya?"

"Uncle, is he really your brother?"

"Unfortunately, he is. What did he say."

"He talked about taking me to _the _room in the morning."

"I am so sorry, Kya."

"What is that room?"

"A waterbender torture room."

* * *

_**So hope you like this chappy guys.**_

_**Read and review.**_

_**Next week will be here before you know it.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	64. Book 3 Episode 3: The Torture Room

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So I need ideas for a summer job. Need to earn money for gas and things. My personality is I love animals, am a swimmer and water polo player. That's all if you have any ideas then review or pm me.**_

_**Anyway two new people; CandyMe21, and spiinjitzuemastergirl.**_

**_Draco's Firebending Prankster- Unfortunately oh yes..._**

**_ukitakeitalialover04175- I hope your curiousness wasn't killing you. _**

**_dream lighting- Find out in this chapter!_**

**_Guest- Thanks person whom I need a name for. Hope you like the update._**

**_spinjitzuemastergirl- HERES THE GOD DAMN FUCKING STORY! I luv you..._**

* * *

**_Book 3 Episode 3: The Torture Room_**

"What exactly is in the waterbender torture room?"

"I can not say for it has been a while since I have seen it. Now quiet I hear someone else coming."

I listen to hear footsteps echo through the hall outside. I hear something smack against the wall and some voices outside my door. My door cracks open and I see a dark red robe emerge from the hallway.

"Hello, Kya," the dark robe says.

The door closes, causing the light to dim to an eerie glow. The person takes off their hood and reveals himself to be Zuko.

"Hi, Zuko. How's your day been? Mine has been full of pain and heart break. Mostly heart break though." I manage a smile as he looks down to me.

"Kya, please forgive me. I never meant what I said in that cave. It was the heat of the moment and I have realized how much I want to take what I have done and said."

I look up to his eyes, the only way I could ever tell if he was really telling the truth. Looking into them now, they have gone back to the way when we first were with one another. Only I see something more, some glint of remorse maybe or regret.

"Zuko, look at me now. You may regret what you have done but _I_ am still in here and _you _are still out there. Last time I check your choice affects me a lot more than you right now. I have the pleasure of going to _the room_."

"What exactly is that?"

"Oh, a waterbender torture room," I say,giving a fake smile to him. The tears I have been holding in since he took off his hood start to emerge. Every tear that leaves my body signifies the cracks that help break my heart.

"Guard," Zuko yells.

A thin, lean man walks in and looks at Zuko.

"Yes, Prince Zuko," he says, bowing.

"Unlock the door to her cage."

"B-but sir."

"Did I stutter? Do it, now!"

He fumbles with the keys, but finally unlocks the door to my cage. Zuko walks in, and shoos away the guard, who mutters something then walks out the door. Zuko waits until the guard leaves then kneels down to me. He wipes away the tears that are still left on my face. I want to get his hand away from my face but at the same time, I don't. I still really do love him. I remember one time when I said that I would stay with him even if I was beaten everyday. I guess I never really thought it would really happen to me.

"Kya?"

"Yes?" I look up to him and he places his lips gently on mine. The warmth starts at my lips and ends in my toes. After a few seconds he places his forehead on mine.

"I really regret what I have done," he repeats.

"If you regret it then come up with some way to get me and Iroh out of here. But don't take so much time because I don't have too much time before the eclipse. Plus I don't think the Firelord wants me to leave this world without a few beatings."

"Please don't say that, Kya."

"I will because it's incentive for you to hurry and think up something." He says no more and instead gets up. He walks out, pausing and turning to me inside the doorway. He gives me a teary stare and then closes the door. I fall asleep with the warmth of Zuko's lips still lingering on mine.

* * *

_***Next Morning***_

"Wake up, you avatar scum," a voice and sharp slap, across the face awake me.

I spit out some blood before turning to glare at the man. Instead of looking at me, the soldier unties my chains from the cage top. My arms fall to my sides, then the soldier signals the other soldier next to him and take the chain. Once both have the a chain they start to drag me. I let them drag me because using my energy will just tire me out before my beating. I feel my skirt ripping as I am being drag against the stone floor. We stop for a second and I hear a 'click.' The dragging commences once more but only for a second before my arms hang above my head. I look up to see a stone wall. I tuck my legs under me.

"The pain will commence once the Firelord is here. Which shouldn't take too long," a soldier says, behind me.

I don't bother to respond to him, knowing he could do just about anything to me in this position. I listen to hear multiple footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Your highness," I hear the soldiers behind me.

"She is ready for a lesson," a deep voice says.

"Yes, your highness."

"I don't think she will learn it much with her shirt on," the Firelord says.

Before I can even retaliate I smell a burning and I feel cool air hit against my newly expose skin. All I am left in is a torn skirt and my bindings. I managed to find some cloth stripping in Ba Sing Sei to use for a substitute for the usual seal skin the Southern Pole uses.

"Should we take off the cloth,sire?"

"No need it will be off very soon," _he_ says.

Right after he says this I feel a burning sensation on my back. This was different from what Zhao used on me. This burns, then cuts deep into me. Another strike hits me on my left shoulder blade, letting me feel as my blood streams down my back. I grit my teeth and hold back the tears wanting to pour out. Another strike slashes my other shoulder, causing more blood to pour down and join the stream from my left shoulder. A lone tear hits the ground and I quickly hold the rest back. The next strikes slashes right across my bindings. The cloth falls to the floor exposing the rest of my upper half to be expose to the warm air. I take a deep breathe, close my eyes and try to think of Aang. I see myself on a beach, sitting and staring out into the sea. Suddenly he stands and rushes to Katara and Sokka, who are only a couple feet behind him.

"I know where Kya is. In fact I can feel her watching me now."

Wait. What the hell? He can see me too!

"She is in a room looking at the ground," I raise my head, "She raised her head! It looks like she is in a stone room. I feel burning on my my back now. Oh god, she is being tortured by Fire Nation."

He can feel me too... Please stop Aang, don't feel what I feel now. I care too much for you to feel this pain I am being burdened with now. I stop thinking about Aang and instead think of Avatar Roku. I see a picture of him in my head reaching out to me. I go to take his hand but he seems to far to reach and as I get closer he get farther. I feel completely abandon as I try to catch up to him. I open my eyes and the tears create a light film over my pupil. They dry quickly as another strike cuts across my lower back. A blood waterfall gushes from my lower back, onto my thighs and calves. For a minute I don't feel anything at all. I turn to see the Firelord whisper something to the soldier next to him. The soldier walks out the door and comes back in with a man in chains. He pushes the man to the floor, then pushes a cup of water at him.

"Heal her enough so the bleeding stops," the Firelord commands, "She is going back to her cage after so be quick."

I turn back and feel the cool water against my heated back.

"Please don't cry in front of him, Kya," a voice whispers to me.

* * *

_**Oh no!**_

_**Cliff hanger!**_

_**Anyway sorry I haven't posted in forever(and for the short chappy)! Had long weeks and Biology eoc. More to come and try to post next week if I don't take a vacation with my family.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	65. Book 3 Episode 4: The Whispering Man

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I have been so busy this week and weekend. Eocs, finals, and wrapping up this school year. Anyway new people are; ANIMEFAN426, ukitakeitalialover041757, and Badwolf432. I just looked back at my story and saw all my mistakes. Geesh I wouldn't be surprised if some people left because of that.**_

_**ukitakeitalialover041757- Thanks for joining! Thank you so much. I write just for readers like you. It makes me feel warm when I know that my story makes people happy.**_

_**WaterBendingQueen88- Keep going for you!**_

_**DragonHeart1499(nice name change)- Find out in this chapter!**_

_**The New Aged Hippie- Thanks hope this is a good bang. Also I just wanted to thank you for sticking with my story through thick and thin. You have always been the reader I have known to show me you are still going strong with me. For this I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**spiinjitzuemastergirl- You say you aren't talking to me but by responding you are indeed talking to me. SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

_**Book 3 Episode 4: The Whispering Man**_

My body freezes as this man whispers my name. I never got a good look at him when he was pushed to the ground. I try look around but my back burns with the pain of the recent additions. The man places a hand on my shoulder as I flinch a little at the pain.

"You will be ok, my dear. Don't show them you are in pain. It will only give them the satisfaction knowing you may be broken a bit," the man whispers.

I listen to hear the Firelord and the soldier talking to each other.

"Who are you," I ask, the burning of curiosity mixing with the burning of my wounds.

"A friend of your father's..."

My eyes widen as I hear the words leave his lips. Before I can ask anything else the cool water from my back drops to the floor splashing onto my legs.

"That is enough of the healing," the deep voice of the Firelord's echoes through the room.

I turn around in time to see the man who had healed my back. He looks so tall but I can't tell because the soldiers start to drag him away. He has the traditional Water Tribe look; Brown hair in a dishevel top knot, grey eyes, tanned skin, but a bit paler(probably from being out of the sun for so long), a square jaw. in addition to these he has scar on his right cheek. He must have been here for a couple years because he is skinny. I look into his eyes, the only way I could really look into a person, to see a broken bender. My body shudders as I realize how broken one of my people have become by living here so long. How can this man do this without being hurt?

"Now that you are healed up nicely you go back to your cage. Too bad I can not have more time with you, my precious avatar," the Firelord whispers in my ear.

Goosebumps starts to rise on every part of my body. This man is so heartless and he enjoys it. I hear the door creak open then slam shut. A hush settles in the room for a couple minutes before the door creaks open once more. My arms lower to my sides and I look up to see the lieutenant, from my first day, above me. He looks down and frowns at me.

He walks out the door, then comes back with some cloth. He places it in front of me, then turns and walks out the door.

"What," I whisper to myself.

Then I realize what the cloth is. I take it and quickly wrap up my chest. My back has a dull burn but nothing very bad. I flinch a bit but just wrap faster. The door creaks open as I finish wrapping myself. The lieutenant walks in alone and picks me up from the ground. My legs hit the ground but only to cave inward. He catches me before I fall down and helps me back on my feet once more.

"Stand up and show the soldiers out there you are tougher than this," he whispers.

I look into his eye and I feel some strength come to me. I manage to stand straight but my back aches and so do my knees.

"Good job," he says with a smile.

At that moment I notice something I never noticed before. This man has green eyes like an Earth Nation person.

"Are you a firebender?" Raising an eyebrow he lifts his finger and lights the tip on fire. Without waiting for my other questions, the lieutenant grabs both of my chains and ties them together. Then he pushes me out the door into a throng of waiting soldiers. Their eyes widen as they see me standing there.

"How can she still stand after the Firelord's beating," a soldiers asks, looking me up and down.

My legs shake a little as I walk down the stone hall. The chains on my legs clang against the rock, making a loud scraping sound. I look inside the cells that line the hallway. I see Earth nation and Water tribe in almost every cage I look into. My heart tears as I watch them look up showing me how broken have become. We stop in front of a door and I wait as the lieutenant unlocks it. I walk inside straight into the metal cage. Instead of tying my arms to the roof, they lock them in chains on opposite walls of the cage. I try to pull them from the wall but they will not budge.

"Nice try, sweetie. But it will take more than just pulling to get the chains off the wall," a soldier sneers at me.

I glare at the soldier, then watch as the lieutenant walks out the door, and closes the door. anothe thing I never noticed before is a little window far from my reach allows sunlight to filter through its bars. The heat in my room steadily increases until it becomes unbearable. Sweat drips profusely onto the floor from everywhere on my body. My tongue sits, dry, in my mouth. I try to spit but it comes out dry. I stare at the ground, unable to support my head anymore. I hear a creak but don't look up knowing it is a soldier because I see the all too familiar shoes.

"Hey, you want water and food, don't cha," the soldier yells at me.

"What? So you can poison me? He glares at me, then takes a few grains of rice and puts them in his mouth.

"Fine, I get it," I say, stopping him from sipping the water too. He unlocks the cage, then walks in with the food and lays it down. He unlocks my hands then gives me chopsticks and walks out the cage, locking it. He turns to face me propping himself against the wall. Quickly I try to bend some water but nothing happens. Meanwhile, the soldier shoots into position ready for my strike but saw I didn't do anything and relaxes. I try to bend some water but barely a drop comes from the cup. My heart sinks into my stomach and a chill starts to settle in my body. I pick the chopsticks up from where I threw them and quietly eat the food and drink the water. When I finish the soldier locks me back up and takes the tray away. My body feels ice cold as the realization of what just happened plays through my head over and over. I try to blow a big gust of wind but a normal puff of air escapes my lips. My breathing turns rapid as the worry sets in. I feel like fainting when blackness consumes my mind.

* * *

**_*Few Hours Later*_**

I find myself awake to the noise of my creaky door. I look up to see the familiar read robe in what little light shows through the little window in the door.

"Zuko," I say, my voice very hoarse. He quickly unlocks the cage and runs to embrace me. He tilts my chin up, placing his lips on mine and pushing liquid from his mouth to mine. The water seeps into the crack in my throat, fixing the hoarseness in my voice.

"Pay back," he says, smiling at me.

I quickly shake off the comment and remember something to tell Zuko.

"Zuko, I met a man today that knows my father."

"Really? What does he look like? Maybe I can go get him for you," he says, his eyes lighting up.

"He was a Water Tribe with a messy top knot, blue eyes, and a square jaw."

"You just described every Water Tribe warrior in this place," he says, smirking at me.

"He has a scar on his right cheek."

"I just saw a man with the exact same scar you tell me of. They were taking him to my father for something."

"Quickly go get him for me then."

"Fine," Zuko says, rushing out the door.

* * *

**_*Zuko POV*_**

I run out the door and straight to where I had watched the man being dragged to. I walk down the last hall to see the man with the soldiers. I walk up to the soldiers and as soon as they spot me they bow deeply.

"I need to talk with the prisoner," I command.

"Yes, prince. But sir may you be quick, the Firelord ordered us to dispose of him."

"Might I ask why that is?"

"Well this prisoner is useless and our prison is almost crowded."

"Fine give me a few moments with this prisoner." The soldiers bow and walk away from us. As soon they leave I look back to him.

"What would the Fire Nation prince want with a lowly Water Tribe peasant," he sneers at me.

"Tell me about Kya's father," I say. As soon as I say her name, his glare softens.

"How do I know this isn't for the Firelord. I am being interrogated for a weakness about the girl. Cause I do not know anything about her..."

"She asked me to look for you specifically." He sighs and looks away from me. Then looks back at me.

"Well for starters he isn't dead."

My breathing stops for a few seconds and I think how Kya will feel when this reaches her ears.

"What else?"

"The man is a firebender..."

My eyes widen and my hearts skips a beat. Kya is half Fire Nation?!

"What is his name?"

"His name is Ryuu. He is also known as Kaki Ryuu (Fire Dragon)."

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"I don't know why but the last thing I can tell you about Ryuu is that he has an unusual trait about him. He has green eyes like Earth Nation people."

* * *

_***Kya's POV***_

I hear the door creak open and look up to, expecting to see Zuko but instead see a soldier. He unlocks my cage, then locks my hands in more chains and unlocks the ones attach to the wall. I walk on my shaky legs down the hall and back to _the room. _Why are we going here so late at night? I walk in to see the Firelord. The blood in my veins runs cold as I look upon his malign face. Goosebumps start to form on my back and arms.

"Awww dear avatar. It seems I have been lucky enough to have a second session of manners training today," he purrs, as they strap me back down.

My face freezes, making sure that I will not show him any expression.

"You should start begging now because I might think about letting up," he says.

I can feel his smirk burn into my back. Fear bubbles in my stomach and threatens to make me spill its contents. But I swallow and say nothing in response to the Firelord. A burning slices deep straight across my back. Another strike cause the scratches to make an 'x.' I can feel the 'x' bleed out my life essence onto the ground. Tear threaten to spill with one blink but i manage to hold them back. A slash strikes my neck, then I smell a burning and hear a sizzling as my hair catches on fire. The pain is unbearable but I grit my teeth and let two tears down my cheeks. The sizzling stops in a second and I feel a hand rip off the cloth.

"You look better with short hair and without out the bandages," he says, whipping my raw wound with the cloth.

I try to not flinch but the pain is just too much. I can feel his smile on me.

"Now I love your reaction to that, little cutie. Should we turn things up a notch?"

* * *

_**Hope this chapter is good for you guys. I put my time and effort in trying to keep up a good line and come back with a bang.**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Now Read and review for the next chappy!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


	66. Book3 Episode5:The Firelord's Lieutenant

_**Hey people,**_

_**Love you and this story. Get ready for summer and the end to my story! Welcome Poosa-ard.**_

_**Dragonheart1499- That's a good hunch.**_

_**navzzzzz- Hopefully school will lighten up and let you read my latest chapter.**_

_**spinjitzuemastergirl- The name's Kya, not melon.**_

_**Guest- Hope you like this update.**_

**_ukitakeitalialover041757- Aww thanks so much. No thanks necessary from an amazing person. I will help you beat up the Firelord! Team B.U.F.L (Beat Up the Firelord)!_**

* * *

_**Book 3 Episode 5: The Firelord's Lieutenant**__**  
**_

I turn to give him the best glare I can muster up. He sees me and I guess I look like I am beaten because his mouth curves into a dark, sinister smile. My body involuntarily shutters and goosebumps cover every patch of expose skin. A hand touches my shoulder and a another shiver courses through my entire body.

"Hope this warms you up," the Firelord says.

Before I can ask him what he means by that, I feel a burning. I crush my teeth together, while tears almost spilling over my lids. It feels like a burning coal is being put on my shoulder. The burning goes from my shoulder to my lower back and to the other shoulder. From the shoulders he goes back down to my legs. My calves and thighs sizzle as his hands travels over them. I can feel my teeth about to splinter as I bite harder to keep the scream I have in the back of my throat.

"What's wrong? Why don't you just scream and beg for the pain to stop? Do you have so much pride as to resist so much?"

His hand leaves my shoulder, allowing me to release the scream I have in one long and slow breath. The strength from my arms and legs drains from me. My neck can't even hold up my head and soon I face the floor. I feel like a broken, useless rag doll. But I am given no relief time because the burning starts once again only it is on my stomach. A jagged breath leaks out as the burning goes further and further up until he stops just below my breasts. He leaves his hands there for a moment. A few tears leak out before his hands squeeze my breasts. I suck air through my teeth and let out a soft scream. The burning stops just as fast as it started. Tears start to fall to the floor, it is hard to stop them but I eventually dry my eyes. The smell of burned skin fills the air around me and I feel like I am still being burned alive. I look down to see my skin bubbling up. I can guess that it will hurt in the morning. I chuckle a bit at my own expense.

"This is funny to you," a dark voice whispers in my ear.

I don't even have enough energy to shiver as his breath chills my ear.

"Too bad I don't have enough time for you. I will be seeing you tomorrow bright and early under the city on the day of black sun," he says and then I hear the door close.

* * *

_***Zuko's POV***_

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me one of my father's most trusted lieutenants is Kya's father," I say in a harsh whisper. The man nods, then takes a sideways glance. I look where he looks and see the soldiers staring at me. They speak in low whispers to one another. Probably about me talking to this prisoner.

"My time has come to an end," the man speaks.

"I can stop this. You don't have to die," I say turning back. But the man holds up his hand and stops me.

"If I don't die now then some other person dies in my place. I am tired of this war. If my information helps get rid of this war then use it. Now I think your dogs want to finish what they started."

He backs away from me and the soldiers come from where they were. He is silent as they drag him down the hall and close the door. I walk away after a few moments, an eerie silence fills the hall as I leave. I walk to Kya's cell and order the soldier there to open it. The sight I see when he opens it horrifies me, there she sits still in chains burned everywhere from the neck down.

"Go get a healer..."

"But Prince.."

"NOW," I scream, allowing it to echo through the cells and halls. The soldiers cowers back but turns and runs down the hall. I walk back into the cell and open the cage. I guess they know she is too weak to even escape the cage. I look all over her skin to see boils full of puss. I shiver at the sight of the hundreds of them covering all her limbs. Her head raises slightly and I kneel down in front of her. I lift her chin to face me but a cry comes from her.

"Kya..."

"This is what your hesitating is causing me," she says, looking up to me.

Tears suddenly well in her eyes as she looks up to me. The tears stream down as she looks back down to the floor. Before she or I can say anymore her head drops back to the floor.

"Sir, I brought the healer," the soldier says, bringing in an older woman.

Her grey eyes widen as I stand and walk to her. I point to Kya in her chains.

"Heal her fast." The woman nods to me then scurries off to Kya. The water glows as she works it around Kya's body. I look away hoping that the woman can heal her so she can have some strength.

"My prince, the Firelord told us not to touch her."

"Well you aren't, the healer is instead."

"But prince she is due to die tomorrow after the day of black sun. The Firelord wants her to feel what she will be in tomorrow late afternoon."

"Soldier."

I look behind the soldier to see Lieutenant Ryuu.

"It's my turn to guard the avatar," he says.

The soldier backs away without saying and bows before leaving the cell. The lieutenant looks to me when the soldier leaves us and the healer.

"Fyuu, is she gonna be healed easily," he asks the woman healing Kya.

The woman's eyes flicker from me to him and then back to me. I look back to the lieutenant and he nods to her.

"S-she will be very weak. She will need help escaping here," the woman whispers.

"Well good thing the Prince here is on our side," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know I am not here for my father?"

"Last time I checked you would come here to gloat then, not help heal her," he says, grinning, "I wouldn't have seen you kiss her and tell her that you will think of something. Bring her food and then go try to talk to your uncle."

He motions to the box of Kimono chicken I bought before I had to go talk to the man.

"Why haven't you told her that you are her father?"

"Because I have my reasons for not saying anything. You are to never mention anything about me to her until this war is over. Then either I will be dead or in hiding. I will make sure you know if I am either of those options."

"How did you and Kya's mother meet?"

"That's a story for another time," he replies, looking back at Kya.

I look back to her and watch her head raise a bit. I walk back to Kya as she stirs.

"Zuko," her voices whispers.

"What?"

"Go fuck yourself," she says before losing consciousness again.

"Don't listen to her. If she is anything like her mother then she will regret saying that later."

"How am I going to save her?"

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it came late but I couldn't write for complicated reasons.**_

_**Now just please review this chapter. I really want to have 232 reviews. Thanks to all who read and respond to this. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kya~Avatar**_


End file.
